Child of the Bound
by Verdelet
Summary: Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CHARACTERS! Sequel to Being Bound. Please don't forget to Read and Review! Full summary inside : Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N:Not sure where the story will go with this one but it is a sequel to F&B and BB and the last of the trilogy. It is about Sakura's labor, child birth and the daughter Itachi and Sakura have and what she is like. Also I will include some ideas from the reviews I've received from BB. Enjoy :D & please don't forget to Review! XD **

**(Notes: **_**By this time Tsunade is running the hospital and is the advisor to Naruto who has already become hokage.) **_

It had been months ago, almost a year now, since she had faced Danzo, since she'd fought on the battle field and since she had last been on a mission of any kind. Sakura missed it all, she missed the rush, the way the wind felt as she used her inhuman strength and speed as she ran through the tree tops and she missed fighting along side her brothers. However it had also been, exactly, nine months since she had found out she was pregnant and as such she had asked to be taken off of active duty on maternity leave. Sighing Sakura continued to make her way toward the market with an annoyed Itachi at her side. He had insisted that she not go, that he go get her whatever it was she had been craving at the time but Sakura had had enough.

For the last couple of months he had been treating her as an incapable and fragile woman. He had been acting as if though she were made out of porcelain and would break with the slights of breeze. What as most infuriating of all was that Sakura was not only an independent woman but that she was also one who had never in her life known what it was like to be taken care of; at least not after her parents had died. What was more was the way he kept reminding her of what it was she needed to do. She was a medic, of course she knew!

**'Temper temper...'** Sakura's inner reminded her, some what amused by the whole situation. Taking in a deep breath Sakura nodded and squeezed Itachi's hand reassuringly.

"Really, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry so much." she cooed softly and was about to go on when the ice cream vendor she had been in search of, and who's ice cream she had begun to crave, came into sight. Grinning she started to walk over to the man who had not only noticed her but had began to prepare exactly what it was she wanted and had been craving.

"Seriously, the way you know what I want is kinda creepy." she noted while taking the ice cream from his hands and watching as Itachi paid the man.

That was another thing, he had insisted that he completely take care of her, and the baby, and so as such had long ago started to pay for everything. Hell he had even managed to get Sasuke, Akiko, who was now happily at Sasuke's side, Naruto, and Shisui to help move her stuff into Itachi's brand new and very own home inside the Uchiha compound. Of course it was now their home, and so he was taking the saying "what's mine is yours" a little too literal for Sakura's liking.

"Simple, you have the same taste as your mother." the man said softly, a sad sort of taunting to his tone of voice. Sakura laughed lightly, she knew the man had known her mother and had long since accepted that he knew things about her mother and father that no one else would. What was more amusing was that not only had her father acted the same way as Itachi was now acting, but that her mother had been the exact same way she was herself.

"Hai, hai." she said before her entire attention was focused on the ice cream in her hands. Shaking his head the ice cream vendor began to walk away. He had been waiting for the pink haired kunoichi knowing that she would be in need of his assistance and now that she had gotten what she wanted he was done for the day.

Sakura loved the summer best because not only did the sakura flowers bloom and the ground was covered with their petals, it was also the time of year she and her parents used to go on mini vacations when she was a child. What was more was that, in general, it was her favorite season. Sure it was hot but it also meant that it was hot enough to get away with a little swimming and some water fights. Which for ninja mostly consisted of getting each other wet with water styled jutsu's.

"Perhaps we should go back. It is hot today and you need to rest." Itachi spoke, his tone of voice hesitant and uncertain once again; well not that he and Sakura were alone with one another again.

"Itachi, I'm fine really. I just want to..." but before Sakura could finish her sentence she felt something inside her stir followed by the sudden gush of water from her body. Itachi froze, not sure what to do or how to react. He had known that with the pregnancy Sakura would act strangely but he hadn't known that she would regress.

"Itachi, get me to the hospital." Sakura whispered as she took in a deep breath and slowly counted in her head. Upon doing so Itachi activated his sharingan, he looked over Sakura's body and slowly tried to build up some sort of healing chakra so as to check her himself but upon doing so Sakura shook her head and pushed him away.

"Either get me to the hospital or call shishou." she said through gritted teeth as she felt pain explode in her body and she received her first contraction.

Sakura had heard about the pain a woman endured when going into labor, how painful the process was and had witnessed it first hand when she had delivered a few infants herself. However she had never imagined the pain to be so great that even a kunoichi such as herself would be overcome by it.

"Hn." was all Itachi had to say before he wrapped his arms around her and teleported them to the hospital. As soon as they appeared in the lobby Sakura released a scream and claimed all of the nurses attention. Many stayed shocked in place, never before had they heard their superior scream, never had they seen her show pain and voice it; well there was a first time for everything.

"Tsunade-sama, call her. Now." Itachi ordered as he helped Sakura to the room that they would be using for the delivery.

As soon as he'd spoken, as soon as the words had left his lips, everyone was brought back to life. In the blink of an eye there were two nurses aiding him in escorting Sakura, all the while urging her to breath through the pain. Once she was settled in the room, and Ino and Tsunade were with Sakura, Itachi was asked to leave the room.

"No! Hell no! He's going to see what he's done to me and he's going to feel pain with me!" Sakura screamed as she felt another contraction. Sighing Tsunade turned to the wide and worried eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

"Go." was all she said before a nurse pulled him out of the room and into the waiting area. Upon arriving at said waiting area Itachi found his younger brother along with the remainder of Sakura's ANBU team, his cousin, and his parents.

Itachi had not been expecting to see his father at the hospital during the birth of his child however he was appeased that he had shown. It meant that he had meant what he'd said about giving Sakura and his child a chance; about trying to understand them. Itachi was about to tell them that Sakura was well, that she was in labor and that Tsunade-sama was with her when suddenly the entire hospital building shook with the force of what sounded like a battle cry.

"Poor thing." muttered Mikoto as she shook her head and walked up to her son. Her eyes were sympathetic and caring, therefore when Itachi met his mothers sharingan glowing eyes with his own onyx not only was Itachi confused but startled.

"She is your wife, you are her husband, and that child is **my **grandchild. You better take care of them." she threatened before turning and happily walking to the closes chair to her and taking a seat.

It didn't take long after that for Fugaku Uchiha to silently follow and taken his place at his brides side. It was then that Itachi was left to stand in silence and anxiety as he, along with the rest of his family and friends, waited to be called. All the while Itachi amazed by the number of people he now called his friend, that he now felt compelled to look after and to trust in. At first, before he'd ever met Sakura, the only person he could trust and talk to had been his cousin, but now. Now Itachi had befriended her entire team, and had even gotten closer with his brother. It was then that Itachi knew that without Sakura he would be lost, he would not know what to do, and that for certain he would break.

Meanwhile Tsunades-sama was assuring her apprentice that everything was going to be alright, she was promising her that she would be a great mother, that she'd live long enough to watch her own child get married and that she would always have her husband by her side. All the while Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs, cursing at the man she had allowed near her body, and at the pain she felt.

"Just one more push, come on Sakura, just one more push." Tsunade kept saying over and over while Ino and Shizune rushed around behind her so as to get blankets ready and be on stand by. Birth deliveries were tricky as it was already but one with genes as strong as Sakura's and as powerful as that of the Uchiha. Well it was safe to say that no one knew what to expect exactly.

"I..can't..." breathed Sakura out, tired and tears streaming down her face. She wanted to, she knew she needed to for the sake of her child, for the sake of Itachi and her sanity; but the pain was too great and despite having been ready to deal with it Sakura had no idea how to ignore it. Battles and wounds from a battle field were one thing, but bearing through a pain she'd decided herself was not.

"Push Sakura, push!" screamed Tsunade and with her screams Sakura did so.

For a while there was nothing but silence and Sakura was frozen in fear. Thoughts of failing and the pain of losing her first born child were starting to over whelm her but then, suddenly there was a wailing. It was high in pitch, strong and most of all loud. Relief flooded through Sakura's body before her arms reached out and she silently asked to be given her baby. Smiling Tsunade complied.

Looking down Sakura came face to face with a small little, hairless girl who's eyes were streaming with tears and her skin a cream so light, so delicate she was certain that she would not be a ninja one day. Of course taking into consideration who her father was and who she herself was, Sakura knew that her daughter would follow the path of a shinobi, that she'd live her life the way she wanted to, and that there would be no stopping her.

"She's beautiful." Sakura said before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Looking up she then came face to face with the love of her life.

"We have a daughter." Sakura said with a smile, urging Itachi closer before handing him the child. Itachi all the while was anxious and nervous. The last time he had held a child had been when Sasuke was still a baby and even then he had quickly handed him off to another relative for fear of damaging or harming his younger brother.

"She?"

"Hai, she." Sakura said as she leaned back against the bed and sighed. She was tired, she was worn out and more than anything she wanted to rest. But first thing was first.

"What's her name otou-san?" she asked Itachi in a light, taunting sort of manner. She had been expecting Itachi to turn to her with amazed eyes, with surprise and uncertainty in his eyes. However when Itachi replied without skipping a beat Sakura knew that there was nothing left to worry about.

"Izakura." was the last word Sakura heard before she drifted off into the land of dreams.

Meanwhile for Itachi it was such a surreal experience for him. He had known what Sakura had been carrying within her for the past nine month's, had known he would be a father, but the moment he had come face to face with the small, delicate looking child he felt a fear so strong, so overwhelmingly powerful that for an instant he could understand everything his father had ever said and done for he and Sasuke. He understood it, but he also made a conscious note to fight against that same exact urge to do what his father did and allow his daughter the freedom he himself never had.

"I will protect you and your mother with my life." Itachi vowed to the sleeping infant in his arms as his told slightly tightened and became protective of her.

After a while, and once Sakura was moved to a recovery room, the others were allowed to walk in and visit with Itachi and the infant. Mikoto had cried out of happiness, Sasuke had locked his eyes and silently swore to his brother that he'd keep her safe, Naruto whined on how he wanted to hold the young girl, Sai stayed a distance, Hatake kept Naruto from holding said child, and Fugaku Uchiha stood amazed. The child reminded him so much of her grandfather but she also reminded him of Itachi as well.

It wasn't until Sakura began to stir and that the young child began to cry out of hunger that everyone took their leave, promising to visit the next day, and left the new parents to tend to their new born infant.

**A/N: Also Atsuko is Akiko's mother who was the Uchiha woman Fugaku wanted to marry on to Itachi. Just fixed it. Enjoy :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter One: Introductions**

_Konoha in the past_

After the nine tail fox demon attacked Konoha many of the clans in Konoha had been depleted and left to face their fate. It would take time, but eventually they would fade and with them their kekkei genkai. Many shinobi clans, except for the Uchiha clan, would either fight to grow or allow themselves to fade from the shinobi world. It was the Uchiha clan that even with the amount of members they had lost their were still a great number of them, they were still a large and highly regarded clan in not only Konoha but in the shinobi world as well.

Now it was the first day back to the academy and the new beginners were to be introduced to each other in class. They would be classmates, they were from that moment on comrades and until the teams were chosen upon the completion of the genin exam they were to be a team as a whole. Among the top of the class, those who had previous training even before they started the academy was none other than Fugaku Uchiha, and Shin Haruno.

Fugaku Uchiha was the next in line to take over the Uchiha clan, to lead them and to guide them while Shin Haruno was the heir to the Haruno clan. It was true that there wasn't much of a clan left, that half of the clan turned civilian after the nine tails attack and that now only select few within the Haruno clan chose to live their lives as shinobi. However that did not change the fact that he was heir, that one day he too would lead and that he would represent his clan.

The academy grounds was over run by young children inspiring to become genin some day. Most of them were nervous but not Fugaku Uchiha and most certainly not Shin Haruno. In fact Shin Haruno was currently showing off to the others of his class by demonstrating what taijutsu sets he already knew. Upon noticing him Fugaku rolled his eyes and threw a kunai in said boys direction. At first he had been expecting it to cut into the boys flesh, he had been expecting a grunt of pain or some sort of scream. However when the boy not only deflected his weapon but threw one back in return Fugaku Uchiha was facing his opponent with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" he had demanded, all the while the area in which they were occupying went still and silent. Everyone knew of Fugaku Uchiha, of the young, powerful heir and therefore knew that as an Uchiha he was starting the academy with not only some knowledge in taijutsu sets but with general jutsu's as well.

"Shouldn't you be introducing yourself first? You made the first move after all." Shin retorted as he twirled another kunai in between his fingers and turned so as to look at the sky. Fugaku Uchiha was angry. He was being dismissed, ignored as if he did not matter and as if he was no threat at all. He was about to charge the other boy, about to attack Shin with yet another kunai when suddenly Shin turned and locked his eyes with Fugaku Uchiha as he raised his kunai to a defensive position.

"Its the first day of class, shouldn't we wait to challenge each other until after we've had some sort of instruction." Shin said in a taunting sort of manner. He didn't really want to fight. Hell he didn't even know who the young, black haired, onyx eyed boy was before him. He just wanted to have a fun first day at the academy.

"We are both trained to some degree already." Fugaku noted. His tone was dry, relaxed and yet still Shin could feel the intent to fight in his tone. What was more was that he could feel it in the sudden change of his chakra. Sighing Shin gave in and spun on his heels so as to stand in a true defensive stance.

"You really are asking for it, you know that?" Shin said, his tone of voice tight and annoyed.

"You are no match for me." were the only words that left Fugaku's mouth before he too crouched into an offensive position. Both heirs were at the ready, were about to spring at one another when suddenly the bell rang and warned the students to Konoha's shinobi academy that it was time to enter the building and to search for their instructors. Grinning Shin shook his head before jumping over Fugaku.

"Looks like we'll have to pause this fight." he called as he walked off and into the building. All the while leaving an annoyed Uchiha heir behind.

When Fugkau moved and found his class he wasn't so surprised to find that the boy whom he had challenged was in the same class. In fact he was relived that they would be classmates for the next two years because that meant that he'd have that many more opportunities to challenge him and spar against him without having to track him down by chakra signature alone.

"Welcome to Konoha's shinobi academy. My name is Yoshiro and I will be your instructor for the next two years. Now lets begin with introductions shall we?" he said in a light tone before picking on the first child in the first row to start.

As all the other children in their class began to introduce themselves Fugaku and Shino stared at each other form the corner of their eyes. Then, when it was finally Fugaku's turn he sighed and turned to the front of the class room. He was finding introductions to be unnecessary, especially when everyone in Konoha knew him by name and by face.

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha, I..."

"Wow, so you're that stuck up heir huh?" suddenly called Shino with a grin. Instantly Fugaku narrowed his eyes and glared at the other boy. He couldn't understand how even after just learning of him, of who he was and what his title implied, how he continued to show such disrespect.

"Shin." warned the instructor but all Shin could do was shake his head before he stood and faced the Uchiha heir head on.

"My name is Shin Haruno, heir to the Haruno clan and I'm going to make you learn just how pointless a kekkie genkai is." Shin said as his body tensed for a fight. He had always wanted to go up against a kekkie genkai user, one who's actions and thoughts were "above" everyone else and if he had to provoke the Uchiha heirs of all heirs; well then that was what he was going to do.

"Enough, you can settle you're differences outside of class. You, please continue." the instructor called with a sort of finality to his tone of voice. Upon hearing it Fugaku Uchiha and Shin Haruno both took their seats though each for a different reason. For Fugaku it was simply that the thought of going against an order, against an elder was one offense his father would simply not ignore. Meanwhile for Shin it was just that he wanted to sit and duck behind the person in front of him so as to start his nap.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha, I am 10 years old." a young black haired, onyx eyed girl called as she stood and then quickly took her seat. Fugaku didn't recognize her nor did he make it a point to do so. The Uchiha clan was simply too big and ever growing for him, or anyone for that matter, to keep tract of every single member in said clan.

"Hi, I'm Haru Nori, I'm 10 years old, and yes my hair is real." she said with a sigh before taking her seat and talking with the person next to her. She was a care free girl, had high spirits and was greeting Mikoto as if they'd always known each other.

By the time the introductions were over Fugkau Uchiha's eyes were locked on Shin Haruno, narrowed and full of suspicion. Meanwhile Shin's own eyes were wondering the class room and looking for any other potential rivals that would prove to be worth his time.

**~POV Change~**

It'd been two years since I'd given birth to the young, and new, Uchiha heiress. In most ways she was a lot like Itachi and I. Izakura was constantly exploring the world around her with a sort of interest and curiosity that surpassed that of any other child I'd ever seen. What was more was how she conducted her self while out shopping or running errands. It was amazing how patient she really was. When I'd brought her to the shop so as to be fitted for her robes, for example, Izakura had done what she was told and accepted the process quietly. Then, when she was to be still she had spend her time watching everyone around her intently while keeping a constant eye on me.

**'Just like Itachi.'** my inner said and caused me to smile. She was right, she kept an eye on me just as accurately and as constantly as Itachi's.

It was touching whenever I saw her; always would be. How couldn't it be with her long unique maroon hair, her deep emerald eyes, eyes that seemed to be able to see through everything like those of her fathers, and her pale toned skin. In fact sometimes I felt as though my life was just a dream, as if I couldn't be sure with absolute certainty that she was real. Hell sometimes I couldn't help but to wonder that if maybe, just maybe, it was all in fact a dream and I were to suddenly wake up, would I wake up crying or would I wake up only to die from the sorrow of it having only just been a dream.

"What of this Uchiha-san?" one of the shop woman called, instantly snapping me out of my thoughts and making my face fall. All the while reminding me of how much a part of reality everything around me was.

It was one thing getting used to the expectations the Uchiha clan expected of me, getting used to the sadness that came with leaving my daughter in Konoha while I was off on missions, and getting used to the working hours of a part time medic on top of everything else. However it was a completely different other thing when I needed to, and had yet to, get used to the way I was constantly addressed and how formal I was always being called out to while in and out of the compound.

However the sight of my young daughter, my blessing, in the traditional deep royal blue kimono like robes with white and red accents was a sight to see. She looked absolutely perfect, like an angel and what was more was that unlike with myself the colors didn't clash with her hair. In fact they fit her absolutely.

"It's perfect." I answered before smiling and opening up my hands as soon as Izakura was released of the woman's hold. Of course as soon as she saw me, as soon as Izakura had noticed my opens arms, she walked toward me and enthusiastically hugged me back.

"Ino." Izakura suddenly said and as soon as the name had left her small lips I felt Ino's chakra signature suddenly appear. It was a unique and alarming trait of hers. One that no matter how hard I wanted to try to hide or to keep form the rest of the clan, it was always seen.

Izakura, my daughter, was able to sense anything and everyone she had come across at least once before. It was an amazing talent also one that I knew that was a risk to her safety. It meant that she would one day become a target; more so than the one she already held for simply being the Uchiha heiress.

"She's seriously one creepy little kid." Ino said in a taunting tone before reaching down and taking Izakura in her hands. Temari would often visit from the land hidden in the sand while Tenten, Ino, and Hikari tended to take turns and watch her whenever I had to go on a mission or I was called in to the hospital and Itachi was out. Mikoto-san helped also but honestly the less she was around Fugaku the less chances there were for him to try to test this little talent of hers.

"She's special." was my only response before a smile spread across my face as I watched Izakura play with Ino's ear rings and hair. Truly she was curious and what was more was how often Izakura analyzed others hair. A part of me wondered if it was because she had not met anyone or seen anyone who had hair similar to that of her own but I couldn't be sure.

"Hai, hai. So how's the planning going?" Ino asked as she took a seat beside me before setting Izakura back down.

"Fine, just getting her last fit on the robes. Itachi should be getting back soon. The clan and elders will be ready soon and so will be waiting on us. You're going right. Oh please tell me your going." I explained before pleading Ino.

Apparently it had been alright, nothing major, to allow Konoha to attend Itachi's and I wedding ceremony. However the introduction of a new heir to the clan was considered a private affair and so as such it would only be open to clan members and their significant others, as well as certain high standing members of Konoha, Konoha's council, and the head of the other shinobi clans.

"I don't know. I'm on call for a mission. Besides its not like you'll be there for long. What with being on call yourself and all." Ino responded with a sly grin on her face. Meanwhile Izakura wondered around the shop, watched as all sorts of other woman tried dresses on and looked for cloths to wear.

"Ino, you can not leave me alone. Please." I whined. All the while keeping one eye on Izakura and the other on the women who were wrapping Izakura's robes.

I had just gotten rid of the body guards that Fugaku and the elders had insisted I keep with me and had just talked my way out of being escorted off of the compound grounds because Izakura was with me. Therefore there was no way I was going to allow anyone, or myself, to make any sort of mistake when it came to Izakura's robes. I would treat it as if it were my life's mission to guarantee that after picking up the robes nothing went wrong. Hopefully afterwards I'd have an excuse to keep them from dumping more guards on me and Izakura.

"Fine, fine. I'll go. It's not like I have much of a choice. Fugaku-san is insisting on Shisui properly introducing me to the clan and as clan leader myself I need to go." Ino admitted before making a disgusted sort of look. Mentally I grinned. Ha! Now she knew how I felt.

"Ugh, like I don't have enough to do with my own clan." Ino said with a wink of an eye before standing up and turning around only to find Izakura reaching for a large pole like coat hanger.

Instantly both our eyes widened and my heart stopped. I had taken my eyes off of her for a second, not even. Less than a second and already Izakura had not only found trouble but was putting herself in danger as well? Quickly I moved and before Ino could move so as to pull her out of the way I was already at Izakura's side and blocking the books that fell from the shelf she had been playing with.

"Wow." Ino muttered as she turned around and smiled at the shop keepers. "Heh, kids." she said before shaking her head and going for the door.

"Ino?"

"Yea, yea. I know. I'll see you at six." Ino muttered as she walked out of the shop and toward the ANBU tower. Sighing as my only form of company walked out I headed toward the shop owner with Izakura in hands and paid her before taking my bags and walking out.

It was still early in the day and though Izakura didn't show it, I knew that Izakura would be bored during the ceremony and introductions. Despite how calm and patient she was Izakura was still only a child, a little girl who needed the freedom to play and to simply be a child. So, without hesitating I turned and headed for the playground that my own parents had taken me to play at as a child. Upon arriving it wasn't surprising to find that there weren't any children out playing. After all the playground wasn't well known to begin with and to top it all off it needed repairing. It had needed it since I was a child.

"Careful." I cautioned her as I set Izakura down. At first Izakura wasn't sure what I meant or why it was we were at such a secluded area but after a couple of moments of silence Izakura started to walk around. She discovered objects hidden in the ground, the old toys underneath the playground, and decaying wood; but that didn't stop her.

Meanwhile I couldn't help but to sigh as I made sure that Izakura's eyes were focused else where before going through the hand signs needed so as to summon V. It had been weeks since my last mission and since I had last talked to any of my summoning animals. It would have been sooner had it not been for Fugaku's constant insisting that I stay in the village and off of active duty until after the introduction ceremony had taken place.

**'Noisy bastard.' **my inner muttered with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Mistress." V greeted me and as soon as she did Izakura spun around on her heels and widened her eyes at the sight of the large tiger. Mentally I smiled; it was good to know that there were still things that could surprise her.

"I see you're out and about with the little one and no body guards. Did you escape?" V asked tauntingly as she stood still and allowed for Izakura to look over her and most of all to feel safe in her presence. I knew she was safe while in V's, or any of my other summoning animals, presence but Izakura didn't and so she needed the time to adjust. She needed the time to ascertain herself that there was in fact no danger close by.

"Iie. I convinced them to let me out on my own. She needs to play, I feel bad taking her home so soon and putting her through all that ceremonial crap." I admitted sheepishly. All the while smiling when I noticed Izakura finally started to slowly move in the direction of V.

"Itachi-san is aware of my being near the child?" V asked, knowing that despite Itachi not voicing his concerns of Izakura being around any of my summoning animals, he still worried. However instead of answering I turned and looked at my daughter.

"It's okay Izakura, she's safe. See." I said as I reached out and pated V on the head myself. As soon as I'd had touched V Izakura's eyes widened further and her pace picked up. Suddenly Izakura seemed to be compelled to touch V; suddenly it looked as if she wanted to touch and to feel what it was the animal felt like with her own hands.

However before Izakura could get any closer she stopped abruptly and turned around to face the forests edge with curious eyes. It wasn't alarming when she did so, why would it be when she had done so countless of times before. Usually it was just some small animal moving about or the faint flare of someone she recognized. I was about to ask her what was wrong, to once again assure her that it was safe, however before I could do so V released a fearsome snarl and lunged for the forests edge.

The instant that V had moved, had attacked the shadows I knew that there was in fact someone hiding in the forest and so quickly I jumped from my place on the bench and picked Izakura up. All the while tucking her into my arms and drawing a kunai from one of the many hidden pouches I had with me at all times. Meanwhile Izakura watched my every move and the way V had reacted to the same sensation she had felt moments ago.

For several moments I stood tense, waited for V's signal of danger, but when V walked out of the forest with an Uchiha at her side I knew then that everything was alright; but most of all I knew that not only had I been lied to but that I had been trailed secretly. At first the realization was some what comforting but for the most part it was simply agitating to know that not only had my request had been falsified but that I had been treated like some sort of child.

"Who send you." I demanded. My tone of voice was unkind and cruel but it wasn't like I cared. Why would I when they had angered me. None the less I placed my kunai back into its pouch and waited for the man to answer my question.

"Fugaku-san." the Uchiha answered quickly. Of course he wouldn't hesitate, he wouldn't rid himself of his sharingan bright eyes, and he would keep his own eyes locked with V's deep emerald orbs.

His calmness was annoying! However just as I was about to curse at him, to tell him to go back to the compound and go back empty handed just so that Fugaku would know that not only had I discovered his hidden spy, but that I would not tolerate his actions as well, Izakura suddenly started struggling against my hold. Sighing I was about to tell her to be patient and to wait but before I could speak Izakura had.

"Otou-san." she started saying over and over again. Smiling I released my hold on Izakura and watched as she walked straight to the tree that Itachi was hiding in.

Though I did worry for my daughter I still enjoyed watching Izakura find Itachi just as easily as if it were breathing. It was a part of her, a part of who she was and as such I was not going to force her to hide it. However on that same note I also understood why it was Itachi insisted on testing her every chance he got. We needed to know what it was exactly. As such we had two theories about her abilities.

One was that Izakura had inherited so many strong genes that she had developed an even more heightened ability to sense. The second was that it was just a phase, that the ability to sense others so acutely was only something that would last throughout her childhood and nothing more.

"Otou-san." Izakura said again as Itachi stepped out of the shadows and took her into his arms. His cloths were battered and dirty but that didn't seem to effect, nor did it ever, Izakura. All her eyes could see were his own sharingan burning eyes and the orbs that lay in the center.

"V-san." Itachi greeted as he walked toward me.

"Uchiha-san." V greeted before turning to face me once again.

"What should I do with him mistress."

"Send him back." was my response before picking up the bags I had with me and taking to Itachi's side.

It was natural to stand at his side, almost as natural as breathing came to any one being, and something that I knew I'd need for the remainder of the long life that stood before me. What was difficult coping with was seeing the fear I, upon marrying Itachi, struck in the eyes of many and dealing with the annoyance that came with watching so many do as I ordered them to do. Didn't they have a mind of their own to think with? Ugh.

"Hai." was all she said before V teleported him away. As soon as he was gone V stretched and immediately caught Izakura's attention again.

"Neko-chan." Izakura called as she reached out and toward V. It was hard not to smile then, even if I was still upset at what had just happened. I was about to take her from Itachi's arms so as to set her down by V's side when Itachi shook his head.

"The elders will be angry if we are late." he stated seriously though the look in his eyes told me that he was just as annoyed with the Uchiha clans traditions and rules as I was. Sighing I nodded before turning to V.

"You want to come or do you want me to dismiss you?" I asked lightly but as soon as the words had left my lips V shook her head and stood serious.

"Iie. I will attend. Masumi-san wishes for at least one of us to be there and to warn the clan that should they try to force this child into their life program they will not only answer to you and Itachi-san but to us as well." V said seriously. It was touching to hear that even if it wasn't a part of our contract V and the others were willing and compelled to protect my daughter. What was more was that it was so heart warming and moving that it was proving to be difficult not to show it in my eyes.

Of course it wasn't surprising that the instant we got back to the compound there were people running up and down preparing for that evenings ceremony and that as soon as Itachi and I walked in all eyes were on us. Mentally I frowned and worked on keeping my face as blank and cool as possible. It wasn't that I didn't like living in the compound, that I didn't like being with Itachi as much as possible and being able to wake up by his side; it was just that every time I walked down the compound streets others would move out of the way for me or simply bow deeply.

**'Ugh, this is going to drive even me insane!'** roared my inner but I let it go. She had a point but at the moment there really wasn't anything I could do about it or anything else for that matter.

"Welcome back, how did the trip go?" called Mikoto as soon as we walked into her home. Mikoto-san was in the kitchen working on making some small snacks while in his study Fugaku was preparing and Sasuke was in his room. Now that was frustrating. Everyone was acting as if this sort of ceremony took place everyday while I was going crazy with frustration and annoyance? Couldn't they just let Izakura have a calm and uneventful childhood?

"Good, the robes fit perfectly." I answered none the less. All the while with a smile on my face as I set my bags down on the table and went so as to help Mikoto-san.

"Oji." I heard Izakura call. Smiling I knew that she was surely struggling against Itachi's hold by that point.

"It's alright, let her go Itachi. I've closed all the doors to the garden." Mikoto-san called as she and I walked into the living area with a tray of snacks and drinks. When I turned to face Itachi it was clear that he was unsure as to whether or not he wanted to release his daughter. Then Itachi hesitantly looked into her eyes. When Itachi saw how they were full of curiosity and annoyance he knew what she wanted. She wanted to be let go.

"Hn." was all he said as he set her down.

As soon as Itachi set her down I watched as she slowly made her way toward the hallway and then down toward Sasuke's room. Mentally I smiled, it was clear that she had a destination in mind and that she wasn't going to stop until she reached said destination. Meanwhile Itachi and I stayed with his mother in the living area drinking cold tea and catching up. Mostly though I was being questioned as to how I was adjusting and what not. Of course I lied, I had to if I didn't want to hurt Mikoto-san's feelings or anger Fugaku-san.

Eventually Sasuke walked out of his room and toward where we were sitting. In his arms was a happy Izakura playing with a small wooden tiger in her hands. Clearly it was hand carved and even more so Sasuke had not done it. It was done too good for him to have carved it himself.

"V." Izakura had said happily and as soon as the name had left her lips V appeared at my side. More than likely she had been wondering around the compound, looking for anything and anyone that might have posed some sort of threat to either myself or to Izakura; but I knew that wasn't necessary and clearly she had found none.

"Hello V-san. Would you like anything to eat?" Mikoto offered instantly, already used to seeing anyone of my summoning animals. Meanwhile Fugaku appeared and simply bowed his head in slight recognition. Once done he then turned to Itachi.

"You must change, it is almost time to go."

"Hn. Sakura."

"Hai, I'll change Izakura and then change." I answered his half spoken statement while walking over to Sasuke's side and taking Izakura form his arms. She was happy when around her family, that much was clear. Then again what child wouldn't be content and relaxed when around his or her family? None the less it was a face I always enjoyed seeing on my daughter.

"Oji." Izakura called but sadly I shook my head. It was time to get ready and if I wanted Fugaku to back off then I was going to have to please him and humor him with following his orders and what not.

**'Stubborn old fool.'** my inner muttered.

"You can play with Sasuke later. Right now we have to get ready." I cooed to her gently; all the while hoping that she would understand. In turn Izakura looked at me with sad and uncertain eyes. She knew there was something going on, but wasn't sure what it was or what to make of it. It was clear, then, that she sort of understood but it saddened her none the less.

"Okay then you go finish getting ready too Sasuke. All of you." urged Mikoto and with that we all went our separate ways.

Once done getting dressed we all made our way toward the gathering area where the rest of the Uchiha clan was to gather. They had known that Izakura was born, had watched her as she was carried, now walked, down the streets of the compound along side either myself, Itachi, or Mikoto-san. However she had yet to be formally introduced to the clan as the heir and the child of the future leader of the Uchiha clan.

As I neared the large area I couldn't help but to tightened my hold on Izakura and unconsciously grow closer to V. Sure I knew that Itachi would protect us should anything happen but that didn't mean I wanted to see, or to be the reason, Itachi went against his family. As such I drew closer to V and made sure that if anything did happen I would not only be capable of dodging and blocking but that I'd also be in a position where it would be easier to place Izakura on V's back and send them off to safety before engaging in true battle.

Fugaku being the current leader finished walking up to the podium first, along side him Mikoto. He greeted the clan members, he greeted the elders and then greeted the fellow clan leaders of Konoha. Smiling mentally I turned and watched as Ino, Shikamaru, and Chojo all stood along side each other as current clan leaders of their own clan. Their parents had retired from working as shinobi of Konoha and as such it was required that the new, younger generation of not only shinobi but heirs take over as well. What was most comforting of all however was the sight of Naruto.

He had finally done it, he'd become hokage and now he was leading Konoha. Sure there were still some who challenged his position, who refused to acknowledge him but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he had accomplished his dream, that he had his family at his side and now he had the support of his wife and in turn the Hyuuga clan at his side. Therefore it wasn't so surprising to find that Naruto was accompanied by Hinata and that to his right stood Sasuke.

I knew that Akiko would have accompanied him only Sasuke was not only attending as an Uchiha clan member but as the hokage's advisor as well and so as such was prohibited from taking his own escort. Of course it wasn't a surprise to find that Temari was standing beside Shikamaru and that along side Ino stood Shisui. Chojo would have had his own date only she had opted not to come. He was dating one of the nurses from the hospital, after I'd introduced them they hit it off, however like many civilians she feared to enter the Uchiha compound and so had refused to attend the ceremony along side Chojo.

"We are here this after noon to recognize my son's daughter as the new and future heir to the Uchiha clan." Fugaku finally said and instantly my body tensed. Itachi had assured me that nothing was going to happen to her, that it was safe and that though V was around there would be no need for her defenses. That didn't mean I wasn't still worried though.

Then, as soon as Fugaku was done speaking, I took in a deep breath and confidently walked along side Itachi as the two of us made our way to the leader of the Uchiha clan and his wife. All the while I was determined to keep a straight face, to stay strong and confident so as not to give any of the Uchiha clan members reason to see me as an unfit or under qualified woman to be Itachi's bride and future support.

"Thank you." Itachi and I said in unison before he stepped before me and met all of his clans men.

"My wife and I would like to introduce to you Izakura Uchiha. The heiress to the Uchiha clan and my successor." Itachi announced. As soon as he did I raised the small vile that had been covering Izakura's face and allowed for the entire clan to look at her face.

As soon as I did so I could see how their eyes widened at the sight of her deep emerald eyes, saw how they were unsure as to whether or not she'd posses the clans kekkei genkai and knew that whispers were bound to start. However none of that mattered, not to me and not to Itachi. Izakura was our daughter and with or without a kenkei genkai we would support her no matter what.

Fugaku was about to step forward again, about to place a small blanket that had the Uchiha clan's symbol embroidered into it around Izakura, when V suddenly took a step forward and silently demanded the clans attention. It was true that not many had seen any of my summoning animals and so it wasn't so surprising to watch the clan members before V move so as to stand before their children and the others tense at the sight of the large, dangerous animal.

"This child may have your protection but she will also have our mistress's summoning animals as protections as well. Whether it be from the outside world or from her own family, she will be protected." V declared before standing down and returning to my side.

V left the clan in stunned silence, hell even Fugaku had been silenced by her bold act and daring words. There was silence for what felt like an eternity however as soon as Fugaku was over his stunned phase he stepped up to the podium once again.

"Let us proceed." he called and soon everyone was taking a seat at their table, gathering food from the long table filled with food and making their way to Itachi's and my side.

I knew that the only reason many of them grew close was to see if perhaps they had seen wrong, that perhaps her eyes weren't emerald but onyx eyes my daughter had inherited. However when they saw those emerald orbs they shook their heads and walked away.

**'Let them walk away, who needs them.'** my inner said and I agreed with her. My daughter would miss nothing in life. Not so long as I and Itachi, as well as the rest of my family, remained by her side.

All the while the ceremony took place Izakura sat still in my arms, she watched as man after man, child after child, and woman after woman, approached us with curiosity in their own eyes. At first Izakura was confused, unsure and when people grew to close she would turn her face away and hide from their searching eyes. However after a couple of hours Izakura got used to things but still she continued to grow tired and anxious. She wanted to go home, to be in a familiar and secure place but even as I noticed her discomfort, as I longed for the same thing, I knew that it was still too early for us to be able to take our leave.

"Looks like the little one is frustrated." suddenly came Kakashi's taunting tone of voice from behind me and I couldn't help but to turn around with a smile on my face so as to greet my teammate. Meanwhile Izakura started to reach for Kakashi and Kakashi complied as he took her into his arms. Not only had she liked his cooking but after being born Izakura couldn't seem to get enough of Kakashi.

Of course that meant that in turn Kakashi was no stranger to Izakura. How could she when Kakashi was family and as such she would be around him on a regular basis. However it was sad to say that with the Uchiha clan, my shifts at the hospital, and with the missions I was assigned, it was rare when I was able to spend time with my boys. When we'd be able to get together and catch up; mostly complain about the chores and difficulties in our lives but catch up none the less, we usually did so over a long and intense spar.

"Kakashi." I greeted happily and was about to start a conversation however as soon as Sasuke took to Kakashi's side I knew that there was a mission that needed tending to and that Naruto was sending Sai, Kakashi, and I on it. Which either meant that it was an A-ranked mission or higher.

"Don't tell me."

"Hn." Sasuke said before turning to greet Itachi. "Aniki."

"Sasuke."

"What's the mission?" I asked while instantly slipping into my ANBU captain mask and taking the kunai that Kakashi was offering me. It wasn't as if I liked to rip apart formal and traditional clothing. It was just that it was so much easier to rip them and turn them into a garment I could fight in rather than to lose time to go home and change and then take off toward our mission destination site. After all, the sooner I left the sooner I'd be able to come home to my husband and daughter.

"A-ranked. Sai is waiting at the gates." Sasuke said before turning and meeting his lovers eyes. It was still awkward to be around Akiko, especially now that she was Sasuke's fiance but I dealt with it. I had to because not only was Sasuke my brother but she was also the woman, the only woman, Sasuke had ever given much attention to.

"Be careful." she said seriously before slightly nodding my way and then walking away. Sighing I shook my head before turning to face Itachi's now sharingan glowing eyes.

"I'll be back. I promise." I assured him before giving him a light kiss and then kissing Izakura on the head.

"Ka-san." she said, her tone of voice tired and sleepy but worried and sad at the same time. It always tore me to leave her behind, made my heart ache and made me fear the battle field. If I slipped once, even in the slightest bit not only would I be leaving behind a broken heart but I would be leaving behind my only child; and motherless at that.

"Hn." he said before taking Izakura from Kakashi and rocking her in his arms. It was the fastest way to get her to sleep.

"Let's go V." were my only words before Kakashi, Sasuke, V and I all teleported to Konoha's gates and took off at a run toward our mission destination site. The last thing I saw was the look of my worried husband eyes and the face of my baby girl sorrowfully sleeping in her fathers eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: The Curious Child

**Chapter 2: The curios child**

It was no secret that only Uchiha clan members were allowed within the Uchiha compound walls. However Shin Haruno had never been one to follow the rules much less to pay them any attention. Especially when one of his classmates had been walking down the streets of Konoha with practice gear in hand and heading toward said compound. Who was this classmate? Why it was none other than Haru Nori and by what Shin could tell she was semi talented with sensing. Therefore as he proceeded to follow the young girl he did so from a distance and as discretely as possible.

Shin had also heard about how strict visitors into the compound were treated but when he saw how Haru was questioned so intensely he had grown angry. It wasn't that he didn't think she couldn't defend herself or that he doubted her ability to defend herself against such a large and more experienced shinobi. It was just that Shin believed that when not on missions or on the battle field even kunoichi's deserved to be treated as woman.

"Enough, she is here upon my request." came a feminine tone of voice and instantly Shin was no longer angry. Instead he was intrigued. No one other than the heirs or those who stood on high standing ground in the Uchiha clan had the ability to invite visitors into the compound and yet somehow there she was. Inviting and having a "friend" over.

"Interesting." Shin noted as he took a closer look at both their chakra signatures before disappearing into the shadows and running along the outskirts of the Uchiha compound. He was looking for a weak spot, a point in which he'd be able to sneak in and then sneak out for what felt like an eternity when finally he came across and empty post. Quickly, and without thinking, Shin suppressed his chakra signature and proceeded to sneak into the compound.

Once inside Shin focused on his classmates chakra signature and started to make his way toward them. All the while keeping to the shadows and stopping so as to hide when the situation required it. Eventually he made it to a small, hidden clearing just beside the compound walls. From his position on the tree tops he could see the two young girls practicing their kunai and shuriken throwing while talking about what they had gone over in class the previous day. Shin was about to try to scare them, to "ambush" them when all of a sudden he was forced to dodge a kunai only to fall right into Haru's fist.

"Oww, what was that for?" Shin muttered as he rubbed the side of his head. Haru all the while stood in front of him, watched Shin's reaction before shaking her head and sighing.

"It's alright Mikoto, it's just Shin." she said and as soon as she had Mikoto appeared from the shadows and put her own kunai away. At the sight of real, deadly kunai Shin frowned.

"How come you girls get real kunai." he said while taking to his feet and looking at the surrounding area. It wasn't anything fancy or high class and Shin knew that regardless of its location or its condition it would do the job.

** "**Because we worked for these; that and I can afford them." Haru taunted as she turned around and headed back toward the stump she had been practicing on. Shin was about to pounce on her, to see just how good she was with the kunai and if she could use them in a mock fight without cutting herself when suddenly she turned around and grinned.

"You're not the only one who's good at sensing, now behave or we'll have to get you caught." she taunted before turning to Mikoto. "Ne, Mikoto-cahn." she said.

"Hai." Mikoto responded as she threw a kunai. She was about to add to Haru's taunts when all of a sudden she jumped in front of Haru and slightly bowed.

"Good afternoon Fugaku-san." she greeted him formally. It wasn't like Mikoto thought he needed to be addressed properly or that he deserved to be called out by honorifics all the time. It was just that she had been taught all her life, her parents had drilled it into her from the day she could speak, that she needed to be formal and polite when around the Uchiha clan heir and so now it had just sort of become a habit to do so. At least while on the compound grounds it was anyway.

"You shouldn't be here." Fugaku growled as he turned and glared at Shin. Just as soon as Fugaku had done so Shin grinned and jumped into a tree where he lay on a tree branch and stared at his fellow genin training below.

"Didn't you know? Rules are meant to be broken." he taunted before turning to the girls.

"Mind lending me one of those? My parents kinda hid all of mine." he said but before either one of the girls could respond Fugaku threw a large rock in Shin's direction.

"Oi, what was that for. We're classmates after all and..."

"And nothing. You don't belong here." Fugaku growled again as he slipped into a stance. Sighing both girls sheathed their weapons and stood back so as to watch the fight that was about to take place. All the while Haru's eyes remained on Shin's and Mikoto's on Fugaku's.

"Someone is a little touchy with their space. Listen I didn't come here to..."

"I said out." Fugaku growled, that time sending a small fireball jutsu toward the Haruno heir. Annoyed by that point Shin shook his head and jumped down from his spot in the tree with narrowed eyes.

"Listen I was just curious, you don't have to be an ass about it." Shin growled before turning to the girls and smirking.

"You know curiosity and cats." he said while winking and then jumping back toward the compound wall.

"Yes, it killed the cat." Haru called, causing Fugaku to turn and stare at the girl that had gotten his attention in class. Clearly Shin was trying to flirt with her and she was flirting back? Anger consumed Fugaku and instantly he turned to glare at Shin.

"And satisfaction brought it back." he said before he disappeared.

In turn Haru and Mikoto bursted out into a laughing fit before meeting Fugaku's annoyed expression. Upon doing so their laughter stopped and the two awaited for his anger filled words to flow. However when Fugaku didn't move they shook it off and soon took their leave. They figured everything was fine and should be left as such because Shin was right; in a sense. It was only natural for a child to be curious, even more so if said child was going into the shinobi field.

**~POV change~**

Mikoto Uchiha was out by the garden of her home watching as her now five year old granddaughter wonder around and searched her surroundings. In many ways she was reminded of Itachi when he was a young boy and in others he could see Sakura's personality dominating as well. No, not dominating, balancing each other out. Smiling Mikoto stood and dusted her hands of the dirt she had been arranging so as to plant new flowers.

"Izakura, don't wonder off too far. I'm going to go get us some tea." she called to the young girl. Smiling Izakura stopped her inspection of a small ant whole she had found and raised her head to meet her grandmothers eyes.

"Hai sobo-chan." Izakura said. Nodding Mikoto turned around and went for the house; all the while shaking her head.

Izakura had been raised to properly express herself, to be who she was and not be afraid of others judgements therefore Mikoto couldn't understand why it was the young girl insisted on being so formal with anyone of the Uchiha clan.

Meanwhile the young Uchiha heiress left the ant whole and was about to go after her grandmother when she suddenly felt her parents chakra signatures spike. It was a good distance off, outside of the compound walls but she had felt it. What was more was the extra and foreign chakra signature Izakura could feel with them. Curious Izakura peaked into the house and sensed for her grandmother so as to make sure that she wouldn't get caught. Upon finding that her grandmother was still in the kitchen getting things together Izakura took a stick and on the ground wrote Ka-san and Otou-san before she walked around to the side of the house and slowly began climbing the fence.

Izakura, being the curious child that she was, had started climbing trees and fences earlier than most children and though she had fallen several times before she had not restrained herself from trying again. If anything it had encouraged her to try again until she succeeded in doing what she wanted to do. In total it took the young girl of about five minutes before she was out of her grandparents property and walking toward the compound walls.

There weren't a lot of Uchiha's out in the street and with the few that were out she had simply sensed for them and hid before moving. Izakura knew that she needed to be quiet, that she would be in trouble if her grandmother found her doing what she was doing but didn't understand why. She wanted to see her mother and father, wanted to be the first one to greet them when they arrived from their trip.

Once at the compound wall Izakura looked around to make sure no one was watching before she punched the wall in front of her. At first nothing happened, but after a couple of punches Izakura managed to make a small enough whole so as to fit through. She hadn't used chakra, didn't know how but she had learned how to punch by seeing her mother and father spar whenever they took her out to the training fields.

It was hard for Izakura not to get distracted by the size of the trees, the sounds the forest made, and all the different kinds of chakra signatures she felt in the area. Hard but easy enough to over come when she felt her parents chakra signature flare again. Smiling confidently and happily Izakura proceeded to make her way out toward the edge of the forest and then into the deep forest. Most children her age would have been scared, would have been hesitant about going, however Izakura had a goal set in mind and she was determined to meet said goal.

When she felt her grandmother's chakra flare and expand in search of her Izakura started to sprint and put as much distance between herself and the compound if only to close the gap between herself and her parents. Once she could no longer feel her grandmother's chakra signature, Izakura sighed and slowed her pace down. She was close, she could feel it.

Again her feet picked up their pace, she started to run as fast as she could and faster than she had ever ran before. The more she did so the closer she got to her parents and the better she felt. However it wasn't until she was within feet of her parents that Izakura stopped so as to watch the fight before her. Out, in a small clearing in what appeared to be the middle of the forest Izakura could see her mother and father fighting.

Curiously she watched, she noted how their cloths were dirty and battered, how there was sweat on their brow and how her mother had summoned the large tiger so as to fight by her side. It was mesmerizing to watch, Izakura realized. The movements, the way her parents hand moved right before they performed a jutsu or right before one of their opponents froze in their place for several seconds.

Then, as another genjutsu was cast out Izakura found herself in the same clearing, only she was alone that time. She could hear the screams of her family, all filled with pain and sorrow. However no matter how hard Izakura tried to move, to get to her family's side she couldn't.

"Ka-san...otou-san." Izakura finally cried out, realizing that said spar was not a spar but an actual battle instead. Realizing that her parents lives were in actual danger and that her own life was possibly now on the line as well. In that instant, in the instant that she'd called out to them, the genjutsu was broken and she widened her eyes as she saw one tall shinobi smile and charge for her body with a kunai in hand.

**~Sakura's POV~ **

It was always hard having to go off on a three day mission and leaving behind Izakura. Of course I knew she was safe, Itachi and I both did, but it was even more so worrisome when Itachi was with me on said mission and thus leaving Izakura without both of us.

"She will be fine. Ka-san is with her." Itachi whispered as we ran through the shadows and took a curved path to Konoha. It would take us longer but in the end not only would we avoid as much trouble as possible but we would be able to see Izakura before going to the hokage's office so as to give our mission report.

** 'I'd like to see Naruto chew us out for that.'** my inner muttered seriously as I focused on jumping from tree top to tree top.

"I know, it's just that we've been gone for three days, almost four now. Damn rogues." I growled while jumping from one tree branch to a higher one. Smirking Itachi shook his head before he joined me by my side.

"The height will not make up for the lack of sight. Be patient." he cooed before bending down so as to place a light kiss on my lips. However before either one of us could meet with the others lips Itachi and I were forced to jump apart from one another and dodge the series of kunai that had been thrown out way.

"Well well, if it isn't the Uchiha heir and his bride. How nice." a man taunted as the other kept to the shadows. Sighing I turned to face Itachi.

"Hn." was all he said before he jumped to the shadows and left me with the vile man that was standing in our way to get home to our daughter.

"You picked the wrong day and the wrong time to mess with me." I growled as I stomped on the ground only to watch as the rogue efficiently dodged.

**'Shit, he knows our techniques.'** my inner cursed as I turned around and blocked the kunai that came from my back.

"You're pretty good for a kunoichi." the man said before sending out a large earth style jutsu. Instantly I went through the hands signs and summoned a large amount of water from my body. The earth carved spikes that had been addressed at me were turned to mud and before he could retaliate I was summoning healing chakra to my hands and moving in for hand to hand combat.

Meanwhile I could hear Itachi in the shadows, could feel how he too was facing difficulties with his own opponent. Sighing I threw up a kunai in the air and toward Itachi, signaling for him to cast a high level genjutsu. Of course as soon as I'd send out said signal he did but the bloody bastards released themselves of the genjutsu and continued to attack.

"What the hell do you want?" I finally growled as I kicked my opponent back and into a tree only to jump and dodge his real body. The one I'd gotten rid of had been a clone.

"You. See our boss needs healing and since no one is good enough to do the job we figured we'd just take you." he taunted while blocking my punch with his fist.

**'Ha! Big mistake.'** my inner and I roared as we watched him jump back and stay at a distance. His hand was broken, shattered into pieces in fact and unless he wanted to die he needed to retreat. Or so I hoped but as soon as he jumped back his partner was by his side and Itachi by mine.

"Crap." I muttered, just then realizing that maybe they were better at working as a pair than as individuals.

"Hn." Itachi noted before casting off yet another high class genjutsu. As soon as he did the guys partner was trapped and the other's eyes were narrowed at me. Instantly he tensed his body to get ready to attack. In one hand he had a kunai and in the other he had a katana.

"Ka-san...otou-san..." we all suddenly heard. As soon as Itachi had he released the genjutsu and turned to the edge of the clearing. There, just barely hidden was Izakura with tear stained eyes. She looked tired, as if she'd ran a lot and more than anything she looked scared.

"Well well, what do we have here." the guy with the shattered hand taunted as he was released of the genjutsu. Fear and worry kept my body from moving, made my heart race and stunned me to my spot.

It couldn't be. There was no way that my daughter, our daughter, had managed to make it so far out of Konoha on her own. Especially when Mikoto of all people had been watching her. No, this was just a genjutsu, one that they'd send back our way.

"Release." I said determinedly but when Izakura didn't fade and the man who's hand I broken charged at my daughter I went through the hands signs needed to summon Rage and in the blink of an eye watched as she appeared right in front of the man before pinning him to the ground.

Upon pinning him to the ground a fearsome growl escaped her lips as she dug her claws into the mans shoulders. Meanwhile the mans partners eyes widened, he stared at the large tiger before he took a step back and toward Izakura. Then, before he could make a run for it Itachi swiftly disappeared and appeared behind the man before putting his katana through him. My anger was at its peak. How dare they go after my daughter! **My **daughter!

"Mistress what should..."

"Take him off into the forest and deal with him." I said seriously. All the while using the most deadliest tone of voice I had in me. The punishment for targeting my daughter was death, nothing more and nothing less.

"Wait, wait. I can tell you who send me." the rogue called as Rage started to drag him off. Sighing I turned to face him.

"Speak."

"The akatsuki. They want her and the nine tails, they think they can use her to control it." the rogue said, all the while an urgency to his tone of voice. It was kind of sad really. They were well trained, high level shinobi but sadly they made for poor rogues and bad judges of character.

"Thanks. Rage." and with that she continued to carry him off into the forest. All the while the rogue was screaming and kicking; begging to be allowed to live. Meanwhile Itachi had cleaned the blood off his katana before sheathing it and slowing walking toward Izakura.

"Izakura, honey. It's okay." I called as Itachi and I slowly approached her.

"Ka-san...Otou-san..." Izakura said again, her tone of voice broken and shaken. My anger was at its peak and yet somehow, some miraculous way it rose as soon as I heard my daughters tone of voice.

"Shh, its okay honey. You're fine, safe." I cooed before finally taking her in my hands.

"Is she hurt?" Itachi asked as he in turn slowly looked over her body with his sharingan glowing eyes. Instantly I had healing chakra in my hands and searching her body so as to find any signs, or little wounds, and heal it.

"Iie." I said before hugging her close to my body. However just because she wasn't physically hurt didn't mean she wasn't ill. What she had just witnessed, seen with her young eyes shouldn't have been something she should have seen. She was five, still a child and full of innocence.

"I couldn't find you...I was lost." Izakura said softly, trying her best so as to stop her tears. However instead of wiping her own tears away Itachi was already there, gently brushing them away and rubbing small circles on her back so as to comfort her.

"We're here see, and fine." I cooed while hugging and rocking her. It wasn't until Izakura pressed against my arm, that she looked down at her own hands and saw my blood on them that her tears increased and for the first time in her young life she allowed herself to sob.

"Mistress." Rage called from behind me.

"Hai?" I asked softly, all the while cooing and shushing at my daughter.

"Is Hikari needed?" she offered. A part of me wanted to say no, wanted to heal my daughters mind myself but I knew that even if I tried to take her memory away, to hide it from herself, one day her mind would remind her of what she'd seen.

"Iie. I'll heal my wounds as soon as we get back. Are there anymore close by?" I asked and instantly Itachi scanned the surrounding area with his sharingan. All the while looking for the faintest signs of an enemy or a spy.

"Iie." she and Itachi said at the same time. Sighing, and nodding in understanding I turned so as to face in the direction of Konoha.

"Can you go look for Mikoto, let her know that Izakrua is with me." I asked Rage and as soon as I had Rage bowed before disappearing.

There were tears brimming my own eyes as guilt, worry, and fear took over me. What the hell had happened? How had my daughter, my five year old daughter, escaped form the Uchiha compound and made it all the way out to where we were; and without being noticed at that? I knew how she had found us, she had probably tracked us, sensed us and followed our flaring chakra signatures as soon as we were close enough for her to sense, but how had she left Mikoto's side?

"She will be fine." Itachi assured me as he took my hand in his and kept the other at the ready with a kunai in hand.

"Hai. I know." I said but even to me I knew my tone of voice wasn't convincing.

As soon as we got to the hokage's office Itachi and I were met with Mikoto-san, shishou, Sasuke and Rage. Rage looked anxious, concerned and ready to kill anyone or anything that posed a threat to either myself or to my daughter.

"I'm assuming this isn't a family visit." Naruto said before sighing. Shaking my head I turned to Rage.

"Thanks, can you keep watch outside please?" I asked. Nodding silently Rage bowed her head before stepping outside of the room. As soon as she did Mikoto approached me with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura, Itachi; I'm so sorry. I turned away for only a second but she just wondered off. I thought she was playing hide and seek at first but when I found that whole in the compound wall I...I knew." Mikoto said, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes away. Sadly I smiled and shook my head.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. Izakura, she sensed us and was probably just looking for us." I said while handing Izakura to Itachi and hugging Mikoto reassuringly.

"Are any of you injured?" shishou called as she stepped forward with glowing hands so as to heal the wound on my arm and my back.

"Just a couple of scratches. Itachi has a fractured rib." I noted and of course shishou moved to his side first. In turn Itachi handed Izakura over to Sasuke.

"Okay, so would anyone like to tell me what's going on here? What happened out there?" Naruto asked with a frustrated tone of voice.

"We were on our way back and taking the curved road by the back of the compound to avoid the rogue tracking us." I started while soothingly patting Mikoto's back.

"We were ambushed just outside the wall perimeters. They were waiting."

"Who?" questioned Naruto when Itachi had added to the story.

"Two rogue ninja. Before we dealt with one he spoke of being hired by a man who needed healing. The information was false and the truth is that they are after you hokage-sama; and our daughter." Itachi said. As soon as he had everyone's eyes widened and Sasuke tightened his hold on his niece.

A part of me kind of hoped that he hadn't told them who they were after, at least not that they were after Izakura as well anyway. However he did the right thing. They needed to know so that Naruto knew how to better protect Konoha and its citizens.

"Who hired them."

"Akatsuki." I said, a growl to my tone. Slowly I let go of Mikoto, only when I was certain that she was calm enough to stand alone, and then I walked up to stand before Naruto.

"I don't mean to be difficult but I can't accept anymore missions that leave Izakura alone. Either I'm gone or Itachi is. I will not risk my daughters safety." I declared. As soon as I had Naruto frowned.

"You more than anyone know how this works; Sakura are you asking to retire?" the words were hesitant, uncertain and sad. Of course he would be sad and of course I was too. I loved being a kunoichi, and a medic at that! But the truth of the matter was that I was a mother now, my child needed me and I cold no longer afford to do things that I wanted or get things that I longed for at the expense of my daughter.

"Iie. I will be taking over the clan next week hokage-sama. Sakura may stay on active duty however I will be requesting that I be placed on suspension. At least until my daughter starts the academy." Itachi spoke. There was sense to his words, one I knew I shouldn't argue or question but it was in my nature to do both.

"Itachi, are you sure about this?" I asked him, uncertain and worried for his own health. After all he already had enough to do for the clan, to start taking charge and watching Izakura on top of it all; well that was a lot on his plate.

"Hn."

"Then are you fine with this Sakura?" Naruto asked. Clearly Itachi was doing this for me, giving me and allowing me to keep my job; but the question was, was it selfish of me to allow him to do so? Especially knowing with how much more work he'd be given by the clan.

"Hai." I whispered in the end before taking my daughter back in my arms and rocking her. Itachi was doing this for me, was willing to put his own shinobi career on hold for me and I was damned if I refused his help; if I insulted him by not accepting his proposal.

Izakura had, thankfully, fallen asleep and her tears had stopped but I knew that sometime in the middle of the night she was going to wake up looking for Itachi and I. How couldn't she when she had fallen into such a high level genjutsu, and into Itachi's at that.

"Good, then turn in your reports first thing tomorrow morning. Sakura report two days from now." was all Naruto said before he turned so as to start on the paper work. Sighing I nodded and walked out of the door, beside me Mikoto and Itachi.

"I really am..."

"Again, its not your fault Mikoto. Really." I said, my tone of voice a bit lighter then. Sadly she smiled, kissed Izakura on the head and then took her leave. Meanwhile Rage joined Itachi, Izakura and I.

"I will be staying out until morning." she declared and really I didn't want to fight with her. In truth I felt safer knowing that Rage would be watching us; would be looking out for my daughter and her safety.

"Hai."

"Thank you Rage-san." were our only words before Itachi and I lead the way home.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**Chapter Three: Training**

Fugaku Uchiha was one who constantly trained. While other children his age were out playing pranks on one another he was on the Uchiha compound training grounds going through the sets his father had demonstrated for him and trying to perfect what he already knew. This particular afternoon however they were at the academy training grounds going over their kunai and shuriken aim when Shin Haruno came up and started to practice beside him.

All his life Fugaku had been told to concentrate on his own movements, that the level others were on was nothing to be concerned about because they would never be anywhere near that of his own. However knowing how to do something in theory is always so much easier than actually doing it in practice.

As Shin Haruno stood beside the Uchiha he grinned, he threw his shiruken half assed but hit every target and all the while Fugaku grew furious. He had to train constantly just so that he'd be able to hit his mark. Then there was the yelling and the attempt at flirting with none other than Haru Nori. She was a calm girl, had pink hair and beautiful blue eyes. At first glance she seemed to be weak, to be unable to defend herself against an opponent but in her eyes Fugaku saw power and strength. A courage he'd never seen in any other girl other than those of the Uchiha kunoichi; such as Mikoto.

"Hey, hey! How about we go out and play after class. We can all go for a...ooff." Shin had been screaming only to stop as he was hit upside the head. Meanwhile Fugaku kept his eyes to the front and focused at the task at hand. While it was true that he had been the one to hit the Haruno heir he knew that without proof Shin wouldn't be able to do anything.

Or so had been the theory because next thing Fugaku knew he was blocking punches left and right. Shin hadn't taken lightly to his mock punch and though Fugaku knew that he had been in the wrong he had not been expecting such a violent reaction from the Haruno heir.

"It's self defense." Shin said upon noticing Fugaku's shocked eyes. Meanwhile the rest of the class around the two heirs stopped their own training and watched as the two went at it and matched each others strength.

"Enough." Fugaku called as he jumped away and onto a tree only to be followed.

"Don't start things you can't finish." Shin retorted with a sort of gleam to his eyes. He was determined, anyone could see that but what Fugaku couldn't understand was what he was determined to do.

"You boys act like children." Haru called as she jumped in the middle of the two and kicked each of the boys back and away from one another.

"Stay out of this Haru." warned Shin as he withdrew his kunai and aimed them at her and Fugaku.

"Shin." called Mikoto from behind but instead of listening Shin charged forward, knocked Haru into a tree and punched Fugaku in the gut.

At first all Fugaku could register was shock and disbelief at what Shin had done. He knew that he was aggressive, that he liked doing things the way he wanted to and did not like it when others told him what to do. However what he'd just done had been crossing the line. Not only had he pushed their classmate, a girl, but he had also disrespected an Uchiha kunoichi. Growling Fugaku took to a knee and took in a deep breath.

"What's wrong, is the oh so mighty Uchiha heir done already?" Shin taunted as he shook his head and sighed.

"You bastard." Fugaku growled, for the first time allowing for his anger to show and to take over him. It was a strange sensation at first, one he wasn't quite sure how to express.

"Hey now, you know that...wow." Shin started to say only to pause and widen his eyes when he came face to face with a crimson eyed Fugaku Uchiha.

He had felt his chakra flare, had felt as Fugaku tapped into his reservers but had figured he was just going to try out a new fire style jutsu or something of the sort. However he had most definitely not been expecting to trigger the awakening of his kekkie genkai.

"Fugaku." whispered Mikoto as she turned to look at Shin. Clearly Shin understood the new danger to his awakening, even more so if he was angry. Meanwhile Haru was pushing herself up onto her feet and looking back and forth between the two.

"Enough." she said again, not caring about either one's annoyance or the dangers present.

"Haru, don't." Mikoto called as she tried to move toward her friend and rival.

"Iie. This has gone far enough." she said with a sort of determination to her tone of voice but before she could move so as to stand between the two, Shin and Fugaku took off at a speed that no one, not even Haru and Mikoto, had been expecting them to do so.

They were going at each other, punching and kicking, and were about to start using jutsus when suddenly their sensei appeared and with one hand held both of them down and against the ground.

"You both know better." he said before turning to Haru and Mikoto. Haru's body was tensed, had been preparing for battle while Mikoto's own sharingan was fading away. She had unlocked it a while back but had refused to show it. It wasn't until she felt, had thought that her best friend was going to get hurt that she unconsciously released it so as to prepare herself for battle.

"And what were you both doing?"

"Trying to stop them sensei." Mikoto said while Haru walked back to her side.

"As good as your intentions were you should have just called for me or another instructor. It would have been dangerous to just..."

"Just what sensei? Jump into an on going battle? We know that, why do you think we're here training to become shinobi; kunoichi's for the village. We know the risks and still we're here." Haru said defiantly. Everyone's eyes widened then, especially Fugaku's.

Fugaku had thought that she'd for sure hide behind Mikoto, that she'd agree with anything and everything that was not only being said but being lectured to them. He most certainly had not been expecting her response much less her challenge.

"Nice Haru." Shin called and upon hearing his voice again Fugaku was filled with annoyance and anger. He was going to pay for what he'd done, he was going to fall and Fugaku was going to make sure of it.

_'Though I guess I should be thanking him for triggering my kekkie genkai.'_ Fugaku thought bitterly as he and Shin were taken to the hokages office for yet another lecture.

**~Sakura's POV~**

It'd been a year since the incident in the field and still I couldn't get over it. Sighing I went through my next set of taijutsu sets before jumping into the air and throwing my kunai straight for the targets. Itachi was an amazing leader, one who took on a mission every now and then and would do so more as soon as Izakura started the academy.

Fugaku, of course, was trying to get her in already, arguing that she was Itachi's daughter and that as such she would be more than capable of handling it. He was right, she would; but I would not force her to give up her childhood.

"You are tense mistress." Hikari called as she dodged a bolder I'd thrown her way and proceeded to attack. With Naruto being hokage and Sasuke being his advisor it was rare when I could spar against anyone other than Hikari and the others. Kakashi would help but more often than not we only saw each other while on missions.

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed as I twisted out of her on coming attack and landed on a near by tree branch.

"Hai." was her only answer before swirling around and snarling a warning growl. She sensed someone, or something, close by. Watching.

Narrowing my eyes I took a kunai in hand and jumped down so as to stand beside her but when Izakura stepped out of the shadows I sighed and Hikari stood down. She was just like Itachi when it came to hiding her chakra, even better in fact.

"You know better." I cautioned her while slipping the kunai back into its place. In turn Izakura just looked around, watched as the ground rose and fell, as the boulders that had been present crumbled apart and as Hikari bowed a greeting.

"Hikari-san." she greeted her, always formally and properly.

"Izakura-san." Hikari spoke before turning and looking up to the trees. I'd sensed him too, felt the instant he had gotten close enough to be sensed but had waited to see what it was he wanted or what it was he had been there for. Now, seeing as Izakura stood before me with serious eyes and full of determination, I knew that he had waited for her arrival.

"Is there another meeting I need to hold?" I called out, hoping that the answer was yes despite my complete dislike for said missions. Being the Uchiha leaders wife wasn't bad; it was just that on top of my responsibilities as a kunoichi and a medic I needed to juggle being a good mother and a good leader as well.

"Iie." Itachi said before taking to my side and taking my hand in his. As soon as he did I knew that there was something going on, that there was a reason for his sudden silent support, and a reason for my daughter venturing out along side her father so as to speak to me. I knew but I tried my best to ignore it because I was afraid of where this was leading to.

"What is going on?" I asked softly, tightening my hold on Itachi's hand while Hikari moved so as to lean against me in a comforting manner.

"Ka-san, I want to start my training as a shinobi. I want to be a kunoichi and medic like you. I..."

"No." the word was simple, loud and I made sure that it left no room for argument.

What was Itachi thinking when he'd humored her? When he'd agreed to accompanying her in asking me to train her, to take away her childhood, and teach her how to kill before anyone else her age learned how to do so? If he had been thinking then he hadn't been thinking very well or for very long.

"Ka-san, I..."

"You don't have to rush growing up. You're a smart kid, you'll get ahead when you start the academy so take your time. Just..."

"I want to get stronger now. I want to be able to help you and the clan if anything were to..."

"Don't finish that sentence, please Izakura." I said. All the while sorrow to my tone of voice. I'd known she was more like her father than me, I could see that she was stronger, maybe even stronger than Itachi, but that didn't mean I wanted to train her, to turn her into a tool of the village and of the clan so early in her life.

"Ka-san, I'm not a child and I don't need protecting. I'm old enough, or at least capable of it, to understand what my training, limitations, and my actions would mean."

"Please don't ask me for this Izakura. Not now. I'll train you but I'll train you when you're old enough to start the academy." I said, releasing Itachi's hand and turning to reach for my fallen kunai. However before I could put it away, said kunai was in Izakura's hand and her eyes were narrowed.

"Ka-san, please." she said determinedly.

**'What the hell? How the hell did she do that?'** my inner wondered while I shook my head.

"Enough. I'll teach you how to heal but..."

"I need to learn how to fight, how defend myself and those..."

"You need to take the time you have and enjoy being a child. Or are you so ready to kill, to take the lives of others as if you had the right to do so." I finally snapped.

"Mistress."

"I know Hikari." I whispered with a sigh.

"Please Izakura you have to understand that I don't want to force you into such a bloody world so soon. You're still young, innocent and..."

"I lost my innocence the day I found you and otou-san fighting against rogue shinobi." Izakura growled, all the while keeping her head down so as to keep her temper.

The mother in me wanted to hug her, wanted to give in and promise her everything she wanted so long as the sadness from her eyes left. However the logic in me was strong and as such I couldn't afford to give in. At least not yet and not so soon.

"That was not by choice."

"Yes, it was. I chose to leave sobo-chan, I chose to go in search of you and I chose to watch!" Izakura exclaimed before lifting up her head up and meeting me head on with crimson glowing eyes.

Instantly a gasp left my lips and Itachi moved so as to stand before me. Now I wasn't sure how triggering a kekkie genkai worked but I sure as hell knew that usually it was triggered with the constant practice of chakra manipulation. Izakura hadn't started that, at least not yet so was anger a trigger too?

"Calm down." Itachi called to her while Hikari left my side so as to try to get to her. However as soon as Izakura saw her moving, noticed and understood what it was Hikari's goal was she jumped away and avoided her.

She'd seen my movements earlier, had seen me train before and so had seen my movements countless times before; but as she moved, as she showed me just how much she'd learned through sight alone I knew that there wasn't any turning back. Her eyes, sharingan bright or not, would remember everything she'd ever seen and learned; even without chakra.

Sighing, and with tears in my eyes, I turned and called Hikari back to my side. Learning was one thing, learning through experience was not something I was going to allow. At least not now. So, giving in to my daughters request I turned my back and whispered.

"Do what you want." and with that I left. Hikari all the while stayed behind but I couldn't. How could I when I was allowing for my child to be trained so young. Yes it was true that in the Uchiha clan it was acceptable for her to start to learn, but that didn't mean that it was for me. She was a little girl still, my little girl, and I didn't want for her to grow up just yet.

So, like I normally did when I was upset or overwhelmed I ran as fast as I could and in search of my parents memorial. Even if they were gone I found comfort by them and even if they couldn't speak I could talk and wonder about what kind of advice my mother would have given me had she still been alive.

**~Itachi's POV~**

The paper work that came with being the leader of an entire clan was more than what I'd been expecting. However just as the hokage was able to choose an assistant and advisor so had I and as such I'd chosen Shisui to stand at my side. Though he could speak too much at times and he was unable to perform most of the duties that I needed him for, he was my eyes and ears in Konoha and at the ANBU tower.

I'd been in the study for almost three hours when there was a soft knock on the door. The chakra told me who it was and so instead of continuing with my work I placed the files in their folders, covered up the reports, and then called out so as to encourage my daughter to walk in. She was taller now, six years old, and had long maroon hair, pale skin, and deep emerald eyes that constantly reminded me of Sakura.

"Otou-san, can we talk?" she asked tentatively. Clearly she was upset, perhaps frightened by our soon to be conversation.

"Hn."

"I...I wanted to know if you'd accompany me. I want to speak to you and Ka-san about starting my training." as soon as the words left her lips I knew that Sakura would be against her training so early. Though in truth I was her age when my own father took me out for my first training session. True that it could have waited, that he could have allowed me some sort of time so as to adjust; but he hadn't and so I'd grown faster than what I should have. At least according Ka-san and Sakura.

"Izakura, should you choose to go to the academy Sakura and I will not stop you. However training before is not..."

"Is my choice." she interrupted. Without my wanting them too my eyes widened in the slightest before I took control again and stared my daughter in the eyes. Clearly she was determined to begin her training as soon as possible, the question however was why. What was driving her to train now, to grow in strength and power.

"Why do you wish this?" As soon as I'd asked for a reason Izakura's head hung low and she began to speak in a soft tone of voice.

"I want to protect those closes to me...to not be a burden like I had been last year." she spoke. My eyes narrowed.

"You were a child then, you..."

"I chose to follow after you and Ka-san, I chose to go and I knew the risks but didn't care; I should have but I didn't. Now I don't want that to ever happen again. I want to be ready." as she spoke she rose her head, she met me in the eyes and allowed for a sort of determination to take claim of her voice.

Perhaps Sakura thought it best to wait, however clearly Izakura was old enough, in mind at least, to begin, to understand the process needed so as to manipulate one's chakra and so as to understand her limits when training.

"I will accompany you however I can not say for certain that Sakura will agree to this." were my only words before I stood from behind my desk and began to walk toward where Sakura had created her own training field.

Of course Izakura kept up, her speed was faster than most children but only enough to keep an eye on my back. As we got close I could feel Sakura's chakra, could feel Hikari-san with her and so I took to the shadows so as to watch. Izakura had not mentioned that I needed to be seen, only that I accompany her and as such I wanted to watch before going to Sakura's side.

Sakura was going through several different taijutsu sets when we'd stumbled upon her. My chakra, and that of my daughters, was hidden; more so than normal however that had been necessary on my part. Turning so as to inquire about Izakura's hidden presence I found her staring at her mother with wide, admiring eyes.

"You are tense mistress." Hikari-san had noted as she proceeded to dodged a bolder Sakura had thrown her way before attacking the large tiger.

"Is is that obvious?" Sakura sighed as she twisted out of Hikari-san's on coming attack and landed on a near by tree branch. Truly her movements were cat like, as graceful as I'd last seem them and still as powerful as that of Tsunade-sama herself.

"Hai." was Hikari-san's only answer before swirling around and snarling a warning growl. Clearly she had only then taken notice of Izakura's hidden presence. Could feel her watching however could not tell who it was or what it was that was watching her mistress. Upon doing so Izakura took in a deep breath and then walked out to face her mother and the tiger that she'd summoned.

"You know better." Sakura cautioned her while slipping the kunai back into its place. In turn Izakura simply looked around, watched as the ground rose and fell, as the boulders that had been present crumbled apart and as Hikari-san continued to bow a greeting.

"Hikari-san." Izakura greeted Hikari-san; always formal and proper.

"Izakura-san." Hikari-san spoke before turning and looking up to the trees. Clearly I had been sensed before my own daughter. In fact Sakura had more than likely sensed me the instant I began to head in her direction. She was so sensitive to my chakra and I of hers.

"Is there another meeting I need to hold?" she asked hopefully though the look on her face said differently. Nor could I blame her.

Sakura was doing an amazing job with attending to every one of her responsibilities. She was still the head medic at the Konoha hospital, was still a kunoichi full time, lead the Uchiha meetings when needed and on top of everything she continued to look after our daughter. It was difficult, I knew it was, however she was doing a marvelous job.

"Iie." I assured her none the less before jumping from my post on the tree and joining her at her side. Then, silently I took her hand in mine and held it slightly tight. She would need my support, would need my presence for what Izakura was about to ask of her. Especially when she herself was so against it.

"What is going on?" she asked softly, tightening her hold on my hand. Upon noticing Sakura's tension Hikari-san moved so as to lean against her so as to provide some sort of comfort.

"Ka-san, I want to start my training as a shinobi. I want to be a kunoichi and medic like you. I..."

"No." Izakura began to speak. However before she had the opportunity to finish her request Sakura had spoken and she had answered the request.

"Ka-san, I..."

"You don't have to rush growing up. You're a smart kid, you'll get ahead when you start the academy so take your time. Just..."

"I want to get stronger now. I want to be able to help you and the clan if anything were to..."

"Don't finish that sentence, please Izakura." Sakura asked of Izakura.

Clearly Sakura was in pain, she was worried for our child however there truly was no reason for it. Izakura held our blood, had Uchiha blood and Haruno blood within her. She was as cautious as she could be, she was intelligent but more than anything she had inherited her mothers extraordinary strength. She would be safe should she begin her training; Sakura however refused to see what was before her.

"Ka-san, I'm not a child and I don't need protecting. I'm old enough, or at least capable of it, to understand what my training, limitations and my actions would mean."

"Please don't ask me for this Izakura. Not now. I'll train you but I'll train you when you're old enough to start the academy." Sakura continued to insist before releasing her hold on my hand and turning so as to reach for the rest of her fallen kunai. However before she could put the kunai in her hand away, Izakura's body flashed and took said weapon from Sakura's hand.

I'd known that Izakura had potential, I'd known it from the day I'd seen the whole in the Uchiha wall and the way in which she constantly watched all those around. What was more was the extra ability she'd been born with and how well she was able to mask her own chakra. In fact in some ways she was better than most jounin. What I had not known my daughter to be capable of however was the speed in which she'd just moved in.

"Ka-san, please." Izakura said determinedly.

"Enough. I'll teach you how to heal but..."

"I need to learn how to fight, how defend myself and those..."

"You need to take the time you have and enjoy being a child. Or are you so ready to kill, to take the lives of others as if you had the right to do so." Sakura finally snapped.

It was the first time I'd heard her use such a tone when addressing Izakura but I also knew that it wasn't because she was truly angry. Rather it was more because of how she felt, how she thought she was being backed into a corner by the two most important people in her life. Surely Izakura understood this as well.

"Mistress."

"I know Hikari." Sakura whispered with a sigh.

"Please Izakura you have to understand that I don't want to force you into such a bloody world so soon. You're still young, innocent and..."

"I lost my innocence the day I found you and otou-san fighting against rogue shinobi." Izakura growled, all the while keeping her head down.

However as soon as the words had left her lips I saw how they effected Sakura, how they made her want to rush to our daughters side and take her into her arms so as to coo to her; to assure her that everything was alright. That she could start her training. However I knew Sakura and as such I knew that more than likely her logic, the same logic that kept her form training Izakura, was preventing her from doing so.

"That was not by choice."

"Yes, it was. I chose to leave sobo-chan, I chose to go in search of you and I chose to watch!" Izakura exclaimed before lifting up her head and meeting her mothers eyes head on.

That of course was to be expected, especially when she had her mothers stubborn nature. What had not been expected was the sight of Izakura's eyes glowing crimson with the sharingan's symbols in place and completely awakened. Not one or two but three tomoes in the center of her now crimson eyes.

As soon as she noticed Sakura gasped, and I moved so as to stand before her. Had I taken the time to speak with Izakura more perhaps I would have seen the signs, would have known that she was close to triggering the Uchiha clan's kekkei genkai. However the clan demanded a lot of it's leader and as such it was difficult to speak with her let alone to sit and have a conversation with Sakura and Izakura both at the same time.

"Calm down." I called to Izakura as calmly as I could. She needed to calm down, to relax so as to not exhaust herself so soon. Meanwhile Hikari-san began to move, to try to make her way around me and to Izakura's side. However as soon as Izakura saw her moving, noticed and understood what it was Hikari-san was planning; Izakura quickly jumped away and avoided her.

It was as she did so, as she jumped back and away like her mother that Sakura's tears began to flow. Clearly she saw what I'd just seen, reasoned that if she could copy movements without her kekkie genkai then the possibilities with it were endless; just as I had noticed. Sighing, and with tears in her eyes, Sakura turned and called Hikari-san back to her side.

"Do what you want." and with those final words Sakura took off at a run.

Instantly I was torn in two. On one hand I wanted nothing more than to follow after my wife so as to comfort her and assure her that our daughter would be fine. That now that she began to train I would be able to accompany her on missions and as such we would be able to see each other more frequently.

However on the other it was clear my daughter needed me. The sharingan took a lot of chakra when first awakened, it nearly drained one of his or her chakra because of the newness and the feeling of such clarity. Or so I had remembered the sensation; but when I turned to face my daughter with my own sharingan glowing eyes I found that her eyes were demanding very little; that like her mother she had the natural ability to use the precise amount needed so as to keep her jutsu or kekkei genkai strong and able.

"Everything is so clear..." Izakura whispered as she turned to look around her surroundings. What she spoke was true, however it did not mean that it would always be as such. Eventually she would realize that the eyes were for fighting and not for seeing.

"Enough, withdraw your chakra Izakura." I called to her and as soon as I did her eyes were emerald once again and she was looking at me with confusion in her eyes. Training her was no longer a possibility but a necessity and as such it could wait another day.

"We will train..."

"Yes!" she exclaimed before slipping into a stance.

"Iie. Tomorrow, at the moment I need to tend to your mother and clear my schedule."

"Hai."

"Izakura, if you train alone you will be watched and I will keep you from training as your mother so desires."

"Ha...Hai." Izakura responded before turning in the direction of the compound and then taking off at a run.

I'd helped one of the women in my life whom I couldn't live without and now it was time to help another. Therefore without thinking I turned in the opposite direction Izakura had and began to make my way toward Sakura and her parents memorial.


	5. Chapter 4: Training Part Two

**Chapter Four: Training part two**

It was the day of outdoor training for the soon to be new genin of Konoha. The class had been divided into squads of three and at the moment nothing could have been worse for Fugaku Uchiha and Shin Haruno. They were opposites of each other, were rivals from the moment they had entered the academy and yet still their sensei had though it best for the two young academy students were placed on the same team along with one of the genin from a civilian family.

"There's three to our left."

"Four more to the right." Fugaku and Shin whispered as their third member appeared.

At first everyone in the class had thought little of him but when he proved to be more than simply capable of slipping in and out of places without being noticed, at hiding and staying hidden, Shin, and silently Fugaku, had thought more of him. This of course was the very reason that their sensei had put them all together, he understood that they'd balance each other out; or so had been the plan.

"There's a clear path but it won't stay clear for long. There's a squad of kunoichi's and..."

"Kunoichi? Heh, time to have some fun." Shin taunted with a gleam to his eyes. Of course as soon as said gleam appeared in said eyes Fugaku Uchiha stepped up to challenge his thoughts and his actions.

"We're not here to play. We need to get the flag to win." Fugaku lectured but all Shin could do was suppress his chakra further, take in a deep breath and check to see who the kunoichi might be.

"Will you for once in your life listen to sense?" demanded Fugaku angrily when it was clear that Shin was not going to listen. Meanwhile the third member on their team, a soon to be genin by the name of Hachiro, looked around and guarded his teammates.

"Come on Fugaku, don't be so up tight all the bloody time. Just a quick scare and then we can finish this game once and for all." Shin tried to assure him but the fierce look in Fugaku's eyes showed how much he was still going to oppose Shin's plans.

"Listen Fugaku, if you're so damn worried about this why don't you and Hachiro over there go up ahead. I'll have my fun then catch up with you guys." he said, all the while Shin's tone of voice growing a little more serious.

"We're a team, no one is left behind." were his only words before he sighed and he, along with Shin and Hachiro were forced to jump into the shadow of the surrounding trees and hide.

They jumped and hid because coming up the trail fast was another squad. Two chakra signatures he recognized in the squad while the other they simply knew belonged in their class. Grinning Shin turned to look at Fugaku and Hachiro. He was going to get his turn, his time to play and Fugaku wasn't going to argue because if he wanted to win this game then he was going to have to fight to get that flag.

"Damn." he muttered without actually voicing it. Hachiro meanwhile kept his eyes locked on the target before looking to his two partners.

When they'd first been paired together Hachiro wasn't sure how to act. He had been paired with two of Konoha's high standing heir's to a shinobi clan while he himself was a civilian. It had made no sense. However as soon as they had gotten on the field and their mock battles had begun he had found how easily it was to work as a team with them. What was more was how they didn't even have to discuss the matter because as soon as their first fight broke out everyone of them knew instinctively where he belonged and what his purpose would be.

It was for that reason, for the silent understanding and their already high standing teamwork that Hachiro had wasted no time in jumping down and separated the squad underneath them. Meanwhile Fugaku activated his sharingan as subtly as possible and Shin withdrew a weapon. Civilian born or not Hachiro was now his teammate, his comrade, and the person who not only he could trust his life with but someone who had placed his life in his hands as well.

"Well well, seems like Hachiro here is being used by the two heirs." the man of the squad growled, causing his teammates to pause and turn to look at the boy.

Mikoto had known of him, seen him in class and seen how ambitious he was. What was more was that he wasn't of the kind sort and the look in his eyes told her that he was more than willing to do anything and everything so as to get what he wanted when he wanted it.

"Its rude to talk illy of those you do not know Daiki." Mikoto cautioned and as soon as he had she was dodging a kunai.

"What would a kunoichi know, what's more an Uchiha konoichi. You won't last on the field, not when you'll probably be married off and forced to breed new Uchiha." he sneered, causing Haru to narrow her eyes and take Mikoto's side.

All the while Uchiha Fugaku and Haruno Shin not only watched from the shadows but grew angry. However even if they were angry they knew it was best not to attack while they were distracted by their emotions and while Hachiro had not finished setting up his own trap.

"And what would a spoiled, stuck up little boy know." Haru growled, bracing herself so as to not only defend against her fellow so called teammate and Hachiro, but also against the hidden heirs she knew lingered in the forest.

"You little bitch." he growled before sending out a water style ninjutsu. It was low level, enough for a genin to learn and be able to control. However the fact that he had send it out and at his own teammate was the last straw.

Without hesitation Uchiha Fugaku jumped down from his hiding post and evaporated the water style jutsu with his own fire style jutsu. As soon as he had the steam covered the air as it turned into a thick fog. All the while Hachiro began to distract Haru while Shin distracted Mikoto. Though in all honesty Shin wanted to beat the crap out of the guy who had insulted Haru and had attacked his own teammate but he'd let Fugaku vent. He not only needed it but clearly he would scare the boy more.

"Heh, so the titles not for show." the genin taunted as he withdrew his kunai and aimed it at Fugaku.

To Fugaku it didn't matter though, he refused to waist his weapons on the boy, not when he knew his teammates had his back and that his sharingan would surpass anything and everything that the boy before him threw his way.

"Well whatever, I leave the kunoichi's for you to play with." he taunted before his clone disappeared. As soon as it had Hachiro stopped his attack on Haru before quickly running after his teammates.

As soon as Shin and Fugaku had heard the boys voice they had narrowed their eyes, Fugaku ran after his prey while Shin apologized to Mikoto, assured her she was a good fighter and then effortlessly slipped out of her grasp. They were angry, they were enraged, and they would make sure that the boy wouldn't take the flag.

Once reunited Hachiro took the front guard, Fugaku stayed at the rear and all the while Shin called out directions and told them when to ignore the clones. Fugaku could tell with his sharingan whether the opponent he was facing would be a clone or a person, however he was not able to do so from a long distance the way Shin Haruno could. It was impressive, an amazing ability but sadly not one that the rest of his clan was born with.

Then, as soon as they surrounded the boy just a couple of feet from the flag he spun around and once again started to send out ninjutsu after ninjutsu. All the while unaware of the fact that he'd been trapped in a genjutsu the instant he had spun around so as to face his opponents.

Grinning Shin picked up the flag and allowed for his chakra to envelope it so as to signal their instructor that it had been captured. He was going to tell Fugaku to leave him, to let him waste his chakra until he realized it was an illusion but then Mikoto and Haru appeared. There was a frown on their face, and clearly anger, but none the less Mikoto stepped up a couple of steps and released her would be teammate.

Upon doing so he lost his balance and fell to the floor on his hands and knees. There was confusion at first, then there as annoyance and finally anger. Anger at the fact that he had been so close to winning, angry at the fact that he'd been caught in a genjutsu, and more than anything angry at the fact that the very kunoichi's on his team he had patronized were now the one's that were assisting him despite what he'd said and what he'd done.

"Well done guys, it seems you can get a long, even if for a short period of time." Haru taunted as she turned and looked over their squad. Meanwhile Mikoto narrowed her eyes at the boy before her, watched as he grew angry and knew exactly why.

"You weren't bad yourselves." Assured Shin as he stepped down from the tree the flag had been embedded in. He was about to walk over to her and Mikoto when suddenly Mikoto went through several quick hand signs and trapped her would be teammate in a genjutsu of her own.

Her sharingan was blazing then, as Fugaku noticed, and it was powerful. Strong for a woman of the Uchiha clan. It wasn't that Uchiha woman were weak or that their sharingan wasn't up to level of a man's; it was just that it had been the strongest sharingan he'd seen among Uchiha woman in a while. The reason being was that because most of them chose not to be kunoichi, rather they choose to stay at home and man the fort.

"Wow." Shin said as he watched his fellow classmate fall to the floor.

"Stop, please stop." he started to cry but Mikoto didn't move. She was angry by his actions, by how he'd treated his fellow genin, and more than anything she was angry that he had thought so little of her and Haru simply because they were kunoichi.

"Mikoto..." Haru called softly, knowing exactly what it was she was showing Daiki and why it was so painful for the boy.

"What's going on here?" suddenly came their sensei's voice. All the while his eyes locked on Daiki's crying form. He turned to Shin and Fugaku, was about to tell them not to be so cruel and to release their fellow classmate but when Haru stepped up and placed a hand on Mikoto their sensei knew who it was that held the young genin in the genjutsu. As soon as she had the genin fell completely and continued to cry.

"Enough." Haru said softly with a sad smile. Nodding Mikoto stepped back and shook her head before turning to face their sensei.

"It was not Fugaku-san or Haruno-san that held the genjutsu. It was I." Mikoto declared and as she did Hachiro went back to his teammates side and stood on guard.

"Why? Was he not placed in your squad." he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Sighing Mikoto nodded

"Hai, but he left his teammates behind and said that Haru and I were worthless as kunoichi and shinobi. I will not aid a teammate who is willing to use me and my teammate as bait. Especially one who does not value life." she explained.

Upon finishing and explaining properly their sensei's eyes widened as he turned to face the boy on the ground. He knew that he could be a cold man, that if not helped he would grow up to be a cruel, uncaring shinobi who would more than likely turn rogue.

"Then who claimed the flag?" he asked. It was Fugaku who stepped up.

"We did. We stopped attacking Mikoto-san and Haru-san upon Daiki's betrayal and simply fought with him. We tricked him and then took claim of the flag before Mikoto-san acted herself." Fugaku explained, all the while Shin kept his eyes on the surroundings, he sensed the rest of his class approaching and knew that it'd be best to finish things quickly.

"Sensei, the others are close, really close." Shin said seriously, for once showing that he could be just as serious as any other heir.

"Haru, Mikoto, come with me. We need your testimonies too." he said before turning to face Fugaku and his assigned team.

"The three of you stay, dismiss everyone for me and then go home. Enough has happened for one day." he said and as soon as the three boy's nodded in agreement he left with Daiki in his arms and at his sides Haru and Mikoto.

**~Sakura's POV~**

It's not like I didn't understand why Izakura wanted to start her training so badly, it was just that I was worried. What mother wouldn't be when they gave birth to such a strong and intelligent child? Surely Mikoto would agree with me, would understand my confusion and my sorrow. However somehow I knew, felt that if I'd gone to her she would have done what Itachi had just done. She would have sided with Izakura and stood against me.

"She's so strong, so much like both of us and yet so completely different. I don't know what to do Ka-san." I admitted so as to keep a sob from leaving my lips and so as to allow for my tears to keep falling.

Why? Why had Itachi decided to agree, to give into her demands and teach her how to fight now? True that some parents thought it best to start their children with some sort of prior knowledge before admitting them into the academy, to teach them some sort of self defense tactics just in case; however I wasn't most parents. More than anything I was just worried and I was thinking for the future.

"If her kekkie genkai has awakened it would be best to train her." Hikari spoke as she curled around my body and began to emit a sort of comforting chakra. It calmed me, a little, but it didn't make my worries go away. Not anymore it wouldn't.

"Hai, I know." I whispered as I turned to meet Hikari's gaze. There was worry there, thought and a sort of contemplation I wasn't quite sure what to make of. After all this was my problem, my child; there wasn't any need for her or the others to continue to evolve themselves in my worries.

"She is calm." Suddenly came Itachi's voice and instantly I knew why he was there. Not that I didn't want him near me, that I didn't want him around me at the moment because I did. I needed him to be so as to keep me calm and sane. The problem was calmly talking about the future of my daughter.

"You're going to train her."

"Hn."

"Are you going to tell the clan that..."

"Iie. They will do to her what they have done to me. However I think it best to teach her the basics of healing as well. While you are away on missions I think it risky to take her to the hospital for treatment should she be injured." He explained and he had a point.

The more frequent the clan saw that she went to the hospital then the more suspicious they'd grow. Hell they'd probably know that her training had started and jump on the wagon so as to push her harder than what Itachi and I were originally intending to push her.

"Thank you." I whispered before turning around from the memorial stone and meeting Itachi's gentle, soft, and loving eyes. Clearly he was just as worried as I was, he was concerned for the well being of our daughter, and just like I would kill if only to keep her safe; didn't matter who it was that went against us. She came first.

"Hikari?"

"Hai mistress?"

"Will you go get Izakura for me and ask her to follow you. Tell her I'd like to speak with her."

Itachi had a point. If she was going to start training then she needed to learn how to take care of herself so as to avoid the attention of the clan and of the other clans in Konoha. Everyone could already see that she was a prodigy, that she was capable of just as much if not more than what Itachi could and had done; and as such they would be keeping an eye on her. Though honestly I didn't think it was her fault for being born with so much potential.

"Hai." and with that she went off.

Itachi at that point took to my side and took my hand in his again. Silently he bowed before my parents and sighed. He, more than I probably, understood why it was I wanted Izakura to wait, why it was I didn't want her to get the clans attention, and why it was I insisted on her childhood to stay untainted for so long.

On that same note, I also knew that what Izakura had said was true. She may have not planned for it but she'd lost that child's innocence all children were born with the year before when she'd discovered Itachi and me in the middle of a battle. Thankfully though she hadn't remembered the man's words and the threat that it meant was looming over her head.

"She is strong, and the manner in which she senses others is growing." Itachi noted. Of course he was right, I could see how much stronger Izakura was becoming, how much stronger than Itachi and I combined she'd become; but as a mother I feared whether or not she could handle said power. It was too much power, immense power, and a sort power enough to destroy entire village. Therefore it was not a power a child should hold.

"Hai, but she's first and foremost my daughter." I said before smiling and shaking my head.

"Her chakra control is better than mine." I admitted and Itachi nodded. I was about to tell him that he could go back on duty once Izakura knew the basics, was about to assure him that somehow I'd make it so that he'd have more time to do what he wanted but then we both sensed Izakura and so I silently took his hand in mine and stood waiting for Izakura. When she arrived she did so with Hikari at her side and looked so much more like a kunoichi then a genin kunoichi could ever look.

"Ka-san, I'm sorry for..."

"It's alright Izakura. You were right, its just that as your mother you have to understand that I would much rather see you playing on a swing or playing tag rather than learning how to throw kunai properly and casting some sort of jutsu." I explained sadly. Nodding Izakura turned to the memorial stone before us and bowed out of respect.

I was about to tell her to stand, to assure her that it was all right to be somewhat casual while in front of this memorial stone when suddenly she walked up and smiled as if she'd known the people being remember. Then, shocking not only me but Itachi as well, Izakura raised her hand, traced the Haruno clan symbol and greeted my mother and father as her grandmother and grandfather.

"Izakura, when did you..."

"A couple of months back. I felt your chakra here so strongly, knew you came here often, and so came to see why; I saw the symbol you have on some of your weapons and looked it up." she explained, her tone of voice all the while sounding some what guilty.

"It's all right, I'm glad that you know who they are." I couldn't help but to assure Izakura before shaking my head and taking in a deep breath.

"I've agreed to accept your training under three conditions. One you do so only when your father and I are around, two you are to alternate between training's, and three you are to let no one from the clan know of said training. Well no one other than Sasuke or Shisui. Am I clear?"

All the while I spoke I could see the surprise, excitement and gratitude that took over Izakura. She was happy, relieved that I wasn't against what it was she felt she needed to do, and more than anything it was clear that she was determined to not only keep in mind said rules but found them to be fairly easy rules to follow.

I was going to tell her that I loved her, that I would always love her no matter what and that I hadn't been mad when suddenly she was hugging me to death and squeezing me with so much force I was surprised to find that said force was enough to break a good sized boulder had she known how to focus said strength.

"Thank you Ka-san! Thank you!" she exclaimed happily and I couldn't help but to smile happily. What parent wouldn't when their child's face was filled with so much happiness and warmth.

"And thank you Otou-san, thank you so much!." she went on before turning so as to hug Itachi too. He was used to her strength and the types of hugs she had just given me. She was his little girl, she was her fathers daughter and as such it wasn't all that surprising that she hugged him more.

**'****Just****like****we****were****with****otou-san.****'** my inner said warmly and I couldn't help but to chuckle and nod. Yes, she was so much like me yet still so much more like Itachi in other ways.

After a while of being thanked Itachi and I took Izakura and Hikari over to the ramen stand Naruto, Sasuke, and I had visited so often during out genin days. Upon arriving we ran into Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto seemed to be a little tense but I was assuming that was just because of all the paper work he had been receiving lately. However as soon as Itachi stopped and distracted Izakura by taking her in his arms and tossing her in the air I knew that he had red something on their lips that needed worrying about. So silently and as subtly as I could I made my way to my brothers.

"Why the long faces?" I asked and as soon as I did I watched as Naruto jumped in his seat and as Sasuke had instinctively reached for a kunai of sort. Hikari in turn disappeared, she went off and not only searched the surroundings but made it so that it would be safe to talk with them.

"Oh, hey there Sakura-chan. How are you?" Naruto said, all the while trying to keep his tone of voice as light as possible. Smiling I took a seat between he and Sasuke before narrowing my eyes.

"You know you two aren't good at keeping secrets form me. What's going on." I demanded, all the while making it so that my tone of voice was serious and deadly. There was a reason why Itachi wanted to keep her from hearing distance and I was going to find out.

"Sakura-chan what are you talking about. Of course we would..."

"Shut it dobe, she knows somethings up. Just tell her." Sasuke said when, I'm assuming, he noticed how tense and annoyed I was getting. It was then that Naruto sighed, turned and watched as Izakura happily chased after her father, and then back to his bowl of ramen.

"Akatsuki is moving. Just got word from the pervy sage, he'll be in Konoha in a couple of days." Naruto admitted with a sigh as he sat up straight and effortlessly slipping into his hokage role.

"Sakura, I know how you feel about training her so early but maybe it would..."

"Hai...hai I know Sasuke." I whispered while slouching in my set and shaking my head side to side.

Itachi and I had suspected as much, had heard it from that rogue so many years ago but still I hoped, I had been wishing that after killing them off they wouldn't try to send any more; that they'd leave her alone and allow her some sort of time at the very least.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-oji." Izakura greeted suddenly and instantly the tension that had been in the air was gone. Naruto was smiling as if there weren't a care in the world, Sasuke was hugging his niece and Itachi's eyes were scanning the area around us as subtly as possible.

"Hey there Iza-chan. How have you been?" Naruto asked her as he offered her his bowl of ramen. Izakura nodded, took a bite and then ordered herself a bowl of whatever it was that Naruto was having.

"Aniki." Sasuke greeted and as soon as they locked eyes I could see how they were both silently holding one of their mind held conversations. Not like I would complain, the less that Izakura knew, the better. Especially now that she wanted to start her training.

"Where is Kakashi-oji?" Izakura suddenly asked for but before anyone could answer Kakashi and Sai appeared from out of the shadows. Along side them stood Hikari, her eyes soft and sorrow filled.

"Yo." he greeted Izakura with a sort of taunting smile. Upon doing so Izakura narrowed her eyes and rose a brow at him.

She had gotten used to silently demanding for answers, and what was more was just how well she'd gotten at it. In fact in a couple of more years I was sure she would be as good, if not better, than Itachi himself was at asking silent questions.

"Hai hai, I know but I'll owe you one; ne Iza-chan." Kakashi taunted while turning, quickly greeted Itachi and turned to face me.

"We have a mission taichou." he called. Nodding I stood, I turned to face Itachi and then I turned to lock serious eyes with my daughter.

"You will listen to your father and you will keep in mind what I told you." I declared and as soon as the words left my lips Izakura was serious, she was nodding and silently promising that she would keep her words. Sighing I nodded before turning to Hikari.

"Will you stay and help Itachi? I'll summon V if anything happens." I said as I withdrew a shuriken and slightly cut my finger. Then, as soon as a small pool of blood had been collected on my finger tip I exposed it to my healing chakra and felt as Hikari's chakra overthrew my own. She bowed in turn.

"Hai mistress, I will." she promised me.

"Ka-san..."

"I know and don't worry. I'll come back no matter what." I promised my daughter before taking her into a tight hug.

The sadness in her eyes, the worry that quickly filled them whenever I got news of a mission assignment, was always one that I disliked seeing in her young, still innocent eyes. While it was true that she had witnessed Itachi and I fighting on an actual battle field, that she had come close to death herself, she still was innocent. Innocent because unlike Itachi and I, she had not spilled blood.

"Something else happened." Sasuke said seriously and instantly activating his sharingan so as to turn and look over his nieces form as we ran toward Konoha's gates. He was over protective at times, could be just like Itachi but knew when and where to, thankfully, draw the line.

Sighing I looked around, I pushed my chakra out from me and made sure that no one was around, that there was no one following after us before turning so as to lock my eyes with Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke. I trusted them with my life, they were my teammates, my brothers, my comrades, and above all else they were my family. As such they would stand by me, they would not leave me to the wolves, and they would fight along side me if it was to protect Izakura.

"This stays between us as a team." I cautioned and instantly they all drew close.

"Sakura, what is..."

"Izakura activated her sharingan today; its why I've agreed to train her." I whispered and as soon as the words left my lips everyone's eyes widened as I felt their step falter. Well glad to know I wasn't the only one that had been shocked upon realizing what had happened.

"How?" Kakashi asked, being the first one to react out of his shocked state.

"She came to me, with Itachi at her side, asking me to train her. We argued, then as she grew angry her eyes just suddenly started to fade. When I realized what was happening I saw it, the sharingan in her eyes." I explained as he nodded. Our pace was picking up again, returning to our usual pace, and keeping out guard up.

"How many tomoes does she have?" It was Sasuke who asked while Sai picked up to be front guard. As soon as he did I sighed, went through the familiar hand seals as we ran and then without so much effort, or chakra, I had V running at our rear.

"What?" I asked, not sure what it was Sasuke was trying to figure out or imply. Of course I knew that not all sharingan were the same, that an Uchiha had to train and work hard to strengthen their sharingan; but Izakura wasn't training. At least not yet.

"How many pin-wheels does she have. When first unlocked most Uchiha only do so partially. It has to be trained to be completed." Kakashi finished, explaining to me what I was sure Itachi was bound to explain to her.

"She had three, how..."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke suddenly asked, a sort of demanding to his tone of voice. However as soon as he used said tone V was at my side with tension in her eyes.

"What have I missed mistress?" she asked, all the while allowing for her power to expand, to completely keep us from detection and to frighten those that slightly could.

"Sasuke, how many." I demanded instead.

All the while my fear ran through my body, aside it true adrenaline and concern. Izakura was still young, still only a child in my eyes, a powerful one but a child none the less, and so as such I could not, would not believe that the power she's unlocked had been complete; that now all there was left for her to do was to improve and further unlock secret talents within her power.

"There are three tomoes when the sharingan is fully active, they blend and depending on the shinobi or the specialty that particular sharingan is meant for, the tomes will blend and crete certain shapes and symbols." as soon as he was done explaining I wasted no time in turning so as to face V.

"Get in touch with Hikari, have her fill you in and once Izakura is asleep tell her to tell Itachi we need to talk." I cautioned and before she could demand any further instruction I slipped my ANBU mask into place and everyone followed suit.

The mission was official now, there was nothing that should or could be allowed to matter. Yes I was worried for the safety of my daughter, more so than anything else in the world, but that had to wait. First thing was first, get the mission done, get home safely and then do everything I could to keep my daughter safe and out of the clan elders clutches. Not to mention out of Akatsuki's plans.

**A/N: Well here's the latest chapter and let me just say I'M SORRY! So sorry it took so long. Things with school have been wild but with the up coming break I'll try to update as much as possible. Hope you liked the read and please, please don't forget to R&R :D **


	6. Chapter 5: Mission

**Chapter 5: Mission**

Looking over the report that had just arrived a narrow eyed, pierced faced shinobi sighed and looked up to meet the eyes of his partner. She was a average height kunoichi, one with blue eyes and blue hair; she was the only one who had been at his side from the beginning and the only one he trusted with his life. Also, she had already read the report; he knew she had the instant she had come in contact with the paper. Closing the file he shook his head.

"She is well guarded, as is the nine tail container." The kunoichi noted as she played with a piece of paper in her hands. She was folding it and bending it, turning it into a swan.

"Perhaps we should focus on the missions and on training someone for this task specifically." The man spoke as he turned to the wall and noted where his organization's members were and who was with whom.

Most were out on missions that would not only benefit them but that would provide the organization money and power. So far the only two who were close enough to call back and speak with individually before deciding if they were right for the job was the stone missing ninja and his partner. The short, child like ninja who's origins were unclear.

"They will be difficult to train but both have strength and potential." The kunoichi noted as her eyes turned from her newly formed swan to the map and the dots that showed where the members were at the moment.

"However Deidara will not have the patience needed to face the kunoichi this time. She did destroy Sasori." the man noted while shaking his head and spotting the mist missing nin approaching their main head quarters.

"Perhaps Kisame would be willing. He works alone and his sword is effective when taking prisoners." the kunoichi noted as she placed the swan on the man's desk and closed her cloak.

"Very well, greet him and bring him here." The man said and then with a puff of smoke the kunoichi was gone.

Meanwhile the man took the time to think his plans through. He needed the nine tailed beast, he needed the power and what was more was that he needed an Uchiha powerful enough so as to use his sharingan and control the nine tailed beast. It was its control that was important, especially because the nine tail was capable of controlling and leading the remainder of the tailed beasts.

He had at first thought of the current Uchiha clan leader. As a child he himself had been dubbed as a prodigy, had made his way up of Konoha's ranks quickly and had showed the potential to become a member of akatsuki. However before he could move, he could set his plan into motion and force the man's hand he had been aided, saved by that medic kunoichi.

Certainly her death would have inspired him to leave, had it not been for the birth of his heir. An heir who was showing more promise than what he himself had ever showed as a child. What was more was the mother's blood and the strength the child was born with. Yes, she would do.

"Leader." Greeted he mist ninja as he took to a knee and bowed his head. On the mist ninja's back there was a large sword strapped and held by several bandages and in his left bag he held a bag with the head of the man whom had tried to infiltrate and betray akatsuki.

**"**Report."

"The shinobi was found, here is his head. He was in the land hidden in the mist looking for pardon and aid. I got to him before that witch could." the mist ninja said, all the while taunting the current leader to the land hidden in the mist.

"Very well, I have a new mission for you. However this mission will require several weeks of training under Konan. Do you accept?"

"What's the mission and training for?" the mist nin asked. All the while uncertain as to why he would need to train under the akatsuki's second in command and for so long. He was already strong, had yet to fail a mission he had been given and was one of the first to have joined akatsuki.

"The mission is to capture and bring back the nine tailed beast container and the Uchiha heir; alive. Together if possible." The leader to the akatsuki explained. All the while leaving out the growth and the strength of the child.

Instantly the mist ninja grinned. He had heard of the kunoichi who had killed Sasori of the red sands had married into the Uchiha clan but he had not heard of the heir she had conceived and given birth to. Why akatsuki was interested in the runt he wasn't sure but he knew that by going after said child he would be able to fight several powerful shinobi; not to mention the kunoichi that had killed Sasori.

"I accept leader-sama." he said proudly while standing and placing the head of the traitor by his leaders desk.

"Very well, you will begin tomorrow morning. Rest." and with that the mist shinobi was dismissed.

As he walked out of his leaders office the missing ninja grinned and shook his head as he thought about the mission he had just been given. After he was done with the training he would be having fun and he would be able to finally let lose for the first time in a long time.

"This is going to be a hell of a ride." he laughed as he walked into the head quarter's kitchen and, from behind the refrigerator, removed a bottle of sake. He loved to drink, was the best of all the akatsuki members combined at holding his liquor.

**~POV Change~**

It hadn't taken long to get to our destination but because of the conversation we had started when we'd left Konoha, it was no surprise that everyone was on edge and ready to fight. We all needed some sort of outlet to vent out our annoyances and frustrations.

"I'll take first watch taichou." Sai called as he set his bags down at the door of the inn's room and Kakashi headed for the small kitchen area. He knew he wasn't allowed to cook, at least not on normal occasions he wasn't. But this wasn't normal, and I needed to get in touch with Itachi as soon as possible to let him know what it was Naruto had shared with me.

**'****They****will****not****touch****her.****'**__my inner growled and I agreed. With Itachi, the clan, and all of Konoha already so taken with her, she would be the most protected heir in the history of all of the shinobi world. Not to mention that I'd left Hikari with her too.

"V." I called as she appeared at my side. Sighing I turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Help Sai keep watch, I'll be under for a while."

"Hn." was his only response as he moved and began to set up some traps. Smiling softly I walked to the bed, took my place on the center and placed my hand on V's back as she took her place and made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed. Once done I focused and then suddenly I was standing in front of Itachi in his personal study.

"How was your journey?" he asked as he closed a file before him and looked up to meet my eyes. All the while his right hand on Hikari's back.

"Well, where is Izakura?"

"She is asleep, it is late."

"Did you start her training today?"

"Iie, I thought it best to..."

"Don't wait for me. Listen Itachi, and please, please don't panic. She'll be able to tell." I started with sorrow and fear in my tone of voice. As soon as Itachi detected that he sat up straight and he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you injured?" he asked, ready to slip into his ANBU gear and come to my rescue. Smiling I shook my head.

"I'm fine, we all are. There's something you need to know, something Naruto told me just before I left."

"Sakura, what..."

"The akatsuki are going to move, they're going to go after Naruto and Izakura. It's why I left Hikari with you." I admitted and as soon as I did I could see how torn Itachi was.

A part of him wanted to rush to my side, to take me back with him to Konoha where he could look over me and Izakura. Then there was that other part of him that wanted to rush into Izakura's room and stand guard over her like the guardian he was. The part that was constantly hidden behind his mask; the part of him he knew to be over protective of his daughter.

"When?"

"I don't know. Listen I'm going to try to finish this mission as fast as I can and as soon as I get back I'll start Izakura on offensive and defensive medical jutsu's. Until then get the basics into her, teach her genjutsu's that will distract, that will confuse...anything." I said, all the while my tone raising in pitch and increasing in speed.

I was worried, I was scared, and I was certain that on top of everything else I was pregnant again. Thankfully though the sickness wasn't as strong as what it had been when I was pregnant with Izakura. What was more was that now my pregnancy meant that Itachi could go back to the field and I'd be left to train our daughter at home. Sadly of course that also meant that I'd have more time to do my duties as the wife to the leader of the Uchiha clan.

"Sakura be careful, watch your back and..."

"I'm with my team, I'll be fine. I promise." I whispered softly and lovingly before shaking my head. "I love you." and with that I broke the connection and allowed him to go to Izakura's side.

She would be safe, I knew she would be with Itachi at her side. Now that he knew he wouldn't take his eyes off of her, he wouldn't leave her unless it was absolutely necessary and even then I knew Izakrua wouldn't be alone. Not with Hikiari there. Of course until I got back to Konoha I'd be worrying about the two, soon to be three, people that made up my life.

"How is everything back in Konoha?" Sasuke asked as he noticed I was back in the room not only in body but in presence as well.

"Calm, Itachi is worried but I don't blame him. He's with Izakura and will start her training first thing tomorrow morning."

"Its best this way Sakura." he said a bit softer then. Sighing I nodded and turned to V.

"Done." was all she said before she disappeared and went out to not only set our perimeter but to set up our guards as well.

"Oi, Kakashi, start on some dinner will you?" I called as I smiled in Sai's, Sasuke's and Kakashi's direction before going into the bathroom and jumping into the shower.

We'd been running for twelve hours straight without rest and not only were we at our destination a bit early but my legs and my body were tired. My chakra would best serve for the infant in me, I knew it but I needed to do this one last mission. It was for Konoha's sake but more than anything it was for my family's sake.

"You're pregnant." Sasuke stated more than questioned as I walked out of the bedroom and into the open living room area. Of course he'd see it with his sharingan. What Uchiha wouldn't be able to see a future Uchiha.

"Hai, this is my last mission before I tell shishou. Looks like your child will have someone his or her age to play with when they grow up, ne?" I asked Sasuke tauntingly and laughed when he turned away so as to hide his blush.

"What are you in the mood for?" asked Kakashi as he started to withdraw food and pans from his pack. The question wasn't as hard to answer as I had been sure it would be but it was surprising.

"Honey covered onigri." I called and everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

It was a known fact that I hated honey covered onigri, and yet there I was. Craving and asking for the one dish I despised the most; and so for the next several hours we took turns keeping watch, we ate dinner together and I fell asleep thinking about the love of my life, my daughter, and my unborn child.

"Sakura..."

"It'll be fine, really." I assured them all one final time before V appeared in the room before me again.

"The perimeter is set and clear. I can sense the rogue close by. He will be at the meeting spot tomorrow." She informed me. Smiling I nodded and turned to my team.

"See, now lets eat and get some rest. The sooner we get this mission over with the better." I ordered before going for the kitchen and cooking a meal for my own. As much as I was craving Kakashi's cooking I really didn't fell like waiting long. Especially when there were several missions that needed my attention.

V would keep watch and if worse came to worse I knew that she was capable of summoning Rage herself. We'd done some training and I'd done some research and I found that it was possible. The hardest part to figuring that out though had been trying to get her to summon one of her sisters without using up too much of her chakra or taking all of mine. In the end we came up with a technique that would using my chakra specialties and her chakra so as to summon someone else.

When we woke up the next morning everything was silent. Sasuke and Kakashi were trying their best not to treat me like some sort of china doll and though I knew it was only out of concern it still kind of annoyed me when they did. None the less I dealt with it, we got ready and then we left.

Outside the weather was cooler than usual, then again that was the way winter was in the country side. V was on my left the instant we'd split from the group and heading toward the meeting spot. I looked like any other rogue ninja, and with a genjutsu cast on myself I knew that no one other than my teammates would be able to see my bright pink hair.

"Stay to the shadows and the instant you sense something wrong jump in." I told V before jumping into the grove and grinning. The rogue whom I was supposed to "meet" with jumped and withdrew his kunai.

"Easy there big boy, its just me." I cooed as I leaned against the closes tree to me as casual as possible.

"You're right on time." he mumbled while looking around.

"Do you have what I want?" I asked instead while straightening and narrowing my eyes in his direction. Instantly his body tensed.

"Where's the gold."

"Ah, ah. You get that when I get what I want." I hissed as I switched into a defensive stance. As soon as I did the rogue charged at me with his kunai in hand. Sad bastard.

As soon as he moved V appeared she slammed his body to the ground and kicked the kunai away from his reach while releasing a fierce snarl. As soon as she did Kakashi, Sai, and Sasuke all appeared around her and the rogue. Sighing I shook my head and withdrew the genjutsu.

"You." the rogue growled and I grinned.

"Yes, me. Now tell me, what do you know about the Akatsuki and their movements?" I asked. My voice wasn't cruel but it was curious in tone. Not to mention lighter than what I usually held when addressing rogues. I needed it to be if I wanted the information I was looking for.

"I don't know jack lady." he said with a grin as he relaxed his body and shook his head. Narrowing my eyes I withdrew my katana.

"You're going to answer me or the last thing you see is me cutting your arms and legs off one at a time." I growled. His eyes widened with the threat but he still didn't speak. Smiling I moved the blade to the katana slowly to his shoulder and dug it in.

"You really need your arm to perform jutsu's."

"One handed jutsus..."

"Are only for those at a high standing level and sorry but your not. Now tell me what I want to know." I growled while drawing blood. V meanwhile put pressure on her hold on him while Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi all withdrew weapons of their own.

"They are looking for information on any and all weaknesses the Hokage and the young heir to the Uchiha clan may have." he answered and so I slightly withdrew my katana from the wound.

"What for?"

"So as to better..." but before he could finish the man was suddenly going into convulsions. Curing under my breath I tossed my katana to Sasuke while I immediately started to check on his vital signs.

"Son of a bitch." I growled as I poured healing chakra into his body. It didn't matter how much I used though, he was still going to die.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked as he looked over the mans body with his sharingan glowing eyes.

"There was a trigger mechanism in his system. Implanted secretly and because he spoke about his mission and the akatsuki poison was released into his system in massive quantities." I explained. Slowly I started to withdraw the poison from his body but it seemed as if no matter how much I withdrew I was not getting close to the end of it.

It wasn't until his body stopped, that he fell limp under my hands and V's grip that I knew he had died. Shaking my head I placed a sample of the poison into a small vile and made notes of the jutsu I saw. It was strong, high level, and seemed to require a seal of sorts. The question was how they had gotten the seal embedded into the mans organs without showing signs of an operation.

"Now what?" Sai asked.

"Now we head back, we need to report to Naruto and figure out what our next step is going to be." I said while turning to face the direction of Konoha. In a short six hours I'd be home, I'd be among family, and more than anything I'd be able to see Izakura with my own eyes.

"You mean us, this was your last mission remember?" Sasuke taunted. Smiling I shook my head and then ran into the surrounding forest. Let the scavengers have the bastards body. He was dead, he was of no use to us anymore and more than anything he deserved to die. He deserved death for ever having targeted my family and my daughter.

**A/N: Short chapter I know but I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! :D Also I will try to update as soon as possible and as much as possible. **


	7. Chapter 6: Academy

**Chapter Six: Academy**

Despite having tried to take Izakura's training slow she was still much more ahead than what I had originally hoped she'd be when starting the academy. In fact in just four short months she was ready to start the academy, had filled out the paper work, gotten the permission from me, Itachi, and Naruto so as to start earlier than what normal genin were allowed to start, at least when in regards to graduating the academy went anyway, and had done so without getting the clans attention. On top of which she had talking shishou into teaching her medical ninjutsu.

Therefore it wasn't such a surprise to find tears in my eyes as I got ready to attend the entrance ceremony for Izakura to start her final year at the academy. Why shouldn't I cry when I knew that she was going to be graduating with a bunch of 12 to 13 year old genin when Izakura herself had just turned 8? She was still a child, still in need of her parents; not weapons and such.

"It is almost time." Came Itachi's tone of voice. Sighing I nodded and turned to meet him. He had just gotten back from a mission and by what I could see was relatively tired but still standing and awake for the sake of his daughter.

"Hn. Where is Izakura?" he questioned

"She's on the roof, where else."

"Hn."

"I'm not going to be working for next couple of months, will you be going on missions?" I couldn't help but to ask worriedly. Izakura was starting the academy, she was trained but not enough to make me feel as if though she'd be able to handle herself against an akatsuki or rogue ninja; at least not quite yet.

"Iie. I will remain in Konoha until you are well and able to fend for yourself and the baby." Itachi assured me and instantly a sigh left my lips. He would be here, beside me and helping me whenever he wasn't working.

It wasn't as if Mikoto-san wasn't a big help, because she was. She was always asking me what I needed, she was always making sure that I wasn't on my feet for too long and she made sure that there was never a reason for me to summon any of my summoning animals. Which was understandable considering that despite this pregnancy not being as bad as what Izakura's had been but that I needed to constantly make sure my chakra was steady; that it was what the baby needed.

"She will be late." Itachi said, his tone of voice a bit louder than usual. Then, expectedly, Izakura suddenly flung herself into the study from the window and gracefully landed in front of Itachi and I.

Izakura's movements were nothing like any shinobi's I'd ever seen. They were a combination of Itachi's deadly, stealthy movements, my more elegant movements and something so much more cat like than anything I'd ever seen. Perhaps it was her grandfathers ability in her that made her move that way, maybe it was because she was a prodigy, maybe it was because she was growing up faster than she should be? Whatever the reason was, it was something only Izakura was capable of doing and something I took proud in watching.

"Iie, there is still ten minutes left. More than enough time to arrive at the academy." Izakura said with a smile.

Smiling I shook my head and looked over her small body. She was only a child but she dressed like any respectable Jounin kunoichi would. She wore a pair of short black shorts, a long black shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, a katana was strapped to her back, three throwing spikes resided in her hair and all over her body she held conceal weapons of one form or another. She was like me in that aspect, but like her father in that she always fought with her katana. No matter what her possibilities were or the extra weapons she had on her; it was alway the katana she went for first.

"She's so much like you and yet still the complete opposite." I mumbled before Itachi took me in his arms and teleported us both to the academy gates.

When we arrived we found Sasuke and his bride, with baby in arms, just underneath the large academy tree. Next to him was Shsui and Ino, and on the stage, standing tall, proud, and excited, was Naruto.

"Welcome everyone, I'd like to take this time to congratulate everyone who will be starting their final year here at the academy. Soon you will be out in the field, you will going on your first missions and working so as to protect Konoha; your home." He spoke. all the while his tone of voice strong, confident, and most of all full of pride at the genin who were standing behind him.

"She's really going to go through with this now, isn't she?" I couldn't help but to question Itachi. Izakura was still my little girl, my baby, and the child that I needed to protect without a doubt. It didn't matter that she knew how to fight or that she was now a deadly being. She was still my little girl.

The problem was that she was strong, almost just as strong as me already, powerful, smart, and more than anything in the world she was determined. Once she set her mind to it there was no changing it and no arguing with her. Even if she was "banned" from doing something she'd find a loop whole and she'd do what she had set her mind to doing.

"Hn." was Itachi's only response as we both slipped into position and watched as our daughter proudly, confidently, and yet still gracefully walked up to the academy doors after Naruto's speech on her own, presented her paper work and turned to look at us one final time before she walked in through the doors and smiled a reassuring smile my way. Yes, she was so much like Itachi but still she was her own person. She was a unique and utterly brilliant child.

************** POV Change *****************

It was an hour before dawn and already the youngest Uchiha in the Uchiha compound was awake. She was in the garden of her home running small laps, stretching, and preparing her body for the day to come. She was only eight years old, a child still, the heir to the Uchiha clan, newest prodigy in Konoha, and yet she was much wiser and much more knowledgeable than most Jounin three times her age. Sighing the young girl finished her stretching before placing her hand on the small, hidden weapons pouch she had strapped to her thigh.

It was the pouch her mother had bought her when she'd seen that despite her warnings and her father's constant lectures, Izakura had moved ahead in her training and had trained herself how to properly throw, clean, and poison coat a weapon. She had seen her father doing it, had only needed to see the process twice before she knew how to do it, before she remembered the steps by heart, and before she could do it all on her own. It was one of the other things she knew other Uchiha's weren't born with; the ability to learn anything and everything by seeing it once without chakra enhanced eyes. The other was how acutely sensitive she was to any and all chakra signatures; regardless of the person was suppressing it or not.

"Welcome everyone, I'd like to take this time to congratulate everyone who will be starting their final year here at the academy. Soon you will be out in the field, you will going on your first missions and working so as to protect Konoha; your home." The hokage announced and snapped the young girl out of her thoughts. She wasn't sure how or when she'd gotten to the academy gates but she knew that it was time to focus.

Quickly she focused her attention on the ceremony and when the hokage was done speaking wasted no time in looking over the other genin in her class. They were all looking down at the scrolls in their hands, reading and looking for the room that they had been assigned to. Instead the young girl brought the image of her schedule for the day to mind and without skipping a beat went in the direction of her first class for the day: Weapon training. As she walked up to the entrance of the academy she presented her paper work to the ninja at the doorway and turned to look at her parents one final time before she walked in through the doors and smiled a reassuring smile their way.

'Easy.' She thought happily as she walked into a work shop looking class room and took her seat in the front row and at a desk that had a katana, several shuriken, and kunai on the desk top. As she took her seat quickly the rest of her classmates strolled in and began to take their seats. Most sat in groups with one another, already having met.

"Good morning class, my name is Iruka-sensei and I will be going over the basics in weapon's training and that of ninjutsu. Any questions?" he called.

"Hai, why is there a child in our class?" called one of the civilian children from the back. Izakura knew that she should have been expecting some sort of insults or taunts, however she hadn't expected them to start so soon. Sighing their sensei turned to the young Uchiha heir. In turn she stood and faced her classmates confidently.

"I may not be as old as everyone in the room, however do not make the mistake of underestimating me. I am here because I am qualified and have passed certain tests. The rest is none of your business." Izakura declared. When she turned to take her seat a kunai flew her way and instead of letting her sensei block and scold the soon to be genin who had thrown their weapon, Izakura blocked the kunai with chakra laced hands and narrowed her eyes. Everyone stayed silent.

"I will not repeat myself." And with that she took her seat. Quickly Iruka-sensei went into his lecture, began to list, name, and explain the purpose of each weapon on the desk tops. Izakura knew this, she'd gone over it countless times with her father but had only needed one sitting so as to understand each weapon and their purpose. It had been the first lecture her father had willingly given her on weapon training.

When the lecture was done Iruka-sensei walked them all out to the target practice field and assisted his students with aim and stance. As he did so he noticed the silence, he could feel how uneasy some of his students were and turned to look for the source. He found it instantly. Across the field from him, and a good distance away from her classmates, stood Izakura Uchiha throwing all of her weapons and hitting the center of the target every time.

"What's her name?"

"Who is she?"

"Is she real?" several of the genin started to question as they stood and watched. All the while Izakura acted as if though she couldn't hear a thing that was said. She ignored their comments and stares and instead concentrated on the task before her. What she was doing in class was a warm up, what she always did before her father arrived and began her lessons whenever it was training days.

After an hour of practicing Iruka-sensei rounded up his students and ushered them back into the classroom. Inside all the weapons had been cleared, the ones that they'd been practicing with were set into a large holding case and when everyone was seated Iruka-sensei went over the chakra and steps necessary to perform a proper clone.

"Make sure not to use too much chakra because it will leave you fighting without chakra faster. However, don't forget that very little chakra will keep the clone from lasting long. Now, who would like to go first?" Iruka-sensei asked and instantly several of the civilian family genin volunteered. When the first one had finished he smugly dismissed his clone and looked at Izakura with taunting eyes.

"You may be handy with a blade but I bet you don't have the chakra to do this right." He taunted. Sighing Izakura stood and as she walked to the front of the room she gave him her back.

"Although you performed the jutsu correctly Daiske, you used too much chakra." she noted before turning to face the class again. She knew that what she was about to do was probably a bad idea but she knew that if she didn't show off just in the least bit that there would be no end to their mocking and taunting.

So, taking in a deep break Izakura focused on her chakra, called just enough and created several clones at the same time. They weren't shadow clones, not that she couldn't do those as well, but they were enough to get her point across. As soon as she finished, dismissed said clones and took her seat, the remainder of the class continued and did so in silence. No one willing to mock the young girl again.

_'Maybe its because they don't know who I am?'_ thought Izakura as she sat underneath the large tree at the academy entrance and ate her bento. She had been carrying it in her small messenger bag. It was one that her mothers friend, Chika was her name, had brought back for her when she'd discovered she was starting the academy early.

"Trust me, its best to take lunch with you and not go home for some." She had said and so Izakura had taken her advice. She was thankful for the advice now because she was certain that Iruka-sensei had already not only reported to the hokage but he had also spoke to her mother, father, or both, already about her actions and advancements.

"Why so blue?" suddenly came an older males taunting voice and instantly Izakura shook her head. She had felt him the instant he had entered the village, had followed his chakra signature as he made his way to the hokage's office and then mentally smiled when he started to walk in the direction of the academy.

"I am not blue, as you can see. My skin tone is normal Shisui-oji-san." Izakura called formally and instantly the clown of the Uchiha appeared in front of her with a frown of sorts.

"You know that's not very nice."

"Hn."

"So, how's your first day been so far?" Izakura tried not to frown or falter when he asked her but even as well perfected as she had become in placing her masks into place her family members were still able to see what she so desperately tried to hide.

"Not good huh, well I guess we did warn you. Who did you beat? Are they in the hospital?" Shisui asked tauntingly but all Izakura did was stop with her lunch and look down at the ground.

She didn't want to make enemies of anyone, she didn't want to be outcasted and she most certainly didn't want to make everyone else around her think she thought she was superior from everyone. All she wanted was to be respected, to be treated equally and accepted; but Izakura knew that respect wasn't demanded of someone. It was something an individual had to earn.

"They don't like me." Izakura finally whispered before forcing her hurt and sorrow back and softly smiling at her oji. "Iie. No one is in the hospital, I have not, nor will I proceeded to, injure my fellow genin." Izakura declared. Nodding Shsiui took her bag and bento box.

"I'll take this to Sakura-chan, and I'll see you after lessons are over."

"Hn." Izakura said happily as she relinquished her possessions to her oji and ran back for the academy. The bell had just run, her afternoon lessons were sure to start and most of all Izakura knew that the only way to better things between herself and her classmates was to show that she was not as arrogant as they thought she was.

When she got back to class she found that her morning classes had been more of a reminder, a recap of sorts of everything they were supposed to know already. Now, as she stood at the entrance to the dark forest close to the outskirts of Konoha, Izakura knew that the real training began, that they would be splitting up into groups or be instructed on how to stealthily move through said forest.

"Today's lesson is on reconnoissance, a ninja should be able to fight, constantly be at least three moves ahead of his or her opponent, and more than anything know to properly gather information without leaving signs of their presence." Spoke on of the academy's instructor. Instantly he had the genin's attention and instantly they all moved closer.

"Now the purpose of today's exercise is to go into the forest, gather several plant samples, investigate a building closes to your designated destinations and gather as much information as possible. Without leaving any traces. Remember, even the smallest of details can be life threatening." he reminded everyone before revealing a pile of scrolls.

After his speech the instructor began to call each member of the class one by one before handing them their scroll and a small communication device of sorts. The device was so that each genin's location could be followed and monitored to ensure all of the students safety. When it was her turn Izakura walked up to her instructor, took her materials, and slowly walked toward the forest. All the while she opened said scroll and looked over her location and the direction in which she would have to run so as to arrive.

'The plants are easy, the destination is another thing.' Izakura though to herself before she sighed, slipped the scroll into her pouch and then ran in the direction of said destination without looking back.

**~POV change~**

It was the first day of the rogue mist ninja's training and he was a couple of minutes late. The night before he'd spend it celebrating, drinking and wondering about the young Uchiha heir he was to face in battle. For the most part he wondered why it was he would need this special training. He understood why and how it would be difficult to face the young heir. Word had gotten out that like her father the young heir was interring the ninja academy at only eight years old.

"You are late Kisame." came Konan's cold tone of voice and so the mist ninja sighed. He knew she was the second in command, had seen it long ago but had never asked of it. He was rash but self preservation was strong in his blood.

"Gomen." he muttered as he set his sword down and started to stretch. Konan looked at him approvingly as she moved so as to set various visible traps and targets. Raising a brow Kisame wondered why it was she was doing so in front of him.

"During our sessions it would be best to forget everything that you've learned over the years, most importantly forget everything you were taught while at whatever academy it was you attended." Konan instructed. Kisame stood and arched a brow again.

"Ignoring the basics will get a man killed."

"You will die at a faster pace if you ignore my instructions." was her only response as Konan turned and faced the blue skinned rogue. Sighing Kisame reached for his sword and took to his stance.

"It is unknown if your sword will have any sort of effect on the Uchiha heir."

"Feh, the runt won't get away. Not from me and most certainly not from my sword."

"You're objective is to capture, not kill, the heir. Never forget that." Konan cautioned as she turned and pointed at a target. Rolling his eyes the mist rogue turned and started for the targets. However before he could hit any of the targets he was send flying back and into a tree.

"Simply because you can not sense the chakra does not mean there is no chakra present. Forget about the basics." Konan instructed again seriously. Growling the mist ninja stood on his own and looked over the targets. They seemed to be ordinary but now he knew, was reminded that looks could, and often were, misleading when on the field and in battle.

"Feh." was all Kisame said before he set his sword down and went through several hand signs. Then, with the chakra needed he opened his mouth and turned the meadow they were sparing in into a large lake of sorts. All the while the water gathering and pooling, turning itself into a sphere of sorts. One that changed and moved to his will.

"It seems you are now ready to begin this lesson." Konan noted as she gentle landed on the waters surface and looked the mist ninja in the eye. His were narrowed, annoyed and angry but Konan knew that he knew better. He may have spend most of his time a drunk, preferred to be left alone and kill but she knew that his self preservation was one of the strongest in the akatsuki.

"How old is the runt?"

"At the time being she is eight years old." Konan answered coldly.

"And she's in the academy? Looks like the prodigy of Konoha gives birth to a new one eh."

"Yes, and an even stronger one at that. Do not forget who the child's mother is Kisame." Konan warned as she went into a series of attacks. All the while Kisame had to see and dodge last minute because he could not, for the life of him, detect where it was they were coming from and when it was she was casting said jutsu's.

By the time the two rogue ninja's were done with their session Konan was fanning herself with a paper fan while Kisame lay on the floor looking up at the sky with a grin on hi face. It had been ages since he'd last had such a tiring and draining sparing session with anyone. What was more was that it had been twice as long as that since he had last had a learning session with anyone. Now, as the end of his first of many to come sessions with Konan came to an end he grinned madly in anticipation. If he was going through this much hassle and torture to simply ready himself to face the young Uchiha heir he couldn't wait to see what it'd be like when the time came to fight.

"Do not be late tomorrow Kisame, otherwise I will no longer hold back." and with that Konan disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rolling his eyes at her Kisame stood, he shook his head, picked up his sword and then made his way back toward the base.

"Time for some sake." he said happily. All the while winding down and wondering just what kind of power the young Uchiha heir would hold and how well she would be able to wield it when the time came to face each other in battle.


	8. Chapter 7: Graduation

**Chapter 7: Graduations**

It was everything I wanted, something that I'd spend two years longing for. The clan wasn't aware that I had my kekkie genkai, they didn't know just how well I had already been trained but that was okay. What mattered was that I would be graduating, that I would finally be joining the shinobi ranks of Konoha and able to fight along side Ka-san and Otou-san; and all in an effort to protect our home and our family.

"Izakura! Can you..."

"Hai!" I called out to Ka-san as I teleported from my room into the room of my new baby brother. He had Otou-san's hair, black in color, light green eyes just like Haruno-oba-san, or so Ka-san had said as she cried when she held him for the first time, and all of Ka-san's characteristics. In fact, the only thing he seemed to have gotten from Otou-san were his facial features and his ability to sit silent for long periods of time.

"It's okay Kenji, I'm right here." I cooed to him as I picked him up. Instantly he stopped crying and started to reach for the ceiling. Smiling I shook my head.

I knew what he wanted, I knew that he wanted to go to the roof with me and sit so as to over look all of Konoha but Ka-san had already told me not to. She said it wasn't safe and that if Kenji got used to it he'd never want to be in doors. I understood her, perhaps not as well as she liked me to but I understood her. So I tried my best to keep from constantly giving him what he wanted.

"You will be late." Suddenly came Otou-san's voice and so I turned to face him. He had been within the outskirts of Konoha only moments before and though he needed to give his report he would be attending my graduation ceremony first.

"Iie. If need be I will teleport." I said confidently. Otou-san grinned. He, unlike Ka-san, was amused by my manners and personality. Shisui-oji had once called me a walking contradiction, told me I was too much like both my parents to be sane and since then I'd wondered what it was he'd meant. Whenever I asked him he never seemed to be able to answer me. He'd just laugh it off, shake his head, and walk away. It was starting to get annoying really.

"Sakura will be upset." He noted while taking Kenji from my hands and carrying him down stairs.

With Otou-san Kenji was never fussy. He'd simply sit in Otou-san's arms, content, and watched as his environment went on about itself. Almost as if dismissing it all but I knew, as well as Ka-san and Otou-san knew, that he was focused and aware of his surroundings. More so than what anyone around him would expect him to be.

"Hai hai, I'll see you later Kenji." I said while walking up to my one year old baby brother and then turning so as to leave. Before I jumped out the window I smiled.

"I will see you later Captain Uchiha." and with that I slipped out of the window and ran for the academy.

Within minutes I was standing up on the stage, beside my fellow shinobi and fellow genin. Everyone was excited, wondering who's team they would be assigned to and who their sensei would be. Personally it didn't matter, at least not to me. So long as I was not stationed with Shisui-oji-san or Kakashi-oji-san. After all they'd helped raised me, they had helped take care of me, and so I knew that they would be too over protective of me to be a good teacher.

"Uchiha Izakura." called the hokage, not only effectively snapping me out of my thoughts but to cause his chakra to flare as well. It was his silent way of screaming for me and his way of silently letting me know that he was proud of me. Of course no one else would notice, no one who was able to sense chakra as well as I could that is. Not even Ka-san or Otou-san would be able to notice the hokage's slightest chakra manipulation.

As he offered me my headband I took it, bowed, and when we touched hands I send soothing chakra to him. It was my way to silently tell him I'd noticed and that I was thankful for the jester. Once everyone's names were called I teleported to where it was exactly that I felt my Ka-san, Otou-san, and my new ototo-chan. It was strange that Shisui-oji-san was not with them but not so much that Sasuke-oji-san wasn't either. He was after all Naruto-oji's assistant and right hand after all.

"I'm so proud of you." Ka-san said with blurry eyes. Smiling I nodded and turned to face Otou-san. There was pride in his eyes and though it seemed as if though that was all he felt, I could see the worry that was hidden deep within as well. I was still too young in their eyes, and my going out into the field, despite how well trained and how strong I really was, I knew that every day I was out in the field or in the mortal world was a day they'd spend it worrying about me and my well being. What parent wouldn't?

Still, though I knew that Otou-san may have supported my decision, had assisted me in persuading Ka-san to start my training and my academy days earlier than what was the norm; but like Ka-san he hadn't really wanted to do it. Rather it was almost as if they had felt they needed to listen to me, as if their hands had been forced. I'd asked Ka-san about it once, what it was that had finally persuaded her to listen to me and allow me to start my training before the norm; but she had just shaken her head and walked away. She had refused me an answer and had since then made sure to keep a mask on at all times whenever I was discussing my shinobi career and how it started.

"You need to go look for your..."

"Hn, I will be home late tonight. After introductions I will be with Tsunade-sama taking my medic exam." I announced and watched, more amused than I probably should have been, as the faces of my parents froze with shock and surprise. Meanwhile Kenji just stared at the crowd of parents and genin separating and going their own way, all of which going about their day and addressing what needed to be addressed by them.

"Izakura, when did..."

"Tsunade-sama stated she had felt I was ready and that she had been thinking about asking you to test me. However it is my shinobi career and my medic career therefore I asked that she administer the test the day of the graduation if she still felt I was prepared to be a full medic. Her feelings remain the same."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ka-san asked with a whisper and instantly I felt guilt. She was hurt by my actions and silence. However I would not let my guilt keep me from taking the exam. I was ready. Tsunade-sama knew it as did Ka-san and myself. Therefore I would not allow for Ka-san's emotions to keep me from my advancement.

"Gomen Ka-san." Were the only words I said before I turned and ran for the board just outside of the academy. Upon arriving most of the genin were already walking in the direction of their rooms. Looking up I found that I had been assigned to room 19 but had not been assigned an instructor. Curious I turned to the other groups and found that none of the groups had their assigned Jounin instructor's name posted.

None the less I focused on my assigned room and took my leave. It hadn't taken long to get to the room, and upon arriving I was surprised to see Daiske and Shin. They were two genin I would have preferred not to be teamed with. Not because I disliked them but because I knew that from the first day we'd met at the academy neither one of them had thought of or seen me as a capable kunoich. Of course that had everything to do with my age. Upon walking in their own eyes widened in surprise.

"No." Daiske said as his body tensed. Sighing I dismissed his shock and took a seat so as to await our instructor.

"Daiske, Shin." I greeted instead and blocked their kunai the instant that they attacked me. I closed my eyes and tried not to activate my sharingan. It wasn't new to me, however I was still unaware of its unique power to me and I was unaware of the damage I could do. Therefore I always tried my best to restrain from activating it out of anger rather than out of desire to do so.

Otou-san had begun my sharingan training, but since he had been out on a week long mission we'd never gotten the chance to test it; to push it to its limits and reveal what unique qualities it held for me. None the less I trained while he was gone, I was watched and spared against V-san most of the time. Ka-san knew this, but she did not approve. She preferred that I train with Otou-san; however I needed to know my limits and strengths so as to avoid hurting any of my teammates.

"It's not nice to gang up against your teammate let alone the only girl in the group gentlemen." Suddenly came a taunting tone of voice. Instantly I snapped my eyes open and looked up to find none other than Shisui-oji-san.

_ 'So that was why' _I couldn't help but wonder silently while fighting with my emotions. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see him or that I hadn't wanted him to be my instructor. It was just that I couldn't help but to feel as if though this had been deliberately done. As if the hokage, Ka-san and Otou-san were doing it more out of protecting me more than with providing me with the best instructor suited to teach me.

"Shisui-san!" the two boys exclaimed as I turned to look out the window and sighed. Though a part of me understood why it was I was under his instruction, he, and Kakashi-oji-san, were better qualified in teaching me more about my kekkei genkai than any of the other possible Jounin instructors. In fact, they were also the best one's when it came to dealing with team members such as the one's I was paired with. Team members who were not only advanced for their age but who were brilliant in mind as well.

"Hai hai, now how about introductions. I am Shisui Uchiha, ANBU operative, and as of today, your Jounin instructor." He declared before turning to look at me with warm eyes. I couldn't help it then and smiled back.

"No fair, you're going to focus on your..."

"Ah, ah, Daiske, when on duty I will not recognize my relation to your teammate. Now, state your names, likes, dislikes, and hobbies."

"Hai..my name is Daiske Takata. I am 13 years old, have no kekkei genkai, like onigri, and dislike coconut." He answered.

"I'm Shin Ishii. I am 13 years old, have no kekkei genkai, like coconut and dislike strawberries." Shin went next. Sighing I stood.

"My name is Uchiha Izakura, I am 10 years old, possess the sharingan but have not unlocked it, like mango, and dislike strawberries." I answered before smiling in Shin's direction. Turned out we did have something in common after all.

"Good, now how about we all go out for lunch as a team and then we'll head over to the training grounds. I need to see where you all stand as individuals and as a team." Nodding all of us followed after him.

"What should we call you?" Daiske asked as we walked out of the academy and in the direction of the hokage's favorite ramen stand. Smiling I shook my head. Our test had begun and though I was certain my teammates were unaware of it I would try my best to assist them from the shadows.

"Sensei or Shisui-san is fine." He assured them before turning and smiling to me. Instantly my teammates eyes narrowed; they thought I would be calling him my oji over and over as a remainder of what he was to me and who I was to him.

"Hai sensei." I called before getting rid of the genjutsu he had set close to the ramen stand before we all took our seats.

"Oh, I see you've been assigned your team already Shisui-san, and quite an energetic lot they are." The man taunted as he turned to face us all with a smile. He recognized me instantly and so had not bothered to ask me what I wanted, it was always the same. A bowl of stir fried ramen noodles with shrimp and a bowl full of stir fried mushrooms.

"Hai, they sure will be a hand full." he taunted back. Soon everyone else placed their orders and the entire time I spend it releasing my teammates of the genjutsu's Shisui-san tried casting on me and them. When we were done eating we were all teleported to a training ground area. Shisui-san was at one end while Shin, myself, and Daiske stood at the other.

"So this is how its going to work, in order for you to keep your newly acquired titles as genin you have to pass a test. Whoever doesn't pass said test goes back to the academy and since genin must work in a group of three's if one of you fail you all go back." Shisui-sensei began explaining. Instantly I turned and locked eyes with both of my teammates. Shin and Daiske were smiling at each other, nodding their heads and already devising a plan of attack. When they met my eyes there was a look of uncertainty to them, one that for a moment made me wonder if they would exclude me from the group.

However as soon as I saw a flash of arrogance and their eyes quickly flashed to the tree tops then back down to the earth I knew what they were hinting at. What it was they were planning and so I knew what my role would be. They were great tactics, one I would not have thought of myself because of my relation and natural rejection to harming my uncle. It was, however, one that my teammates had not only noticed but had decided to use to our advantage.

"The point of the test is simple." Shisui-sensei continued, missing the exchange that had just occurred between us all. "You must take a bell from around my waist by sunset. Izakura?"

"Hai sensei?"

"Tsunade-sama has informed me of your upcoming exam, therefore should you..."

"I will participate along side my teammates." I cut sensei off while standing a bit closer to them. I could feel how surprised Shin and Daiske were but I didn't care. They were my teammates now and whether or not they liked me didn't matter. I would not betray them nor would I abandon them.

"Very well. You're time starts now." Shisui-sensei said and instantly my teammates jumped into the tree tops and I held my ground. When I did Shisui-sensei raised and eyebrow and then shook his head.

I knew what he was thinking, we all had known what the point of the test was and though Daiske and Shin didn't seem to like me I knew that to pass and keep their ranking they were more than willing to work with me. When I didn't move Shisui-sensei slouched a little and shook his head. He seemed bored and some what disappointed.

"Don't tell me now you're not going to at least try to attack me." He mocked slightly but still hurt a little.

"Iie. Even if I gain all three bells I will be left without a team to progress with." I informed him cooly while relaxing my stance. To everyone around me it seemed as if though I were being an arrogant woman, however Ka-san and Otou-san knew better. They had spared with me more than anyone else in my life had ever spared with me and so knew that it was a cautionary motion more than anything.

"Really, because by what I heard if you pass the medic exam and are left without a plan, Tsunade-sama and the hokage are willing to move you up to ANBU." As soon as the words left Shisui-sensei's lips I felt my teammates falter, I felt them stop and knew instantly that Shisui-sensei had known their plan all along. He had just acted as if though he had not noticed a thing.

Mentally cursing at myself for having underestimated Shisui-sensei I switched and strengthened my stance. It was rare when I allowed myself to make a mistake, however upon doing so I quickly learned from it and I made sure that it would not happen a second time. Regardless of who was my opponent or what I was faced with; I only made a mistake once and learned from it.

"I will remain along side my teammates." I stated stubbornly before swiftly moving in and aiming for Shisui-sensei's waist and feet. Having helped raised me I knew that Shisui-sensei knew what it was I was capable of doing and what my moves were. However he had never seen me at my best, had never seen me train along side Ka-san and most certainly not along side Otou-san; therefore he would now be underestimating me.

"You're right is still weak." Shisui-sensei pointed out as he went for the opening. Grinning I took the hit and quickly grabbed on to his hand with chakra laced fingertips. Instantly I stilled his chakra and prevented him from using it so as to escape my grip and from teleporting away.

With said motion my teammates didn't need my signal. Instead Daiske jumped down from the tree tops and intentionally aimed for me. When he did I felt Shisui-sensei tense and struggle to break free so as to defend me but instead he gave Daiske and Shin both an opening. As soon as I heard the bells fall I released sensei and flipped backwards. All the while catching the last bell that was falling for the floor. Not twenty minutes had passed and I knew that Daiske, Shin, and myself had not only passed but that we had done so at a record speed.

"Well, I'll be damned." Muttered Shisui-sensei as he shook his head and flexed his hand. As he did so he activated his sharingan and looked over me as if I were a completely different person. Grinning I turned to look at my teammates and frowned. They looked worried; the thought of my medic exam and my acceptance into ANBU still at the forefront of their minds. Sighing I shook my head.

"Stop it. I know what you're thinking and to get the record straight I meant what I said. I will stay with my team, no matter what." I declared seriously. For a while they looked at me as if I were lying, as if I were just another spoiled heir but when they saw how my eyes hardened and how serious I was, they grinned and suddenly were standing on either side of me.

"Well it seems you've passed your test, in record time, so I'm going to go report in with the hokage. You are dismissed for today but know that training starts at dawn tomorrow so be ready and be here on time. Whoever is late has to run 15 laps around Konoha before the sun raises. Dismissed." and with that Shisui-sensei was gone. Smiling, and shaking my head I turned and was about to tell Daiske and Shin we should spar for a while when suddenly I felt something close by.

It wasn't a living presence, it was artificial and filled with chakra I'd never felt before. Narrowing my eyes I once again shifted my stance and drew my katana from its sheath. In response my teammates withdrew their own weapons and stayed at my side. Daiske in a defensive sort of stance while Shin continued to scan the area. Their faces had a puzzled sort of look to it and I knew that was only because they couldn't feel what I would. Which meant that the object was just about to breach the walls, that it was a good enough distance for someone who sensed chakra in a normal matter to be unaware of its presence.

"What's up? Why the sudden aggression?" Daiske asked seriously but I ignored him. I needed to find what was watching us and I needed to figure out if it meant us harm or if it was targeting me specifically. Of course if they were targeting me then they wouldn't come after me when I was with others, not unless it looked as if though I wouldn't be left alone anytime soon. With the realization I relaxed my stance and sheathed my weapon.

"Nothing. Lets go, I want to get a snack before heading to the hospital." I lied as I turned to walk away. As I did so I felt Daiske and Shin quickly follow after me and most of all I felt that chakra signature stay its distance but continue to follow me none the less.

Sighing as we walked into the mark, sighing because I could still feel that chakra there and I wanted to know who it belonged to, I reached out and tried to find someone or something that could distract my new teammates so that I could rush over to the hokage's I thought I'd never find anyone when suddenly I felt Hikari-san's presence near by. Instantly I allowed my chakra to flare in the manner that had been taught to me whenever I wanted to discretely call her summoned animals to me. Then, in the blink of an eye Hikari-san was beside me.

"Izakura-san." she greeted me while looking over my teammates. Instantly Daiske and Shin took a step back as their eyes widened. Smiling softly I shook my head and placed my hand on Hikari-san's back.

"Daiske, Shin, this is Hikari-san. My mother's summoning animal. Hikari-san these are my teammates." I introduced the two before taking in a deep breath and making the connection.

_'I need time to speak with the hokage in private, they must not follow me.'_ I said seriously and when she bowed to both boys I knew that she'd be helping me.

"Hi." Both boy mumbled as they tried to relax.

"Come, you will speak with me. Izakura-san is being summoned by her mother." Hikair-san lied easily and herded the boys away before they could stop me. As soon as they were out of range I teleported to the hokage's office and effortlessly blocked the weapons that were aimed at me. Once I was cleared I stood in front of the hokage, and when I noticed who else was in the room, I cursed myself for not checking for chakra signatures before arriving.

"Izakura, what happened?" the hokage asked seriously as he looked over me with worry in his eyes. Sasuke-oji-san was on his left and the people who had thrown their weapons at me had been Ka-san and Otou-san along side Shisui-sensei.

"I must speak with you hokage-sama." I said, adding his title in hopes that he'd dismiss everyone except for me.

"Then speak." He said. I knew he would tell me to speak in front of my parents and sensei, that he'd let them hear was wrong because one way or another word would get back to them through Sasuke-oji-san. Sighing I nodded and began.

"After sensei left my team members and I we were going to go for a snack but I sensed a disturbance on the outer wall of the South eastern wall of Konoha. There was a chakra signature there that I didn't recognize, one that was hovering just far enough for my teammates to remain unaware but close enough so that I could sense them." As the words left my lips I noticed how Ka-san's and Otou-san's bodies tensed, how angry Ka-san suddenly got and how suddenly Raji-san was standing beside Ka-san.

"Go on." The hokage said, sensing that I had more to say but clearly that I was uncertain as to whether I should say it or not. The question was why were they so worried about what I sensed. Yes, my senses when it came to chakra sensing were abnormally acute but there had to be more to this. It couldn't just be about my ability that they were taking so seriously. Mentally sighing and making a note to dig into this, I took in a breath and added.

"It stopped when myself and my teammates switched into a fighting stance and when I left it began to follow me." I said.

"Where is its location now?" Otou-san said. His tone of voice was tensed and tight. Clearly he was angry, more so than what I would have ever expected. Raising a brow I turned to Ka-san and found that although she was hiding her anger a bit better than Otou-san it was still there full force.

"Where is Hikari?"

"She is with Daiske and Shin. They are in the market place." I answered honestly. Nodding Ka-san turned to Raji-san and placed her hand on the large tigers back. Sighing I turned to face the hokage once more.

"You know who this person is; what they want." I stated and as soon as I did the tension in the air thickened and no one looked me in the eye. Narrowing my eyes I straightened and stared at the hokage with narrowed eyes.

"Izakura, where is the chakra presence now?" he asked, completely unfazed by my look and my anger.

"Izakura!" exclaimed Ka-san suddenly and it was then that I knew that my sharingan had seeped through. Turning to face sensei I saw how his eyes widened, how amazed he was by how in control I was of the power that it granted me. Taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes I withdrew my chakra and concentrated on the chakra I'd felt earlier.

Slowly my surroundings faded and all that I could focus on, all that I was aware of was the thousands of chakra signatures I felt in and around the village. For a while I couldn't find the one that I was looking for, it seemed to have disappeared, but then suddenly I found it and snapped my eyes open. It was close to Daiske and Shin, it was watching them and a part of me knew that it was doing so in hopes that I would return soon.

"It's close to the market, on the Eastern wall." I said, the shock evident in my voice. Ka-san's eyes snapped open then and without hesitation she and Raji-san were running in that very direction. Otou-san all the while at her tail. I was about to run after them, to go to Daiske and Shin so as to protect them, to be there when they needed me but Sasuke-oji-san took hold of my wrist.

"Stay." He ordered and I shook him off.

"Why? Whoever that is, is close to my teammates and if Ka-san and Otou-san are angry then they're rogue; they're dangerous. I will not risk my teammates life for unknown reasons." I growled as I moved closer to the window.

"Shisui go to your team. Now." Naruto-oji-san ordered and instantly he was gone. When I turned and saw his eyes I froze. No it wasn't Naruto-oji-san who had given orders, it had been the hokage to the village hidden in the leafs.

"You are to avoid the market place. In fact, if I am not mistaken you have an exam to attend therefore, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Escort Izakura to the hospital and do not leave her side until she is with Tsunade-sama and has commenced her examination."

"Hn." was all Sasuke-oji-san said as he set the files down and started to walk toward me. Narrowing my eyes I looked at Naruto-oji-san and stood my ground.

"You're hiding something from me, something that involves me." I stated more than question. Sadly Naruto hardened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you refusing an order form your hokage Uchiha Izakura?" he asked me and it was then that I knew I was not only not going to get any answers but that I was going to be left in the dark for a very long time.

"Iie, Hokage-sama." I answered in an ice cold voice before bowing and leaving his office.

Once outside and in the hallway I noticed several ANBU shinobi staring at me as if though I had done something wrong while others were amazed that a genin had been directly reporting to the hokage. It was annoying to know that because of my power and standing I was thought poorly of while those who were amazed made me feel less like the freak that I felt I was. After all not even Otou-san had been born with the power that I held, then again no one in the Uchiha clan had ever married and bore children with the type of strong kunoichi and woman that my Ka-san was.

"You're upset."

"Iie, I am following orders Sasuke-san." I said as we arrived at the hospital. Before he could respond however I walked up to the front desk and greeted Shizune-san.

"Izakura, you're early. You're exam wasn't scheduled until later this afternoon." She noticed surprisingly but as soon as she saw Sasuke-san and noticed the tension in him she shook her head as if though she noticed nothing and smiled.

"None the less a head start wouldn't hurt. Come on, this way." she said and so we left Sasuke-oji-san behind. I could feel his eyes on me, knew that he would continue to watch until we passed the personnel only doors and that even then he'd return to the hokage tower and Ka-san would send Hikari-san to keep an eye on me. After all Hikari-san was the only one of her summoning animals who had authorization to remain in all parts of the hospital.

"Something happened." Shizune-san whispered as she slowed her pace toward Tsunade-sama's office. Sighing I shook my head and walked ahead of her. Starting the test would calm me down, would force me to focus on something rather than the mystery and secrets that my family was clearly keeping from me.

**A/N: And so here is another chapter. I hope everyone is liking the fic so far :D just an fyi I know that there was a break between her time at the academy and her graduation, that is because said time will be explained during the side series I'm thinking of starting. It won't necessarily be a story but it'll be a place where I can post chapters with scenes and fillers as far as any questions or scenes my reviewers and readers have in regards to the fic. Again please don't forget to review and I'll try to update as soon as possible :D **


	9. Chapter 8: Tests

**Chapter Eight: Tests**

As soon as the directions had been given and the severity, as well the knowledge as the risks Izakura's team members were now in, Sakura had wasted no time in acting. She had run out the window with Raji at her side. She was angry that they had dared to get so close, knew, somehow just knew, that it had to have been the akatsuki that were watching her and that they were pushing their luck too much. Eventually they would slip, she would get directions to their hide out and they would see what it was she was capable of doing in order protect her children.

It didn't take long for Itachi to catch up, to join her at her side and run in the direction of the intruder. Then, as they approached the wall both cursed audibly and picked up their speed. It wasn't until after Shisui was with his genin that Hikari appeared at the trio's side.

"Mistress is there a problem?" Hikari asked seriously as her own chakra began to surface.

"Someone is following Izakura. She's at the hospital right now, she should be fine. Hikari get to the compound and keep an eye on Shin."

"Hai." and with that the large tiger disappeared. Once gone Raji-san began to growl, her chakra flared and once the object that had been tracking Izakura was spotted she leapt into the trees and ahead of her mistress.

When Sakura and Itachi caught up to Raji-san they found the large tiger growling and on the ground. There was a small pool of blood gathering and upon seeing the injured animal Sakura gasped and ran to her side. Instantly her hands were surrounded with healing chakra and directing it at the large animal.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as tears started to stream down her face. Sighing Raji-san relaxed into her masters touch and healing chakra as she let her wounds heal with the aid.

"There was a white clay like animal. It smelled of powder and chakra." Raji-san explained as she looked into the tree lines and narrowed her eyes. It was a high perch, the clay like animal had been sitting there watching and waiting. It hadn't been until Raji-san had made herself known that the bird morphed and turned into a small fox of sorts. It's chakra aiding in their fight.

"The animal appeared to be a bird at first, it morphed into a fox and engaged me in combat. When I grew close to its masters location the thing just started to shake and rattle. Confused I looked at it but it wasn't until it was too late that I realized it was a chakra manipulated bomb." Raji-san growled out as she slowly stood and shook off the blood that was drying on her coat. All the while she spoke Itachi looked around their surrounding are with his sharingan. Assuring that said rogue was no longer in their immediate area.

"Why didn't you just retreat, you shouldn't have engaged?" Sakura said as she hugged the large tiger around the neck and buried her face in the animals fur. She could feel wet, sticky substance sticking to her cheek and knew that it was Raji-san's blood but she also knew that it would not harm her. What was more was that she didn't have any issues with blood. Not when it came from people and beings she loved and held dear to her.

In fact, the thought of losing one of her summoning animals fueled the anger that Sakura felt, it forced her chakra to the surface and it made her body shake. Not only were the akatsuki a threat to her brother, her daughter and home, but they had now just spilled the blood of her summoning animal.

**'This is a one time deal.'** Snarled Sakura's inner as the anger began to effect her as well. Nodding to herself Sakura let go of Raji-san and gave her space as she looked over the surroundings as well. There didn't appear to be any sign of someone lingering behind, not that the blonde explosive expert of the akatsuki would remain when he was clearly out numbered but Sakura couldn't help but to still feel the need to do as her husband and lover did.

"We must report back to the hokage." Itachi called to her as he allowed for some of the tension in his body to leave him, however still remained in a cautious, defensive sort of stance.

"What about the meeting? Fugaku-san will not be happy if we're late." Sakura noted, remembering and knowing that as the new leaders to the Uchiha clan it would not look well for both of them to make the elders wait for their weekly meeting to start. Narrowing his eyes Itachi shook his head and tried his best not to show his own annoyance.

"I will report to the hokage Sakura-san." Raji-san spoke as she stretched and tested her body to make sure that there weren't any injuries left. It wasn't that she doubted the ability and power of her mistress, it was just that she knew that Sakura hadn't checked her throughly. She had just stopped the bleeding and sealed the wounds.

"Are you able?" Itachi asked seriously. He himself didn't mean to sound as if though she was incompetent, Raji-san knew that he was only asking out of worry and for assurance but she also knew that even if she weren't able they had no other choice. It was never a good idea to make the elders wait and with the duties and responsibilities they already had they didn't need to add a lecture on top of everything else.

"Hai Itachi-sama. I am." she assured him before turning to face her mistress. "I will report to you as soon as I am able. Hikari will keep an eye on the cub therefore should you need extra assistance summon V." she said before running in the direction of the hokage's tower.

Sighing as Raji-san ran away Sakura shook her head and finally gave in. While on the field or in the open she tried her best not to hug or to silently ask for Itachi's support; however after what had just happened and the state she'd found Raji-san in, Sakura couldn't not ask for support. She needed to feel Itachi's arms around her, she needed to feel his warmth, to feel safe, and to know that they were in this together. Therefore without hesitation she went to him and took him into her arms at the same time that he'd taken her into his.

"She will not be harmed." Itachi whispered and assured Sakura. He too was worried for the sake of his daughter and son, knew that once word got out that there were now two heirs to the Uchiha family that they would be targeting both and so knew that Sakura was now worrying twice as much.

"She's still so young and yet did you see Itachi? She noticed, she knows that we're keeping something from her!" Sakura exclaimed with anxiety clear in her tone of voice. Her tears were threatening to fall again but she didn't care. No one was around, and although they were running the risk of a patrolling shinobi to see them.

"The patrols-men." Sakura gasped as she suddenly left the safety of her husbands arms and ran for the direction she knew the patrolman, or men, should have been arriving while doing their runs. Instantly Itachi followed after her and stopped when he saw his wife on the ground healing several newly appointed Jounin. Cursing he withdrew an emergency summoning scroll and activated it.

"Captain Uchiha, is there a..."

"Send an ANBU medic squad to my location. Several Jounin have been injured by a rogue." Itachi ordered and within the minute he, as well as Sakura, could sense a familiar ANBU squad closing in on them.

"Who's injured?" Ino's familiar voice spoke as she arrived in the clearing. When she saw Sakura working on one shinobi and turned to how shallow the other man's breaths were becoming she cursed under her breath and got to work.

"What happened here?"

"They were attacked by an akatsuki. Which member of the organization is unknown however due to the signs of explosive powder it is most likely that it was the missing ninja Deidara from the village hidden in the stone." Itachi answered tensely before walking to Sakura's side and taking her hand in his.

"This one is stable. Itachi and I have a meeting with the elders of the Uchiha clan but Raji-san is at the hokage's office reporting her findings." Sakura answered with a tired, sort of defeated tone of voice. Frowning Ino kept working and spoke.

"There's something going on and you're not sharing forehead girl. Spill." She said seriously. Sakura could hear the anger in her friends tone of voice but she could also hear the hurt. Sadly though Sakura didn't have time to catch her up to speed. Instead she just tightened her hold on Itachi's hand.

"Ask Shisui." were her only words before she and Itachi teleported themselves back to the compound and just outside of the meeting hall. Sighing Sakura released her husbands hand, straightened out her outfit and took in a deep breath.

When she had started attending the meetings with Itachi and started learning what it was he had to do so that she could help him and lift some of the burden placed on him, the elders hadn't reacted nicely. They had demanded that she leave the hall and insisted that as the wife to the head of the clan her sole duty was to provide the clan with heirs and make sure that what functions and festivals that were held were done so on time and properly. However Sakura had never been that much of a girly girl, she had to learn how to take care of herself at a young age while her parents were out on missions and so she refused to be conditioned into an ordinary house wife.

"They will be angry again." Itachi said with a light smile on his lips. He too was tired of their tactics, of their views of the world, and how they conducted themselves. However he had more pressing matters at the moment. What with a rogue to dispose of in order to keep his wife and children safe, he had no time to listen to the ramblings of old men who refused to evolve with the world.

"Let them be, we stand together in everything. No matter what." Sakura said determinedly while placing a light kiss on her husbands lips. Nodding Itachi stood tall and allowed for Sakura to enter before him.

In turn Sakura made her way inside, she walked in with her head help high, her eyes hard like any so called true leader of the Uchiha clan should look, and she did so without faltering despite the angry glares that were being directed at her. Two steps behind her Itachi followed, his own eyes sharingan bright and silently warning the elders, as well as his own father, that neither he nor his bride were in the mood to be lectured and therefore to simply go one with what needed to be addressed.

"Shall we begin?" Fugaku-san spoke, noticing his son's anger. He was tense, serious, and Fugaku knew that if he were to be tried or pushed any further in the condition that he was currently in that it would not end well for the clan, the elders, or for the individuals who were foolish enough to challenge him while in this state.

"Where have you been Itachi? The meeting was supposed..."

"There were several unexpected errands that Itachi and myself needed to tend to. Nothing more." Sakura answered when one of the younger members of the elders group began to challenge Itachi.

"Sakura-san, your presence here..."

"My presence here is required. How am I expected to lead and support my husband if I am not allowed to sit and stand by him at all times. You may not like me but I will do my job effectively and without your approval." Sakura announced. Her tone of voice was cold, hard, and most of all it was deadly. It showed the power that lay within her; one that she was not afraid to wield should they push her to the edge.

"Back to the matter at hand, the Uchiha police seem to be noticing various types of foreign chakra lingering along the outskirts of the wall. The ninja is distant and always gone before he or she may be caught." As soon as Fugaku-san's words left his mouth both Itachi and Sakura tensed while keeping their face a blank mask.

"Who has been on control during said incidents?" Itachi asked while turning to face his father in the eyes. They weren't on stable ground yet but their relationship was loosing some tension. Itachi knew that it was mostly because of Izakura, because as a grandfather he wasn't as strict but still over protective.

"Several of the Uchiha men and woman have noticed the intruder, however not all have filed proper reports. Those that have, have not..."

"Where are the reports and why have we not received them?" Sakura demanded sternly while looking over each member of the Uchiha elders and narrowing her eyes when she saw the true reason why.

**'Bastards don't want us to see the files or the Uchiha police inner workings.' **Growled Sakura's inner as she hardened her eyes and stood. All the while her chakra flaring and in an instant V appeared at her side. The elders, having long since grown accustomed to her summoning animal, simply sat still and watched as the lady of the Uchiha clan grew hostile.

"Regardless of what you may think of me this is an important matter. The lives of hundreds of clansmen are on the line and, if I'm not mistaking by the looks on your faces, we haven't seen the reports because you're afraid of me learning too much?" Sakura growled as her tone of voice escalated until it was nearly within the realms of screaming. They were pushing her too much, too soon, and way too close to home considering everything that had happened earlier that day.

"News flash gentlemen, regardless of whether you do not send them directly to our home, or whether or not I directly look at them, Itachi shares everything, and I do mean everything, with me. So cut the crap, get over your little tantrum and man the hell up. Lives are at stake." Sakura snarled and screamed at the end as slammed her hand on the table in front of her and reduced it to nothing but splinters. She knew that the men on the Uchiha council, especially the elders, needed a reminder of just how powerful she was and Sakura was not afraid to show it. She would remind them exactly of what it was she was capable of doing.

"Sakura-san, when in this hall you must,..."

"My wife is demanding the reports elder Uchiha." Itachi cautioned before V-san could speak up. As it was she was already reaching for power, her body tensing and preparing itself for an attack. No one disrespected her mistress without paying some sort of price and although Itachi knew that perhaps the old fools would learn better by being reminded of the animals power and the respect it demanded for its mistress, he knew that a fight at the moment would not solve their problems. Not one of them.

"They will be send to your home first thing in the morning." The eldest of the Uchiha elders assured Itachi as he took his seat and his wife's hand in his. He didn't want her to be tense and though he understood why he knew that Raji-san and Hikari-san would keep to their word and protect their daughter and new born son, he knew that there was a probability that their precautions would not be enough.

"About damn time." Sakura muttered under her breath while reaching for V-san and placing her hand on her back. There were more topics to be discussed at the meeting but she knew that the rest, the less stressful one's he could address on his own. What was more was that she needed, and wanted, to assure herself that her son and daughter were safe.

As soon as Sakura's hand was rested on V-san's back she felt her surroundings fade and within seconds she could see through the eyes of Raji that Izakura was taking her exam at the hospital. Sighing she refocused her chakra and then found Hikari sitting on the floor and guarding the window and doors of Mikoto-san's home as Mikoto-san rocked the young infant to sleep.

_'All is well mistress.' _The large tiger thought as she stood and slowly made her way to the infant. As soon as she drew close Shin stirred and reached for her fur. He could sense chakra already, did so naturally and although it wasn't as strong of a gift as his older sisters was it was still something that most infants were incapable of doing. Smiling Sakura felt her sons chakra and through Hikari-san's connection soon started to sing him too sleep.

Meanwhile Itachi listened to the ramblings of the elders, listened to their disputes and their annoyances and more than anything wished to be done with the meeting. Despite not having been on active duty in a while Itachi wanted permission, he wanted to escape from the clan and distract himself with the pursuing and killing of the akatsuki members who had been send after his daughter and the hokage to the village hidden in the leafs.

Finally, when Itachi thought for sure that he was going to kill one them himself Sakura stood up and silenced the room around her. It was an ability he hadn't thought she would use against the Uchiha elders but one that he was proud of her for using nonetheless. After all not many could intimidate a room let alone hall full of the oldest and strongest of the Uchiha clan.

"It is getting late and I have children to tend to, so if you will..."

"Speaking of children, how is Izakura fairing. We have received word that Shisui has been placed in charge of her." An elder spoke as he eyed Sakura. Narrowing her own eyes she held her head up high and answered just as coldly as the man had spoken to her.

"She is fairing. However Shisui is not only in charge of Izakura but also that of her teammates, she is in a squad and will remain as such until she and her team are ready to advance." Sakura cautioned him subtly as her chakra flared and she allowed V-san to growl. It was a warning to him, to everyone in the room, that they back off and not try to force anything upon her or her children.

"Very well." Was the man's only comment before Sakura nodded and turned to her husband. It had been a long day, it was early in the evening but she knew that Izakura was done with her exam, had seen it when Raji-san had projected it to her and so knew that she would be looking for them.

"Good evening gentlemen." Were Sakura's last and only words as she walked out of the hall with V-san at her back and her husband at her side.

**~Izakura's POV~**

Although Shizune-san tried her best to lighten the mood the entire time during my medic exam I was tense and focused. Focused because there were shinobi, and civilian, lives in my hands and tense because I knew that there was much more to Ka-san's and Otou-san's reactions than what they had tried to pass it as. Nonetheless I pushed their secrets to the back of my mind.

"You seem to have passed the written exam, now its time for the practical." Spoke Tsunade-sama as she reviewed my exam before setting it down on her desk. There was a seriousness to her eyes, one that I hadn't seen in a while but one I knew meant that Ka-san had already spoken with her.

"You are to conduct a round of tending to patient's for two hours, then you are to assist in the labs for an hour, and afterwards, if you are still able, you are to attend to a surgery held by Shizune and myself. Is that clear?"

"Hai Tusnade-sama."

"Good, dismissed." And with that I walked out of the office; alone. Shizune stayed back getting the information I knew was being held from me but that didn't matter. Not at the moment. What mattered was that I passed my medic exam so that while on the field I would be qualified and I would be able to heal my teammates without breaking any major rules.

As I approached the information desk I slipped my lab coat on and handed the nurse at the station Tsunda-sama's note. As soon as the woman had read over it she nodded and offered me a clip board before instructing me to sign in so as to start my rotations. It was strange actually; I'd been training for this day for so long that now that it was here, now that I was following protocol and what not, it just seemed as if though I was in a dream.

"These will be your charges. There are three civilian, one child, and two shinobi. They are in their respective examining rooms. Do you have any questions Uchiha-san?" the nurse asked me as she took the clip board and gave me back my patients clip boards.

"Iie."

"Very well." And with that she turned back to her work while I turned down toward the hallway.

My first patient was the child. Shinobi were trained to be patience, they were able to with stand pain for long periods of time; children on the other hand were not. As I walked into the room I looked up and found a worried woman at the side of a small, two year old little girl. Her breathing was shallow and her chakra was unstable.

"Is she allergic to anything?" I asked as I scanned the chart before me. When the woman didn't answer I skipped ahead and made sure that the child wasn't. Upon doing so I found that she was, in fact, allergic to certain types of pollen.

"Despite my appearance and age I assure you that I am more than qualified to aid your child. I am daughter and apprentice to Sakura-san herself." I assured the woman before putting the charts down and smiling her way. Hesitantly she stood back and let me get to work. Good, I needed room and I needed for her to believe that I was able to help her child.

It didn't take long to find the problem, not after having found that the child was in deed allergic and not when my chakra helped me track down the cause of her chakra's erratic movements. It turned out that not only had she exposed herself to high levels of pollen but that as a side effect from her allergic reaction she had slowly started to slip into shock. Or at least her body had begun to do so. After I was done healing her, and assuring the woman that her daughter would be fine so long as she stayed away from the pollen of whatever tree she lived near for a week, I took my leave and continued with my rounds.

It wasn't until I got to the last shinobi on my list that I silently cursed. The chakra was familiar, was in fact a team member to Ka-san's team and although his attitude and words always took on a tone of dislike and anger I knew better. It was just Sai-san's way of communicating; it was how he had been trained and what had been drilled into his mind from day one of his training.

"Izakura?" he asked curiously while raising a brow and ignoring my title. He did so whenever it was just the two of us or when it was just Ka-san and I. Other than that he always made it a point to use my title.

"Are you feeling any side effects? Dizziness or a fever perhaps?" I asked as I looked over the wounds before accessing my chakra. If he wasn't poisoned then the wound could heal on its own. However if I sensed even the slightest amount of poison I was going to make sure to tap into my chakra and keep it from doing any permanent damage.

"Iie."

"What weapon was it that..."

"What are you doing?" He asked, all the while effectively cutting me off. Sighing I looked up and looked him in the eye.

"I am in the middle of my medic exam, as part of the exam I am to tend to patients. Now, may we proceed Sai-san?" I responded with a serious tone of voice. Nodding Sai-san moved so as to allow me full access to the wound. Instantly he started to bleed and with the blood I sensed a foreign chakra.

Instantly I was at his side, using my chakra so as to force the foreign out as painlessly as possible. However when I saw the way Sai-san narrowed his eyes and how he began to slow his breathing I knew that no matter how much I tried to numb it he was going to feel it all. Sighing I forced more of my chakra into his wound, not only stopping the bleeding but ridding his body of the chakra that had been inserted into him. Once done I continued to fully heal the wound and shake my head as I began to take notes of what I'd found.

The chakra was strong, had been manipulated into the weapon and formed into a hidden genjutsu of sorts. The purpose of said genjutsu being to keep the holder calm, manageable to being treated and the instant that he was outside of hospital grounds it would begin to tear his mind a part; it would choose his worst fears and force him to face them regardless of whether or not he was ready to do so.

"You should take it easy and refrain from using any chakra for the next twenty-four hours. I have made a note of it on your file and will inform the hokage as soon as possible. Rest." Were my only words to him before I walked out of the room and went in the direction of Tsunade-sama's office. About half way there I heard a commotion in one of the operating rooms and walked in. Upon doing so my eyes widened.

There in the center of the room lay a young teen desperately fighting for life. The symbols on the floor told me the surgery was a major one, one that required a lot more chakra than what the combined nurses held and one that needed to be done right then and there. Sighing, and teleporting my notes to the hokage, I walked into the room and took the position at the head of the seal. Normally the head surgeon would take said position but Tsunade-sama wasn't available and the nurses on staff did not have the chakra.

"Uchiha-san, perhaps we..."

"He will die if I do not interfere. Is everyone in position?" I said seriously and instantly everyone turned to who I assumed to be the nurse in charge. For a while she looked at me as if unsure but when she saw how stable and full of chakra I was she sighed and positioned the others into place.

"Done Uchiha-san." she said before taking her place on my right. Nodding I took in a deep breath and placed my hands on the seal. As soon as I did I could feel the damage he'd taken to his internal organs. They were serious, life threatening, so much so that I was surprised that he was still alive.

"Was he poisoned?"

"Iie. He was beaten." The nurse spoke. Nodding, and fighting to contain my anger, I took in yet another deep breath before I started to manipulate my chakra to his stomach, lungs and heart at the same time. It was a technique I had only ever seen Ka-san do once, but it had been enough. I'd seen how she'd molded her chakra, how she had woven the chakra and made it so that it was numbing and healing at the same time.

I wasn't sure how long I lasted in that room but when next I was aware of my surroundings I was so because I was taking my chakra back and watching as the young boy's breathing stabled, as he calmed, and as the pained look in his face faded away. Smiling I shook my head and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Take him to an available room, Tsunade-sama or Shizune-san will tend to him." I instructed hesitantly, unsure as to whether or not the woman before me would listen to my order. Amazingly though they did, and did so with gratitude and amazement in their eyes. As I walked into the hallway Tsunade-sama was arriving.

"What of the boy that..."

"He is stable and recovering. I tended to him."

"Who assisted?"

"The nurse."

"No, I meant with the procedure." Tsunade-sama said with confusion and hesitation in her tone of voice. Clearly she hadn't been prepared nor had she known of my full capabilities. How could she when I kept said truths from Ka-san herself as well? Sighing I looked out the window and watched as the sun set before answering.

"I did. I'd seen Ka-san do the procedure once." I answered truthfully. Gasping Tsunade-sama turned and went after the young boy. I stayed, I waited for her return and when she did there was this mischievous sort of grin on her face.

"There isn't a point in sending you to the lab is there?" Tsunade-sama asked knowingly.

"Not unless they are in dire need of assistance, no." I answered honestly. Nodding Tsunade-sama shook her head before handing me a seal and a porcelain mask. Upon looking it over I found that it was the mask of a dragon.

"Welcome to the medical division of Konoha; Village Hidden in the Leafs. You are a full fledge medic." Tsunade-sama said happily. Taking what she offered me I bowed.

"I will speak with the hokage as far as when you will be placed into the ANBU rotations so as to aid with their wounded, and as far as the hospital rounds; well that can wait. You have training to do."

"Hai, thank you Tsunade-sama."

"No need. Now go, I'm sure that mother of yours wants to hear the good news." She taunted before turning and walking away. Uncontrollably I smiled all the way to the front desk and signed out. Then, as soon as I sensed Raji-san my annoyance, anger, and hurt was back.

"Congratulations Izakura-san." Raji-san said as she bowed in greeting before taking her place at my side and walking me home.

No one would approach me when the crimson coated tiger walked beside me. All in Konoha knew that it was a sign from my mother, that unless one wanted to risk losing their life then it was best to leave me be when said crimson coated tiger was at my side.

"Hn." was my only response before I continued my way home in silence. As I grew close to the compound I sensed Hikari-san at Shin's side, I sensed Mikoto-san at Shin's side, I sensed my parents leaving the meeting hall, and knew that tonight wasn't the night to demand answers. Not when they had just met with those senile old fools and most certainly not when we were all still so tensed about what had happened.

"I'm home." I called as we walked into our home and I set my weapons pouch on the top of the shelf hidden behind my favorite books. The weapons were small enough that the ancient text would have no problem keeping them from view. It was my katana that needed to be kept in my room.

"Are you hungry?" called Ka-san from the kitchen as Otou-san walked out of his study in regular wear. He had changed, had just finished doing so by the looks of it. Looking up I took in a deep breath and smiled when I felt that Oba-san was still here as well. She had stayed until all of us had gotten home; it was a habit, one that she had never been willing to explain.

"Good evening Mikoto-san." I called and instantly she was at the foot of the stairs with a smile spread across her face. I'd asked her once why it was she always looked at me that way, and in response all I ever got was a soft smile and a kiss to the forehead.

"Izakura, honey how many times do I..."

"A lot more Oba-san, a lot more." I taunted before hugging her as gently as I could. Sometimes it was hard to keep in mind that my strength was unusually high for a kunoichi; and a young one at that. When I did everyone noticed the seal on my headband and the mask that was now in my possession. Instantly Otou-san picked my mask up and looked over it.

"I have passed my medic exam and now am a full medic of Konoha. As such I will be placed into rotation for certain ANBU level missions."

"What of the hospital rotations?"

"I will be excused until my training has been made into a set routine." I answered honestly while watching Oba-chan leave and Raji-san jump out the window. She was setting a perimeter and keeping watch over Oba-chan until she got to her own home, that much I knew. The why not so much.

"Izakura that's amazing, but you shouldn't take any ANBU level missions. You're..."

"I am a medic and a kunoichi. What I do or don't do is up to me and my captain. Furthermore, my career is my own." I reminded them as I picked up my things.

My tone of voice could have been a little lighter but the truth was that I'd had enough tests for one day, and the last thing I wanted was to pass some abstract test Ka-san had in store for me so as to test my mental state for ANBU level missions after everything that had happened throughout the day. After everything that had happened when I was an infant and I'd discovered Otou-san and Ka-san in battle. To the day that genjutsu was still in my nightmares, haunting me and reminding me of the possibilities a shinobi life could lead to; however it was also something that I had refused to share with anyone.

"Izakura, I..."

"Hai, I love you to Ka-san, Otou-san. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." And with that I went up to my room, changed, and tucked myself into bed.

The anger would pass, I knew that it would, however if I didn't get to sleep I would end up saying things that I would later regret, I would end up hurting Ka-san and Otou-san and that was one thing that I didn't want to do. Not ever.


	10. Chapter 9: First Try

**Chapter Nine: First Try**

Like with any genin group, it was the instructor's job to teach their team new nin-jutsu's and how to stay alive in the ninja world. For Fugaku Uchiha and Shin Haruno learning techniques was their favorite part. The only problem however was that not only had they been placed on the same team but that they were proving to be even bigger and faster learners than what their sensei had anticipated.

"Okay, today we are going to..."

"Do full contact sparing!" Shin exclaimed happily while interrupting his sensei and standing at the ready. Sighing their sensei shook his head before walking up the tree and hanging upside down. They had taken to hiding their chakra more than well and had been able to master the art of substitution to perfection.

"No, now can anyone tell me what it is I'm doing here?" he asked while looking at his team. Shin sighed and relaxed, Fugaku activated his sharingan, and the third member in their cell looked as if though he couldn't believe what it was he was seeing with his own eyes.

"You are attaching yourself to the tree using chakra." Fugaku finally answered and their sensei nodded.

"Exactly, stealth, speed, and a large knowledge of jutsu's aren't the only things a shinobi must know. A good shinobi must know the art of disguise, of how to listen and see without being heard or seen themselves." The Jounin instructor explained as he tossed each of his member a kunai.

"Wait, you don't really expect us to..." but before Shin could finish his question his instructor jumped down and nodded.

"Exactly, I want you to do what I've just done, mark you're farthest point and then attempt to surpass it." He said with a smug sort of tone of voice. Narrowing his eyes Shin looked at the tree, remembered how his sensei had just set a foot on the tree and then walked on up without so much as breath to show that it was difficult.

"Fine." He mumbled as he picked up the kunai that had been given to him and walked up to the closes tree to him. Turning to his left he found the third member of his team looking at the tree, pressing his palm against the tree trunk and testing his chakra. Then, upon turning to his right Shin watched as Fugaku took a step forward and attached himself to the tree.

"I'll be back later in the day to see how everyone is doing." The Jounin instructed said smugly as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Narrowing his eyes Shin took in a deep breath and took his first step. At first he was distracted by the small amount of chakra he could feel within the tree, he was uncertain of the effect his own chakra would have on the tree and it's life span. However once certain, and upon feeling that all would be well, Shin flexed his chakra, he used less and less until he was using as minimum amount of chakra as possible so as to walk up the tree. Smiling he walked up the tree and settled into the second highest branch.

"Oi, look at me Fugaku!" Shin exclaimed as his eyes lit with excitement and fire. He liked to show off in front of the Uchiha heir, he liked to push his buttons and test his patience.

"Hn." was the Uchiha heir's only response as he appeared on a branch across Shin and smiled in self satisfaction. The Uchiha had been in the trees for a while now, had been watching Shin as he tested his grip and altered the usage of chakra.

At first Fugaku had been certain that the Haruno heir would fall and that he'd be forced to end his own training early but then Shin had grabbed the concept of it. Fugaku had seen how he'd understood it on his first time, had thought it was impossible only to be proven wrong; and it was then that Fugaku knew that Shin was more intelligent than he led others to believe that he was.

"Whatever." Shin replied with an annoyed tone of voice before he walked back down the tree and watched as his other teammate continued to struggle.

"Use a little less chakra and make sure that you reach for it softly. Call for it suddenly and all at once and the tree's chakra is going to repel you." Shin instructed as he crossed his arms across his chest and waited for his teammate to do as he instructed.

The other boy was a civilian born, one who had passed the academy with fair grades and who felt as if though it had been a mistake to have been placed in the same team as two heirs. Granted not both of them had a kekkei genkai, but they were both from high standing family's in Konoha and individuals who deserved respect. Therefore, trusting in his teammate the boy took in a deep breath and did as he was told. First he started with one step, then another, followed by another; soon he was halfway up the tree and on Shin's right.

"Thanks." He said happily as his confidence grew and he began to walk faster. Soon the three boys were walking up and down trees, jumping from one tree branch to the next and testing their ability to travel at a faster pace without having to worry about being seen. After all this technique would prove to be useful when in the mortal world and in one of their gardens.

Later, when the Jounin instructor returned he did so to an empty field and sighed. He had anticipated this to be a challenging exercise for his team, had hoped it would show the two heirs that not everything was so easy to learn; however what he hadn't thought would happen was that he'd drive them away.

"Maybe it was too complex." He sighed as he shook his head and turned so as to search for his team.

"Maybe what was too complex?"

"And for who?" The Jounin instructor suddenly heard Shin and his teammate call out happily. Swirling around and looking up in the direction he suddenly felt their chakras and the instructor stared at them with disbelief. It was easy to believe that the two heirs would have master this technique on their first try, but the civilian as well? Was he not challenging enough as an instructor.

"Where is Fugaku?" the Jounin asked as he tried to keep the amazement and shock from showing on his face.

"Hn." suddenly came the Uchiha's response as he walked down from the peak of the tree and nodded in greeting. This was beyond belief to the Jounin instructor. Had they really mastered such a technique in one go?

"So what's next on the list sensei." Shin asked with a grin on his face as he released his hold on the tree, dropped on the ground, and gracefully landed in front of the Jounin. Meanwhile, all Fugaku did was watch as his teammate had fun at the expense of their sensei, thought about how Fugaku, despite not needing to, had assisted their teammate and wondered if he would have done so for him as well.

"Does not matter." Fugaku finally whispered as he jumped down and joined Shin at his side. It didn't matter how annoying he was or the mischief he liked to stir. It didn't even matter that Shin was from the Haruno clan. The only thing that mattered was that Shin was his teammate and he would not leave a teammate behind.

**~Izakura's POV~**

It had been a week since I had sensed the strange creature following me and there was still no signs of who had send it and no word as far as what had happened when Otou-san and Ka-san had come across the explosive object. They were continuing to hide it and though my training continued as if though nothing had happened, as the days passed by and I grew closer to my team members I couldn't help but to feel as if I was missing something; as if something was bound to happen.

"Are you listening Izakura?" called Shin as he finished his stretches and stood up. Sighing I turned to face him and Daiske, I looked over my teammates and wondered if it was really all right for me to continue with my training; if growing as a shinobi was worth the life of my comrades.

"Iie. I was lost in thought, what were you saying?" I responded honestly as I stood from my own position and looked at my teammates. Training with them was worth it, it was worth the risk and if anything it would drive me to fight against any and all rogue ninja that came for me so long as it meant that my teammates were alive.

"Sensei will be here in an hour, is there anything we should be focusing on during our warm-ups?" he asked. It'd become a habit for me to spy on Shisui-oji-san whenever we were on compound grounds, and I able to sneak away, that I would ask Ino-san what it was Shisui-oji had told her as far as our training was concerned.

"He'll be teaching us two new ninjutsu's today, other than that I'm not sure which or what kind." I answered honestly as I jumped into the air and landed on a tree branch. Out of my two team members I was the one who could jump the highest.

"Wonder what brought that about." Muttered Shin as he flipped off the branch he was on and landed on the one just below me. Soon after Daiske climbed up and stood above me.

Ever since that day in the clearing, since they'd seen me react to some unseen force, since they had been looked after by Hikari and Shisui-oji, they'd figured something was the matter and so had taken it upon themselves to look after me as well. Not like I needed it but it was nice to know, and feel, the warmth and care they felt towards me.

"Beats me." I responded before turning to where exactly Shisui-sensei was going to appear from. When I did so did my teammates.

"That's creepy Izakura-chan." sensei taunted the way he always did whenever I was already facing him before he was even within sensing distance let alone seeing.

"Hn."

"I see my team has gotten together, good. For today's training we'll be working with two ninjutsu's." sensei explained as he continued walking toward one of the larger trees in the clearing and leaned against it as if though he were going to take a nap.

"Finally, we were starting to get bored sensei." Daiske taunted as he jumped off the tree and expertly landed in front of his sensei. Right behind him was Shin and right behind him was me.

It wasn't as hard to focus anymore, I wasn't as distracted as I used to be as a child when there was so many chakra signatures around. Mostly it was because I was familiar with all of the one's in the village and those that constantly moved just outside of it. However what I was more aware of was all the chakra signatures that I didn't recognize, and those that I hadn't grown up with.

"You will be focusing on two jutsu's today. The first is a fire style ninjutsu." Sensei said and instantly I knew that that was for the benefit of my teammates. After all sensei knew from first hand experience that I had already mastered the genin and Jounin level fire jutsus.

"The second will be a water style jutsu." he noted before slowly going through the hand signs required for the fire ninjutsu. I watched more out of respect than anything else. After all Otou-san had drilled said hand signs into me prior to my joining the academy.

"This is a fire ball jutsu. Fairly simple but when done right just as deadly as any high level jutsu." Sensei explained before turning for the small pound just to the west of us and releasing the fire ball jutsu. It was a large fire ball, beautiful and most important of all it was done perfectly. Not that an Uchiha could do anything less.

"Daiske." I called and silently he walked up toward the pound and took in a deep breath.

"Daiske, what..." but before sensei could finish Daiske swiftly went through the hand signs I'd taught him and executed a perfect fire ball jutsu. Smiling I shook my head and thought back to the day that I'd taught Daiske and Shin the jutsu.

_Flashback_

_ It was early in the morning and the older of the two Uchiha heirs was training in her own training grounds. Her mother had discovered it, had hidden it from everyone and had allowed her to train with her teammates there. _

_ "What are you working on?" called Daiske as he and Shin appeared from their normal entrance. _

_ "A fire style jutsu." Izakura answered honestly before smiling and facing both her teammates. Their sensei had been assigned an ANBU level mission and although Izakura could have been able to go she had been scheduled for rounds at the hospital. _

_ "Daiske? Shin?" Izakura called as she relaxed her stance and turned to face them completely. _

_ "I'm going to teach you guys this jutsu but you have to swear to me that you will never practice it alone." Izakura said seriously. Instantly both boys stood shocked, they stood amazed and they stood ready to learn. _

_ "Done." And with that Izakura nodded and got to work. _

_End of Flashback_

"Izakura?" sensei called to me, effectively snapping me out of my trance.

"Hn."

"I'd appreciate it you didn't take my job from me." He noted seriously. Sighing I nodded. He was right, he was our sensei and so it was his job to teach Daiske and Shin new jutsu's. Not me.

"Hai sensei. I won't." I promised while focusing my eyes on him. "What is the other jutsu?" I asked and instantly Daiske and Shin were at my sides.

"The next is..."

"Good afternoon Tsundae-sama." I called before sensei could finish. As soon as the words left my lips everyone tensed and turned to where it was my eyes had roamed toward.

"Still as accurate as ever I see."

"Hn."

"Shisui?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"The hokage needs you and your team out in the mortal world. There's an assignment there that needs taking care of." Tsunade-sama said. There was a tone to her tone, one that screamed hidden meanings and hidden messages.

"When do we depart?"

"This afternoon." She said while turning around and heading back toward the ANBU tower.

"Be careful Izakura and don't forget, you're acting medic." She cautioned me again before she disappeared. Her words again rang in my mind. I wasn't a child and I'd never needed anyone to remind me of the lessons I'd learned over the years of training; she knew this. However this one day she had cautioned me twice?

Mentally sighing I turned in the direction of the compound and concentrated. Within seconds I could feel the chakra signatures of everyone in and around the village. To most it would have been over whelming but to me it was natural. Focusing on the chakra signatures closes to mine I tracked them down and found exactly what I thought I would. Ka-san and otou-san were in the hokage's office.

"Get home, pack only what you need. Food can always be bought in the mortal world and make sure that your weapons are all hidden." Sensei started to give orders. The very same that were drilled into us relentlessly while at the academy.

"Izakura you'll be opening the gate this time around." Sensei called before quickly turning to face Daiske.

"Daiske you and Shin will open it on the way back. Pack just enough to get you by, I don't know how long we'll be in the mortal world." Sensei said before jumping into the tree and facing in the direction of Ino-san's home.

Ino-san was like a sister to Ka-san, a strong kunoichi, a good medic, and a women who defended me as if though she were my own mother. She was also the leader to the Yamanaka clan and the woman carrying my unborn cousin. It was for that reason that sensei, Shisui-oji-san was going to see Ino-san off.

"We'll meet at the gate in an hour." And with that sensei was gone. Sighing I shook my head. The timing was off, and the sudden rush of our mission was unusual.

"This is great! Our first mission and we're going to the mortal world." Cheered Shin as he jumped into the tree closes to him and took off at a run. His mother worked in a small food stand at the center of the market. It was a popular stand and one known for its good food.

"What's wrong?" Daiske asked as he looked at me. He was more observant and able to control his emotions better than what Shin could; at least in regards to firsts anyway.

"Nothing. I need to go pack and see my parents off. See you in an hour." And with that I teleported myself home.

I appeared in the center of my living room and found Mikoto-oba-san in the rocking chair rocking my ototou-chan to sleep. He was usually good at falling asleep himself but he looked as if though he'd been fighting to stay away so as to wait for Ka-san and Otou-san to return.

"You're back earlier than what was expected. Is everything all right?"

"Hn. I must pack for a mission." I responded before pausing and looking her in the eye. "Where is Ka-san and Otou-san? Neither one of them are supposed to be on active roster. Not until next week." As soon as I asked Mikoto-oba-san looked away from me. She looked down at my ototou-chan and smiled softly.

"They went to have lunch with Naruto-san and Sasuke." she lied. I knew she lied because she couldn't look me in the eye and she wouldn't do so until I uncovered the truth myself. Sighing I nodded and walked to my room.

"Do you need help?" she called after me but I didn't answer. How could I when I knew for a fact that my entire family, including my mother and father, were lying to me?

"Iie." was my soft reply as I went up the stairs. It didn't take long after that for me to pack my bag, to strap the remainder of my weapons, my favorite one's at least, into place and it didn't take long for me to finish setting traps in my room. It was a silent warning Ka-san and Otou-san knew to follow; one they'd learned about when I'd just started my training.

It wasn't until I had three kunai strapped to my left thigh, three poisoned tipped throwing needles in my hair, and shuriken tucked into my coat pockets that I felt I was ready to go. Before heading for the gate I stopped in by Kenji's room and looked at him asleep in his bed. Mikoto-san was sitting in a rocking chair, looking over him as if though she were born to protect him.

"Kenji." I whispered as I walked toward him. I could feel Mikoto-san's eyes on me, how curious she was and how she wanted to speak more than anything but didn't.

"I'll be gone for a while but I promise I'll be back. Who else is going to take you to the roof?" I continued to speak as softly as I could before gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Sakura and Itachi will be here in a minute. Can you wait for them before you..."

"Iie. I have to go. I will see you soon Oba-san." I whispered before jumping out of Kenji's window and running along the roof tops.

In truth I'd felt my parents close by, I knew that they would have found a way to speak to me before I left and so it wasn't that big of a surprise when Hikari appeared on my side at the same time my parents made themselves known; just before Hikari-san did.

"Izakura,..."

"Hn. Be careful, watch my back, don't let my guard down, and I'll keep in mind that medics should be hidden; not seen." I said before Ka-san could say it herself.

"Izakura." Otou-san called and with my name alone I knew that he and Ka-san wanted me to stop. I knew that there was something on their mind and that I wouldn't be able to leave, orders or not, until they had said whatever it was they wanted to say.

Sighing I stopped just far enough from hearing range and faced Ka-san and Otou-san. The look on both their faces was serious, one I'd seen a thousand times before and one I knew was holding back the amount of suggestions, reminders, and tips they wanted to give me.

"Hikari has offered to go as acting medic so that you can focus on your duties as a team member and nothing else." Ka-san said. The look in Otou-san's eyes said that he knew I would see the truth behind her offer but it also said that Ka-san had made up her mind and nothing would change her offer. She would not say why she wanted Hikari with me but she would offer me her assistance nonetheless.

"Iie. I will be able to manage my tasks and responsibilities." I said while turning to face our meeting area. Daiske and Shin were there; both looking and waiting for sensei and I. They were on time, that was a good sign but because sensei hadn't arrived yet I wanted to get there soon. After all I didn't want to be left with the tardy label of the group.

"Izakura you don't have to..."

"How I go about my training is between myself and my sensei. The hokage has not made it mandatory for me to accept your offer nor has Tsunade-sama." I stated boldly before sighing. Ka-san was hurt, I could see it given the look in her eyes but so was I. Why wouldn't I be when it was clear Ka-san and Otou-san were keeping secrets from me.

"Gomen Ka-san, but I am a kunochi and child no longer. My teammates and I will cover each others back. I will see you soon." And with that I ran. I ran as fast as I could so as to leave my wounded Ka-san and a pensive Otou-san.

When I arrived at the gates Daiske and Shin knew that there was something wrong but before they could ask I shook my head in warning before walking toward the gates. Sensei was close by and though I loved Konoha a part of me couldn't wait to go outside its gates. For so long I'd been raised within its walls, had been told that because of who I was and where it was I came from I couldn't recklessly place my life in danger; the question was, was having a normal family vacation reckless?

"If you don't get a move on we'll leave you behind sensei." I declared when I got tired of waiting and instantly not only was he at my side but Daiske and Shin were as well. It was better to force him to move than to risk he running into Ka-san and accepting Hikari's offer on my behalf.

What was it about me that made everyone feel compelled to protect me, to want to keep me in the shadows for my own good, and that drove them to live a life of secrecy when around me? Was I different from everyone somehow? If so how? What was more was that, that was no way to live; not for them and most certainly not for myself.

"Is everyone ready?" sensei called but all it took was a quick glance at all of our eyes and he knew that we were; and so without another word sensei opened the gates to Konoha and lead us out of the village and onto the trail that would lead us to the door of our destination.

All the while we walked along the trail I kept to the tree tops and hid in the shadows. I was the third of the genin cell but I was also a medic and medics (or so it had been drilled into me) always stayed to the shadows. Shin and Daiske seemed comfortable enough but sensei was on guard. In fact he even had his sharingan on; which meant that Ka-san and Otou-san had yet again stressed the importance of my safety. The question was why?

"We're close, Izakura get ready." Sensei called and with a sigh I jumped from my position in the trees and ran beside him. Within minutes we were at the gate and standing before the door.

Taking in a deep breath I summoned just the right amount of chakra and began to go through the hand seals. I didn't know where we were going, sensei would be leading the way, but I'd been taught how to unlock a door without the assistance of a fellow shinobi. Mostly because I had inherited my mothers perfect chakra control, and probably because Iruka-sensei had seen how advanced I was while at the academy.

As soon as the hand signs were completed and I'd released my chakra the doors opened and sensei, along with Daiske, Shin and myself, walked into the portal. It wasn't cold like I had expected that awkward space to be but there was something about the air; something that made it both easy and difficult to breath.

As soon as my chakra had cleared and the doors had faded we were met with the sight of a small grove. It wasn't big and it was definitely hidden behind some sort of genjutsu but as far as where we were on the mortal plane exactly was beyond me. What I did know was that the sudden overwhelming chakra signatures that there was within a 10 mile radius of us was immense; more so than anything I'd ever felt before. Sighing I tried to keep my body from tensing and leaned against the closes thing to me; which just so happened to be sensei.

"Are you all right?" sensei asked while holding me and keeping me from falling. Mentally I cursed at myself, I reprimanded myself for not having made sure that I wouldn't be able to sense so much so quickly as soon as we'd passed through the portal.

"Hn." Was all I said before I moved to the side and let sensei take over again. He started to speak while I was getting control over my natural ability.

"There's a safe house close by, we'll be moving shortly. First and foremost though make sure that your genjutsu's are in place. Enemy shinobi can be roaming around as well." He instructed while casting his own genjutsu. Nodding the boys followed soon after and within the blink of an eye they were in "normal" wear.

"Izakura." sensei called and without so much as a hand seal my jutsu was in place and I looked like any other mortal girl.

"Good. Now lets go." And with that we left. We walked in the direction of our so called hide out; all the while I focused and I made sure that there was no way I'd be caught off guard again.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, hope everyone liked it though :D Updates will be brought to everyone as soon as possible, I promise I'll work harder and updating faster. :D for now just please don't forget to R&R :D **


	11. Chapter 10: Being Watched

**Chapter Ten: Being Watched**

It didn't take long to get to the safe house and once there we all settled into our rooms. The homes were in a mortal style, different, and though I liked the way it looked, it wasn't something I was willing to take back home with me. Sighing as I unpacked and set my weapons down, I kept my barriers in place. Being what I was, being able to sense the amount that I could was an advantage but at the same time it was a burden. It was hard and it was something I knew I would now need to start training if I ever wanted to overcome my limitations as a kunoichi.

So, taking a deep breath I slowly withdrew my barriers and little by little began to feel everyone around us. They were walking down the streets, walking through a park, heading downtown and what not. However while I was practicing I noticed a chakra signature, one that felt trained and deadly; that was filled with blood lust. Tightening my shut eyes I focused and found that they were close by, across the street in fact! Thankfully though he was looking, using his chakra to track and not just sitting still. Who or what he was tracking I couldn't tell but I could sense it.

"Izakura, briefing!" sense called and just as he did I lost focus and was forced to put my barriers back up. It was either that or I'd collapse from the over load. Mentally cursing at sensei's timing I sighed, strapped several kunai to my thigh and then slipped into a longer skirt.

"Hn." I called as I walked into the room. Shin and Daiske were ready, their weapons hidden and both dressed like any mortal children would be on a day out with their father.

"Where will we be going sensei?" Daiske asked just as I leaned against the door frame. We were on a mission and though it was our first one I didn't think it would be right to relax to the same degree my teammates were doing. Safe houses weren't always safe.

"We are here to collect information from various informants. Using a genjutsu you will appear to be older and you will act accordingly." He explained while taking out a scroll for each of us. Daiske's was blue, Shin's was red, and mine was green.

"Which clinic am I reporting to?" I asked before sensei could explain. Sighing he turned to address me first.

"Lady Tsunade-sama requires you to check on the clinic that a rogue used to control. Currently it is Kari-san who is in charge of said clinic. You are to gather what reports are needed and assist should it be necessary." He explained quickly before turning to Daiske.

"You will be meeting with a metals trafficker. He is the supplier to Konoha and our allies. The scroll you carry is for him, he will give you one in return."

"Hai sensei."

"Shin, you are going to follow me but you will be doing the negotiations. We will be meeting with a mortal informant." Was all sensei said before he withdrew the cover on the table and revealed a map of sorts.

"The routes you are to take are marked by the scrolls respective color. We have two days to gather what information we need before we must go back to Konoha. Remember to keep your guard up because here there are always enemy's lurking." Sensei cautioned before strapping his own weapons pouch on and then standing by Shin.

"When are we expected to be back? How are we to communicate with one another?" I asked, not sure if I liked the fact that Diaske would be going in alone. It wasn't that I doubted him or anything, it was just that after having sensed that chakra earlier I didn't want to be separated from my team.

"Shin and Daiske will keep communication with myself through radio, however because of your position you will have no communication with us. Should you encounter some sort of trouble you are to remain with Kari-san until we have returned for you."

"Sensei that is not necessary, I may pick up the information needed and return to the safe house." I tried not to growl out but it didn't work. It wasn't as if it were my fault to begin with.

"Izakura it is best that..."

"As a sensei you are limiting my actions and my movements, giving me special treatment and that is not fair. As an oji-san you are upsetting me." I stated flatly and instantly everyone in the room, except for myself, stilled.

Oji-san looked like he was torn between what he knew was right and what he wanted to do. However I knew that he would do what was right, he would give in and change my orders, make it so that not only was I on even standing with my teammates but so that there would be a way for me to communicate with him and my teammates at all times. Finally, after several long moments sensei nodded and handed me a small radio of my own.

"Use channel three." He instructed all of us as he handed one to Daiske and one to Shin as well. Nodding I did as I was instructed and hid it just underneath the collar of my shirt. There really wasn't a need to carry so many weapons but I would be taking a few with me.

"If you're ready then head out." Sensei instructed as he finished going over several grounds rules with Shin before he and Shin took their leave. Nodding Daiske and I walked to the door and walked outside together.

Instantly I tensed, I made sure to strengthen my barriers and thought about the foreign, dangerous chakra I'd felt earlier. As such Daiske noticed and raised his guard. Good, if there was a shinobi walking around with that much of a bloodlust leaking out of him there was no way I wouldn't worry if Daike and Shin weren't on their best guard. It was the only thing that would save them when facing an opponent such as the man I'd sensed earlier.

"Be careful." Daiske said as he quickly looked over his map and turned to face the opposite direction I was heading to. I didn't need to look at my map to get to the clinic I'd been assigned to, not when following Kari-san's chakra was so much easier.

"You too, don't be stupid. If you face any trouble call me and I'll be there in a heartbeat." I instructed before turning around and running in the direction of my destination.

Though mortals would have been surprised to see a young woman running it wasn't so surprising when I'd reached a trail. After that I could run as fast as I wanted to without having to worry about looking suspicious or weird. Weird by mortal standards that is. Upon arriving I steadied my breathing and walked inside. Kari-san was at the front desk.

"Iza-chan how are you?" she asked as she stood from her seat and moved to let me into the back. She had an office of her own, of course she would what with running the small clinic but she was hardly ever in it. In fact Kari-san preferred to help in the clinic along side her doctors and nurses rather than lead. It was what I really liked about her.

"Good morning Kari-san, I've been well. How have you been?" I greeted her happily as we walked toward her office. Normally I would offer my assistance, however because I was on a mission I couldn't afford to help her before seeing to my duties. It just wouldn't be right, at least not to me.

"Well, just over worked. How is Saya-san?" Kari-san always used Ka-san's cover name when in the mortal world. It not only protected the clinics reputation but my mothers as well.

"Good, with ototou-chan at the moment."

"Of course." She said while closing the door before turning to face me. Upon meeting eye to eye there was a silencing and concealing jutsu in her office. Instantly I released my genjutsu and my barriers.

Again I was assaulted by a number of chakra signatures and different types but what had caught my attention the most was feeling that same chakra just outside of the clinic. They, the shinobi that is, was running along the trail but never too far and never too close. It was almost as if though he or she was observing the clinic.

"So the hokage-san send you?" she stated. Smiling I nodded and tried to ignore my instinct to go fight.

"Hai, I'm here to deliver a letter from Lady Tsunade-sama as well and to pick up the medical reports that you have ready. The hokage-sama would also like to know if you've seen anything or anyone suspicious." I said while adding my own question into the report. It was wrong of me to do so but it was the easiest way to get my answers without being caught myself.

"Here are the reports and the scroll you need to take back. As for suspicious not really. We haven't run into any injured shinobi recently as a matter of fact. Though I suppose I should give a written report if the hokage is..."

"Iie, I may tell him by word of mouth. The less paper trail there is the better. Not only for Konoha but for yourself as well." I quickly advised before I could be caught in my own trap. Smiling Kari-san nodded and watched as I began to hide the scrolls and reports she gave me.

"You're strong." Kari-san mumbled to herself with an amazed tone of voice. Nodding I turned to look at her seriously.

"Is there anything I can help with around the clinic."

"Ii-Iie. I have a full staff at the moment. Are there any supplies you need before you go?"

"Iie. I have packed what supplies are necessary to me in terms of acting medic for my team. I will..."

"You've passed the medic's exam?" Kari-san exclaimed with amazement before suddenly hugging me. "Congratulations! When? Oh Sakura must be so proud!" Having had enough of the hugging and her congratulations I pushed Kari-san back and looked at her seriously.

"Have you not received any of Ka-san's letters to you? She wrote to you about all of this." I stated and as soon as the words had left my mouth she was performing hand sign after hand sign. Then, once done she gave notice to her staff, saying that she had a family emergency before she and I both left the clinic.

"Get back to your safe house and inform your sensei. Tell him that as soon as your work here is done to call me, he knows the hand signs." Kari-san instructed me, and although a part of me wanted to argue with her, to resist the orders she was giving me I knew that I needed to follow. Especially if it concerned Ka-san.

"Hai Kari-san. I will." And with that she both turned to leave. Once I was certain she was a good distance away I sighed and sat at a near by park. I would report to sensei, however I would think over everything first.

**~POV Change~**

As soon as Izakura was out of the village Sakura was in the hokage's office and staring out the large window. She used to spend the afternoons in the office organizing scrolls, filing paper work, and getting her shishou to do the work she was responsible to do. However as she stood, as she watched the gates and waited for some sort of alert to come in she thought about her daughter, she prayed that she was safe, and above all else she vowed that if her daughter was so much as scratched, said attacker would have hell to pay should she ever encounter him.

"You're getting that look in your eyes again." Naruto noted with an amused tone of voice. Sighing Sakura turned and tried to smile as best as she could.

"Is that so?"

"Hai. You worry too much Sakura-chan." Naruto said happily before turning to the window and watching as Sasuke appeared with several more files in hand. Instantly he sighed and shook his head. It just never seemed to end.

"Where is Captain Itachi?"

"He is on site." Sasuke noted before turning to Sakura. "Shizune-san is with him so you don't need to worry." While setting the files on Naruto's desk and walking over to where Sakura stood.

"Have you met with the council?"

"Iie, that's scheduled for tonight. Not that they're going to be looking forward to it what with Itachi gone and all." Sakura noted sourly. She knew how defensive and secretive they could get when Itachi wasn't in the village. However Sakura also knew that they could not, nor would she allow them to, ignore a direct order from their clan leader or his bride.

"They will listen to you."

"Hai, of course. Otherwise they'll have to face Itachi when he gets back and considering what happened the last time I don't think they want a recap of any sort." Sakura said with a taunting sort of tone. Naruto laughed and Sasuke nodded.

What Sakura said was true. In fact, every time they thought back to that night Naruto burst into a laughing fit and went grinning for hours on end. He could still remember how he and several of his ANBU had to infiltrate the compound just to stop Sakura from completely destroying their meeting hall. Technically it hadn't been a part of his responsibilities as hokage, it was clan business; however when Sasuke asked for help he couldn't refuse.

"As lethal as always I see." Suddenly came Tsunade-sama's tone of voice and instantly Sakura smiled and turned to face her master.

"I learned from the best." Sakura taunted before turning to Naruto. "Is there a mission I should be aware of?"

"None that I can think of." He said just as surprised before they both turned to face the master of medical ninjutsu.

"Nothing, really. I just came to ask on the status of Shizune. Her hospital rounds are being divided as evenly as possible but..."

"I'll be there as soon as I'm done with this clan meeting." Sakura said. She knew that Mikoto-san had no problems watching her grandson, that she wouldn't mind but she also didn't like leaving her child's side. However when lives were on the line it was easy to make up her mind.

"Careful Sakura, you still need time to balance your chakra out." Tsunade-sama called seriously before smiling and shaking her head. Her apprentice was always kind and caring about others.

Meanwhile Itachi was scanning the area. He could sense his teammates all around them, each of them within their designated areas and waiting for his signal. A signal he hoped would not be needed. Not now and most certainly not when they didn't know what they were up against.

"What are your orders Captain?" called Shizune-san as she moved through the shadows and grew closer to him.

"Stay in your positions. We are simply to observe and evaluate. Rumors say this is one of akatsuki's hide outs but we cannot be confident with a rogues information." He said as he withdrew a small kunai and positioned himself in a more ready position.

For hours they stood there, they watched as no one and nothing walked through the front door and all the while Itachi was annoyed. He wanted it all to end, he wanted to be the one to end it but he knew, from prior and previous experiences, that threats such as these were never easy to defeat. They were always the most trying and the most difficult to get through. They were the ones that pushed you to your limits and the ones that, at times, tore your soul apart.

"There is movement three yards to the west of me captain. What are your instructions." Suddenly informed Shizune-san.

"Do you recognize the chakra?"

"No but it is deadly."

"Stay hidden, we need confirmation before we take action."

"Hai."

All the while Itachi gave his orders he struggled with himself internally. What he wouldn't give to throw protocol out the window, to ignore his instincts and charge at one of the many threats not only the hokage was facing but his daughter was well. They wanted her, they thought that she could control what no one else in the shinobi world could control and though he felt there was some truth to their beliefs he refused to allow his daughter to try; to be taken from him and Sakura.

"They're getting closer." Shizune hissed before completely masking her chakra and cutting contact with him. Cursing Itachi teleported to her location before signaling Gemna to start back tracking. All of them moved, they pushed back and returned to their hotel.

"We could have taken that..."

"It would have been reckless. We are here for information and confirmation, not to take action." Itachi said cooly before turning to Shizune. "Did you see who the member was?"

"Iie, only that he had the long coat and a large hat hiding his features." she admitted. "Are you injured."

"We will begin shifts after dinner, I will..."

"What the hell are you waiting for Uchiha!" exclaimed Gemna as he growled and tried to control his anger. Sakura was like a sister to him and as such he cared for her happiness and her child as well.

Now, when they were so close to the bastards chasing Izakura, to the monsters that were threatening their home and their hokage, Gemna just couldn't understand how his captain could just pull back and do nothing. What the hokage didn't know wouldn't hurt him, especially if in the end it would keep him out of harms way.

"I have given my orders Gemna, now calm yourself and..."

"No! Sakura and Izakura are in danger, or do you not care? Are you really that cold of a bastard to leave your wife and daughter to those..." but before Gemna could finish Itachi had him pinned to the wall with his sharingan bright.

"They are my responsibility and it is for that reason we are here doing what we were ordered to do. Nothing more and nothing less." Itachi cautioned but when the defiant look in Gemna's eyes remained Itachi released him and stepped back.

"You make the mistake of underestimating my wife and our daughter." Were his last words before Itachi left the room and left Gemna with Shizune. Sighing Shizune shook her head.

"He's right, we were given orders and we must not break them. Furthermore, I suggest you do not underestimate Sakura or Izakura. Sakura has bested me as Lady Tsunade's apprentice and Izakura is the youngest full medic in the history of the shinobi world." and with that she too left Genma to think over not only his actions but what and how he had acted toward his captain.

Meanwhile Itachi took in a deep breath and situated himself in his room. At this time of the evening Sakura would be starting the meeting with the elders. They would be angry because of his absence, because he had not canceled said meeting due to his departure but he didn't care. Sakura was his life partner therefore he would not hide anything from her. Not anymore.

In truth he was not worried about her, how could he be when he'd left her behind with her summoning animal at her side. Of course she would be safe, however he wasn't so sure about his daughter. It was her first trip out to the mortal world and not only was she participating as the third member to her cell but she was also acting medic for her squad. A privilege only her squad received because of her advancement, something he wasn't so sure that her teammates appreciated. Though according to Shisui she was very much appreciated.

Nonetheless Itachi prepared himself for their journey back to Konoha. They were supposed to have returned immediately after recovering said information however with the pressence of their enemy so close he didn't want to raise suspicion. Therefore with the least amount of chakra he performed said hand signs and began communicating with the hokage.

_What is your status? _

_ Currently we are in the inn. We will return to Konoha at dawn. _

_ What happened? Are there any injured. _

_ Iie hokage-sama. However the rogue we were watching got extremely close and therefore so as not to raise suspicion we will be staying the night. _

_ What are your findings? _

_ We have confirmed the information our allies provided. Currently the organization known as Akatsuki is situated close by. _

_ Refrain from combat and return to Konoha. We will take further action once you and your team have given full reports. _

_ Hn. _

_ Dismissed. _And so with that Itachi finished and stood by the bedroom window. He had given his word to Sakura, and his infant son, that he would return to Konoha, and to them, without major injuries. As such he had no intention of engaging one of the organizations members However he did feel that said rogue was carrying importing information.

**A/N: Okay kind of a boring ch. but I will make it up to everyone! Plz don't forget to R&R, suggestions more than welcome and as always thank you for reading! Will try to update soon. :D **


	12. Chapter 11: Being Watched Part Two

**Chapter Eleven: Being Watched Part Two**

As soon as I got to the park I turned my communicator off and sighed. Sensei and the others would know instantly that I was acting outside of orders but at the moment I wasn't so sure that I cared. There was something going on, something that no one was telling me and everyone was hiding from me. Especially Ka-san and Otou-san. It seemed almost as if neither one of them trusted me to keep myself, as well as my team, safe and sound. Nonetheless I needed to get my things together.

Ka-san and Otou-san were worried, that much was clear. The question was about what? Clearly there was someone, or something, that they were worried I'd have to face alone, a danger that they wanted to eliminate before I was too aware of what it was or what it might be. Though it was typical for parents to want to protect their children they really should just be worrying about Kenji. He was still just a couple of months old and by the feels of his chakra he was going to be able to access and manipulate it soon.

_Maybe I should warn Ka-san?_ I thought as I sighed and looked up at my surroundings. There seemed to be less people in the park, it was getting darker out and though I knew it was almost time for me to return to the hide out I wasn't quite ready to leave. How could I when I knew that sensei was hiding something too?

"Oi, you look a bit lost, how about I help you out there." Suddenly came an older man's voice and instantly I narrowed my eyes and looked up.

He was tall, looked like a simple mortal but I could tell, and see, the chakra that covered his body and hid his true form. He was a shinobi, the one with the overwhelming blood lust and the one who had been watching me from the moment I'd arrived in the city. The question was why and how had he known where I'd be. Was there perhaps a spy in Konoha? If so I needed to talk to the hokage as soon as we got back.

"Not lost, just thinking so thanks but no thanks." I noted as I sighed and turned to look at the other mortals passing by. They were afraid of the man before me, running away from the off putting aura he was emitting and I couldn't blame them for it. Even I found it difficult to be around.

"Are you sure? We could go to a more convenient place to think and talk." He offered and when he did I felt his chakra spike.

"You seem to be a traveler, where is your establishment located?" I asked, knowing that even if he were a rogue he'd know exactly how to respond. There was a code among the shinobi, one that helped us talk about our homes, our duty, and our loyalties without raising the mortals alarm. One even rogue followed without fault.

"Used to live by the misty sea, but now I'm just with a new crowd. They're from the clouds." He taunted and instantly my body tensed.

I'd been right to consider him to be a danger, was right that he was rogue even, but what I hadn't expected was for him to be the missing ninja from mist known as Kisame Hoshigaki, wielder of the Samehada. One of the most deadliest weapons of the mist and a sword that took one's chakra from them. He was also an akatsuki member and the last time I checked not only was he after Naruto-oji-san but after Ka-san as well. After all her medical skills were at Tsunade-sama's level if not even higher.

"I don't associate myself with you type of merchants, now if you'll excuse me." I cautioned as I stood and tried to leave. Laughing out loud the man shook his head and revealed his sword. Instantly I suppressed all of my chakra.

"There's no mortals around, not anymore. Now listen up kid, why don't you just go ahead and follow me. We could do this the easy way or the hard way." He said as he unsealed the sword. Smiling I shook my head and withdrew a katana. When his sword didn't react to me or my chakra he narrowed his eyes.

"How?"

"Because as far as that thing is concerned I have no chakra." I admitted while narrowing my eyes and glaring at the man before me. He was a threat to Konoha, a threat to Naruto-oji-san, and above all else a threat to my family.

"I suggest you take your leave Hoshigaki-san, else I will be forced to act." I cautioned him seriously while I switched my radio back on and switching it to broadcasting mode. My teammates and sensei wouldn't be able to talk to me but at least they'd hear me and track me down.

"Interesting runt, aren't you?" He asked while shaking his head and started to walk toward me.

As he grew closer I could smell sake on him, knew that he'd been drinking and knew that I could use that to my advantage. Not only would I be stalling for my team but I'd be able to get what information I wanted out him without too much effort. Grinning I took a step forward and watched as he hesitated.

"What's wrong? Not in the mood to capture the wrong medic? Or are you hoping to use me to lure Ka-san and Naruto-oji-san out?" When I asked him he looked at me as if he didn't understand what it was I said and then burst into an even larger laughing fit.

"You don't see your own worth do you kid? I've been watching you, following you, so I'm hunting you. Not you're mother and not that host, well at least not yet. Leader-sama needs to check you first." He said taunting before sending out a larger water jutsu.

Instantly my body was reacting, dodging the jutsu that had been directed at me only to dodge the serious of weapons and attacks he used to follow. It was child's play dodging his attacks, however it was alarming what he had said. If what he said was true than perhaps that was what Ka-san and Otou-san had been trying to keep from me, but why? If I'd known who and what was after me then I would have upped my training ages ago. What was more was that I wasn't a child anymore, I was a kounoichi, a shinobi, a medic and a fighter. So of course I'd fight for my life.

"Don't lie to me." I growled as I send out a fire ball without any hand signs and with little to no chakra at all. When I did he jumped back and looked at me seriously.

"You're talented, feh Konan was right, I need to keep my guard up." He spoke more to himself than to me. Nodding my head I turned to the ground and watched as the last tag fell into place.

While I had been jumping and dodging I'd been dropping most of the exploding tags that I had carried with me. At first it just looked like I was being clumsy, I could tell that that was what Kisame thought, but that was his mistake for underestimating me. I wasn't just Ka-san's daughter, and Ka-san was just powerful. My intelligence came from both my parents and the fact that he was forgetting that was going to be his down fall.

"I warned you." Were my only words before I released my chakra and ignited all of the tags at the same time.

"Shit." Kisame growled as he was hit from all sides. When the smoke cleared I watched as he had blocked most of the damage with his sword, saw how angry the thing was at me, and saw how ready he was to go all out.

"Never underestimate your opponent."

"Note taken." Kisame growled as he stood and got ready to charge at me again. However before he could do so I smiled and jumped back to stand in between my two teammates and in front of our sensei. It was four against one now and unless he wanted to lose his life I doubted that Kisame would attack again.

"You're probably going to retreat for now, so when you get back to your base give your boss a message for me. Tell him to stay away from Konoha, stay away from me, but most of all to stay away from my family; oh and that includes Naruto-oji-san." I growled as I threw a kunai to his heart. He blocked and nodded then disappeared.

"Izakura!" exclaimed Daiskue and Shin as they looked over my body. Rolling my eyes I pushed them back and sighed.

"I'm a medic remember? Even if I had been injured I would have healed myself by now." I said with an annoyed tone of voice. Then, when I felt sensei's glare being directed at me I sighed again and turned to meet his sharingan glowing eyes. They didn't scare me though, how could they when I had the same pair of eyes?

"Izakura, what..."

"From the moment we've arrived we've been watched, or rather more specifically I've been watched." I explained as I placed my kunai in its strap and turned in the direction of our hide out.

I hadn't needed to tell him that I had been watched though because I was sure that just like the hokage, Ka-san and Otou-san, sensei had known all the time. He'd been sworn to secrecy and though he was my uncle, at the moment we were on the field and so I understood that he hadn't told me because he was under orders. I prepared to tell him the rest of my story, to share with him everything I'd discovered, however before I could start walking we were all suddenly teleported into said hide out and sensei was still glaring at me.

"Shin, start on dinner, we'll need to recharge, Daisuke check the perimeter." Sensei ordered as our eyes remained locked with one another. Yes, he was mad but he shouldn't have been. I had finished my mission, carried out my orders, and as far as he knew had been on my way back when I'd stumbled across the rogue.

"What were you doing?" He asked seriously.

"I was on my way back from the clinic when I felt as if though I were being watched. If I was being watched then that meant I was also being followed and I didn't want to lead a possible enemy to our hide out so I took a detour through the park and cut communication." I spoke honestly.

"Why didn't you run?"

"And risk the mortal's lives? No, that's not the way we should operate when on the mortal plane." I said, repeating the words and beliefs that had been drilled into us relentlessly while at the academy.

"Kari-san contacted us at least an hour before, you should have been done the same by then." Sensei stated furiously. Sighing I ran my hand through my hair and turned for my room.

"Izakura, what were you doing at that park?" Sensei asked, but I could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't asking as my sensei; rather he was questioning me on behalf of my mother and father. Eyes narrowed I turned and challenged him with my own sharingan.

"What did Kari-san tell you?" I questioned, remembering the situation and all of Ka-san's missing letters. Someone had taken them from Kari-san and had used them to keep themselves well informed as far as our family's status was concerned. The question was why.

"That is confidential, why were you at the park?" He countered. All the while I couldn't help but to notice the shift in his tone of voice. It wasn't as empty as his sensei's tone of voice was.

"Are you asking as my sensei or as my oji-san?" I countered and when I did everything and everyone stilled. Sensei realized then, with my words, that I was right, that he was walking on a very thin line. When he didn't answer I turned and walked straight for my assigned room

"Oh and Kari-san asked me to tell you to contact her although that seems to be irrelevant now." I called and then shut the door to my room.

What was the point in being a kunoichi if no one was going to let me grow? If everyone was just going to fight on my behalf and treat me like some rich, spoiled, fragile little girl! No, that wasn't the life I wanted, why would it be? Ka-san was a prime example that women weren't weak, that we could be and were just as strong as any male shinobi was.

"Izakura?" called Shin from just behind my door. His tone of voice was soft, hesitant and unsure as to whether or not I'd answer him.

"Hn." however was my only response before he opened the door and looked at me. My weapons were laid on the bed, I'd been removing them from my body and the scroll I'd received from Kari-san was in my hands.

"Is that the message we are to carry back?" He asked, clearly distracted by what was in my hands and the seals that covered it.

"Yes, is dinner ready?" I asked as I placed it back into my holster. It was going to stay with me until we reached Konoha.

"Hai, just finished actually, you hungry?"

"Not really but if I don't eat oji-san is going to fuss." I muttered while shaking my head. Shisui-oji-san had sworn he wouldn't give me special treatment and yet now that the rogue had been revealed, that I'd been confronted by an akatsuki member he had broken his word.

"Lets go." Was Shin's only response as he turned and lead me to the dinning area.

When we walked in I saw that Daisuke was already eating while sensei was sitting down by the phone, nibbling at his food and talking on the phone. There was a jutsu around him, one that kept me from hearing who he was talking to and what they were talking about. In truth I probably could have broken his jutsu without his noticing it but I was already in enough trouble and so I wouldn't push it. As it was I would not only have to report to the hokage but to Ka-san and Ootu-san as well; surely the hokage would have no problem with allowing them to stand in as I gave my report.

Shin had made some curry with onigri, two of my favorite foods, and so I sat down and ate along side him and Daisuke. When I did Daisuke raised a brow, surprised by my actions and my choice in communicating with them. Though it was true that I like to seclude myself when I was in thought or in a bad mood, I would not vent my anger on my teammates and I would not be cold toward them. Not when I trusted them with my life I wouldn't.

"Nice scroll, why the seals?" Daisuke asked as we finished and washed our dishes.

"The information in the scroll is classified and for Tsuande-sama's eyes only." Sensei responded as he hung up the phone. Tensing I finished drying my share and turned for my room.

"Hai, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to sleep. Daisuke?"

"Hai?"

"Wake me up when it's my turn for watch." I asked and then started to walk. Sadly sensei came after me. When I got to my room he waited to be let in and so sighing, as I put my weapons on a small desk top, I gave him permission to enter.

"How may I help you sensei?" I asked, all the while keeping my tone of voice empty of any and all emotions and making sure to address him business like.

"Izakura, I'm sorry. I was just..."

"It is understandable that you would grow angry at my disobeying orders sensei, however as a shinobi I ask that you not underestimate me. The rogue wouldn't have been a match for me had I not taunted him for more information." I spoke coldly as I finished and turned to face him. All the while making sure that I stayed on the opposite end of the room from where he stood.

"Hai." He sighed as he turned to leave. "You'll take third watch, and when we return will report your findings to the hokage."

"Hai sensei." I said as he walked out and shut the door. Sighing I shook my head. "Good night oji-san." I whispered before changing and slipping into bed myself. I would need the rest and I needed to sleep to get my emotions in check.

**~POV Change~**

Training with Konan wasn't easy for the rogue mist ninja but it had been an adventure he had known was worth it. Then, just when he was on his way to observe said target he came across his target. She had just arrived on the mortal plane, he'd sensed her chakra and instantly started to follow after the young Uchiha heir.

"Annoying runt." He grumbled as he followed them toward their hide out and stayed a good distance off.

It wasn't until finally he noticed movement that Kisame of the mist began his move. He followed the young girl as she traveled form her hide out to a clinic. She was going to heal people was she? Perhaps a Konoha ninja who had been stranded due to injury. It didn't matter, not to Kisame at least. All he cared about was finding an opening, a time in which he'd be able to approach her and attack. His mission was to capture and return to base, but clearly she wasn't traveling along therefore he needed to way.

"Really bothersome." He muttered as he watched her go into the clinic. Medic's took their shifts seriously, Kisame knew this and so instead of standing around and waiting for the young girl she wondered off and went into the closes bar to him.

After a couple of hours at the bar Kisame left and walked past the clinic again. Inside he could sense a disturbance of sort but it wasn't anything to be alarmed by. After all the only people left in the clinic had been mortals, the problem was that his target had moved and now he needed to track the kid down. Sighing he released more of his power and got to tracking her. When he did he smiled.

"She's making this way too damn easy." He said when he discovered her sitting in a near by park in a semi-isolated area. All he needed to do on his end was release a sort of dangerous aura and no mortal would interrupt them.

"Oi, you look a bit lost, how about I help you out there." Kisame taunted as he walked toward the young girl and kept his disguise in place.

Looking over her Kisame couldn't see why it was everyone was so worried about her. She was such a small little thing, too young to be on the field yet, and even more so too young to be any sort of real threat. So why had he spend so many hours training with Konan when he could have caught her long ago was beyond him, all Kisame knew was that he would take her back, finish his mission, and go out for a couple of rounds.

"Not lost, just thinking so thanks but no thanks." She noted before suddenly sighing and turning to look at the other mortals passing by.

"Are you sure? We could go to a more convenient place to think and talk." Kisame offered while allowing his chakra to spike. He would scare her, would show that he wasn't an alley and that one way or another she was going to do as he said whether she liked it or not.

"You seem to be a traveler, where is your establishment located?" The young Uchiha heir asked. All the while surprising Kisame. It took years for a shinobi to master the code that they were to use on the mortal plane, hell even Jounin leveled shinobi had dificulty with mastering said code and yet the girl in front of him already had?

_Okay, maybe there is something to this runt, but not a lot. She's just smart is all. _Kisame thought to himself before responding honestly.

"Used to live by the misty sea, but now I'm just with a new crowd. They're from the clouds." All the while his tone of voice taunting the young girl.

Kisame had been expecting to see her eyes widen, to watch her reach for a weapon or even to try to run from him, but what he hadn't expected was for her bold response. She eyes didn't fear death or she was overly confident in her abilities to fight, and win against him.

"I don't associate myself with you type of merchants, now if you'll excuse me." She said and instantly causing Kisame to go into a laughing fit.

_Definitely over confident. _He thought, knowing that he was going to have fun and that the young heir before would not disappoint when in a fight. So without hesitation Kisame released his disguise and stood as the blue skinned rogue that he was.

"There's no mortals around, not anymore. Now listen up kid, why don't you just go ahead and follow me. We could do this the easy way or the hard way." Kisame said as he withdrew his sword and released its seal.

"How?" Kisame asked when he saw how her chakra did nothing to stir his Samehada's blood lust.

"Because as far as that thing is concerned I have no chakra." She admitted boldly while narrowing her eyes and glaring at Kisame. Kisame knew then that he wasn't ready to face an opponent who had sealed away his weapons ability, and above all else he knew that akatsuki had had no idea what it was this girl was truly capable of.

"I suggest you take your leave Hoshigaki-san, else I will be forced to act."

"Interesting runt, aren't you?" Kisame couldn't help but to note before shaking his head and his way toward the heir. He had a mission and he wasn't going to leave unless he was severely injured or dead.

"What's wrong? Not in the mood to capture the wrong medic? Or are you hoping to use me to lure Ka-san and Naruto-oji-san out?" When Izakura spoke those words Kisame wasn't sure how to answer the young girl. Akatsuki wasn't after her mother, they were after her and the demon host.

"You don't see your own worth do you kid? I've been watching you, following you, so obviously I'm hunting you. Not you're mother and not that host, well at least not yet. Leader-sama needs to check you first." Kisame explained before beginning his attack.

Kisame decided to test the girl, to go hard right from the start and so had instantly went through several set of hands signs so as to send jutsu after jutsu her way. When she dodge those easily he moved her to where he wanted her with a jutsu and then began with several well placed weapon. Even then she dodged them, just made Kisame thankful for all the drills that Konan had put him to in order to effectively avoid projectiles.

"Don't lie to me." She growled at Kisame before sending a signless fireball at the rogue ninja. Not wanting to underestimate her too much Kisame took a couple of steps back.

_So maybe the kid has a good punch after all._

"You're talented, feh Konan was right, I need to keep my guard up."

As the pace of the battle picked up again, Kisame noticed how many tags she was dropping and grinned. She was being reckless, and not to mention putting a dent in her pocket. Exploding tags weren't cheap, especially the high level one's the girl was using. Then, just as Kisame was thinking about picking a couple up and taking them for himself he saw the girl stopped.

"I warned you." Were her only words before she started releasing chakra.

"Shit." Kisame growled as he was hit from all sides.

He had slipped, he knew he had and was pissed because he had allowed for a little girl, a runt really, to get the better of him when he should have been able to knock her out and take her easily. Kisame knew that the attack, if not partially or mostly, deflected would be a deadly hit. So as fast as he could he switched his stance and hid behind Samehada.

"Never underestimate your opponent."

"Note taken." Kisame growled as he stood and got ready to charge at the young girl again.

Samehada was pissed, he could feel the blood lust and anger radiating off of it and so Kisame was prepared to go all out. So what if she was missing a limb or two, Kisame wanted payback and he would get it. Even if it got him in trouble with leader when he got back to base with her. However, before Kisame could back his next move the girl smiled, jumped, and then landed beside her team.

_Fuck. _Kisame growled inwardly. He knew that in his state he wouldn't be able to handle a Jounin instructor and the Uchiha heir at the same time. The other twerps didn't matter, they were probably easy to deal with; but not the heir and her uncle. Shisui Uchiha was a force to be weary of.

"You're probably going to retreat for now, so when you get back to your base give your boss a message for me. Stay away from Konoha, stay away from me, but most of all stay away from my family; that includes Naruto-oji-san." She growled before throwing kunai straight to Kisame's heart. Easily blocked Kisame went through his hand signs and teleported himself as close to base as he could.

When he did he was surprised to find that Kakuzu was walking around the outer area of the base. When he sensed him he let his chakra flare and instantly he felt the immortal walking in his direction. Kisame really didn't like the man but in his condition he really couldn't afford to be picky.

"Shit, what the fuck happened to you?" The immortal asked as he picked Kisame up, all the while staying out of his swords range. He knew and had seen what the sword was capable of and as such he would not tempt fate.

"Just shut it and get me to the base will ya." Kisame growled as he sheathed his sword and leaned on the man for support.

_That Uchiha brat is going to regret this._ Kisame thought bitterly as he struggled to walk along side his so called companion. They may have been part of the same organization but to Kisame there was no such thing as alley's; not anymore. He couldn't afford to believe in them.

Sighing Kakuzu took hold of the rogue mist ninja and started his way back toward the base. He had thought he'd sensed someone near by, not close enough to know the location of the hideout but close enough to be weary of. Instantly he had gone off in search of the possible intruder, had send out as dark an aura as possible and it had worked; at least to a certain degree it had.

Upon getting back to base Kisame was taken tot he medical wing and treated. As soon as Pein-san had gotten word of what had happened he and Konan went to see the mist ninja. They found him wrapped in bandages and covered in healing burn marks. Konan raised an eye brow at the injuries. She was still too young to conduct high level fire techniques, or at least too young to be taught any.

"She surrounded me in explosive tags." Kisame mumbled in answer to Konana's clear and silent question. Nodding she took a step back and allowed for Pein-san to continue with his own questions.

"The Uchiha heir did this?" He asked to clarify. Growling Kisame nodded, he wasn't going to like remembering what it was that runt had done to him.

"She's more powerful than we predicted then. Did you not think of using your sword?" Pein-san demanded. He had given him a mission, had instructed Konan to train him specifically for said mission and yet he had not gone all out?

"Samehada didn't register her signature. She knows how to avoid detection much better than any shinobi I've ever encountered. Rogue or not." Kisame said, keeping his voice in control as best as he could and avoiding eye contact.

"Once healed you will take Dedidra-san with you and capture the young girl as well as the Kyuubi. Is that understood?"

"Hai." Kisame grumbled before taking out a bottle of sake and taking a large swig from the bottle. The medics had given him something for the pain but it wasn't doing anything helpful and so he had decided to take measures into his own hands.

"Konan." was Pein-san's last word before he and his assistant moved to take their leave. Grinning Kisame shook his head.

"Oi, the runt had a message for you." Kisame said before taking another swig from the sake bottle and locking his eyes with Pein-san. Instantly he and Konan had stopped and turned to face the mist ninja.

" Stay away from Konoha, stay away from me, but most of all stay away from my family; that includes Naruto-oji-san, is what she said." Kisame said and mentally laughed when he saw his leaders eyes narrow.

He was angry all right but that had nothing to do with Kisame and Kisame knew it. Nodding in acceptance of said message Pein-san turned and took his leave, all the while Konan behind him. The two left the mist ninja to heal and to ponder over his next strategy. Yes, they all had underestimated the young heir to the Uchiha clan, however Kisame had had a first hand experience with her and as such he would be the one to bring her back to akatsuki.

**A/N: Fast Update I know but I figured I owed it to everyone :D Plz, plz R&R, everyone's reviews are what motivate me to write more and update faster! :D Until the next chapter I guess and once again thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 12: Reports

**Chapter Twelve: Reports**

Early the next morning we left the hide out and just as sensei had planned, Shin and Daisuke opened the portal and led the way back home. The whole time I was silent and had the scroll strapped to my thigh. Sensei had assured me that it would be all right if he held on to it but according to medical shinobi protocol I was not to release said scroll to anyone other than the hokage or Lady Tsunade-sama.

"When we get to the hokage's we..."

"Hai, I am to give my report of everything that happened at the clinic and turn in my scroll." I cut sensei off. I already knew the proper protocol, had seen it first hand as a child and since then had not been able to forget it. No matter how hard I tried.

"You will also give a report on your encounter with the rogue Kisame of the mist." sensei instructed. Sighing I nodded. There was no use in arguing with him but that didn't mean that I was going to listen to him and give my report in front of anyone who had not been assigned to said message.

_Mainly Ka-san and Otou-san. _

"Hn."

"Good." Was sensei's only word as he turned and started running at full speed toward the portal. When we got there we ran into Kari-chan and noticed the stern, worried look that covered her face.

"Is there something the matter?" Sensei asked as I moved in to heal Kari-chan. It wasn't obvious to the others, it shouldn't have been to me, but lately my eye sight had gotten so much clear and so I could tell that her cloths were not set right, that there had once been dried blood on her hands and face, and that she had not had the power needed to heal the fractured ribs she was walking around with.

"Izaku-chan, I..."

"Hold still and let me heal you, otherwise you're journey with us will be extremely painful." I lectured firmly as I called for my healing chakra and proceeded to heal her. Sensei caught on with my actions and sighed.

"You were in battle." He stated, but all Kari-chan did was nod and stare at me. I could fee the way she was curiously analyzing everything I was doing and how I was doing it; almost as if she were making sure for herself that I was doing everything right. Sighing I finished and took a step back.

"When we return you may ask Lady Tsunade-sama or Ka-san to inspect my work." I noted dryly before giving her my back and walking toward the portal.

"Izak-chan, that..." but I didn't turn around nor did I let her finish. Instead I just placed the distance between us and made sure that I couldn't hear her or the conversation she was to have with sensei. Clearly neither one of them wanted me to listen.

_Great, more secrets._ I couldn't help but to think dryly as I placed my hand on the portal and sighed. I missed home, but I wasn't looking forward to what my parents would say and their reactions at learning of the fight I'd had with one of the akatsuki members.

"Izakura?" Daisuke called to me gently as he and Shin took my flanks. Smiling I turned and looked at him. There was worry in his eyes, one that I hadn't seen in anyone's eyes. Not even once. Turning to Shin I found the same and couldn't help but allow for a couple of silent tears to leave my eyes.

No one had ever looked at me with the kind of worry that they were directing at me. Everyone was always worried that I was injured, that I was pushing myself too hard, that I was lying about what I felt, or that I would not be strong enough to overcome what was in front of me; but Daisuke and Shin, they looked at me with worry about what would happen to me once I'd given my report. They respected me as the kunoichi and medic that I was and they knew that I had held my own well; they acknowledged it!

"Izakura, we..."

"Iie, I'm fine. Really, just worried about Ka-san and Otou-san being in the hokage's office when I give my report." I admitted softly to them when I saw sensei and Kari-chan slowly walking toward us.

"We'll stay with you, and we'll defend you. You didn't do anything wrong." Shin assured me. Sadly smiling I nodded a thanks and then placed my mask into place.

Sensei would be able to tell that I had been crying, he and the rest of my family knew what signs to look for, however that didn't mean that I was going to explain why it was I was crying or what about. It had nothing to do with our mission and it most certainly didn't have anything to do with the field. Sensei knew this, the oji-san in him knew this, and so I knew that he would not question my tears. He'd wait until we were off duty and not on the training grounds, but he wouldn't do so in front of others.

"Kari-san will be accompanying us back to Konoha, Izakura you are to keep the front guard after Shin and Daisuke have opened the portal, I will take rear. Shin and Daisuke you are to stay at Kari-san's sides at all times, understood?"

"Hn"

"Hai." We all responded.

"Make sure you're both taking deep, slow breaths, and that you're standing as equals." I whispered to Daiske and Shin as I moved to step slightly behind them. Nodding in acknowledgment of my advice they stepped forward and went through the proper hand signs.

"Ease up a bit Shin." Sensei called as he noticed when I'd been staring at them intently. He was already in position and though I knew that he should have been taking front guard I wasn't going to arguing with his decision. Not in front of everyone.

After all he would argue that it was because he trusted me so much that he placed me as the lead guard rather than at the end. It was the same with all adults, they thought they were being the wiser, that they were subtle about it but I knew. I could see it all, they just didn't believe that I understood to the degree that I did.

Thankfully the portal was opened without any difficulties and soon we were running in the direction of Konoha. It was early in the morning, an hour or so before dawn but I could already tell that Ka-san and Otou-san were in the hokage's office. He'd just gotten back by the feel's of it because Shizune-san and Genma-san were beside Otou-san. Sighing I looked back and watched as Diasuke and Shin met my eyes. We were in sync, there was no denying that.

"The hokage is with an ANBU team." I declared and instantly sensei was at my side. At least he'd allowed himself as soon as we had reached the gates.

"Do you know who..."

"Otou-san, Shizune-san, and Genma-san are giving a report." I said before he could ask me for names. Nodding sensei turned to Kari-san.

"Lady Tsunade-sama is in the ANBU tower, her office is on the top floor of the left tower. Can you still..."

"Hai, I remember the hand signs." Was all she said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Lets go." Sensei said as he took charge yet again and lead the way to the hokage's office.

When we walked into the office Diasuke and Shin were at my sides while Genma-san and Shizune-san were walking out. They looked to sensei and when they saw the tension in his eyes turned to me. Shizune was checking for injuries, for wounds, or any sign of chakra depletion, however she found none. I knew that she wouldn't find anything wrong with me considering I hadn't received so much as a scratch. To hell if I'd let that blue monster touch me.

"We are here to report hokage-sama." Sensei declared as we walked in and shut the door behind us. Ka-san was by the window while Otou-san was handing in his written report. He was always more than prompt when it came to submitting his written reports. In fact, I was sure that he wrote them while on his way back to Konoha.

"How was the mission?" He asked with a smile but faltered when he saw the tension in our group. Diasuke and Shin knew that something was being kept from us, something that not only involved my safety but theirs as well. Meanwhile sensei was probably upset after having discovered what it was Kari-san had gone through and the fight I'd been involved in.

"Diasuke." Sensei said and with that he stepped up and took in a deep breath.

"The steel and armory dealer has agreed to renew his contract with Konoha. He will continue to supply our village with the materials we need and specialized items on an asked for basis. However he has asked that he be send a guard. There seems to be something stirring." He admitted before taking a step back and standing on my left again.

"The informant we have in the mortal plane has advised that Konoha send word to her allies. The akatsuki is on the move and they are pressed for time it seems. Also some small factions of sound have started stirring. Most of which are mostly looking for easy money and to make a name for themselves." Shin admitted before glancing in my direction and then locking his eyes with the hokage.

"Hokage-sama?" He questioned, waiting to be addressed.

"Shin..." I cautioned but before I could stop him and before the hokage could give him permission to speak he continued with his question.

"There is something that we are not being told, what is it?" He asked. Instantly the hokage narrowed his eyes and placed a cold mask upon his face. As soon as he did I pulled Shin back so that he was standing in between Diasuke and I. If it came to it we would protect him, I just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Izakura?" sensei said and I knew that it was my turn to give my report. Sighing I turned to look at Ka-san, I noticed how Otou-san looked weary and worried, and felt the instant that Tsunade-sama appeared with Kari-san at her side.

"My report involves Kari-san's as well." I declared as I took a step forward. Instantly Ka-san and Otou-san had their attentions on me and Kari-san. Confused Lady Tsunade-sama looked at me.

"Kari hasn't mentioned anything to me."

"She wouldn't considering it's part Ka-san's concern as well." I said and instantly Otou-san's eyes were sharingan bright. Shaking my head I walked the scroll over to Tsunade-sama and handed her the scroll.

"In regards to the mission there were no incidents. My medical skills were not needed, at least not until Kari-san met us at the portal. She showed signs of having fought several enemy shinobi and so I healed her wounds prior to our travel." I explained. Nodding Tsunade-sama smiled.

"You healed her wounds well, there wasn't even a hint of there having ever been a wound." She admitted before sighing. "How does this involve Sakura?"

"It seems that prior to my offering aid, Kari-san was unaware of my status as a medic. However I knew this to be alarming because Ka-san has written several letters to Kari-san in regards to her well being, Kenji's birth, and my advancement as not only a shinobi but a medic as well." I declared. As soon as I did Kari-san turned to Ka-san and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, if I had been more careful then they probably wouldn't have gotten so much information from me. I slipped and..."

"Who's they?" Otou-san questioned as he stepped up and stood beside Ka-san. She was nervous, she blamed herself, and above all else she now feared for my ototou-chan. She didn't need to worry though, I'd take care of him; I'm protect him with my life.

"Some rogue who were hired by akatsuki. They're high ranking too, probably from the bingo book." Kair-san sighed as she turned to look at me with sad eyes. She felt as if though she had betrayed me.

"Izakura-chan, I'm..."

"None of this is your fault Kari-san. Where there is a will there is a way, and clearly the enemy were to stop at nothing in order to get the information they needed." I said. I was about to go back to my place when sensei glared at me.

"You are not done Izakura." He lectured me, catching everyone's attention. Sighing I nodded and faced the hokage head on.

"What happened? Who's injury are you..."

"When I said that no one was injured I meant it hokage-sama." I said firmly, a bit hurt that he had thought I'd lie to him and showing that I was speaking to him as a shinobi and not as part of his family. He, as well as Ka-san and Otou-san needed to see me as the kunoichi that I was not as their daughter or niece.

"However, after leaving the clinic with Kari-san, and having been done early with my duties, I journeyed to a small park near by. There seems to be a portal there as well however I am unaware of where it leads to."

"Is she talking about the place I met with you?" Ka-san asked Kari-san. Nodding Kari-san answered her question while keeping her attention on me. It seemed as if though sensei hadn't told her what it was I'd done let alone who I had met.

"I sat at the park and watched the mortals pass, trying to manage my power. It was overwhelming on the mortal plane, being able to sense so much all at once. While at the park I was confronted by a stranger. He insisted that I follow him." I explained. Naruto-oji-sans eyes narrowed.

"We exchanged few words before I discovered who he was. It seems the akatsuki is not only looking for you hokage-sama." I said subtly and instantly Otou-san was standing beside me and inspecting me himself. They all knew of his strength it seemed but above all else what it was his sword was known for.

"Did you fight him?" Tsunade-sama questioned me as she and Kari-san raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, I did when he would not leave me be. He underestimated me and fled with several third degree wounds and gashes all over his body. He said that akatsuki wanted me, and that it was his assignment to bring me in along side the hokage-sama." I said while locking my own sharingan eyes with Otou-sans. He took a step back and seemed to be weighing in my emotions.

Everyone was quiet then, taking in what it was I had said and the information that I had been given. When it seemed as if they were all too shocked to speak, to say anything and when they were at a lost of words, I sighed. If they thought they were shocked I wonder what it was they thought I'd felt when I realized that what the rogue of mist had told me had been the secret that they, my family, had all been keeping from me.

"When he left, he left with a message. I told him to tell his leader to stay away from Konoha and that above all else to stay away from my family; that that included you hokage-sama." I said, again using his title instead of his name. They were already going to be mad at me because of my message.

"You did what?!" Exclaimed Ka-san as she began to walk in my direction.

"Way to go Izaku-chan." Cheered Tsunade-sama as she laughed and shook her head. However I couldn't feel too happy at her reaction with the need to stand up taller and completely rid my face of any and all emotion. I would not back down to Ka-san, not when on duty and not when standing as the kunoichi that I was.

"I said what I wanted to say, what I felt I should caution my enemy with considering the circumstances Uchiha-san." As soon as I used Ka-san's title she paused and faltered. "In addition, as a shinobi of the leaf I felt it was appropriate to caution the man against coming after the hokage." I explained.

"What were you thinking fighting an akatsuki? You could have been hurt, what if..."

"As you can see Uchiha-san, I have returned without injury, not even a scratch. Now if you will excuse me, I must finish giving my report." I said before turning to face the hokage.

I knew that what I'd just done was like a slap in the face to Ka-san but I had had enough of being looked after as if though I were some sort of china doll. I was a shinobi, a kunoichi, and above all else I was a fighter. I would expect to be underestimated by an enemy, not by my family and even less by my Ka-san and my Otou-san. Sadly though it seemed as if they were the two who most underestimated me.

"She's right." Tsuande-sama said as she stepped forward. "There's no hint of injuries, none that even I can detect. She fought, she won, and she did so without taking a hit." She explained before locking eyes with my own.

"How were you not effected by his sword?" She asked me directly and it was then, at the mention of his sword that everyone realized that I had my full chakra. That despite having healed Kari-san I had hardly used any chakra while on the mission.

"I simply made it so that I was undetectable to it." I said coldly before turning to sensei. "We have given our reports, are we excused now?" I asked. My tone of voice was empty of any emotion, I made sure that no one and nothing would be able to tell let alone guess what it was I was thinking or feeling. However mentally I was tried and I was sad. I just wanted to sleep.

"Hokage-sama?" sensei asked. Sighing he nodded and handed sensei a file. It was the same file that Otou-sama had turned in as we walked in.

_That does it! _I screamed mentally before narrowing my eyes. "Is Shin right to worry? Is there something that my team and I need to be aware of? A secret perhaps?" I challenged. My tone of voice all the while growling, dark, and above all else angry. When I spoke Daisuke and Shin took my flanks.

"As far as the mission is concerned it really was..."

"This isn't about the mission." I growled before shaking my head. It wasn't going to change. I knew it wasn't. They were still treating me like the child they thought I was but the truth was I wasn't. I was fighter, I was a shinobi, and one day I'd be a killer as well.

"Never mind, I understand that some things are classified." I sneered before teleporting myself out of the hokage's office and into my practice field. Two seconds later Shin and Diasuke were with me.

"Spar?" Shin offered and the sound of my kunai hitting the target was my only response, the only answer they needed to know that I had agreed and that it would be a full contact spar.

**~ Itachi's POV~**

My ANBU team and myself had arrived in Konoha three hours before dawn. The sky was still dark, there were no signs of the pink, purple, and orange, that the sun brought with it when raising. However despite how early it was my team and I were standing before the hokage's and giving our reports.

"It seems the akatsuki is in fact situated near by. They have a base, at least we suspect that they do." Shizune-san spoke first. Her report was the shortest and probably of the most significant having found signs of an injured shinobi.

"Were there any..."

"Iie, not from our end. However right before we left I felt a shinobi appear. His breathing was labored and he was injured, though I couldn't tell to what degree his injuries were." She answered the hokage's unfinished question.

"Genma."

"I noticed they had a larger perimeter set, one over lapping the village. That makes it difficult for any shinobi to go in specifically looking for them." He answered. Nodding the hokage held in a sighed before facing me. He looked tired and above all else fighting with his ability of concealing the worry he felt.

"What are your observations?"

"They are waiting for something or someone." Nodding the hokage took Shizune's and Genma's reports before dismissing them.

Then, just as I was handing in my report to the hokage, and not too long after Shizune and Genma had walked out his office, the doors were once again opened and in walked Shisui along side of his team. It seemed that the mission had gone without incident and yet it was evident that something had occurred. there was simply too much tension in the air for nothing to have happened.

"We are here to report hokage-sama." Shisui made a point to declare the instant that he and his team walked in. His eyes were empty and blank, something that Shisui rarely did even when on ANBU level missions along my side.

"How was the mission?" The hokage-san questioned with a smile on his face. He was attempting to lighten the mood, however it would have no effect. I knew my daughter and it seemed that her teammates were similar in nature.

"Diasuke." Shisui called for one of his students and instantly he stepped up to give his report. All the while following and practicing perfect protocol.

"The steel and armory dealer has agreed to renew his contract with Konoha. He will continue to supply our village with the materials we need and specialized items on an asked for basis. However he has asked that he be send a guard. There seems to be something stirring."

As soon as Daisuke was done with his report her had stepped back and took to Izakura's flank. Wordlessly the next young man stepped up and began on his report. It was amazing how efficient, and proper they were at following protocol already.

"The informant we have in the mortal plane has advised that Konoha send word to her allies. The akatsuki is on the move and they are pressed for time it seems. Also some small factions of sound have started stirring. Most of which are mostly looking for easy money and to make a name for themselves."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Shin..."

"There is something that we are not being told, what is it?" As soon as the young boy had question the hokage-sama hardened his eyes and looked over the young boy.

It was clear to all in the room that he, along with the rest of his teammates, could tell that there was something amiss, that something was happening and that there was a lot of information being kept. In truth it was to be expected of Izakura given her observation skills, however she had either spoken with her teammates in depth or they had the same observation skills as she did.

Izakura being the type of young woman that she was had noticed the hoakge's look and wasted no time to pull the young boy back and place him between herself and her other teammate. They were ready to protect the young boy with their lives.

"Izakura?" Shisui called and when he did it was clear that Shisui was upset with himself and with Izakura's actions.

"My report involves Kari-san's as well." Izakura admitted upon the arrival of Lady Tsunade-sama and Kari-san.

"Kari hasn't mentioned anything to me." Tsunade-sama noted with a raised eyebrow.

"She wouldn't considering it's part Ka-san's concern as well." As soon as Izakura elaborated I channeled chakra to my eyes and activated my sharingan. She knew more than what she had left with, had knowledge that Sakura had insisted be withheld and was trying to connect all the pieces. The question was how much information had she uncovered?

"In regards to the mission there were no incidents. My medical skills were not needed, at least not until Kari-san met us at the portal. She showed signs of having fought several enemy shinobi and so I healed her wounds prior to our travel."

"You healed her wounds well, there wasn't even a hint of there having ever been a wound." Tsunade-sama praised Izakura before sighing. "How does this involve Sakura?"

"It seems that prior to my offering aid, Kari-san was unaware of my status as a medic. However I knew this to be alarming because Ka-san has written several letters to Kari-san in regards to her well being, Kenji's birth, and my advancement as not only a shinobi but a medic as well." All the while Izakura explained I felt the way Sakura had tensed, the way her body seemed to prepare itself for battle and as she lost herself to her thoughts. She was recalling some forgotten memory.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, if I had been more careful then they probably wouldn't have gotten so much information from me. I slipped and..."

"Who's they?" Kari-san had begun to apologize however I'd stopped her the instant she mentioned a third party.

"Some rogue who were hired by akatsuki. They're high ranking too, probably from the bingo book." Kair-san sighed as she turned to look at Izakura with sadness in her eyes.

"Izakura-chan, I'm..."

"None of this is your fault Kari-san. Where there is a will there is a way, and clearly the enemy were to stop at nothing in order to get the information they needed." Izakura assured the woman before retreating to her post.

"You are not done Izakura." Shisui stopped her with a firm tone of voice.

"What happened? Who's injury are you..." The hokage-sama began but Izakura simply resigned and proceeded with the rest of her report.

"When I said that no one was injured I meant it hokage-sama." She assured the hokage with a tense tone of voice before continuing.

"However, after leaving the clinic with Kari-san, and having been done early with my duties, I journeyed to a small park near by. There seems to be a portal there as well however I am unaware of where it leads to."

"Is she talking about the place I met with you?" Sakura questioned Kari-san and interrupting Izakura's report. However Kari-san's only response was a nod of the head, he attention was focused on Izakura.

"I sat at the park and watched the mortals pass, trying to manage my power. It was overwhelming on the mortal plane, being able to sense so much all at once. While at the park I was confronted by a stranger. He insisted that I follow him." The hokage-sama narrowed his eyes in reaction to her words however I disregarded them. It was common for a shinobi to encounter a rogue or fellow shinobi while on the mortal plane and even more so when the opposing party requested a private conversation.

"We exchanged few words before I discovered who he was. It seems the akatsuki is not only looking for you hokage-sama." The instant Izakura had mentioned the akatsuki my body moved, I was at her side, and using my sharingan to look for any hidden wounds or scars.

It wouldn't have been the first time Izakura had tried to hide her injuries in order to continue her training. However the instant she locked her eyes with my own and I met her sharingan eyes with that of my own I knew that she was angry, that she wanted her space, and that I had just insulted my daughter. Going against my better judgement, and needing to tend to Sakura's tense body, I took my place back at Sakura's side. Izakura and I would speak later. We would have our time.

"Did you fight him?" Tsunade-sama questioned her as Kari-san and herself raised their eyebrows.

"Hai, I did when he would not leave me be. He underestimated me and fled with several third degree wounds and gashes all over his body. He said that akatsuki wanted me, and that it was his assignment to bring me in along side the hokage-sama."

Listening to the message she gave the akatsuki member was not surprising. Though Izakura held a composure similar to my own, when angered and pushed to the edge she had her mothers temper and mouth. She would not back down and she would say exactly what it was that was on her mind. Her explanation was also what accounted for Shisui's current tense and angered state.

"When he left, he left with a message. I told him to tell his leader to stay away from Konoha and that above all else to stay away from my family; that that included you hokage-sama." Izakura added. The instant she did I knew that Sakura was about to corner her and knew that Izakura would react defensively.

"You did what?!" Sakura screamed before walking in Izakura's direction. She had more self control these days considering she hadn't instantly summoned one of her summoning animals.

"Way to go Izaku-chan." Lady Tsunade-sama praised my daughter and though she was Sakura's mentor I knew that she was only adding fuel to the fire that had been lit beneath Sakura's skin.

"I said what I wanted to say, what I felt I should caution my enemy with considering the circumstances Uchiha-san." Izakura spoke, causing Sakura to falter and pause in her advancement. It had been the first time Izakura had used a title when addressing Sakura.

"In addition, as a shinobi of the leaf I felt it was appropriate to caution the man against coming after the hokage."

"What were you thinking fighting an akatsuki? You could have been hurt, what if..." Sakura continued regardless of Izakura's subtle warning. Like daughter like mother I suppose.

"As you can see Uchiha-san, I have returned without injury, not even a scratch. Now if you will excuse me, I must finish giving my report." Izakura said coldly before facing the hokage once more.

"She's right." Tsuande-sama said as she stepped forward. "There's no hint of injuries, none that even I can detect. She fought, she won, and she did so without taking a hit." She explained before locking her eyes with Izakura's sharingan bright one's.

"How were you not effected by his sword?"

Upon speaking I realized what it was that Lady Tsunade-sama was implying and checked for myself. As my sharingan looked over Izakura's body I found that she had returned from her mission was a nearly full amount of chakra in her system. There were no signs of having used any major jutsu's or having had fought against the famous chakra eating sword that the mist rogue was renowned for.

"I simply made it so that I was undetectable to it." Was her cold reply before turning to face Shisui. "We have given our reports, are we excused now?" She asked.

"Hokage-sama?" Nodding the hokage agreed to dismiss Shisui's team before handing him the file I myself had just submitted. Upon noticing it Izakura narrowed her eyes and spoke.

"Is Shin right to worry? Is there something that my team and I need to be aware of? A secret perhaps?" Izakura demanded with a darker tone of voice. Her anger had just been set to its max.

"As far as the mission is concerned it really was..."

"This isn't about the mission." She growled before shaking her head. "Never mind, I understand that some things are classified." She sneered before teleporting herself out of the hokage's office.

"That was not wise to do in front of Izakura." I noted while turning to Sakura. "Sending one of them after her would not be the wises thing to do."

"She fought an akatsuki member and she knows we're hiding something." Sakura spoke softly and sadly before sighing. She was worried for our daughters sake, I understood her however I also understood Izakura.

"The akatsuki are getting bold." Lady Tsunade-sama noted before turning her apprentice. "You should trust her more, she knows what she's doing and she had her parents brains." She tried to sooth Sakura.

"No offense shishou but..."

"Shisui, how did you know when to get to Izakura's side?" Tsunade-sama questioned and effectively cutting Sakura off mid-sentence. Before she could scream I took hold of her hand and kept her in place.

"She turned on her radio and let us listen in to their conversation. As soon as we'd been alerted we made our way to her." Shisui said, his eyes widening with the realization of the truth that had just hit him.

Izakura had fought not because she had decided to engage but because it had been the only way she would have been able to keep herself from being taken. In addition she had alerted her teammates without words and had gained valuable information for Konoha. Lady Tsuande-sama nodded her head when everyone, including myself, seemed to come to the realization.

"I didn't give her the medic exam because she asked for it, or because I thought she'd make a good tool. I did it because she was ready, and she fought that akatsuki member for the same reason. Underestimating her is disrespectful." She said before turning to the hokage.

"I'll have a medic ready for the next recon-mission and as one of your advisors I suggest you begin training Izakura on the proper use of that sharingan." She advised before leaving.

"Did she really do that Shisui?" Sakura whispered when her master and mentor left.

"Hai." He sighed in defeat. It was apparent then that even he had slipped and talked down to her thew ay an uncle would to a niece.

"Hokage-sama?"

"What is it Uchiha?"

"I am requesting time off, what Lady Tsunade-sama is correct and I would like time to train my daughter." I spoke before turning to Shisui. "If the sensei of her team does not mind my intrusion that is."

"Go for it, you guys need the quality time and I need to tend to Ino. She's due any day now." He muttered before dropping the file down on the desk and walking toward the window. The Shisui before me then was one whom I had never seen before; one who looked more tired than I'd ever seen.

"Oh and another thing, she and her teammates have figured something is up and that it revolves around her. Either we settle this soon or we stop keeping secrets from her." He cautioned seriously before jumping out into the Konoha market.

"He's right." The hokage muttered before shaking his head. "We either tell her the truth and trust her to act properly, or we keep treating her like a child and risk losing her."

"She will not leave her family, however I do believe she will lose a part of her that she cannot afford to lose." I agreed with the hokage.

"I can't believe I did that to her, she must hate me now." Sakura muttered sadly while shaking her head and tightening her hold on my hand. "Let's go home, she'll need tending to when she'd done sparing and Kenji is going to wake up soon."

"Hn."

"I'll talk to teme when he comes in, and then we'll meet up later on in the week. For now lets just keep doing what needs to be done."

"Hai."

"Good, dismissed." Naruto spoke, his tone of voice just as tired as what Shisui's had been and more grown up than anything I could have ever through possible of the knuckle headed ninja of Konoha.

**A/N: Okay by far my longest chapter and again sorry for the long wait! But I've updated and I hope you all enjoyed the read. Am working hard to update more frequently and to keep the story going :D Thanks to all my readers and my reviewers! **


	14. Chapter 13: Limitations

**Chapter 13: Limitations**

__After having finished sparing with the boys I'd gone to the hospital and helped in the labs. My chakra was too low for healing and though I could have gone home to replenish my chakra, I didn't feel like doing so. Not when I knew that Ka-san and Otou-san were still hiding things from me and especially now after having figuring out what part of that was. Sighing as I opened my eyes and decided to get up for the day I grabbed a change of cloths and went for the shower.

It was still early in the morning, everyone in the house was asleep, even young Kenji was still sleeping, but that didn't mean that I was alone. More often than not Otou-san liked to leave a clone in bed along side Ka-san. One to protect her and two to keep from waking her while he himself was locked in his study going over what clan business needed tending.

Once out of the shower I dried my hair, got dressed in workout cloths and strapped all of weapons into place. Most shinobi would be worried about losing said weapons but I had long ago stopped missing my targets and as such the only part I needed to worry about was making sure I walked up to every target and retrieved every weapon I'd originally thrown. Looking myself over in the mirror I picked up my medium length hair and tired it in a low pony tail. I looked more like Otou-san when I did so but that didn't bother me.

As I walked down the stairs I made my way toward the kitchen and grabbed a couple of Otou-san's rice balls. They were really good, he'd learned how to make them when he was young from Oba-chan and though I hadn't had the opportunity, nor patience to stay at Oba-chan's for long, I knew that one day either she or Otou-san would teach me how to make them.

Then, just as I was about to walk toward my shinobi sandals by the door I turned and came fact to face with Otou-san. He was dressed in his own training attire and though I knew he had every right to practice when he felt like it I was a bit annoyed with having to walk with him. He after all hadn't practiced with him team in a while so of course he would be heading to see them.

"Otou-san." I greeted him before offering him a rice ball. He silently took it and then walked along side me before we both slipped on our sandals. Once done I stood and walked out of the door.

Otou-san was beside me, had been from the moment I'd offered him the rice ball and then when we'd strapped our sandals on. Of course he'd be leaving the compound when he would be training with his team. Fugaku-san didn't like "strangers" in the compound and though Otou-san was technically leader already there was still anger in his eyes when he sensed non-Uchiha chakra signatures. I however wasn't leaving the compound and so as soon as I got to the central district of the compound I took a right and jumped onto the roof tops before facing the direction of my own personal training grounds.

I'd expected for Otou-san to say something, to allow his chakra to flare in dismissal, but what I hadn't been expecting was to have him follow me onto the roof tops and stay at my side. Raising a brow I turned to look at him but he was focused on the path before us; on the path that lead to my sanctuary. Sighing I upped my pace and kept going. It wasn't until we were halfway that I knew Otou-san was going to follow me all the way.

"Was there something you needed Otou-san?" I asked as politely as I could though I was certain that some of my annoyance had shown through.

"Iie." Was his only response. Taking in a deep breath I turned to the path before me and focused on getting to the training area faster. I needed to vent and though I didn't mind training with Otou-san I knew that he was just probably going to lecture me in place of Ka-san. Which really wasn't something I needed, not so early in the morning anyway.

When we got to the training grounds I set my katana down and fell to the ground before beginning my stretches. In battle there was no time to stretch, a shinobi had to be ready whenever and wherever. However before training it was wise to practice stretching. It would help with the muscles and the bones. Once done I stood, strapped my sword back into place and faced Otou-san.

"I do not need to be watched, I know when to stop training." I said, knowing that he and Ka-san had been worried over that one time I had managed to drag myself home with complete chakra exhaustion.

"I am not here to watch." He said before shifting his stance into a defensive one. Raising a brow I flexed my hands and tested the leather that encased them. In battles I didn't wear them because more often than not I wasn't acting as medic, however when training on my own I did make it a point to wear them. Mostly to keep my hands from getting all cut up though.

"Why are you here then?" I challenged. Otou-san raised an eyebrow and in less than a blink of an eye had thrown several kunai in my direction. They were easy to see, even without my sharingan and so I deflected them easily.

"Your eyes are powerful on their own." He noted while shifting into the first stage of his own sharingan. I just stared at him. What he said was obvious from the moment I had been born.

"Hn." I said before throwing the kunai's in my hand toward two targets behind him. All the while using chakra strings to move the kunai around Otou-san and into the targets I knew were there. Raising a brow he turned and saw the kunai embedded into the center of a wood painted target.

"When did you begin to train with chakra strings?" He questioned. Sighing I withdrew a couple of more kunai and threw them to easier targets. Targets that weren't hidden behind Otou-san and that wouldn't require me to use the strings he'd just seen.

"After having seen Kankuro-san using them on his puppets on my fourth birthday." I admitted and instantly Otou-san's sharingan was in it's second level.

"No offense Otou-san, but if you're here to lecture me in Ka-san's place could it wait. I really need to..."

"Prepare yourself Izakura." Otou-san said as he withdrew a kunai in his left hand and then another in his right.

"Nani?"

"I will be testing your limitations today." Were the last words that left Otou-san's lips before he was suddenly charging at me. Eyes widening I moved, I dodged as best as I could and when it got hard to see his movements I activated my own sharingan.

Instantly everything was so much clearer, Otou-san's movements were slower, and above all else I could see the way he was going to use his chakra before he made any hand signs. Smiling I upped my own pace, I continued with the hand to hand combat and slowly started to let my own form show.

Growing up and watching Ka-san and Otou-san train I found that Ka-san's style was graceful and efficient while Otou-san's was fast and strategic. As such when I first started training I tried to mimic their styles. Ka-san's style didn't suit me, they weren't as to the point as Otou-san's were and though I liked that about Otou-san's style I didn't like having the fun taken out of everything. As such I had taken both and turned it into my own.

Therefore whenever Otou-san threw a punch I blocked it to the side and in the same movement I attacked. It was smart and though most shinobi did the same thing I turned it into my own in the sense that I didn't go for traditional hits. Instead I would aim for one spot and one spot only. Usually they were muscles and or joints, but it just depended on who I was fighting and their skill level. Otou-san however was clearly on a different level.

He saw what I was doing, had noticed what I was doing and what my own fighting style was when I'd hit him for the third time on his thigh and instantly he had placed distance between us. As such he had raised an eyebrow and noticed the way I crotched and the defensive posture that I retained.

"Were you using medical chakra?" He questioned and it was then that I knew that with just those three hits I had managed to numb the muscle. Smiling I shook my head.

"Iie, that was all me Otou-san." I taunted. Nodding he upped his sharingan again and this time I was deflecting genjutsu's left and right. So distracted I was by them that by the time I noticed the large fireball heading my way I had just enough time to dodge it without being hit.

"Wow." I mumbled as I landed on the top of a tree. Otou-san was already staring up at me.

"You're taijutsu is at an acceptable level, however you must be able to concentrate on more than one jutsu at a time." Otou-san noted as he began on another set of genjutsu's and went through another fire jutsu hand set. Sighing I jumped from tree to tree, deflecting genjutsu after genjutsu and thought.

Clearly Otou-san had followed me with the intentions he had said he had. He was with me, attacking me, and pretty much sparing with me with everything he had to test my limits. However I wasn't so naive as to believe that what I was receiving was everything he was capable of doing. No, that really would be too naive. Therefore as soon as I had made up my mind I jumped down into the clearing, continued to deflect his genjutsu and went through a water style jutsu.

As soon as the hand signs were complete a large water ball appeared and met the fire jutsu Otou-san had send my way. Instantly there was fog and steam every, and once that was there I began to move around Otou-san as silently as I could. I could sense the way he searched for me, the way his chakra reached out into the fog and tried to track me but I knew it would be a while before he found me. Or so I had thought because right when I had hit the ground with my fists Otou-san had jumped and send another ninjutsu at me. This one a strong wind clearing out the fog.

"You have learned high level water techniques." He noted. Nodding I stood up straight and went through my own air ninjutsu hand signs.

"Most are from Kakashi-oji-san and Naruto-oji-san." I admitted as I sent out my next attack. Nodding Otou-san jumped and countered my wind attack with an earth jutsu.

It wasn't surprising. I had long ago learned, again by watching, that the elements could be used against each other. Water was fires weakness and as such when faced with a high level elemental ninjutsu it was always best to counter it with a ninjutsu of its opposite. Even if the ninjutsu itself wasn't a high level one it would still greatly reduce the power of the on coming jutsu. As such I had made it a point to perfect not only several high level fire jutsu's but air, earth, and water as well.

Without skipping a beat I went through two sets of hand seals as fast as I could. All the while fighting to block several genjutsu's and keeping track of Otou-san's whereabouts. Once I located him and was sure I was clear of the genjutsu's I send out a combination of a high level fire jutsu with an average level wind jutsu. When I did the fire grew, and then, right before it would hit Otou-san he did a substitution jutsu. Sighing I jumped, avoiding the set of taijutsu he send my way and blocked his katana with my own.

He seemed to be amazed by my reactions, didn't seem to be able to believe that everything I was doing I had learned by watching and yet I knew he believed it. Otou-san wouldn't doubt what I said because I had never lied to him before, unlike himself and Ka-san that is. With that thought I narrowed my eyes, withdrew my katana and began to send out several upper level genjutsu's in retaliation to the one's he had send my way. Otou-san having activated his highest level of the sharigan, with what was right before the mangekyou anyway, wasn't effected.

"Otou-san, I am well aware that by the end of this spar you would have won simply because of your greater chakra reserves. What is the point in testing my limitations this way?" I questioned, but he didn't answer.

Annoyed I threw several senbon needles his way, I blocked his attacks, avoided ninjutsu's and continued to fight the way I would have when facing any other enemy. It was all so mundane, and so curious to what would happen if I send more chakra to my eyes. When I did they burned, ever so slightly and so instantly I send healing chakra to my eyes and started a quick inspection. That small distraction was enough and with the pain of a gash on my arm I was forced to stop feeding chakra and jump back, and away from Otou-san.

Once at a good distance I raised a green glowing hand to my arm and healed the wound with narrowed eyes. Otou-san was serious about testing my limits, he was pushing me and clearly upping the level a notch. Sighing I once again focused on my surroundings, I released the barriers I had set in my mind to keep myself from sensing too much and once again fed healing chakra to my eyes. Upon doing so, Otou-san was suddenly standing in front of me with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Izakura, what..." but when I opened my eyes, when I had time to realize what it was I seeing I was distracted. In front of me I didn't just see Otou-san, I saw his chakra, the deep blue color it was that represent him, his life and his being, while all around me I could see that of the forest.

It's chakra was a deep emerald, one as deep as Ka-san's eyes and one that I had no problem with touching. In fact I could feel my own chakra reacting, drawing in the chakra of the forest and molding to that of my own. Upon doing so I could feel my own sharingan shift, I could feel how it changed so that I knew, could read the land as if though I too were a part of it. By doing so I could tell that there had been several people on my training grounds after Daiske, Shin, and I had finished our paring. I could tell that Ka-san, Hikari-san, and Otou-san had gone in search of me.

"You were here last night." I whispered and instantly Otou-san jumped back and send a large wind ninjutsu my way. Without hand signs I performed an earth ninjutsu and blocked it.

"You're eyes." Otou-san said and when he send a large water ninjutsu I could see what he meant. The tomoes in my eyes were spinning, slowly, and were no longer black but a deep earth tone. Widening my eyes I dodged the attack and stepped back.

"Focus." Otou-san instructed and so I did. I then jumped onto the small pound and focused on my chakra. I went through several hand signs and directed water jutsu after water jutsu at Otou-san. All the while he dodged and watched me as I watched my self.

The moment I had began performing water jutsu's, again without hand signs, everything was clear, I could see movements easier, could tell when and how Otou-san was going to move before he even realized it, and once again the tomoes in my eyes had changed. They were now as blue as the ocean.

It was then that I knew, that Otou-san and I realized at the same time what my sharingan's specialty was. Depending on the element I focused on, on the type of ninjutsu's I wanted to use, or simply what my mind chose to do, my tomoes would change and allow me the ability to use the ninjutsu's without any hand signs. When we did both Otou-san and I stopped and looked at each other, and when our eyes met I saw the mangekyou sharingan in his eyes and gasped.

He was truly testing me now, pushing me way beyond my limits and though I was happy for him doing so I was also a little worried. I knew what the mangekyou was capable of and as such I wasn't sure if Otou-san would be able to keep from truly harming me. Instantly, and instinctively, I jumped off the pound, I landed in front of Otou-san and withdrew what medical chakra I had feeding to my eyes.

Instantly the burning sensation in them was back, I could feel true pain, and then, before Otou-san could stop it all faded and I matched Otou-san's eyes. He narrowed his own in return, I could see concern in his eyes, could see worry, sorrow, and above all else I could see how much of a threat he considered me to be. Then, before I could stop, ask him what was happening we were both standing in a world of crimson and onyx.

"Where is this place?" I asked and my voice echoed for what seemed to be like miles. Distracted by the sound I didn't notice how the world began to shift, how suddenly I saw myself in that same clearing so long ago and saw the genjutsu that Otou-san had casted on me.

"Stop it." I said as I went through the hand signs needed for a release and desperately tried to set myself free. It didn't work.

"Otou-san!" I screamed as I felt tears in my eyes. I knew this wasn't real, I knew it was just a genjutsu, the most power of all genjutsu's but I couldn't help but to continue to fear for his and Ka-san's life.

"Please!" I screamed and when I did everything faded and once again I was left standing alone. Gasping and struggling for air I fought to once again focus myself.

This wasn't real, it was the world of the mangekyou and as such, for being the daughter of my father, I should have been able to break free. Once I was focused and centered again I tried casting my own illusions and when I did Otou-san stepped forward.

"Izakura, this is the highest level of your sharingan." He cooed as he continued to walk toward me. Nodding I looked around, thought of snakes and then watched, in amazement as several began to appear.

"Keep your mind clear and only think of what you want to be seen." Otou-san cautioned. Nodding I fought to focus, I took in deep breaths but suddenly I felt weary. I was oh so very tired and I wasn't sure if I could keep going.

"Otou-san,.." I whispered and instantly he was at my side. Faintly outside I could feel several shinobi approaching. They had been curious, they were ANBU members, old teammates of Otou-san's and among them was Shizune-san.

"Izakura, what..." but before he could finish his question I released the hold of the chakra in my eyes, allowed for my eyes to be at their natural state and the instant Otou-san had released me fell for the ground. My arms shot out instinctively to catch myself.

"Oi, Uchiha, where is..."

"Gomen." was the last word I mustered before I let go and allowed my mind to shutoff.

**~POV Change~**

Itachi had had full intention of testing his daughters limitations. He too had been curious as to how much she had been holding back, and after seeing her walk into the hokage's office with not a scratch on her and then hear that she had faced off with an akatsuki member; well to say that he was surprised was an understatement. Of course he understood Sakura's worry, her reaction, and her need to "lecture" their daughter but he had talked her out of it. Not only would it help keep the relationship between mother and daughter civil but it would also help Sakura.

Therefore early the next morning he woke, he woke before his daughter and left his wife in bed with a clone. She would wake, know it was a clone and she would know why it was he had done what he did. Of course as he stood in the clearing, in Izakura's private training ground and watched as she performed jutsu's even he had not had access to as a genin he was amazed. What was more was the speed in which she moved, it was a speed that matched his own.

As their spar progressed Itachi upped the paces and level, he watched as his daughter revealed her own, unique fighting style, was impressed by such a development, and above all else he was amazed at the specialization that accompanied her own sharingan. Granted she was using medical chakra but that would be something that Sakura and Hikari-san would need to look into.

Then, when he'd taken her into the mangekyou sharingan he was amazed that she hadn't been strapped to a cross. Instead she had managed to stand on her own, to explore and then trap herself within the memories of her past. Of course Itachi wasn't going to leave her alone and he stated to make his way toward her.

"Otou-san!" she screamed and though Itachi wanted to step into the light he wanted to push her a little bit more, see how far her mind was able to go before she lost herself. When she focused and calmed down she was standing in the mangekyou world alone.

"Izakura, this is the highest level of your sharingan." Itachi explained as he walked toward his daughter. He needed her to remain calm, he needed to explain to her what it was this was capable of and above all else to experience what it was she was capable of putting others through.

"Keep your mind clear and only think of what you want to be seen." Itachi cautioned, all the while Izakura doing as he instructed her.

"Otou-san,.." Izakura whispered and instantly Itachi was at her side.

Itachi could see how much strain she was under, could see how she has just began to feel the side effects of everything she had been doing, the techniques she had discovered, and the power she had unlocked. It all came at a price of course and it was for that very reason he had chosen to be at his daughters side when she tapped into said power.

All the while they were in the mangekyou world Itachi could feel several shinobi approaching he and Izakura. They were all ANBU operatives, and all of them he knew by name. One being a medic herself, Sakura's best friend, and the rest being individuals he had at one point or another worked with himself. However before Itachi could ease her out of said world he watched as his daughter cut the chakra supply to her eyes and forced the jutsu off.

"Izakura, what..." Itachi began to question his daughter but before he could finish, ask her if she was all right the Shizune-san walked into the clearing and looked for him.

"Oi, Uchiha, where is..." she began but paused and watched as Izakura braced herself from falling. Her eyes widened.

"Gomen." Was Izakura's last word before she fell for the ground unconscious. Instantly Itachi moved, he caught her and allowed for Tsunade-sama's apprentice to check his daughter. Her eyes were narrowed and although they were focused on his infants bod, Itachi knew that she was mad.

"What happened?" She questioned as she inspected Izakura's chakra channels. They had been pushed, for the first time they were depleted of chakra. Shizune upon further inspection knew that it wasn't because she was hiding her chakra but because she had used most of it up.

"We were testing her limits, check her eyes." Itachi instructed and Shizune, worried about the young girl, did so. When she did she found that her optic nerves had suffered some damage but they were healing themselves. Her chakra was naturally and instinctively healing them.

"They're fine, healing." She said with amazement as she withdrew her hands and turned to lock eyes with the Uchiha. "Was she using her sharingan?" she questioned seriously. Narrowing his eyes Itachi turned to the other ANBU and then looked at Shizune. Sighing she turned to face her team.

"Leave us, go call Sakura-san and have her meet us in the ANBU tower."

"Hai." And with that they left.

"Yes, we were training her sharingan, was there excessive damage?" He asked, wondering if that was what had amazed and worried the woman before him. Itachi knew that to be a possibility, had known it the instant he had taken Sakura on as his bride. As a non-Uchiha bride the possibility of their children's kekkei genkai being more destructive was an option.

"No, on the contrary. Her eyes are healing themselves, there's no damage. Which is amazing considering how little chakra she has." Shizune mumbled. Nodding Itachi turned and was about to head in the direction of his home when he came face to face with Sakura. Her eyes were wide and worried.

"Hakari." She called and instantly the large tiger was at Itachi's side, winding her tail around Izakura's unconscious form.

"She's fine, really. Just exhausted." Shizune cooed before sighing and shaking her head. "Tsunade-sama needs to speak with you. I'll let her know you'll be a bit." She said before disappearing.

Itachi knew how protective Sakura was of her children, how she was willing to fight anyone and everyone if it meant keeping her daughter and son safe; and he knew that that same concept applied to him as well. However when she didn't move to growl or attack him Itachi knew that Hikari was relaying everything and anything she saw back to Sakura through the link they shared. Which was good because it meant that Itachi had less explaining to do.

"So she did specialize." Sakura said with a sigh as she walked toward the love of her life and placed a soft kiss on her daughters forehead.

"Hn."

"Later?"

"Hn, and Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Be careful." Itachi cautioned before running toward his and Sakura's home. When he got there he went straight to his daughters room, removed her weapons and set her down to rest. As he was finishing his mother walked into the room.

"Kenji is sleeping in his room, what happened to Izakura?" She said, her tone of voice leaving no room for dismissal.

"She is exhausted from training." He explained. Upon explaining Mikoto narrowed her eyes and stood up straighter.

"Did you force this on..."

"Iie, it is what she wanted." Itachi said as he placed the weapons where they belonged and walked toward the door.

"Of course it would be, she's just like you." Mikoto couldn't help but to mumble before she shook her head and walked after her son.

It was no surprise when he arrived at the kitchen and began to cook something to eat. Mikoto knew that he would need it and that when her grand daughter woke up she too would need some sort of substance to replenish what chakra she'd lost. Though by the feels of it she was certain that Izakura had finally allowed herself to run out of chakra.

"You trained with your sharingan." Mikoto stated as she began helping her son. Itachi's only response was a nod of the head.

"She's talented, more so than yourself."

"Hn."

"Oh come on Itachi, of course I'd know. I was the one who tested your limits after all, though I wasn't able to keep your father away and for that I am sorry." Mikoto admitted before softening her tone and looking down.

Itachi knew that his mother cared for him, he still remembered the way his mother had taken out to that training field and attacked him in a similar manner that he had attacked his daughter. The only difference was that when his Otou-san had discovered them he had not watched, he had instead jumped into the fight and pushed Itachi further. Thus realized and revealing just what exactly he was capable of. Itachi was thankful for that but not in the manner in which it had been done.

"Hn." Was the last and only word Itachi needed to conclude their conversation before he left what he had made for Izakura on the table, ate his portion and then turned for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I must talk with Shisui, he will need to know what I know to better challenge her in her training." He admitted. Smiling at the way Itachi was subtly helping his daughters shinobi carrier she nodded and went back up stairs to sit in Kenji's room and listen in on Izakura's status.

"I'll take care of them."

"Thank you Ka-san." and with that Itachi was gone. All the while proud at his daughter and the level she was at as a shinobi. Truly she would surpass him by the time she was a Chunnin and he hoped that by that point she would have realized that with such a power came responsibility for it.

**A/N: Wanted to show some father daughter training time and so here it is :) hope everyone liked it. Will update soon and thank you ItaSaku1 for all of the reviews! **


	15. Chapter 14: Discoveries

**Chapter 14: Discoveries**

As soon as Sakura arrived at her masters office she knew something new had been discovered. The strain and worry on her face was clear and although Sakura knew that she wasn't going to like what it was her master had to say she knew that there was no other way around it. She needed to know what her master knew, she wanted to, and she swore that no matter what it was she would protect her family and her home. No matter the cost.

Therefore as soon as she had met Itachi in the field, had checked up on her daughters status when Hikari had pointed out the discrepancies, Sakura waisted no time in going to her masters side. There was a probability of Tsunade-sama having felt her daughter's training, and Shizune must have told her about Izakura's eyes, but she knew that Tsunade-sama would want to hear it from her own mouth.

"Hikari, its always a pleasure to see you." Tsunade-sama greeted the large tiger and in turn Hikari bowed her own greeting.

"Is there an emergency at the hospital shishou?" Sakura questioned as she took a seat and allowed for Hikari to try to comfort her. She swore that if it wasn't for her summoning animals, her children, and the love of her life she would have lost it at least once already.

"Iie, just had a feeling you'd need to talk soon. By the way, how is..."

"You felt Itachi and Izakura from all the way over here didn't you?" Sakura questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sighing as she withdrew a bottle of sake Tsunade-sama nodded in resignation. Sometimes there was just no way to hide anything from her second apprentice.

"That daughter of yours is going to rip apart more training grounds than you and I have put together." Were Tsunade-sama's only words as she placed a silencing jutsu around the room.

"Probably, Itachi knows more about her limits and her kekkei genkai though by the look on his face its more powerful than the sharigan he has." Sakura admitted as her body tensed.

"Is she well?" Tsunade-sama asked as she poured herself a glass and offered one to Sakura. Sakura knew that she probably shouldn't drink but she felt like she needed to. So much was going on that she needed something to numb and pause the chaotic thoughts roaming through her mind.

"One glass, and yes. Exhausted and finally tapped into her chakra reserves, but fine." Sakura admitted as she took the small glass and then drank it in one go. Tsuande-sama all the while watched her apprentice with worried eyes.

"And are you sure that everything is all right?" She asked before taking a shot herself and quickly refilling her own glass.

"She'll need advanced training, her sharingan is stronger than even Itachi's is." Sakura admitted softly, worried that even with the silencing jutsu someone would be able to hear their conversation.

Tsunade-sama frowned upon hearing her students admission. If that was the case then the wise thing to do would be to remove her from her team and place her into Jounin or ANBU level training already. The problem was that not only would Sakura disagree with said course of action but she knew that Izakura herself would refuse it as well. After all she had already turned it down upon completing the academy and becoming a genin so young.

"What are it's specialties?"

"She can perform elemental jutsu's without any hand-signs, all she needs to do is think about them and they'll come true." Sakura admitted before giving in and pouring herself another glass. Tsunade-sama nodded in her direction.

"Is that even possible for the sharingan?"

"I need to talk to Itachi, also she seems to have unlocked all the stages of Itachi's sharingan." Sakura said after finishing her refill and going for another glass. Her worry and emotions were finally catching up to her, however she knew there was more that had not been said.

Pausing from taking her third cup of sake, Sakura looked up and into her mentors eyes. She was just as worried as she was, Sakura could see that that was the case. However she wasn't sure what had brought it on or what it was she was keeping from her that had her this concerned. With a sigh she set the glass down and locked eyes with her mentor.

"There's something you haven't told me."

"Jiraya seems to have found some new information." She admitted before picking up the bottle and taking a long drink from it. When done she placed it on her desk and sadly locked eyes with her apprentice.

"Akatsuki is on the move, they are all training. Together." She explained. Sakura's blood ran ice cold and instantly Hikari was at her masters side and trying to calm her down.

"Why?"

"You and I both know why, they're getting ready to come after Naruto and possibly Izakura too." Tsunade-sama answered with a bitter tone of voice. She thought of Sakura as her own daughter and as such her children as her own grandchildren of sorts.

"She can't take any missions, it won't be safe for her." Sakura said quickly, instantly standing and reaching for the door.

She'd go to Naruto, she'd beg him to keep her in the village and away from any outside missions. Sakura would see to her training, take a leave of absence and follow her around so that if anything did happen she'd be close by and ready to fight for her daughter.

"You and I both know that that would be unfair to Izakura." Tsunade-sama said as she sighed and took another drink of sake straight from the bottle. Things were about to get complicated, she knew that they were but she also knew that she'd be in the front lines protecting her village and all the people she cared about.

"Shishou, she'll..."

"She'll get upset, she's a bright child Sakura. As it is she already suspects something is a mist." Tsuande reminded her. Sighing Sakura nodded and fell back into her seat.

"What do we do?"

"We get ready and we plan; that's all we can do." Tsuande-sama sighed. "I have a meeting with the hokage tomorrow, I'll let him know what Jiraya has told me, though he probably already knows, and then we can come up with some sort of plan."

"I want to be there, in the meeting."

"Done. Is there anyway that Itachi can..."

"He's talking to Shisui about Izakura's training right now, can her teammates keep up is the true question." Sakura answered her mentor's unspoken questions. Smiling Tsuande-sama shook her head.

"It seems Izakura has been secretly teaching her teammates new techniques before their sensei can get to it, I'm sure they'll be fine. She'll make sure of it." Tsunade-sama assured Sakura.

Nodding Sakura took in a deep breath and stood from her seat. She needed to get home, to be there when Izakura woke up and make sure that she didn't push herself when she was still recovering. She also needed to cook dinner for her and make sure she ate in order to replenish her chakra. Mikoto was there, watching Kenji but Sakura knew that there was only so much she herself could do.

"Thank you shishou."

"No need, you know she's like a granddaughter to me." She said while sighing and releasing the jutsu she'd set in place.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and earlier in the hokage's office."

"Hai, good evening shishou."

"Good evening, oh and Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Don't worry so much, everything will be all right. You'll see." Tsunade-sama said as she took another drink. Shaking her head Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Hai shishou." And with that she left her mentor, master, and mother figure to her work. She herself had her own children to tend to and a husband to speak to. Itachi needed to know what she knew, they needed to talk, and she needed to know that Shisui would be able to help her daughter.

"Come on Hikari, lets get home and start on dinner." Sakura said softly as she jumped onto the rooftop of the ANBU headquarters. The tiger wasted no time in following after her master.

"Hai Sakura-sama." And with that the two sped along the rooftops of Konoha and raced to Sakura's home.

When they arrived Mikoto was standing just outside Kenji's room, keeping an eye on him and allowing for her own chakra to keep tabs on Izakura. Sakura had long since learned how to dispel Mikoto's traps and so that was no longer an issue or an obstacle.

"She's still sleeping and Itachi is out visiting Shisui. Is everything all right Sakura?"

"Hai, I'll start on dinner, and thank you again Mikoto-san. So much."

"No need." Were the elder Uchiha's only words as she went back to her post while Sakura turned and headed for the kitchen. All the while silently asking that Hikari take to Izakura's side and stay with her until she woke.

**~POV Change~**

As soon as Itachi had gotten to Shisui's home he wasn't surprised to find an annoyed Yamanaka heir and a fretting Shisui. The closer it got to the woman's due date the more on edge his cousin seemed to be. He had advised his cousin to be patient, to be weary of his words and actions, however whether he chose to listen to his advice or not was not his concern. It was Shisui who would make that decision but Itachi knew he had warned his cousin therefore he could not feel pity later for him should the young blonde heir decide to teach him a lesson.

"Itachi, what brings you here?" The blonde woman asked as she turned to meet his eyes. In her hands she held a large cup of miso soup topped with white rice and sautéed mushrooms.

"Good evening Ino-san, I have come to speak with Shisui." Itachi answered honestly. He knew that much like Sakura, Ino had the ability to sense when she was being lied to; it didn't matter who was lying to her.

"Well, seeing as I got what I wanted I guess you could borrow him for a while. Maybe then I won't feel like a child." She semi growled. At this Itachi internally smiled.

Shisui was acting much like himself when Sakura was pregnant and close to her due date. He had tried to control her every move, had tried to tell her how to live her life the way a parent would to it's child. In fact, it was when Sakura had threatened him that Itachi had made the conscious decision to never tell his son/daughter how to live. However now that Izakura was born and beginning to develop her own personality he was finding it harder and harder not to do so.

"Hn."

"This way cousin." Shisui said with a tired sort of tone. Following Shisui, Itachi wasn't surprised that he had been led into the older Uchiha's study room. It was surrounded in all sorts of seals meant to keep the voices in and others out.

"What's this about? More clan business?"

"Iie, it is about Izakura." Itachi said calmly as he took a seat and looked over the current files on his cousins desk. He had a similar pile waiting for him however those were in regards to the suspicious actions certain clan members were conducting.

"Is she injured?"

"Iie, as her sensei I thought it appropriate to inform you that I followed her to her training field today." Itachi answered cooly, knowing then that it wouldn't take long for Shisui to understand what it was he meant.

"Ah, so you pushed her to her limits?"

"Hn."

"Will I need to keep from teaching her some of the clan's techniques?"

"Iie." Itachi said, not sure how to go about explaining his daughters unique and serious situation. She was advanced, more so than anyone had been willing to admit and to see. Therefore he knew that Shisui would have a difficult time challenging her while keeping his lessons within the boundaries of his other students limits.

"What is it then?"

"Her sharingan is more advanced than my own, she will need watching and advanced teachings." As soon as the words left Itachi's lips Shisui sighed. He knew his niece was powerful, however he hadn't thought that she'd be stronger than her father.

"Does the hokage know about her?"

"Iie, I do not intend on involving him unless the clan elders begin to pester her. She needs the training, however she needs to take it slow. She is much like her mother in regards to her emotions." Itachi admitted as he looked out the window and in the direction of his home.

Sakura was still with Tsunade-sama, he could sense her chakra there, however he knew that he had only so much time before his own father began to suspect something was a mist. Therefore he needed to warn Shisui, he needed to tell him as his cousin and as his daughters sensei Itachi knew he needed to tell his cousin of his daughters limitations and potential.

"She'll be needing to learn advanced, and challenging techniques, will the rest of your..."

"With Izakura on the team it doesn't matter what I give them, they'll learn and excel. She's a natural leader, just like her old man." Shisui said with a soft smile on his face.

Itachi knew that what his cousin said was true, that Izakura was in fact a natural born leader and that when the time came she would be an excellent leader to the Uchiha clan. The problem however was that few accepted to follow the wife of the head of the clan, and therefore even less would accept her leadership unless she married early. Which was something he knew for a fact that Izakura would not be found of. She would want to keep her liberty, not tie herself down to someone of the elders choosing.

"She will lead well."

"She should go for ANBU as soon as she's made Chunin." Shisui muttered and then sighed when he felt his younger cousins glare. He knew how much Itachi and Sakura wanted to keep her from that life, from bloodshed and death, but the truth was that it was in her blood.

As a medic Sakura saw, fought with, and against death all the time. Hell there were times in which she was the one dealing death, using the very same medical ninjutsu's she'd learned to save lives in order to take them. Itachi had been a prodigy himself, he'd gotten into the ANBU devision at a young age and had been a captain longer than any other shinobi in the history of Konoha. Their genes were hers', there blood ran through her veins and as such of course she'd be ready faster and sooner than most genin would be.

"You know that's not what I meant. The thing is that she advances quickly, she'll master anything and everything I give her in a matter of a couple of days, its only right to expect her to join ANBU soon." Shisui explained himself before shaking his head. He didn't want to fight with his cousin or argue with him.

"Look I'm sorry but I was just stating the facts. Anyway, I'll keep what you told me in mind and start thinking of techniques that will challenge her though honestly that's going to be hard."

"Hn, she understands concepts and theories just as easily as Sakura." Itachi agreed before standing. With him Shisui stood and followed Itachi out. He would walk him to the door.

"If there's anything else just send me a message or call for me. Not like I'll be getting much sleep."

"Hn." Itachi answered before turning to watch as Ino tried to stand. "Good evening Ino-san." He addressed her. Pausing her from her attempt, Ino turned and smiled at the Uchiha clan leader.

"Good night Itachi, oh and tell Sakura that she better be there for my kid's birth. She owes me."

"Hn." And with that Itachi left. He took to the roof tops and ran at top speed in hopes of meeting not only his mother and children but his wife at home.

Thankfully when he did get home Itachi found Sakura in the kitchen, putting rice balls in the fridge and cleaning up after herself. She had been humming to herself when he'd walked in the house, had been about to go for his study when she called out to him and requested for his presence. Tiredly he went to her.

"What did Shisui say?"

"That he would assist her." Itachi answered, all the while noticing his wife's tense form. He too was worried and tired, however before they could share anything with each other Itachi knew he needed to go over the reports and send the elders a response.

"We must speak in the morning."

"Hai, there's something you should know but more files were dropped off a while ago so go, finish and then we'll talk."

"Hn." And with that Itachi walked to his study. All the while silently wishing that he could burn the files on his desk with a small, efficient fireball jutsu rather than to spend his evening going through empty files.

When he walked into the study and took a seat Itachi couldn't help but to narrow his eyes and glare at the innocent looking pieces of paper. They seemed harmless but he knew better; he knew that what was written inside had the potential to be very harmful. Sighing he opened the first file and began his evaluations.

Hours later Itachi narrowed his eyes as he placed all the files back into their proper places; all except for three seemingly harmless files. All of which contained the profile of a certain Uchiha, their abilities, status, and rank. He had noticed them stalking about the compound, had thought they were simply running patrols but as he had gone over the cases it have proven to be otherwise.

For the last three weeks all three had been put on leave, had requested time off, together, and were continuing their duties. Duties that were clearly unrelated to the clan and to Konoha. Growling Itachi began to write a report before silently calling for Hikari. He had sensed Sakura go to be already, knew that she was deep in sleep and that Hikari-san would not go to her post until he was at her masters side.

"You called for me Itachi-san?" He questioned as she appeared in the room. Nodding he handed the files to the large tiger.

"That must be delivered to the Uchiha elders as soon as possible. They are files of those who may be the spies Sakura and myself suspect are within the clan. I want an investigation run and a squad assigned to keep tabs." He declared. Nodding Hikari used her chakra to mentally take a picture of each of the individuals faces before running in the direction of the elders headquarters.

Meanwhile Itachi stood from his spot and sighed. He would shower and then go to bed. He would need to speak with Sakura early in the morning and request the hokage's assitance with the matter at hand. He knew he could trust his clans men with certain tasks but as it were he wasn't aware of how high or how many spied lay in the clan.

**~POV Change~**

As soon as Kisame woke up he slowly moved his limbs and found that he didn't feel any pain. Sighing he was thankful that being with the akatsuki helped when he, or any other members for that matter, were in need of healing. All they had to do was threaten the closes, strongest medic to them and the job was done. However that didn't change the fact that some child had gotten the best of him, had beat him at his own game, and send him back to the base covered in injures. She was a prodigy alright, one that would soon surpass her own father that was for sure.

Growling he stood, he took hold of his sword and headed in the direction of the training grounds. He wouldn't be caught off guard next time he faced her, he would be ready, and consequences be damned he was going to pay her back for every wound she had given him; wound by wound. It would be difficult without killing her but Kisame of the mist knew that it could be done.

As soon as he was within his own personal training grounds he started with a serious of taijutsu sets he used as warm ups and slowly began to move into ninjutsu. In truth the combination of both was his warm-up, a way to prepare his body before he released his sword and began to really go at it. He was one of the legendary swordsmen after all, a man to be feared, one how respected the art of the sword, and one who refused to fall at the hand of some child.

"It seems the child is preparing herself for battle, you will do well to remember what little she has shown you." Suddenly came Pein-san's voice. Instantly Kisame stilled.

"Don't worry, I'll catch the little..."

"We must take her and the Kyuubi alive." Pein-san said with a dangerous tone of voice. Instantly Kisame mentally sighed. He'd forgotten about that little fact and in all honesty didn't care for the child's life. He just wanted payback.

"Why is everyone back on base?" Kisame asked to fill in the silence when moments went by and nothing was said.

"We will be training as a whole from this moment forward." Konan-san explained as she appeared out of no where and stood beside her leader. Kisame rolled his eyes, he wasn't a big fan of her tricks.

"Is that really..."

"When we take the Kyuubi and the child we will do so as a whole. It will be our first step to show the shinobi world that I will be it's leader." Pein-san explained, that time withdrawing a kunai and taking a step forward.

Instantly Kisame took a step back, he blocked what weapons Konan and his leader had thrown his way and made sure to avoid all of the hidden traps set throughout the training grounds. After about half an hour more of the akatsuki members arrived but Kisame had been forced to sit down and rest. The injuries he'd sustained seemed to have healed but he felt it internally and he knew that if he continued to push his body too far he would be risking his life.

"Medic's, they're all creepy little fucks." Hidan taunted as he paused and looked over at Kisame before winking. Growling Kisame turned and walked back to his room.

"Damn runt." He muttered as he shook his head and gripped his sword. He would like nothing better than to cut her apart, shred her into tiny little pieces and watch as her blood coated his sword but because of the orders that had been given to him he couldn't do as he pleased.

Hidan was right in one aspect though, medic's were a pain in the ass to fight against. Nonetheless Kisame was determined to beat the young Uchiha heir, to force her to betray her family and village and watch her as she fell apart; as she went against and forsaken her nindo.


	16. Chapter 15: Truth's Revealed

**Chapter 15: Truth's Revealed**

When next I opened my eyes I had a splitting headache and I felt incredibly nauseous. My chakra reserves were low but thankfully I still had enough to numb the pain and discomfort I felt, or so had been the plan when suddenly I felt a tail wrap around my wrist and cure what I myself had been about to cure.

"Hikari-san." I greeted the large blue-black tiger. When done she bowed in my direction and then disappeared.

Either Ka-san didn't have the chakra to sustain her or she had been dismissed. Nonetheless it didn't matter, what mattered was that I had discovered what my true potential was. What was more was the type of power I seemed to have access to? Sure my chakra reserves weren't that great but that wasn't anything some training couldn't fix. The true obstacles would be Ka-san, Otou-san, and sensei.

Sighing with that realization I stood up and went straight for the shower. All the while completely concealing my chakra signature and making it seem as if though I'd gone back to bed. I could tell that Kenji was still asleep, he was a late raiser after all, and Ka-san and Otou-san were in the kitchen. Probably getting breakfast started so that when I did wake up I'd have something to eat and help build my chakra back up.

Quickly I took my bath, I changed into my training cloths, strapped on a couple of weapons, and walked into Kenji's room. He was sound asleep, there weresome traps on his window set in place, and a small stuffed animal was being held in his hands. It was his favorite toy, one I'd won for him at a festival game. Smiling I walked out of the room and began to head down stairs.

"The hokage will be expecting us soon." Ka-san noted as she turned the water on. Otou-san was drying dishes, he always did.

"Is he aware?"

"Iie, shishou said she'd tell him of akatsuki's movements when she arrived. It seems they're training, together, and getting ready to come to Konoha as a whole." She sighed while stopping the water.

The information wasn't surprising, at least not to me. This was one of the possible reactions I had been expecting akatsuki to have in reaction to the message I had requested the mist rogue to give to his leader. What was surprising however was that despite knowing that I knew about the akatsuki's plans and the target I had on my back, Ka-san and Otou-san were still insisting on keeping me out of the loop! Did they really not trust me to hold my own?

"Enough about that though, how was your training session with Izakura?" Ka-san asked Otou-san.

"Productive, she's stronger than what I anticipated and properly educated."

"What about her eyes? Did she injure them? Is her sharingan incomplete?" Ka-san quickly asked, worried about my condition and the reaction her blood had to my kekkei genkai. Mentally I smiled. Ka-san would always worry.

"None, it is complete, and as far as I could see there seems to be no injury. In fact, Shizune-san noted that her eyes healed themselves." As soon as the words left Otou-san's lips I sighed silently.

I was aware of the effects the sharingan had on Otou-san and the rest of the clan as well as Kakashi-oji-san, and was worried that I would suffer the same fate; or worse. However it seemed that Ka-san's blood seemed to balance it all out and encourage rapid healing. Even more so than normal so it seemed.

"What level has she released?"

"All, however I have spoken to Shisui in regards to her training and he has agreed to..."

"Izakura? Is that you?" Ka-san suddenly called and instantly I silently jumped to the top of the staircase and started to walk down; that time allowing for my steps to sound.

"Hn, Kenji is still sleeping." I noted as I rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. On the table there sat a large plate with at least a dozen rice balls and a large bowl of miso soup that seemed to be screaming my name.

"Is that for me?" I asked as I walked over to the table and took a seat.

"Yes, eat up. You need to replenish what chakra you lost." Ka-san lectured. Nodding I dug in, I ate to my hearts content and hoped that they'd continue their conversation. Sadly though they didn't.

"Are you injured?" Otou-san questioned. Smiling I shook my head. Nodding he served himself a cup of coffee and then sat beside me while Ka-san got a bottle ready. Kenji would be up soon.

"Iie." I assured him, all the while mentally fighting with myself and biting my tongue so as not to snap at Otou-san and Ka-san. They were still keeping secrets, they were refusing to inform me with all of the details, and though I knew they knew I knew, they still weren't trusting me.

"We have a meeting with the hokage, Mikoto will be here soon to watch Kenji and you." Ka-san said with a soft tone of voice. Once finishing my meal I shook my head and stood.

"No need, I will be meeting with my teammates." I said as I walked toward the door. I wouldn't need weapons for training today, not now when I had picked up some new genjutsu's from Otou-san and not when I had my kekkei genkai to train.

"Izakura..."

"Hai, hai. I know, take it easy and don't push myself. I know." I called as I walked out of the house and took to the roof tops. My teammates and I knew that my training area wasn't all that secret, at least not to my parents they weren't, and so without thinking I ran.

I ran toward the field we'd found, toward the gate to the forest and wondered if maybe they were up for some exploring. It'd been a while since we had last been in the forest after all and I was in need of a change of scenery. I was about to call Shin and Daisuke when suddenly they appeared on my flanks and were running along side me.

"Thought we should go into hiding today." Shin said with a smile while Daisuke just looked around. Nodding we picked up our speed and within a couple of minutes made it to our destination.

"If you need a weapon, I brought..."

"Iie," I called as I activated my kekkei genkai and switched it to its second level.

"We'll be doing ninjutsu sparing today." I said as I shifted my stance. Instantly Shin called for his chakra as did Daisuke.

"Wow."

"When did you..."

"Yesterday, with Otou-san, however the fact that I'm training it with you both is a secret." I said seriously. Nodding that accepted my demand and then, without a word we all ran into training.

Though I was using my sharingan I was still holding back, just a bit of course. I wouldn't disgrace my teammates in that manner and more than anything it was up to me to get them to advance faster than any of the other genin we'd graduated with. How couldn't I force them to advance when because of me they would be facing constant danger, well at least until I'd defeated and taken down the akatsuki they would be anyway. After that they would be able to decide what to focus on, what they would want to specialize in, and what it was they wanted to master in. Until then though I'd be taking control and I'd be making sure that my teammates were safe.

Therefore using my sharingan the way that I was, was a good thing. It was pushing Shin and Daiske, forcing them to up their speed, increase their stamina, and above all else think on the spot. Now I knew my teammates weren't idiots, they acted like it but they were probably a couple of the brightest of our class. What the hokage had been thinking by teaming us all up was beyond me but I knew that there would be no team, not even Ka-san's team, that would do better in the history of all of Konoha than ours. I would make certain of that.

After hours of training I found myself laying on the grass on our training field, looking up at the bright sky from underneath a tree, with Shin and Diaske sitting around me. For the most part we were all catching our breaths, taking the time to calm ourselves down before venturing into the village for something to eat. It was then, as I was no longer overwhelmed with anger that I sat up and looked both boys in the eyes.

They knew something was wrong, that I was keeping something from them but by the look in their eyes it was also clear that they were confident that I'd talk to them about it once I was ready. With a sigh, a shake of my head, and letting my body fall back on the ground, I closed my eyes and spoke.

"We need to keep training and we need to up the challenge." I noted softly before taking in a deep breath, sitting up and meeting both of my teammates in the eyes. The look on their face screamed duh!

"The akatsuki are after the hokage-sama, and..."

"Why are you telling us things we already know?" Shin asked with a frustrated tone of voice. Narrowing my eyes he fell silent and let me finish what I was saying.

"They're after him and me. They need me for something, that's why we were send on that mission not too long ago and its why you were send away just after our introductions." I said. As soon as I confided in them with the truth their eyes widened and their chakra expanded. All the while looking for enemy shinobi.

"No one is watching right now, but it is what my parents have been so secretive about."

"I'm sure sensei will..."

"Sensei is in on it Diaske, and so is the hokage-sama. Don't you remember our mission report?" Shin challenged, reminding him of the response he had been given during our mission briefing, and connecting all the dots instantly. Like I said, they weren't idiots, they just acted like they were.

"Shin is right Diaske, the only thing we can do is to push ourselves and make sure that when the time comes we're ready." I whispered before standing and quickly revealing a couple of scrolls. They each took one, watching as I stayed with a third.

"Are these..."

"Hai, they're communication scrolls. Normally it takes a specialist to work them but I think if we start training now we'll be able to at least send an SOS to each other when needed." I admitted. Slowly both of my teammates opened their scrolls and looked over them. Shin smiled and turned up to me when he found the hidden symbol.

"You really are a genius." He complimented me and grinning I took the compliment. Normally I'd deny it but considering the circumstances and everything that was going on around us I knew that I was. No one was expecting me to prepare this far and this well. Just like how Otou-san hadn't been expecting my limits yesterday. Hell I hadn't either, but that was a completely different story.

"When do we start?" Daiske asked as he allowed his chakra to flow through the scroll and mark it as his. By doing so no one, no other chakra would be able to access it or communicate through to Shin or myself unless it was Daiske's chakra reaching for access.

"Tomorrow." Shin said and I agreed. The sooner we started the faster we'd get ready.

"Before we meet up with sensei for training we'll meet here and start. How's five a.m. sound to you?" I agreed as I took charge and started setting the time. Shin made a face but I knew that was more because of the time than anything while Diaske smiled.

"Fine by me." Diaske said.

"We don't have any other choice do we?" Shin mumbled before he shook his head. "It's fine." He assured me. Nodding I looked back up at the sky and sighed. Oba-san would be expecting me back for lunch, she never said anything about not taking company.

"Come on, Mikoto-oba-san will be making lunch today." and with that both boys ran after me at top speed. I couldn't blame them of course, there was something about Oba-san's cooking that was simply irresistible. Much like Otou-san's was, though i supposed that was because he'd learned from Oba-san.

**~Sakura's POV~**

As soon as Mikoto arrived Itachi was at my side and we were both running toward the hokage's office. Even if Naruto was hokage now I kept addressing him by title, not to do so would be disrespectful and cruel of me; it didn't matter that we were still a team. Though many did dispute the fact but Naruto, Sasuke, and I had never stopped being a team. We still trained together when we could and though we didn't go on missions we did do things together.

Once we were all in the office, all of us being myself, Itachi, Shsiui, Naruto, and Sasuke, I knew that things needed to get started. So, taking in a deep breath, taking Itachi's hand in mind, and walking toward the front of the hokage's desk I bowed my greeting. Naruto acknowledged us with his usual chuckle but as soon as we both stood with serious eyes he sat back into his chair and waited for us to begin.

"Sakura-chan, Itachi, we're just waiting..." but before Naruto could finish Jiraya and shishou arrived. Shisui was by the window and appeared to be looking for something while Sasuke was at Naruto's side and ready to set the silencing jutsu in place.

"Everyone present? Good, go Sasuke." Naruto ordered and without so much as blinking an eye the jutsu was up and surrounding us.

"I'm going on the assumption that Tsunade-ba-chan told you what the pervy sage found?" Naruto said seriously. Frowning I nodded.

"Hai, but I haven't had a chance to tell Itachi." I admitted. Nodding Naruto faced Itachi with serious and tired eyes.

"Jiraya has brought word that the akatsuki as a whole are training. It seems they are getting ready to move as a group, and though a location and plan was not given we can be sure that they're headed to Konoha." Naruto explained. All the while the only thing I could do was watch as Itachi's eyes went crimson.

"What will we do to protect Konoha and yourself?"

"Myself? Don't give me that crap Uchiha, I'll be in the front lines with everyone."

"Naruto, you're hokage now, you can't just go into battle whenever you..." Sakura started but Naruto shook his head and stood from where he'd been sitting.

"I will not leave the other's to fight alone and I sure as hell am not letting you and teme have all the fun without me." He growled as he looked out the window and straight toward the Hyuuga compound. Didn't surprise me when he did.

"Naruto, she's right. Konoha needs you and what's more we can't risk the akatsuki getting to you or to the nine tails. It'd be better if you stayed with everyone in the hokage mountain; the civilians will need someone to keep them safe and calm." Jiraya said. All the while looking at him with serious eyes and holding a hand out to shisou. They were planning something but I wasn't going to stop them, not if it meant keeping Naruto safe I wouldn't.

"If I stay with them then we're going to have to make a couple of changes, otherwise I'm going to ignore everything and run to the front lines." He said seriously, that time allowing for the nine tails chakra to glow in his eyes. Sighing shishou and Jiraya gave in and nodded before the three of them started to discuss. Rather negotiate with what would and would not happen.

Once everything had been decided Naruto sighed and then offered me some sort of a mission scroll. At least by what it looked like I assumed it was a mission scroll. What was more was the look on his face? It was by that alone that I knew that despite everything that was going, and the fact that he was about to send me on a mission, he felt bad about having to send me out. Naruto had always been the kind of teammate who wanted to keep me out of harms way, to keep me on the sidelines and let me watch and heal rather than fight and kill.

It was that part of him that both annoyed the hell out of me and that warmed my heart endlessly. Other than my mother and father, Naruto was the only one who worried and fought to protect me so strongly. The problem was that I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was a grown woman, a mother to two wonderful, and powerful, children, a summoner of my own summoning animal, and above all else the top medic in all of the shinobi world. There was nothing I couldn't face alone and if I did find myself in trouble I knew that Itachi would always be there for me; that he, and the rest of my teammates, would always have my back.

However Naruto couldn't afford to go back, to be my teammate again, and to run onto the battle field. He was hokage after all and therefore he was the one person we all fought to protect. We as shinobi of the leaf had sworn it, had vowed to lay our lives down for the hokage, the leader and heart of the leaf village and that would not change. No matter who or what we were facing I would fight to keep Naruto safe just as hard as I knew Sasuke and Kakashi would.

"What is this?" I asked as I looked over the seals on it. They were still on, like steel and by the time and date on the top I knew that they would not release until the right time.

"A mission scroll, I need you to meet with the informant on that scroll and then return without being seen or known. Will you accept?" Naruto asked me serious. All the while his tone of voice drained and tired.

This was taking it's toll on him, and on Itachi too by what I could tell. With akatsuki running around, our daughter to worry about, and the safety of our futures at stake, he was on the verge of breaking. I was actually surprised that Itachi hadn't stepped up to ask to accompany; though I suppose that had more to do with what he still had to take care of and Hikari being able to stay behind in case of an emergency.

"I'll take it, when do I leave?"

"Tonight, you'll be running a lot before you get to your destination. Shisui and his team will stay in the village until you return. Ino is just about ready to give birth so hurry back." He instructed. Nodding I took a step back and then took Itachi's hand in mine.

Instantly he squeezed it, he showed his concern in a silent manner and I knew then that there would be some sort of conversation about my traveling later on this evening. It wasn't that it was more dangerous or anything, it was just that it was the night of the Uchiha council meetings and I wouldn't be able to stand by his side the way I normally did.

"Good, as for the rest of you get ready, soon Konoha will be facing the akatsuki and we will not fall." Naruto declared before he allowed for the silencing jutsu to fall and the doors to his office to open.

On our way out shishou took to my side and handed me a small black pouch. Curiously and with one hand I opened it and looked inside. In it I found several syringes with antidotes and notes for each one. They were new, strong by the feels of it, and apparently shishou thought I would need them for wherever it was I was going to do. Itachi noting what it was that was handed to me tensed a little but a quick jolt of reassuring chakra from me calmed him down a little.

"Good luck and make sure to come back in one piece." Were all the words shishou offered me before the turned for her office. Smiling I shook my head and walked along side Itachi as we made our way home. I needed to get ready for my mission and Itachi needed to go to the meeting.

"I'll be back, I promise."

"You will take Rage-san with you." Itachi said, knowing that she, above all of my other summoning animals, was the most brutal and dangers of the pack. Mostly because Rage got angry easy and fast. She fought like no other and when she and I fought together there was no mercy; not by my hand and not by her fangs.

"Hai, and I'll leave Hikari behind to help you. She's good for the meeting and I'll be able to touch base later on in the evening when I've found an inn." I assured him.

"Hn." Was his only response as I we took each others hand and went home.

When we did get home we found Kenji up on the roof, laughing as his sister was tossing him up into the air and then catching him right before he feel toward the ground. Beside her were her teammates, young boys whom I had only ever met once. Releasing Itachi's hand I turned to go inside while he teleported to his children's side. Let him evaluate his daughters teammates, I'd met them already and I knew that they were good for her.

"Good evening Sakura-chan, how was the meeting." Mikoto-san called just as we walked into our home.

"Well, a little too well as a matter of fact. I have a mission assigned." I answered her with a smile.

"When will you depart Ka-san?" Izakura called as she appeared at the kitchen door and looked at me seriously. Shisui was right, she knew what was going on, she knew that we were all keeping secrets and the look in her eyes told me she was determined to not only solve the mystery but to keep Konoha and her family safe by any means necessary.

"Tonight, Mikoto-san is going to stay while your father goes..."

"To the meeting, I know. Be safe Ka-san." Izakura cautioned me before teleporting back onto the roof and then breaking out in a fit of laughter. She'd scared someone, had planned it and now was probably taking Kenji from her father so as to play with him.

"She's just as aware as Itachi was at her age."

"Hai, it scares me."

"It shouldn't, she's a strong young girl, smart, and she has you and Itachi to look after her from the shadows." Mikoto assured me as she dried her hands and turned to head out.

"Oh, and Sakura dear?"

"Hai?"

"Don't try to hide the truth from her, unlike Itachi, she'll take it to heart when she realizes you've been protecting her instead of including her." Mikoto finished sadly before walking out the back door and calling out to Izakura and her teammates.

She was right, I knew that she was but it was hard to take that advise. Izakura was my baby, the first child I'd given birth to and the only girl so far. Of course I would worry for her, I'd protect her ferociously and even more so with what I'd let her go through when she was a child.

"Ka-san seems upset." Itachi noted as he walked in and toward his study. Sighing I shook my head and summoned Rage and Hikari. Instantly they were checking their surroundings and listening for Izakura.

"Relax, Rage I need you on a mission, Hikari I hate to ask but..."

"Hai, I will look after them here." She assured me as she walked outside and toward Mikoto. When she did I could hear Kenji laughing and knew that he was reaching for Hikari. He was drawn to her.

"I will handle the spy and keep the clan safe, you must come back in order for Ino-san's delivery."

"I know, that pig won't let me live it down if I miss her birth." I taunted as I reached for my weapons pack and started on strapping on all of my ANBU preferred weapons.

"Hn."

"Itachi?"

"We need to talk to her, Shisui is right. I can see it in her eyes, the hurt and resentment; I don't want her to look at me with those eyes." I admitted softly. All the while fighting against the tears that wanted to escape.

"Once the spy has been captured and we've thought of a plan for Konoha's safety we will. For the moment she must focus on training." Itachi said sagely. Of course he made sense but that didn't make it easier either.

"I love you." I whispered as I placed a kiss on his cheek before walking outside and looking up onto the roof. Kenji was in Izakura's arms while her teammates were on either sides of her.

The way they all looked together, the way both boys moved when Izakura moved and reacted when she did was amazing, much more in sync than what I would have believed and even better than what Naruto, Sasuke, and myself had been. Watching them reassured me, it made feel confident, and refreshed. Izakura was in good hands, her team was strong and they would fight for each other no matter what.

"I'm leaving." I called and instantly all eyes were on me. Nodding Izakura jumped down and handed Kenji to me.

"Listen to your Otou-san and Oba-san while I'm gone." I couldn't help but to coo before turning to face Izakura.

"Be careful."

"Hai, you too Ka-san." She said while taking Kenji from me and turning to jump back onto the roof.

"Come back to us." She whispered just as I turned to leave and right before she jumped on the roof. Smiling I shook my head and turned to the kitchen entry way.

"Ready Rage?"

"Let's get this over with." She agreed and with that Rage and I jumped over the compound walls and took at a run. The faster we got this mission over with the sooner we'd be back and the better I'd feel.

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long since the last update! DX Things came up and well it's pretty much been life but here's the an update of three chapters. Enjoy! :D Also plz don't forget to R&R **


	17. Chapter 16: Chaos

**Chapter 16: Chaos**

Sakura had long since realized to take Naruto's word for what it was; the truth. He had made it a point not to lie to his teammates, to make promises he was sure he could keep, and as hokage he was doing the same thing. Therefore when Sakura found herself running just as much as Naruto had warned her she would be running, she wasn't all that surprised. What she had been surprised by was the fact that her speed had increased to match that of her husbands and that she'd arrived a day early. As such she'd settled down into a near by inn and talked to Itachi about the meeting what was next to do in regards of the clan.

That had been boring, what had been interesting though was listening to Hikari's status report on Ino and realizing that either Hikari helped at the hospital and let some other medic take care of her best friend in case she went into labor, or she made sure she finished the mission as soon as possible and made it back to Konoha on time. Sighing as she lay on the bed and looked over the details of the scroll Sakura ignored the sudden feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She'd already send Rage to take a look into the village the informants name had last been spotted, knew that she would find a grave but still she was worried. The man was dead, there was no way he was still an informant.

Nonetheless she'd left the inn, left a note for Rage and headed out to the meeting spot. All the while praying that the man who she was about to meet was not the same man she'd met several years ago. A man who she had gotten good information from, who had been a loyal friend when she'd been forced to disguise herself as a rogue, and when she most needed someone while out on the field. Someone who not only did not know her but who was willing to help her get to the mortal realm without being detected. Yes, news of his death had been saddening but she had known that it was only a matter of time before he'd passed.

She had found he was ill, that he had some sort of blood disease and when she'd tried to heal him he had assured her that he was well; no surprise to Sakura several weeks later she learned of his death, attended his funeral, and mourned for the loss of a good friend. Therefore she was praying, hoping, and wishing with all her might that the name of the man she was supposed to meet was just a chance sort of thing. Nothing serious, and nothing to worry about.

Sadly life isn't that simply, there's always a twist and it's always important to expect the unexpected. Right before Sakura got to the clearing, to meet with the informant she paused and closed her eyes. She could feel Rage calling out to her with her anger and worry, feel the link that they'd set into place flare and force her to stop.

_What is it Rage?_

_ Mistress, you must wait for my arrival. There are rumors that the man you spoke of was risen from death...that he is now a demon incarnate. _

_ It's not him, but the man I am about to meet will be a dead one soon, one who's true name I'll reveal and clear my friends name._

_ Mistress, you must..._

_ Pick up the pace if you don't want lose out on the fight, otherwise take it easy. _Were Sakura's last words before she snapped out of the trance and picked up her pace once again.

When finally Sakura arrived she didn't need to wait long for she sensed someone immediately and waited for them to walk out into the light. Looking at the man Sakura knew he was in disguise. The way his eyes slightly shifted color in the sun was one give away but the most defining and telling feature of all was the fact that the man she was staring at was a man she'd seen die many years ago. He'd been an alley, had been a good man, and a powerful shinobi. Whoever had chosen him as a disguise was clearly misinformed.

"I thought you were dead." Sakura said, her tone of voice hesitant and full of anger. The man in turn raised a brow.

"So did a lot of other people but you know how it is for us informants. Sometimes that's the only way we can get the information that's needed." The man before her taunted.

Sakura knew that he was a fake, that he was in disguise and that he was a fraud. However she decided to go along with it for a while and see what other sort of information she could get out of the man who was impersonating her friend. A dead friend at that.

"Why didn't you write me? I'm still checking all the usual drops."

"They aren't safe, how about we leave it at that. Hey, I hear you have kids now, that you're the might Uchiha matriarch aren't ya?" He said, raising a brow and then withdrawing a kunai to play with. Silently Sakura thanked the gods that he had not been told about her summoning animals.

"Yea, boy does word travel fast." Sakura mumbled while shaking her head. She was worried about keeping up the act, about being care free in front of a man who was pretending to be an old, dear, and dead friend.

"What's wrong?" the man asked with true worry in his tone of voice; and that was all it took to set Sakura off.

"You're dead." Were Skaura's only words before she attacked with all of her might.

Half way through her battle with the rogue, Rage-san appeared and without hesitation jumped into battle. At first the man thought that the large tiger was there for Sakura, but when he saw how they moved together, realized that she had a powerful summoning animal, he tried to retreat. He made it all of three steps before Rage-san jumped on him, knocked him to the ground, and tore his throat out.

"We must go, Hikari is in battle." Rage-san said and with that the two sped into the forest and straight for their home.

All the while they ran Sakura felt worry and tension, she feared for her family, her husband and children. If Konoha had been attacked this would be the second time she wasn't there to help protect the village that was her home; it would be the second time she wouldn't be there to help save the lives of the innocent. It wasn't until they got closer that they encountered more rogue and as they were noticed Sakura did not hesitate to kill them with a single touch. It was a technique she didn't use often, one she was afraid that her daughter would see and know instantly; but one that was useful in this situation.

"Hikari is the market with Itachi-san. They are in battle and Ino-san's chakra feels irratic." Rage-san informed her master and when she did Sakura used a quick teleportation jutsu and teleported right in the middle of the battle scene. Kakashi was handling several rogue, she saw Izakura's teammates fighting off a three man squad, Shisui and Ino were in the alley by what she could sense and Izakura was fighting a three man squad on her own.

"They attacked." Sakura whispered and without hesitation jumped into battle. At first at her husbands side and when they were done she turned to aid her daughter but her daughter narrowed her eyes.

"Go to Ino-san." she said before killing one rogue and turning to pushed back another. Eyes wide Sakura realized Hikari was calling out to her with her chakra and so she ran to the alley way.

"Ino."

"Jeez, it's about time forehead." Ino breathed out a sigh of relief as she held up her baby boy. Sakura met his deep, deep blue eyes, knew that they weren't going to change, and smiled. The boy was beautiful and looked like the perfect combination of his mother and father.

"We need to get you to the hospital, now." Sakura said, noting how Hikari had finished taking care of Ino but that she wasn't able to completely clean her or check her. After all it was hard to do so while on the battle ground.

"What about the others?"

"They're be fine, Rage is with them and Itachi is out there too." Sakura assured her best friend before turning to Shisui. He'd taken his son from Ino, was looking over him as if though he'd just discovered the worlds treasure and wanting to keep it safe.

"Shisui, lets go."

"Hn." He agreed and then he teleported himself to the hospital while Sakura teleported herself, Hikari, and Ino.

As soon as Sakura was in the hospital she got Ino into a recovery room and took the baby to be cleaned up. She could see the worry in her best friends eyes, in her husbands eyes as well, but she also knew that both would trust her with their son. Smiling Sakura walked down the hall, she looked at the small baby boy and thought back to the day she found out she'd be having a baby boy. He'd be the second in line to lead the Uchiha clan, would be the one to carry his father's legacy, and his name. Just like the little boy in her arms would carry the legacy of not only her mother but her father as well.

"Sakura, when did you get back?" Tsunade-sama called as she watched her walking toward the recovery rooms with the small child in hand.

"In the middle of it all."

"What is..."

"Ino's son, Izakura delivered him. She asked that I teleport them here." Sakura answered. Tsunade-sama was ready to question Sakura, to demand answered but just as they'd walked into the room the found Ino sleeping and by her side a calm black-blue coated tiger.

"Mistress."

"Where..."

"She has asked that I return to your side and aide you with the injured in the hospital. She and her team are helping civilians in the market place." Hikari answered before bowing her head in recognition of Tsunade-sama.

"I see, here Shisui. You're son." Sakura said while facing her master.

"Where do you need us?"

"The nurses need help in surgery and emergency. Hikari-san if you don't mind, will you..."

"I will aid with the surgery's. Mistress, if you need assistance..."

"You'll be the first to know. Rage?" Sakura called out as soon as she'd sense the amber coated tiger and instantly she appeared.

'Hai mistress?"

"Go to the hokage's tower, report to him and give him all the details of our mission. Let him know we'll speak later."

"Hai." and with that she was gone. Smiling Tsunade-sama shook her head and turned to the Uchiha father.

"Congratulations." She said before she, Sakura, and Hikari all walked out of the waiting room and got to work.

**~POV Change~**

As soon as I'd finished light training with the boys and sensei, realizing that sensei was being called in for a mission report, that Otou-san was busy, and that the boys had things to do, I decided to head toward the hospital. Sure I didn't have rounds to worry about for the day but I had wanted to see if Shizune-sama or Tsunade-sama would let me use the lab. After studying several scrolls on basic poisons and the art of making poisons I wanted to try my hand at them. Sure I knew how to make antidotes and how to detect for poisons but making them was a whole different thing.

On my way to the hospital I sensed Ino-san in the market, she was carrying several things at the same time. Sighing I shook my head, I took a detour, and headed toward her. I was just about to get there when suddenly ANBU were running through the streets of Konoha, there were explosions just outside the gate wall and citizens were running and screaming in fear. Cursing I teleported to Ino-san, I grabbed her and pulled her after me into a dark alley way.

"What the hell..."

"Shh, there's an attack going on. Ino-san why aren't you at the Yamanaka compound?" I growled as I withdrew my scroll and started to pour my chakra into it. Once activated I started to write out a message to my teammates.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my team together, I need help getting you back safely." I answered. Once done I tuned and activated my sharingan. Upon doing so my eyes widened and fear took over me. They'd just broken through the back wall of the compound, by my home, where Otou-san had last been resting.

I felt panic taking over me, it was instant and hard but quickly my training kicked in and I forced the panic down. Panicking would do nothing but end my life. First thing was first, I needed to get Ino-san to a safe place, I needed to protect her, and then once she had the guards she needed I needed to get back to the compound and into the battle.

"Well, look at what we have here, a lost little girl and a whale about ready to pop." A rogue taunted. Narrowing my eyes I handed a weapons pouch to Ino-san and several throwing needles. They weren't poisoned though they would be more than enough with her aim and precision.

"I'd leave if I were you, unless you want an early death." Ino-san snarled and when she did both men laughed. Where the hell were my teammates? Sighing I shifted my stance, I added power to my sharingan and made it so that I could use fire ninjutsu's without needing some sort of hand signs.

"Enough, we've found our target. Time to go little..." but before they could get anywhere near me Ino-san threw several shuriken and I send one of the rogue flying back out into the market with a large fire ball. The other looked at me with wide eyes. He hadn't seen my hands move and now he knew I was deadly.

"I'm going to need reinforcements over here." He called through a radio. Hissing I stepped forward, I got ready for hand to hand combat. This wasn't going to take long, one touch and I'd kill him with my medical chakra.

"All you need is a tomb stone." I taunted before charging forward. Behind me I sensed Ino-san staying alert, I knew that she was keeping watch and looking after my back. It took me all of ten seconds to get the man to fall dead.

"Izakura!" I heard the boys screaming as I watched them charging toward Ino-san and I. Relief was instant, well it had been before I'd seen the squad of rogue running after them. Cursing under my breath I walked over to Ino-san and took her hand. Upon doing so I noticed the look of pain in her eyes and then her water broke.

"Stay back, cover the alley way and no matter what do not let any of those bastards through!" I snarled as I helped Ino-san onto the ground and got to work. She was breathing fast and deep, the way she'd been taught over the past couple of months.

"Where the hell is that mother of yours?" Ino-san hissed as another contraction went through her body. Shisui-san wasn't in Konoha, Otou-san was keeping the compound safe and I wasn't familiar enough to call for the Yamanaka's clan guards. She was their head after all.

When she asked I sighed, took in a deep breath and let go of the hold I usually kept over my sensing ability. Instantly I felt the invading chakras, chakras that didn't belong in Konoha and chakras that had nothing but death. Pushing past all of them I found Ka-san. She was more than half way home, Rage-san at her side and the two of them were killing the rogue off. Good.

"She's close just breath Ino-san and get ready to push." I instructed. Her eyes widened when she realized that I wouldn't be able to move her, that it would be too dangerous to teleport her at this point and slowly nodded. At least she wasn't in full panic mode.

"Okay Ino-san, push on the next contraction." I instructed and when it hit she pushed. There wasn't any signs of damage, anything that might suggest that she or the baby would be in danger and I was more than happy for that. It meant that there would be no complications and that I'd be able to deliver the child without having to cut Ino-san open.

"Ugh!" she screamed when she could push no more. Nodding I reached in, I took hold of the baby and slowly pulled when she pushed again.

"Yamanaka-sama! Izakura! Are you both all right?" Daiske yelled as he kicked back a rogue. When I noticed that one was close to getting to us I growled and casted a genjutsu at the alleyway entrance. The instant the rogue touched it he collapsed and started to scream in terror.

I felt as my teammates shock coursed through their veins, I sensed how weary their opponents got and was thankful for it. It meant there was a chance of getting them to retreat. Ino-san all the while looked at me as if though she were looking at me for the first time but I ignored her. We needed to get the baby out and the both of them to the hospital where it was safe as soon as possible.

"Focus Ino-san." I whispered and again she pushed as a contraction hit.

"Izakura!" I suddenly heard Otou-san roar and without turning around knew that at his side was Hikari-san, Shisui-san and Kakashi-oji-san. The three were fighting to get through to us.

"I'm fine, help them!" I called over my shoulder, refusing to let even them pass until after I was done delivering the baby. However Hikari-san did not listen, she passed through my genjutsu and watched as I worked.

"Kill those bastards!" Ino-san started to scream as she balled her hands into fists and hit the ground. Cracks emerged but I knew that she wouldn't send us into a cave, not unless she used chakra and at the moment she couldn't. It was then that Hikari wrapped her tail around Ino-san, she send soothing chakra into her system and helped her focus. I really needed to learn how Hikari-san did that.

"Come on Ino-san, focus. One more push." I called over the sounds of battle and she pushed. Quickly I pulled the baby boy out and watched as his wide, deep blue eyes opened. It was then that I let Shisui-oji-san through and allowed him to cut the cord.

When he was done I took off my coat, I wrapped my baby cousin in it and handed him to Ino-san. She immediately started to clean him off, and offered her breast to feed the child. Nodding to Shisui-oji-san I stood, handed him my kunai, withdrew my katana and headed for the alley way entrance.

"I'll make sure they can't get through, you look after them and when I give the signal teleport them straight to the hospital."

"Izakura, you..."

"Are we clear Shisui-san? As acting medic my orders are to be followed." I growled out seriously and quickly he nodded. Good, I'd deal with his lecture later.

As soon as I stepped out into the battle field all of the rogues took quick glances at me, several tried to slip past my teammates and family to get to me but none got through. Then, a couple who were watching from the roof tops jumped down and surrounded me. It was a squad of three, something I could easily handle. With a grin I raised my katana and jumped into battle.

My movements flowed, they felt natural, and even as I took their lives I felt nothing. They were enemy's, a threat to my family and as such their lives would mean nothing to me. Not if it meant that their deaths would keep what I loved safe. I'd been about to start on the next group when suddenly Ka-san's chakra flared, Rage-san appeared and all looked in her direction. For an instance there was peace, there was silence on the battle field, and then Ka-san charged. She helped Otou-san, she turned to find me but before she could jump in I took a rogues life.

"Go to Ino-san." I said and when I did she sensed Hikari-san, she ran to her best friends side and I was left to fight. When they teleported away I cleaned my katana and with the strongest genjutsu I knew placed the rest of the rogue to sleep. They would be taken to Ibiki-san, questioned and then put to death.

"Hatake."

"I'll get the ANBU squads here." Otou-san said and Kakashi-oji-san responded. Before he left he turned to me, smiled with his eye the way he always did, and then disappeared. Meanwhile I walked over to Daiske and Shin. Both were bleeding, probably had fractures throughout their body and in need of healing. I myself only had a couple of cuts, nothing to worry about.

"All of you sit, I'll take a look at you first and then heal the one who's injured the most severely." I said. When Otou-san did not join my teammates I raised a brow in his direction. In turn he finally resigned, followed suit and took a seat. Rage-san, having finished shaking the blood out of her fur, walked toward us and stood guard.

"They are all destined to sleep unless I release them." I assured her but she didn't relax. Shrugging I healed Daiske first. He had a fractured rib that was dangerously close to puncturing his lung, once done I healed Shin and finally Otou-san.

"We should go help clean up." Shin muttered when Otou-san stayed staring at me and my teammates together.

"Hai, and I need to do a quick sweep, if there's any injured I need to heal." I said while stretching and ignoring the soreness spreading throughout my body. Rest could wait, right now I just wanted to make sure that everyone I cared about was safe.

"Kenji?" I turned and asked Otou-san.

"With Ka-san, they are both well." He assured me. Nodding I turned and smiled at my teammates.

"You both ready?"

"Let's go." They both said, Rage-san started to follow but when I noticed her I stopped and frowned. She needed to stay with Otou-san, needed to give a briefing with Ka-san and quite frankly I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with a baby sitter.

"Ka-san will need you at her mission briefing." I said by way of dismissal before running along side of Diaske and Shin. When we were several feet away they raised their brows.

"It's fine." I sighed and then stopped to heal several ANBU while Diaske and Shin helped the civilians from under the rubble. When they were done I healed them too and then we were on our way to the next one's who needed help. It was going to be a long day.


	18. Chapter 17: Decisions

**Chapter 17: Decisions**

It took weeks for things to settle down, but finally Konoha was cleaned, Ino was able to work and to practice, and all who had seen the young Uchiha heir on the battle field, as well as in the field during the after math, knew that she was much more of a prodigy than her father. They'd seen her strength, a strength she'd taken from both of her parents, they'd seen her heart as she cried and healed those who she knew-and as she desperately tried to bring back the dead-and above all else they saw how she lead. Her teammates moved alone side her, did what she needed them to do with nothing but a look. All of which Sakura had heard from fellow ANBU members and most of Konoha's citizens.

Now, sitting in front of her parents graves, thinking about what she'd gone through on her last mission, how she felt was she watched her daughter make her first kill without hesitation, Sakura knew that it was time. There wasn't any need to hold back, her daughter was strong and intelligent; she'd be able to handle the truth that she and Itachi were keeping from her. Sighing Sakura moved to wipe her tears away but before she could Itachi's fingers were there and wiping them away.

"Thank you."

"Hn." He assured his wife before taking a seat beside her and taking her hand in his. Itachi had made an oath to be there for Sakura, to support her, to heal her, to teach her, and above all else to protect her. Even if it meant protecting Sakura from herself.

"We need to go, the hokage and the others are..."

"Itachi?" Sakura said, interrupting her husband from saying exactly what it was she knew he was going to say.

"Hn?"

"We have to tell her." Sakura said with a soft, defeated tone of voice. Itachi wasn't surprised by her statement. He'd known that it was going to end this way, he had for a while. He just hadn't told Sakura because he knew how stubborn she was when it came to protecting their daughters innocence. The problem was that Izakura had been right, she'd lost her innocence the day she'd encountered them in battle. Itachi thought that that was why Izakura worked so hard to keep Kenji safe and protected. Even more so than Sakura herself did.

"When will we speak with her?"

"After the meeting, I need to let the others know what I'm going to do...what we need to do." Sakura said as more tears fell from her face.

"As much as I hate to admit it Izakura was right, she isn't innocent, hasn't been for a while and I need to accept the fact that she's a shinobi now." Sakura cried, all the while fighting against the image of her daughter taking a rogues life from flashing to the fore front of her mind.

"She is strong." Itachi assured his wife as he took her into his arms and supported her as best as he could.

After several minutes went by Sakura got herself under control, she stood from her place on the ground and bowed in her parents direction. They would understand, they would have agreed with Izakura from the moment that she'd asked to be trained; Sakura knew it. However she also knew that they would have told her the truth from the moment they'd all discovered the truth.

"You ready?"

"Are you?" Itachi countered. Nodding Sakura took her husbands hand and took a deep breath. She'd never be ready to completely let go, to simply stand back and watch as she fought on the battle field, as she became a true kunoichi, and as she become one of Konoha's strongest.

"No, but she's not a little girl; she's a kunoichi and I have to accept that." Sakura whispered before Itachi teleported them both into the hokage's tower.

When they got there Sakura noted that Shisui, Naruto, Sasuke, and her master were all already there and waiting. Sighing she bowed a greeting to Naruto, showing that this was more of a business visit rather than a personal.

"This is business I take it."

"Hai, I've come to ask you for permission to tell our daughter the truth Hokage-sama." Sakura said with a defeated tone of voice. Instantly Sasuke was standing up straight, he was on guard and Tsunade-sama was looking at her apprentice with wide eyes.

"Sakura, are you..."

"Yes, Shisui, I am. It's what she needs, what we all need. Otherwise we'll run the risk of her acting on her own rather than moving with the rest of us as a team." Sakura said while shaking her head.

"If Izakura is told the truth, perhaps it would be wise to inform her teammates as well. They will be at risk when along side of her. It is that or we remove her from her positions. A move Izakura will fight against." Itachi said, offering his thoughts and his insights.

Sighing in defeat the hokage nodded, he turned to Tsunade-sama and locked his eyes with her. She was the head of the medical department in the ANBU division, she was his second advisor, and though he knew that Sasuke was against what Itachi and Sakura were planning, he knew that it would be his mentor who would have a neutral point of voice. She cared for Izakura as well, after all Sakura was like a daughter to her, however she would not let her emotions get in the way of making the right decisions; she never had and she hadn't started to even after she had stepped down from being active hokage.

"We can arrange for a guard, if only a medical team. However Izakura herself knows how to make them feel as if though they should be at the hospital rather than doing their "guarding" duty. To both it will turn and feel as if though they're just a baby sitting service. Really we have nothing to worry about; look at her parents." Tsunade-sama stated confidently.

"Summon them here. Now." Naruto ordered and so a messenger was send out. Instantly the room grew tense, Sakura took Itachi's hand in her own and squeezed. What they were about to do could end calmly or badly; she was hoping for the calming.

"What brought this on Sakura?" Tsuande couldn't help but to ask in a taunting sort of tone. Sighing Sakura looked up to her teacher. She knew then that she should have listened from the beginning. What was more it was that it was probably time she told the rest of her family what she'd seen her daughter do.

"She's a kunoichi, I've realized and accepted-truly accpeted-that fact when I saw Izakura kill a Jounin squad of rogue ninja after her." She whispered and when she did Naruto's eyes widened while everyone else just thought and processed that information. Most of them had been there when Izakura had made her first kill, had seen her in action and so had not spoken of the day; however none of them had taken the time to consider what it meant when she hadn't shown any signs of remorse.

"She's a frightening little thing; possibly more powerful than you and Itachi combined." Tsuande-sama said proudly. Sakura was about to argue with her teacher, tell her that that much power wasn't always a good thing when suddenly Izakura, her teammates, and the messenger appeared in the hokage's tower.

"Dismissed." Naruto growled and instantly the messenger left. The tension grew when Izakura realized what had been going on, when she started to think about what they might have to say to her.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." And with that one response there was a silencing jutsu sealing the room to everyone and everything in the outside room. Instantly Shin and Diaske were standing at Izakura's sides, ready to act when the order was given.

"Looks like you've taken charge of the team, ne Iza-chan?" Naruto said tauntingly in a light hearted way so as to lighten and lift the tension that was taking over his office. When she didn't respond he sighed and slipped his hokage's mask back into play. To begin with this hadn't been a personal visit, it'd been business and so it was not time to get back down to business.

"Hokage-sama, what is..."

"Daiske." Izakura called and instantly there was silence in the room again. At the sight of her daughter leading, how the power she already held and the manner in which she used Sakura knew that what she was about to do was the right thing; she just didn't like it.

**~POV Change~**

It was weeks later and still you could see the after effects of the attack on Konoha. However, no matter how much I worried everyone seemed to ignore it. The derby ad the rubble had all but disappeared, it was piled up in the back toward the outskirts of Konoha, the ceremonies for the fallen had been held and though mourning usually lasted longer, there were fewer and fewer individuals wearing black. Shaking my head I fell back into the grass and looked at the sky. The cherry blossoms weren't blooming, it was still a couple of months away for that.

"Are we going to train or just talk today?" Suddenly came Shin's tone of voice as he and Daiske appeared from the shadows. Of course I'd had sensed them, known the instant they were close and so had started to take things easy. Today wasn't for practice, it was a rest day and we needed it.

"We need to talk, I've made up my mind about something and if I don't keep you both in the loop it'll either hurt you or kill you." I couldn't help but to admit with a sigh. All the while keeping my tone of voice relaxed and calm. Making it sound as if talking about the death of my teammates would have no affect on me; truth was it would devastate me. Probably even break me, but I would not admit that to anyone; not even to my self out loud.

"What's going on?"

"What gives?" Daiske and Shin but asked as their guards spiked up and they started to look around. They were looking for enemies, for any sign of danger but truth was there wasn't. We were the only one's in the grove right now, and before that changed I wanted to get things off my chest.

"I know that we're in the dark, and that it's probably best if I leave your team but..."

"Izakura, what..."

"Please, let me finish Daiske." I whispered before taking in a deep breath and locking my sharingan bright eyes with both my teammates.

"No matter what information I lack, what orders I'm given by sensei or the other shinobi; no matter how hard it may turn out to be, I'm going to be present when the Akatsuki come looking for Naruto-oji-san and me. I will fight and I'll end this all once and for all." I said with a determination to my tone of voice that surprised even me. While it was true that I'd come to the realization long ago, this was the first time I was voicing it out loud.

"You're my teammates, you're my two best friends; as such I'm going to let you both decide. If you feel it's too uneven, too unfair to face the rogue organization at my side then I'll..."

"If this is all that's been bugging you lately then you're one hell of a worry wort." Daiske said before I could finish. All the while jumping into the tree closes to him and then laying down on the branch. He looked comfortable, at ease, and safe; it killed me knowing that it was because of me that they too now had targets painted on their backs.

"This is serious, the akatsuki isn't just out for the hokage, they want me; they know they can use me to control the chakra demons." I said frantically and when I did they both stopped and stared at me with wide eyes.

"My sharingan is stronger than my fathers, you've seen me cast jutsu's without hand signs so clearly..."

"Wait that wasn't a clone?" Shin asked with amazement in his tone of voice. Sadly I smiled and shook my head.

"No, that was all me, my sharingan and the power that I got from both of my parents. Now, are you both..."

"Of course we are! We're a team and there's nothing, and most importantly no one, who's ever going to change that!" Shin roared, causing Daiske to nod in agreement. They were truly my best friends, and as such I'd fight and give my life for them. Even if they didn't agree of my decisions.

"Then it's settled, no matter what happens, where we're at, or who we're with when the akatsuki arrive we regroup and fight as one." I said as I stood from my spot and allowed for my sharingan to shift. When with my teammates my favorite element was wind.

"Damn straight." Both agreed. Laughing soon we started to play tag, using our shinobi speed and jutsu's to hide from one another. It was fun, really fun, until suddenly one of the hokage's messengers appeared.

"Izakura Uchiha, Daiske Takata, and Shin Ishii, you are being summoned to the hokage's tower. Please follow me." The messenger spoke seriously. He was Jounin, one who specialized in tracking and in hiding. As such he had become the hokage's personal messenger.

"Now wait just a..."

"It's fine, lets go Daiske, Shin; and remember what we promised." I reminded them with a calm and stoic face. Instantly both of my teammates placed their masks in place and started to follow after me and the messenger.

However, all the while we followed, we made our way to the hokage office and remained in silence I was mentally coming undone. What if Ka-san had finally snapped, what if with the recent attack she had finally decided to ignore my wishes, pull strings, and completely end my shinobi career? What would I do then? What would happen to Daiske and Shin? Who would replace? Was my replacement strong enough to keep them safe?

The instant I sensed Ka-san and Otou-san both in the hokage's tower, along with the rest of our makeshift family and a silencing jutsu, I forced myself to suppress all of my fears. Worrying and crying could wait for later. Right now what mattered the most was getting to the bottom of everything. So, having done that, and having had enough of the suspense, I gathered what little chakra I knew I needed and teleported myself, the messenger, and my teammates into the tower.

The first thing I couldn't help but to notice was how tense Ka-san was and how Otou-san was holding her hand in his. It was a sign that he was silently restraining Ka-san, keeping her from doing or saying anything she would later regret; it was an action I saw him do often when in the presence of the clan elders.

"Dismissed." Naruto-oji-san growled the instant the smoke had cleared and he'd seen the messenger. He'd probably sensed how I'd been the one responsible for the teleportation jutsu, had realized that I'd gotten annoyed with set escort and so as such was working on fixing the situation and my feelings. Of course the instant the hokage's command was given, the messenger left. After that the tension grew in me grew.

It had reappeared with a force the instant that I'd realized what had been going on, when I realized that they were in a meeting not only discussing the in coming threat but that they were discussing my future as well. Something that I'd already stated I did not wish their aid, or input, on seeing as how it was _**my **_shinobi career and not their own on the line. What was even more nerve wrecking as wondering what it was Ka-san and Otou-san would tell me and what oji-sans had to say about it all?

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Naruto-oji-san called and with that one response there was an even stronger silencing jutsu sealing the room to everyone and everything in the office from the outside world.

When that was set in place Shin and Diaske wasted no time in taking to my sides. Normally, mostly really, when we were on the field I didn't mind them standing on my sides or running on my flanks. It felt right then, natural, but when around Ka-san and Otou-san, when in the presence of Naruto-oji-san and in his office it felt as if though I were demanding the title they were gracing me with; a title that quite frankly I didn't deserve. Not after having put their lives at risk so much and so soon already. Nonetheless I took their actions as reassurance and reminded myself of the promise we'd already made.

"Looks like you've taken charge of the team, ne Iza-chan?" Naruto-oji-san taunted. I knew he was doing it with a light hearted intent, however there was no lifting the tension in the room. Not when me, and my team, knew we'd been lied to by the very "adults" that had sword to believe in us.

When I didn't respond and instead just stood there meeting his gaze head on, Naruto-oji-san sighed and slipped his hokage's mask back into play. Clearly it hadn't been a personal visit to begin with, but he'd tried nonetheless. It was so like oji-san, but truth was I wasn't in the mood for his light heartedness. Not until after things were settled and it was all in the open I wasn't.

"Hokage-sama, what is..."

"Daiske." Daiske started to ask when no one spoke but before he could fully voice his question, I called out to him with a cold tone of voice.

It wasn't that I was angry with him for speaking before me or anything, it was just that with everything that was going on and all of the secrets that were being kept from us, we couldn't afford to make the first move. Not now at least. What didn't help was the look that Ka-san was giving me! From the corner of my eye I could see that she was focusing and analyzing my every move; that really wasn't helping my anxiety.

"Do you know why you've been summoned here?" Naruto-oji-san finally asked with serious and narrowed eyes. Taking in a deep breath I stepped forward, I crossed my arms across my chest and mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do.

Sure Naruto-oji-san was my oji-san, however he was also hokage and as a kunoichi, a genin at that, I had no right to mock him and to sass him while in his own office. Especially while in front of my parents, his advisors, and a couple of high standing individuals in Konoha.

"That depends hokage-sama, are you going to lie to us or are you going to tell us the truth?" As soon as the words had left my lips I heard Ka-san's gasp and Tsunade-sama's chuckle. Well, at least one of them supported me and my actions.

"Be careful how you answer Izakura, you are here as a genin of Konoha, do not forget that." Sasuke-oji-san cautioned me while the hokage-sama took a minute to compose himself. Guess he hadn't been expecting my little outburst.

"That works both ways." Daiske responded with narrowed eyes while Shin looked around and kept his eyes open for an opening. If push came to shove we'd all run out of the hokage's office and regroup to think of our next move.

"What the boy says is true." Tsunade-sama said as she pushed herself away from the wall and stood on the hokage's right hand side. Upon doing so Ka-san sighed and walked toward my team and I with a sad look in her eyes.

"The rogue you encountered, he was from Akatsuki, they're targeting the hokage-sama." Ka-san admitted with a soft tone of voice. All the while Otou-san's hand was in her own.

"Hai, and myself as well. They believe I have a sharingan strong enough to control all of the chakra demons." I spoke and when I did everyone's eyes widened. Well, everyone's except for my teammates. They'd known already, I'd shared my theory with them but the others reactions only proved my theory to be true.

"Izakura, how..."

"It's only reasonable, especially if I take into consideration what the rogue told me and how he refrained from wounding me with a fatal blow." I explained, with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"You're right, we've been attempting to hide the truth from you and your teammates in an attempt to protect you. We can't afford to let the Akatsuki take you or the hokage." Ka-san finally said, slowly but surely slipping into her shinobi tone of voice.

The fact that she'd done so was beyond surprising. Never before had she'd talked to me with such a tone of voice. She was always just Ka-san or medic-san while in front of me. Never had she been a kunoichi, had she revealed the mask of death she'd worn that day so long ago. It was one she had tried to constantly shield me from but one I'd never forgotten and one that I myself was attempting to perfect. Why wouldn't I seeing as how now I too was a kunoichi of Konoha.

"If you're admitting everything now then you've already thought of a plan. What is it?" Daiske said, that time knowing that it was all right for him to push the conversation forward. As much as I was enjoying what was happening, how they were all finally telling us the truth, I couldn't afford to be side tract.

"If the Akatsuki attack..."

"When. They will come in search of what they want and who they want." Shin corrected, finally joining in on the conversation and easing his stance a little. Despite he being the most childish of us three he was also one of the most focused individuals I'd ever seen. Especially when devising several escape routes from one building. By how he was relaxed he's already developed an escape route for each of us.

"The hokage-sama and Izakura will be send into hiding. We'll keep a squad on stand by and..."

"No, that's not an option. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for hiding the hokage-sama, but we are a team; we'll fight along side the rest of the genin class." I said, instantly keeping Shisui-sensei from finishing the explanation. Sighing he shrugged his shoulders; clear it wasn't his plan to begin with.

"Izakura, honey we..."

"No. I am a shinobi of this village, we all are, and nothing will keep me from the battle field. As it is if they can't get to the hokage-sama then they won't be able to use me. Also, they can't kill me because if they get the hokage-sama then they won't have anyone to help control the beasts. I'm safe either way." I said with a determined tone of voice.

All the while I saw the worry and fear flash across Ka-san's face, how Otou-san himself tensed as well; but that wasn't going to change anything. They too would see reason, my words would seep in and they'd realize that in all honesty there was no stopping me or my teammates.

"She's right, you all know it; even you hokage-sama." Tsunade-sama said with a defeated sigh. It seemed even she as hesitant in putting me and my team on the battle field but too bad for them that I'd thought about this enough to know how to counter their logic.

"Then what..."

"As a team we will stay together, we will fight along side of our comrades, and though we agree with Izakura we agree with you as well. Therefore I have a proposition." Daiske said and instantly I tensed.

There was no way that they'd gotten to him, that they'd changed his mind. He was always with Shin and me, he was at our sides so there was no way, no possibility that they'd convinced him to follow their plans. Of course when he noted my tension he sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, was going to tell you about it after our game." He whispered warmly, before turning to facing the hokage and Tsunade-sama again.

"If my teammates think that this is a good compromise, then we as a team will agree not to take any missions outside of the village until the matter with the akatsuki has been settled." He offered and instantly Shin was in agreement and at his side; all the while leaving room for me in the center.

"Hn." I said with a mental sigh as I stepped forward. Narrowing his eyes the hokage looked at us with a serious face.

"I do not want to hear any complaints from you or your sensei, is that..."

"We can assure you that none will be made hokage-sama. You have my oath." I stated with a serious, cold tone of voice. Sighing and shaking his head he then turned to sensei with cold, serious eyes. He was worried and stressed and clearly upset that I wouldn't be in hiding with him.

"You will train your team, you will prepare them, and they will be ready for when the akatsuji come." Hokage-sama growled. Stepping up Shisui-sensei nodded and looked at us.

"Of course hokage-sama." he said with a bow before walking and standing beside us.

"Good, then this meeting is over, you all have your orders and if you have any news of what's to come you report to me immediately." He ordered and with that we were all outside of the hokage's tower. It had been his doing, he'd teleported us away and I couldn't blame him.

"We meet at 6 a.m. tomorrow in the forest of death." Shisui-sensei said before turning and running in the direction of his home. He and Ino-oba-san shared a home in the Yamanaka compound, at least they had been until she'd given birth. Now they were back at the Uchiha compound and being taken care of.

"I'll see you both tomorrow morning." I called to the boys as I took my place at my parents side. Clearly they were going to walk me home and there was no question about that.

"Right." and with that they were gone. Ka-san smiled as they ran off while Otou-san kept his opinions to himself. I wasn't sure if he approved of my teammates or not but I knew that didn't matter. Not when I knew their real strength.

"Let's go home." Ka-san said before Otou-san suddenly picked me up and sat me on his shoulders the way he'd always done when I was younger. It was a high point of view, one that I adored and to this day preferred.

**A/N: Just noticed the doube post of Ch. 17 so sorry! Have fixed the error thanks for reading and will be updating again on Fri. for sure :D **


	19. Chapter 18: Start of it all

**Chapter 18: The Start of it all**

Time seemed to be going by so much faster. Sakura had her work at the hospital piling up, though still Itachi understood why she was hardly at home. He needed too considering he himself had been away from any and all ANBU missions because of the amount of work the clan elders were handing to him. Even more so with their persistence in getting a hold of his daughter and "testing" her the way that they'd once tested him. He stopped them, and threatened them, but Itachi knew it was only a matter of time.

What was more was that Itachi knew that instead of pestering him or his family, especially his children, that the elders should be more concerned with the information he had brought to light! There definite signs of traitors within the clan. Shisui had been gathering information on those he had suspected to be responsible but yet still they could find nothing conclusive. They were being eluded and Itachi was getting frustrated. Above all else he wanted the traitors found and send to prison for a life sentence.

It was early in the morning, he was in his office, had just made himself a fresh batch of warm ginger tea when suddenly he heard Izakura jump out of bed, strap her gear into place and storm into her brothers room. Leaving his work behind Itachi teleported into his son's room only to find his daughter holding the young boy in her arms and casting seals in the room. No one would see the boy while in his room, and no one would be able to get in.

"Izakura, what..."

"They're coming. All of them." She whispered with fear and anger in her tone of voice. Instantly Itachi send out one of his ravens to alert the hokage while he himself added to what his daughter had just placed around her brothers room.

"Ka-san, we need to alert her and the other medics." Izakura said, instantly realizing that the more medics were ready, the more kept themselves safe, the more civilians and shinobi had a chance at surviving.

"I'll get my teammates, we'll..."

"Stay with Kenji, I will alert the hokage and the ANBU."

"Otou-san, I can..."

"You will stay with Kenji, he needs you." Itachi said with a stern tone of voice and for the first time facing his daughter with anger in his eyes. He understood her will to fight, why she felt responsible, but he would not let that pointless guilt interfere with the safety of his son. Not when it was her responsibility as the eldest sibling to look after him.

"I will send your Oba-san here, then you can assist with the other medics." Itachi said before running on the roof tops and heading straight for the hokage's office. When he arrived there was already an ANBU squad waiting for the hokage to escort him to the safe zone.

"You'd have better of not left Sakura-chan alone Uchiha." the hokage called with an angry tone of voice.

"Iie, she is at the hospital and Izakura is with Kenji." Itachi explained as he watched his hokage walk from his office in his full hokage attire. He was planning on seeing the battle field, Itachi knew that he was, but until things really got bad he would remain in hiding.

"We will tend to the village, you must go."

"Yea, yea. I know. You better keep them safe." Naruto growled before going through the hands signs and sending out the warning to all of Konoha. Instantly there was a loud siren, there were screams and seconds later explosions. It seemed as if though they'd send in that crazy explosives expert first.

"Go, protect Konoha." Naruto said before he gave in and followed his escort. Nodding Itachi withdrew his katana and ran out of the nearest window to him.

Originally Itachi had intended on aiding Sakura, he'd sensed her the instant her chakra had flared in the market place, however before he could run in her direction he heard a large explosion coming from the Uchiha compound and ran in that direction. Sakura was strong, Itachi knew that his wife was more than capable of dealing with an akasuki member, after all she'd already killed one, therefore his first priority would be his home and his clan.

While running in the direction of the chaos Itachi met Hikari and raised an eyebrow. She looked more serious than what she normally did, worried, but above all else surprised. The question then was why and what could be so amazing enough to have surprised the large blue-black tiger.

"What of Sakura?"

"With Rage, fighting an explosives expert." Hikari said while landing on the roof of the gates to the Uchiha compound.

"You are to..."

"I am to stay along side of your son and daughter until I am able to escort Izakura to the hospital." Hikari explained. With the explanation Itachi nodded and then locked his eyes on the market area of the compound.

There were several of his clans men there fighting against a short, child-like shinobi who's face was hidden behind a mask. Hikari took note of him, noticed what he was capable of and then growled.

"He is of your clan, he posses the sharingan and the ability to open several dimensions at once." Hikari cautioned Itachi before running in the direction of his home. She had her orders and as such Itachi knew that there was no stopping her from completing said orders. Nonetheless he would keep her warning and information at the fore front of his mind.

"Let's play!" Itachi heard the masked man scream as he watched several ANBU Uchiha run through the masked man and into each other. Both men spit up blood, but pushed away from each other and placed pressure on their wound. Instantly he appeared before the masked man and allowed his clans-men to head for a medic.

"It's the daddy!" the man cheered before shaking his head. "But I'm not here for you, so where is princess? I want to play with the princess!" He roared before sending several shiriken toward Itachi. With his sharingan he'd seen them coming and effortlessly blocked them. At that the boy paused and tilted his head.

"Your eyes are strong, really strong." He said with a somewhat serious tone of voice. To Itachi he didn't sound much older than a 5 year old, the question was though, how old was he really and who was he? No one in the Uchiha clan spoke in such a manner, at least not since he'd been around.

"She is safe." Itachi responded while with drawing his katana. He wouldn't be able to trap him in any illusions, that was clear, but Itachi did know that he'd be able to beat him in hand to hand combat, or at the very least with his katana.

"You are the spy of the clan." Itachi said and when he did the man shook his head.

"No, no, I don't live here silly." The man seemed to lecture him before giggling. "But there are many who do and many who listen to me." He said confidently and when he did several Uchiha men, most of the one's whom he'd been suspecting appeared and surrounded Itachi.

"You would side with this man than with your clan leader?" Itachi questioned though really it was more of a statement. In turn all the men withdrew their katana's and switched their stances to a ready position; it was then that Itachi had his answer. Yes, as members of the Uchiha they would stand against their leader and fight alone a rogue shinobi-and one who wanted his daughter at that.

"He will take back what is rightfully ours, he will have the Uchiha lead Konoha and then we will take the rest of the shinobi world." One of them said with a triumphant tone of voice. Itachi mentally sighed. He'd brainwashed them, that or he'd used their weakness to turn them. Whatever the case was, they were no longer protected by the clan or himself.

"You are traitors of the clan, as such your life is forfeit." Itachi cautioned as he produced several shadow clones. It was a technique he'd gotten from the hokage and one he had never used; at least not until today.

"Play with him, I will look for princess-chan." the masked man declared but before he could run off Itachi himself was blocking the masked man and his clones had all but dealt with the traitors he'd recruited from his clan.

"Yup, really strong." The childlike ninja mused as he send several exploding tags Itachi's way. Instantly Itachi dodged, he upped the level of his sharingan and focused on the long battle he was sure to be trapped in.

**~Sakura's POV~**

It was supposed to be an easy enough shift, I was just supposed to do some light filing, check ups and then be dismissed. However there's always the calm before the storm, and so having had so much peace should have been the tip-off. Then, just as I was about to leave my office I heard the alarm go off and my heart stop cold. What was more was that without thinking or giving it much thought I'd gone through my hand signs and summoned Rage and Hikari to me!

"Mistress, how may we..."

"Hikari, get to Kenji and Izakura. We're being attacked." I ordered without hesitation, and so without acknowledgement she disappeared. Rage all the while bared her fangs and walked toward the nearest window.

"What are your orders mistress?"

"We fight." I said with a whisper before walking out of my office and toward the main nurses station. They were already working on getting the patients out, on transporting them through the underground tunnels and toward the evacuation route that shishou and I had devised for situations like these. As medics it was our job to protect and save the lives of as many of Konoha citizens as we could.

"Hikari will be right back, she'll bring Izakura. When she does have her help with everything." I ordered as I strapped my katana into placed and slipped my gloves in place. When the nurses saw me dressed as a kunoichi medic rather than the surgeon that I was while at the hospital, they bowed with respect.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama." Was all I allowed for them to respond before I walked out of the front door to the hospital and ran toward the market place. Most of the explosions were going off there, and by chakra alone I knew who it was that was creating the mess, who it was that was destroying my home and who it was that was waiting for me.

"He's an explosive expert." Rage noted and I nodded,

"Yes, and he's got a grudge against me. Brace yourself Rage, this is going to get bloody." I cautioned before jumping into the market and kicking the crazy, blonde haired akasuki member into a fruit stand.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite kunoichi." He sneered as he got another bomb ready. Growling I withdrew my katana and switched stances.

"What's wrong, did they run out of partners for you? Or did they not assign you one because you can't keep them alive." I taunted and when I did the blonde haired rogues eyes narrowed before he stood and send several clay birds my way.

"Rage." I called and when I did her own chakra exposed itself and exploded the clay birds before they got anywhere near me. At that the blonde raised an eye brow at her.

"I see you've got a new pet."

"You better be careful, otherwise she'll rip your throat out." I taunted as I raised my katana and then charged forward.

"Ha!" He laughed as he charged at me directly. However, before our blades made contact I left a clone in place and teleported myself into a near by tree. He wasn't the hand to hand type and so something was off; it was different. When my clone and blade exploded I knew what it was. He was fighting with weapons made of explosives as well.

"This will be a challenge mistress." Rage said as she appeared at my side. Sighing I nodded and balled my hands into fists. Challenge or not I couldn't afford to lose, not here, not now and most certainly not against him.

"It doesn't matter, we'll win, we'll get to Kenji and Izakura, and we'll keep our home safe." I declared with a determined tone of voice. When I did Rage released herself and exposed her true chakra.

"Oi, what's with the running? Are you scared that I'll..." but before Deidara could finish his taunting I punched the ground and cracked the ground underneath him. He didn't slip nor did he falter but he had paused long enough to give Rage an opening.

Smiling I watched as Rage kicked him back, as she cut his back with her claws and then before he could attach anything to her I used a wind jutsu to separate the two. The instant that Rage had landed a good distance away the spot she'd just been standing in exploded and debry was flying every where. Rage widened her eyes and then bowed her head in my direction.

"Damn, almost had that blasted thing." The rogue sighed sadly before reaching for more clay. Growling I withdrew the katana Itachi had given me for our second anniversary and then adjusted my stance. He could die slowly and he would die a painful death.

Thinking, wanting to ensure that he did I sighed and then opened the link between Rage-san and myself. I still remembered the seals that had been used against me, the very one's that Kabuto had used to try to force me into healing his vile master. Mentally shuddering at the though my inner and I knew that that would be the best method of disposing of the explosives expert.

_**Does Rage know the...**_

___Yea, Hikari taught them all. _I responded before mentally calling out to Rage. She'd like my plan, but for it to work I'd have to do most of the work while she drew out the seals I'd need and then we'd both need to find a way to touch the rogue long enough to imprint it on him as well.

_Rage?_

_ Hai, mistress?_

_ I have a plan..._

**~Izakura's POV~**

It was a slow morning, things had been progressing well and so the boys and I had decided to take a day to just relax. They were with their family and though I wanted to be training or working I knew that it was best to give my body some time to truly heal. After all I was still young and so my muscles needed more time. Sighing I tossed a kunai in the air and caught it without looking.

I was still in my pajamas, waiting for some sort of motivation to get me out of bed and ready for the day. Otou-san was downstairs getting a cup of tear ready. It was knowing that Otou-san and I had fallen into a sort of pattern, that there was no need for constant communication, knowing what the other was planning, and simply being with one another every day that helped keep me at peace most of the time. After all what genin squad wanted to stay within the village and not take missions; not see the world? That's who.

The thing is that when on our days off Otou-san and I didn't force too much communication and so that was what got me so relaxed. Therefore taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes and unconsciously let go of the hold I had on my mental barriers. Usually I never tapped them, I didn't try to work with or without them unless there was a real need for them but when I was relaxed, really relaxed, it just sort of happened. This time, when it did my eyes snapped opened at what I felt.

_They're here! _I screamed mentally as I stood, dressed in less than ten seconds and ran into Kenji's room. They were still a while away from Konoha but they were on their way; akatsuki was ready and they were making their move. I knew it because I could sense that mist rogue with them, I feel all of the other deadly and powerful chakra

"Izakura, what..."

"They're coming. All of them." Otou-san questioned as he looked around and at the seals that I was setting into place. No one would be able to sense or see Kenji while in his room and better yet no one would be able to get through my seals. Not with the type of genjutsu's I was setting into place they weren't. Of course as soon as I alerted Otou-san he was adding to my work.

"Ka-san, we need to alert her and the other medics." I cautioned, knowing and hoping that the more medics we warned, the more we were able to talk out of battle and into the hiding, then the greater the survival rate for Konoha shinobi was.

"I'll get my teammates, we'll..."

"Stay with Kenji, I will alert the hokage and the ANBU."

"Otou-san, I can..."

"You will stay with Kenji, he needs you." Otou-san responded with a stern tone of voice instead. It was the same type of tone Ka-san used with me when there was no room for debates, and one that he'd used on me for the first time in my life.

It was clear then, well, to me it was, that Otou-san was truly angry with me. He was counting on me, trusting me with the life of my brother and yet I was more than willing to jump into battle. A part of me understood his concern, however my seals were fool-proof, my chakra was stronger than what most thought possible, and above all else there was a clan full of Uchiha shinobi who would die protecting Kenji and I.

"I will call for Mikoto-san, she will watch Kenji, protect him and then you can assist with the other medics." were Otou-san's last words before he took to the rooftops and started to run.

I knew where he was going, it had been planned and so with a sigh I set Kenji down in his crib, I moved it away from the window and I send out a warning to my teammates via our scroll. They wouldn't come find me, not after I had told them what it was Otou-san had instructed me, but that didn't mean that I'd be listening to Otou-san's instructions either. No, they were here for Naruto-oji-san and they were here for me. As such I was going to go to them, I'd put my self on the front line and do my best to keep my home, my peers, the civilians and children safe; but above all else I'd do my best to fight and keep my family safe. They above all else-even before my own life-came first.

So, taking in a deep breath and hoping, praying that after the battle was over, after we kept Konoha safe and we all returned in one piece, Ka-san would forgive me for what I was doing; for the contract I was about to make and for doing so without giving her any prior notice. Gathering as little chakra as possible I turned away from Kenji's line of sight and went through the hands I knew would summon a tiger to me. However because it was my first time, I would essentially be creating a contract with them it was Masumi-sama who came to me. Bowing I sighed.

"What is this? Where is..."

"It is not Sakura-san who has summoned you but I, Masumi-sama. If I offended you then please forgive me. However I've done so only because of the situation and the battle that is about to befall Konoha."

"I see, so they are near." The silver coated tiger purred as she looked around the room and the seals that had been set in place. She could tell the difference between the one's that I set and the one's that Otou-san had set; that I could see.

"These seals."

"Hn, I placed them when I sensed them approaching the village." I confirmed for her but before I could explain why it is that Otou-san had left his seals as well there was an explosion at the compound walls and I sensed Ka-san in battle.

"Hikari and Rage have been summoned by Sakura, therefore they will not sense me. However think wisely about what you are about to do with me young one. A contract with us is not one to take lightly, we abide by a..."

"The way you believe and follow the belief that one's words is law I believe in keeping to my honor and my word." I assured her with a serious tone of voice and with my sharigan active.

I could sense Otou-san in battle, could feel how close Mikoto-san was to getting here and probably keeping me behind and so the sooner I got this over with then the sooner I'd be able to get to the field; to fighting and to keeping my loved one's safe. All the while the large silver coated tiger before me looked me over, looked for some sort of weakness or hesitation in me. She'd find none though; my resolution was steel.

"Very well." Masumi said before bowing before me. "I shall accept you as our second summoner." Was all she had to say before I nodded and then easily going through another set of hand signs. The instant V-san appeared I drew my blood and released her so that she'd have full access to her chakra.

"Like mother, like daughter egh?" She taunted with a lazy stretch before listening to the explosions and the battle.

"Where are..."

"You are to stay along side of Kenji and protect him and Mikoto-san arrives. Masumi-san and myself shall go into battle." I said sternly. When V-san noticed the resolution in my eyes, when she saw how serious I was she bowed her head and stood guard between the window and the door.

"Masumi-sama." I called as I got to the window and slipped out. In that instant Mikoto-san walked in.

"Izakura, what..."

"V-san shall stay behind and protect you and Kenji-ni-san. I will assist in the battle." Were my last words before I jumped onto the roof tops and then toward the hokage's tower.

Everyone was in full battle mode and though I still had a ways to go I was going to use my sensing to it's fullest. Therefore keeping the walls down not only could I sense where to expect the next enemy shinobi but I could also sense a powerful rogue going after Naruto-oji-san. The chakra was immense, unyielding, and above all else deadly. I was halfway through, cutting through the training grounds just outside of the academy when suddenly I was dodging a water style jutsu and jumping into the tree.

"We are not alone." Masumi-san cautioned and I sighed in acceptance. I knew this chakra, I had known that he would be the one to confront me, however I had been hoping that he'd do so after I'd helped and protected Naruto-oji-san.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little runt of the Uchiha. So, we meet again." Sighing and with a roll of my eyes I with drew my kunai and with the slightest of chakra activated the poison I'd coated them in. Ka-san wasn't aware of the poison I'd developed, not the chakra based one but after today, she would find out.

"Good day Kisame-san, ready to die?" I questioned as I allowed for Masumi-sama to slip further into the shadows and make her way around the rogue to attack from his blind spots.

"Confident little thing are you? It doesn't matter, we're here, we'll take the nine-tails and then..."

"You will take nothing." I growled as send in a shadow clone while I myself setting several exploding tags into place. I had only placed a couple when the rogue had dispelled my shadow clones.


	20. Chapter 19: Face-Offs

**Chapter 19: Face-offs**

As soon as I'd gotten the plan over to Rage she had disappeared and completely hidden her chakra. There were a couple of attempts from the vile man to find her but I hadn't let him stay calm enough and unfocused enough to find her. He hadn't gotten a good feel for her chakra and so whenever he did try to send out an exploding bird for her it would just loop around toward me. Of course before it even hit me, or got near me for that matter, I exploded the bird and grinned. He wouldn't get her and he wouldn't get me; not with what we were planning.

"Damn kunoichi, why don't you just die and let me see what kind of art you will become!" He snarled as he exploded a large ball of clay and created a large crater. Sighing I jumped into the air, I blocked what he send at me next and then smiled. I could see the symbol, faintly, but it was there and it was almost done.

"Sorry but I don't take orders from rogues, not to mention exploding people isn't art." I taunted and giggled as I dodged the kunai he'd thrown my way. When facing his partner I had found him talking about art too; only difference was how and what constituted as art for them. To each their own, but it made for a good distraction when in battle.

_Mistress the seal is almost ready, you will need to..._

_ Hai, get ready to distract him Rage. _I said seriously before creating several clones and then quickly jumping into the shadows. So long as neither one of my clones were hit or stopped using the chakra I'd embedded in them then that ass wouldn't be able to tell us apart.

"What's this? Three on one? Doesn't matter kuoichi, I'll..." but before he could finish his threat I heard Rage snarl and then kick him back. She either really didn't like him or she wasn't holding back. Though part of me figured it would be a little bit of both at this point.

"Your fight is with me now rogue." Rage snarled as I felt her chakra spike and then heard water splash the Deidara. Sighing I shook my head.

_The water won't do much...I've tried. _I told Rage with a mental sigh. At the same time Deidara started laughing. It didn't matter I was just about done and soon all I would need to worry about would be to get a hit on him. Just one light, feather touch and I'd win this battle.

"Ha! I'll blow you up and laugh as it rains tiger meat!" Deidara snarled as he threw several bombs toward Rage. Mentally I smiled and shook my head as I finished my jutsu up. I was almost done and soon so would he.

"You are foolish if you think I am of low ranking." Snarled Rage as she not only blew the bombs that were heading her way but as she ignited the bag at the rogues side.

The instant she did I sighed, I jumped and avoided the debris as I tried not to get hit or burned. Rage hadn't send out a warning, hadn't spoken to me thinking that he'd already used up most of his explosives but I would have known better. I did. Mentally I sighed and called out to her while silently hoping that she'd been able to avoid everything without getting hurt.

_Rage, are you..._

_ Hai mistress, and my apologizes. The amount of..._

"You fucking bitch!" Roared Deidara, causing Rage to teleport to my side and for the both of us to walk toward the rogue.

He was on the ground, covered in blood, missing limbs and just as he had done before, he was pulling himself together again. A sense of disgust and pity over took me for the briefest of moments. I couldn't help but to wonder about what he had gone through and what could have happened to him for him to have lost his heart and his sanity.

"I'll...kill you both." He coughed as blood spurted from his mouth. Narrowing my eyes I remembered what he was here for, I remembered how he had once nearly killed Kakashi and Naruto; I remembered that he was here to take one of my brothers and my daughter away from me.

"No, it's time you die." I whispered before stepping up and touching his forehead lightly. I jumped back quickly when he tried to swipe at me with a kunai and when I was out of range I shook my head and used my chakra to activate said seal.

"What is this?!" He roared as the pain exploded through his body and his body convulsed. Sighing I shook my head while Rage began to grin and laugh. I wouldn't judge her for her reaction, but that didn't mean that I would agree for enjoyment.

"What of this art? What do you think of it?" Rage taunted and with her words I took Deidara's life.

Once he was lifelessly laying on the ground and Rage had ripped his heart to shreds-for good measure she said-I turned and scanned the surrounding area. I could sense Itachi fighting at the compound, I could sense my family fighting with all their might and then I sensed my daughter fighting against none other than Kisame of the mist. Cursing under my breath I wiped my katana of the blood that coated it and turned to Rage.

"Let's go Rage, there's one more akatsuki scum I want to make suffer." I growled out as I jumped onto the roof tops and started to run. All the while Rage at my side.

"Of course mistress." Was her only response before we fell into silence and I ran with all of my might.

**Itachi **

As soon as the Uchiha traitors were on the floor and lifeless, and after having dodged the explosive tags, Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked over the man who had been responsible. The akasuki members was an Uchiha, childlike but older than himself; Itachi would admit to that. What was more was that Itachi knew that it was because of him, his lies, and his promises that his fellow clans men not only turned on their clan and Konoha, but that they had jut lost their lives as well...

"My what a cold leader, you know there might just be hope for you yet boy." Itachi heard the masked man taunt. Raising an eyebrow Itachi tense, he got his katana ready but before he could make a move Hikari slashed and tore the mans back open.

"It is not wise to taunt those who show mercy." Hiakri-san lectured before jumping and avoiding the attack that the masked man directed at her. Once out of harms way she stood at Itachi's side.

"What is this? No Uchiha has ever had a contract with a summoning animal." The masked man nearly snarled as he glared at Hikari. She however paid him little to no attention. In turn Itachi raised a brow and then allowed for the connection to fix itself as Hikari wrapped her tail around his wrist.

_Who is with..._

_ Mikoto-san and Kenji-san are well taken care of. It seems V-san has been called for and is keeping the others away. She has killed the rest of the traitors and will be ready for the punishment that you..._

_ There will be none. _Itachi assured her while pulling away and shifting his stance. The masked man's bloodlust was raising, Itachi could sense it and therefore it wasn't a surprise when he suddenly charged at them both. Hikari's reflexes were as fast as Itachi had always known them to be and when the masked man attempted to hurt her the healing chakra she used to save Konoha citizens suddenly turned deadly and lashed out at the masked man.

When it made contact he roared and screamed, Itachi moved in a flash and stabbed him, barely grazing and making some sort of wound before he turned transparent again. Narrowing his eyes Itachi allowed for more chakra to flow to his eyes, he saw what seemed to be unseen, and realized that though he was able to keep himself transparent it only lasted for so long and it left his defenses completely open.

"You are a relaying on another, why would an Uchiha need the aid of..."

"There is no weakness in depending on another, especially when she is your wife." Itachi answered as he dodged and used a fire ball jutsu to distract him. Hikari he knew had been watching, had probably seen the same thing he'd seen, and so without hesitation Hikari-san once again used her chakra and scared the man.

Without screaming out in pain that time he turned, he threw several kunai and weapons in Hikari-san's direction but none of them hit her. Instead they seemed to bounce off and fly back toward him. With wide eyes he dodged, he jumped and ran right into Itachi's next attack. While it was true that he normally gave his wife and her summoning animals their space to train on their own, Itachi was no stranger to their tactics. If anything what short amount of time they had together to train they'd developed their own tells.

"You are not fit to lead this clan!" The young boy snarled, that time allowing for his true tone of voice to pass through. Raising a brow Itachi dodged, he reached for another weapon but when he found that he'd run out of kunai. Mentally cursing he flipped and rolled over the ground as he set exploding tags into place and picked up what stray kunai he could.

"Those who do not recognize the weakness in themselves, cannot lead those who need aid in building their strengths." Itachi growled as he avoided a large fire ball jutsu and then kicked the masked man back.

The instant the man hit the tree his mask fell off and Itachi's eyes narrowed. One eye was crimson, showing the sharingan he was born with while another had an eye that had been implanted; one that lacked his birth right kekkei genkai. He was of the Uchiha clan, that was now confirmed without a doubt, the question was who he was and why had he conspired with the Akatsuki again Konoha and the whole of the shinobi world.

"You bastard." The man snarled, about ready to attack when all of a suddenly Kakasi, of all shinobi, appeared and kicked the man back. To Itachi's amazement Kakashi hadn't gone straight through the man and made solid contact.

"So the traitor appears, I'm surprised Kakashi, you made it into ANBU. Tell me, lose anymore..."

"Enough Obito, what are you..."

"I'm here to get what I want and to set the shinobi on the right path. No more blood shed need be shed."

"Kakashi-san, are you..."

"Hikari, Itachi, if you don't mind, I'll take this fight." Kakashi said with a sigh as he lifted his hetai and revealed the highest level of the sharingan. Sighing Hikari stepped back, she looked at the surroundings and then she began to check if it was safe and then the others appeared. They appeared to be made out of some sort of organic substance by what Hikari could tell and justly told Itachi.

"Hatake-san, we will cover you, please take care of this swiftly."

"Hai, taichou." Kakashi responded seriously causing the man to burst into a laughing fit. Ignoring him, Itachi dove into the fighting along side of Hikari and moving as fast as he could do finish it all. He had a wife to find and a daughter to protect.

**Shisui vs. Kakuzu**

It wasn't the first time that Shisui had heard the alarms go off. The only difference was that this time he knew his wife and infant were safe, he had send them to the hospital once he'd gotten word from Itachi. Now, now it was time to fight for his family, his friends, and above all else his village. After all, he considered Konoha as a whole to be his family and as such he would not let it's citizens down. So, once his weapons were strapped and he was prepared Shisui activated his sharigan and ran through the village.

The first thing he had to do was gather his genin team. Not only would they be charging into battle but they would also be facing the Akatsuki members directly. After all they were here for Izakura and being the close team that they'd become Shisui knew that Daiske and Shin would stop at nothing to fight along side and protect their kunoichi teammate. Of course being their sensei he was high attuned to their chakra signature and so the instant he'd found them he switched directions and ran as fast as he would.

Sadly, about half way to his destination Shisui dodged, jumped to avoid several well thrown shuriken and instinctively reacted. Spinning and throwing several exploding tags in the direction of his opponent Shisui found a tall, mask wearing individual wearing the akatsuki cloak. He didn't know who he was but by the symbol on his head band Shisui knew he was from the Takigakure land. At least he had at one point in time been associated with said land.

"You're that girls sensei." The man stated with an emotionless tone of voice as he countered Shisui's fire style jutsu with a water style. Narrowing his eyes Shisui switched to a wind jutsu only to be countered with a master lever earth jutsu.

_So, his focus is elemental jutsu's huh? Okay, I got this. _Shisui thought to himself as he held off from using anymore jutsu's and keeping his eyes locked on the man's hand signs. Furthermore he was looking over the man's body. He was no medic and definitely not a Hyuuga, but even with his eyes Shisui could see there was something strange about the man's body.

"I'm also the over protective uncle so why don't you start running while you still have the chance before I kill her." Shisui said in a taunting tone of voice. The man in front of him burst into a hysterical, homicidal laughing fit and shut Shisui up.

_Shit, I've got a crazy one, and by the looks of it one of the legendary immortal beings. _Shisui sighed, going over all the training he'd done with his wife and trying to find a way to combine several mind jutsu techniques she'd taught him for bindings and silent kills.

"Let's just see about that." He growled before charging forward head on, no longer avoiding Shisui's weapons or attacks.

Every time he took a hit Shisui stood amazed, tried to hid his concern and his worry at watching the man walk as if nothing had happened and as his body healed itself. There was something seriously wrong with the rogue he was fighting and clearly not only was it mental but it was also genetic. Cursing at his luck and for having never listened to Sakura's or his wife's lectures on medical chakra and how even the most basic of techniques could save of shinobi's life Shisui dodged and attack and then jumped into the tree closes to him. He needed distance, he needed time, and he needed to figure out a way to kill an immortal man.

He remembered once that Sakura had given them all a lecture on the akatsuki's specialties, how she'd taught them how to mold simple medical chakra and use it to destroy the enemies nerve endings. True that they may be immortal, but they also needed time to heal from major injuries and even more so when applied to internal injuries. The probably was that at the moment Shisui couldn't remember said lectures. Sure he'd paid attention, but now all he seemed to be able to remember were the warnings of how careful they had to be when doing this kind of work because of the risk of back lash with medical chakra when directed at the nervous system.

Mentally sighing Shisui tried to focus while his body natural dodged any and all attacks heading his way. It was something he'd been thankful on more than one occasion that his cousin had insisted that they train their bodies separately from their mind. He had assured Shisui that by doing so it would give him additional time on the battle field and improve his chances of survival.

**Sasuke vs. Hiden**

While out running errands for his Ka-san Sasuke had been feeling as if though something was off. The entire day he'd felt as if though something was going to happen but when he checked the market for spies and made sure that he wasn't being followed disregarded his sense. However, the instant that the alarms went off and he heard explosions through all of Konoha Sasuke knew who it was and what it was they were there for. So, with a sigh he dropped said groceries and ran as he helped get the citizens to safety.

Sasuke hadn't heard any explosives go off yet and knew that it had to have been Izakura who had send the warning. She could sense them, they were close and that they were about to attack all of Konoha to get not only what they wanted but who as well. Once he was done he ran toward the tower, noting that his aniki had already been there and mentally sighed. If Itachi had given the warning in place of Izakura then that meant that Naruto was already on his way into hiding. Now all that needed to be done was to fight; to fight and beat all of Akatsuki for not only Naruto and Izakura but for the sake of all the shinobi world.

So, without hesitation Sasuke ran as fast as he could in the general direction that Naruto was supposed to be hiding. He would keep guard in the area, make sure that none of the bastards after his best friend and leader would go past his guard, and run a constant check. Sadly though, just as he'd gotten within the perimeter, he sensed a deadly chakra signal. Furthermore it was heading straight to him. Sighing he stopped, he spun around and blocked the kunai that had been thrown his way.

"Looks like the second heir to the Uchiha isn't half bad after all." The man taunted as he walked out of the shadows. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and kept from activating his sharingan. First thing was first, he needed to see what it was he was capable of.

"You shouldn't be here." Sasuke growled as he withdrew several kunai in one hand and held his katana in the other. Instantly the man laughed, and charged forward. He ket trying to cut me, to draw blood and though I wasn't sure what his obsession with blood was, but I knew it was dangerous. I could feel it.

"You're a fast one, and annoying too. Fucking bastard." He growled while revealing several more weapons and switching his stance. He was getting ready to use some sort of jutsu, probably one similar to that of Tenten's or Temari's. Cursing I upped the level to my sharingan and retrieved my katana.

"Let's see just how fast you can move, if you can block my weapons before I take your blood and use it against you." The rogue sneered and instantly Sasuke used a substitute while he moved underground. In all fairness it was Naruto's technique but after being provided with the last bit of information Sasuke needed he needed to use not only Naruto's tactics but Sakura's reminders as well. He needed to stay alive and though he wasn't as good as Izakura Sasuke could sense his family all in battle.

**A/N: Okay, it has been way, way too long since I've updated and I'm sorry this was such a short chapter but I wanted to show everyone fighting at least one akatsuki, hadn't realized how chaotic that would turn my brain into 0.0. Anyway, more to come soon, and a longer chapter I promise! In the mean time thanks for reading and please don't forget to review XD **


	21. Chapter 20: Face-offs Part Two

**Chapter 20: Face-offs Part Two: Fall of Tobi**

As soon as he'd sensed the chakra signature, realized what it actually was and pushed passed the illusion Kakashi ran. He defeated some rogue along the way but he fought to get to the Uchiha compound and to his old, thought to be dead, teammates side. He wasn't sure how the boy, man now probably, was still alive, how he had survived after taking such a devastating blow to his body and after giving up his eye; but Kakashi knew that it was him. That Obito was back in the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

When he got to the compound he found Itachi going head to head with the man that was his childhood teammate. Then, just before Kakashi could hide in the shadows, watch for a bit longer to truly confirm and process what he was seeing, Kakashi watched as Itachi kicked the mask off the man's face.

"You bastard." Kakashi heard Obito scream, watched as he prepared to use his specialty and attack, but before he could get through and injure Itachi, Kakashi moved and blocked the man's attack.

"So the traitor appears, I'm surprised Kakashi, you made it into ANBU. Tell me, lose anymore..."

"Enough Obito, what are you..." Kakashi said, all the while fighting to keep his emotions in check and his mind focused. Regardless of how it was this man had survived, how he had recovered from what he had suffered as a child, this man before him was no longer his teammate. How could it be when the boy he had once known had wanted to become hokage; to protect, not destroy, the village.

"I'm here to get what I want and to set the shinobi on the right path. No more blood need be shed."

"Kakashi-san, are you..."

"Hikari, Itachi, if you don't mind, I'll take this fight." Kakashi said with a sigh as he lifted his hetai and revealed the highest level of the sharingan.

Granted it's power wasn't like Itachi's, how could it be when each sharingan had it's own specialty. Kakashi was aware of this fact, he knew that Itachi was as well knew the truth, and he was now hoping that instead of asking for an explanation now he'd give him the time Kakashi needed to face his old childhood friend and end this fight once and for all.

Sighing Hikari stepped back, she looked at the surroundings and then she began to check if it was safe and then the others appeared. They appeared to be made out of some sort of organic substance by what Hikari could tell and justly told Itachi.

"Hatake-san, we will cover you, please take care of this swiftly."

"Hai, taichou." Kakashi responded seriously, all the while noticing how Obito's laugh had grown dark and twisted.

"What happened to you Obito? Why..."

"You don't have the right to judge me Kakashi, not after what you did to Rin." The man growled as he readied his special move. Sighing Kakashi did the same and soon they were on a different plane. One filled with derby and blood.

"This is the perfect place for a low level like you to die."

"Obito, what happened to you? You used to want to be the hokage of the village; and now you're trying to destroy it? Why?"

"Shut up!" The man roared as he charged forward with a kunai in hand and aimed at Kakashi's eye.

It was amazing to Kakashi how his long, thought to be dead best friend was reacting now. He'd been so much like Naruto and so unlike most Uchiha. In fact the only other Uchiha that Kakashi could think of that was as care free and childlike was Shisui Uchiha. Even then however, he was nothing compared to his old comrade.

"Obito, this isn't you; you love the leaf. What would Rin say if..."

"Shut up you murder! You killed her!" Obito snarled, taking Kakashi by surprise and hitting him on the side. Hissing Kakashi mentally cursed at himself and jumped away while trying to assess the damage he'd taken. He couldn't afford to slip or to fall for Obito's words.

"Obito, it's not what you think. Rin, she was forced to become the host of one of the chakra demons. She knew that the other villages would use her as an excuse to start a war; she didn't want that for Konoha." Kakashi said, all the while going through the same fire style hand signs that Obito had begun.

"It doesn't matter what she wanted to prevent, you should have saved her! You swore you'd protect her!" Obito growled as he went trough a series of hand seals and summoned a large fire ball. Instantly Kakashi summoned a water dragon and braced himself.

Kakashi knew that right then and there he would be forced to relive his past; that like he had had no choice in the past, he now had no choice. Kakashi knew that he would need to end the life of one of his best friends a life that he had never known that was still alive to begin with. Nonetheless he had his village and his family to protect.

"So you will act again, become the monster you were to Rin then, you'll be to me now? So be it then Kakashi." Obit growled as he released his chakra and attacked Kakashi without hesitation.

It was hard, Kakashi wasn't expecting it to be easy, but this was something he knew he needed to do. If not for his own redemption but for the sake of the family he'd come to build and the one who had saved him. Yes, there times that his confidence was broken, trials that made him feel as if though he'd failed yet again; but when Izakura had been born and she'd looked to for him just as much as she had for her own parents Kakashi knew that he wouldn't be able to fail anymore.

"I didn't kill Rin on purpose Obito, she choose her path for the sake of the village just like sensei Minato did." Kakashi tried to explain desperately but his words were not heard.

Instead Obito charged, he gathered deadly chakra in his weapons and went in for hand to hand combat. Though it was true that in their youth Kakashi was slower, that could never beat Obito in hand to hand, things were different now. With all the loss he'd suffered, Kakashi had turned his focus to training, to being a better teacher and making sure that when in a tight spot he'd be able to protect all of his students and not just save most.

"You've grown."

"I had do, there are those that need my support." Kakashi said without humor and full of confidence. He had helped Naruto, had got the opportunity to watch him grow into one of the best hokage's that the village had ever seen and now he was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

"No matter, you failed us all, and you'll fail them as well." Obit growled as he landed yet another blow on Kakashi. However, instead of watching the man fall, Obito froze in place and tried to desperately release the large amount of electricity that was suddenly running through his bod.

Kakashi had known his friend and teammate, knew that he was probably even better than when they were children when it came to hand to hand combat and so had decided to test his theory. Instead of forming a chidori on the palm of his hand he gathered the chakra within him, and the instant that he'd taken the hit, had been cut, Kakashi had used his chakra to throw the current into the weapon and into his own teammate.

It was one of the most painful experiences of his long life. The way the electricity was burning his nervous system, he could feel how it scorched his chakra pathways, and how much it was scaring but Kakashi knew that he couldn't let Obito go on with his plan, to take the niece he never knew he could care about so much. Therefore, if sacrificing himself would save his family and their futures then he had not problem doing so. Furthermore, he had complete faith in Hikari, and Sakura to help him heal. It wouldn't be the end of his carrier, it would only be the beginning.

"I'm sorry Obito, for then and for now." Kakashi whispered just as he'd been pierced with a kunai. As soon as he felt the impact, Kakashi released the chakra he'd been holding inside and watched as the electricity flew out of his wound, into the kunai and straight into Obito.

The smell of burning flesh was everywhere, and though Kakashi wish he would get rid of it he knew the smell would stay with him for several days. Immediately Obito's hold had loosened, he'd let go and fallen back and when he hit the ground Kakashi pulled the kunai out and widened his eyes at the whole in place of where his heart had once been.

"Obito, what..."

"I lost my home, my hope for all of the shinobi world. We're all a bunch of murders and with the chakra demons we'll all be able to live in a dream. A place with..." Obito sneered before coughing up blood.

It didn't matter what he was made of anymore, he had no more power, his chakra was low, and though Kakashi didn't have the strength in him to claim the life he knew he should, he still forced his body to move. Then, just before he could land the killing blow Hikari-san stepped up to him and stopped him.

She'd been watching from the sideline the entire time, had seen and heard what the two were talking about. Without hesitation she healed his wound and took the life of the comrade that Kakashi had been trying to claim. She'd known that it would have been a heavy burden on his shoulders, a weight too great for his heart and so as she healed him she purred.

"His blood is not on your hands Hatake-san. I am the man's death bringer, and you are the one who tried to save his life." Hikari tried to sooth the man but by the look in his eyes she knew that it would still be a cross he would insist on carrying the rest of his life.

"You must allow your body to rest, breathe Hatake-san and only move once you have reseted." Hikari instructed while turning to her mistress husband. His eyes were cast out toward the opposite end of the outskirts.

"Hikari-san, Sakura is..."

"Hai, we shall perceed." Were her only words before the two turned and left in the direction in which they knew Sakura and Izakura were at. They weren't alone, Izakura was in battle by the feels of it, but Hikari-san did not tell Itachi. She knew that as soon as they were within range, that he could sense it for himself, then they would up their pace and strive to reach the battle in time to aid.

**Izakura and team vs. Kisame and Konan**

We'd been going back and forth for a while and the entire time I hadn't signaled for Masumi-sama to interfere with the fight. Normally I would have, well Ka-san would have instructed other wise but I wanted to catch the monster off guard and I wanted to end this quickly. Naruto-oji-san was in battle now, his chakra too far away for any of the other shinobi to notice unless he accessed the Kyuubi's chakra. Which considering what the akasuki wanted wasn't a good thing...

"You're not holding back today either." Sneered the mist rogue as he dodged my attacked and tried to take my chakra from me. Dodging the swing of his sword and sensing another powerful chakra close by I sighed and placed distance.

"Masumi-sama." I called and instantly the large silver tiger was at my side. Narrowing his eyes Kisame of the mist growled.

"Calling for your mothers summoning animals will..."

"You will not disrespect my summoner rogue." Masumi-sama hissed before she released her chakra and send a powerful and deadly fire jutsu to him. Kisame dodged, he laughed and then went through several hands signs before sending out two large water dragons.

Quickly, and without thinking I jumped out of the way, all the while watching as Masumi-sama did the same and as she jumped over the rogue only to attack the woman with blue hair. She I knew to be the second in command of all of Akatsuki, the one who followed the leaders every word and the one who helped direct the others. Narrowing her eyes at Masumi-sama she then send out several paper sharpened kunai. Masumi-sama tested them out and when she bled she hissed and burned the rest to ashes.

_I must heal you. _I called but Masumi-sama shook her head.

"Heh, not so tough when the odds are against you huh runt?" Kisame taunted as he charged toward me again. Narrowing my eyes I upped my sharigan and then used it to perform a perfect wind jutsu without any hand signs so that right before he could get to me he was send flying back.

"She has grown in strength." The woman noted as she caught the mist ninja with her paper cranes and then proceeded to charge toward me. Masumi-sama was about to stop her, to interfere again when all of a sudden the mist rogue pushed her back. Sighing I braced myself, I was about to let her get close for hand to hand when out of no where a large fire ball stopped her in her tracks.

"Leave Iza-chan alone." Growled Shin as he jumped from out of the shadows with katana in hand. Beside him stood Daiske, his eyes narrowed and hands at the ready. Clearly it'd been him who had send the fire ball jutsu and clearly they knew way better than I gave them credit for.

"Just staying at the compound huh?" Daiske taunted as he turned and widened his eyes in Masumi-sama's direction. She had the mist rogue trapped, was aiming for his throat but waiting for what he would do. She wasn't at the advantage, at least not completely.

"Did your mom..."

"Iie." I responded before turning toward Masumi-sama and nodding my head. Upon doing so Shin, Daiske, and myself attacked the woman while Masumi-sama finished the mist rouge ninja off. There was no screaming or growling; there was just the sound of tearing flesh and then the scent of blood filled the air.

"I'm not easy to kill." Kisame coughed after the sound of tearing flesh stopped. In turn Masumi-san watched, she seemed to have relaxed a bit and that was when Kisame of the mist pushed her into a tree. Cursing, and with nothing but a single look from me, the boys ran, they threw kunai and worked to finish him off while I got to Masumi's side. Without thinking I left a clone behind, I had it charge in the woman's direction while I healed.s

"Masumi-sama!"

"I am well young one, however that woman has fled." She noted as she stood.

Focusing I looked for Naruto-oji-san's chakra, I looked for the woman's chakra, and when I realized she was running straight toward him, that Naruto-oji-san was already in battle and alone, I knew that I needed to move; that I needed to get to his side. Sighing I turned to the boys.

"Make sure he's dead, take his weapon as far away from his body before you even try to get rid of him and then follow my chakra. I need to help Naruto-oji-san." I said seriously. It wasn't surprising to find them hesitating and worried but when they nodded and got to work I was relieved. This wasn't their fight, it was mind, and I would not allow for anyone else to get hurt.

"Ready?"

"Of course." Masumi-san responded before we both turned and ran in the direction of Naruto-oji-san and the two akatsuki leaders.

**A/N: I wanted to show a scene with Sasuke and and everyone fighting their own battles but I wasn't sure how to go about it. Eventually the scenes will be written and added on the one-shots I'm putting together related to this trilogy. If you have a specific one you want me to write let me know :) Also thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review! :D P.s sorry for the wait ^^'**


	22. Chapter 21: Fighting for Freedom

**Chapter 21: Fighting for Freedom**

As Sakura watched her daughter fight, beating the rogue that were after her back and along side Masumi she froze in shock. She herself hadn't summoned the leader of the tigers, hadn't asked Hikari or Rage to summon her, so the question was how had she appeared and aided her daughter. Then, realization hit her. Izakura had seen, learned, and memorized the hand seals for the summoning jutsu. On top of which she had signed the contract and summoned the remaining tigers of the pride.

_Yes, she has. _Rage called out to Sakura mentally. Sighing she nodded as she processed the rest of her emotions.

After the realization Sakura was suddenly over run with pride. Her daughter was stronger, stronger than any genin in Konoha. Not only was she strong mentally for watching her daughter, Sakura realized her daughter was physically and emotionally strong. It wasn't even about her age anymore. At that point in time it was her daughter; that it was her personality and the inner strength she'd inherited from both her parents. Sakura at that point knew that it was her origins, her clan and civilian origins, that gave her daughter the strength she carried.

Then, before Sakura could fully smile an over whelming sense of guilt hit her. All this time her daughter had been trying to show her, to tell her that she was strong and capable. However worried and driven by guilt of the past Sakura had refused to listen. Instead she'd shaken her head, had run from the truth in front of her eyes and blinded herself. It was why Izakura had grown distant and cold; why they hadn't had an actual conversation in what felt like an eternity. It had been her own doing; she'd been the one to push her daughter away.

"Sakura." Itachi called as he suddenly appeared. Quickly Sakura turned and met her husbands eyes. Once certain that he was safe she turned to Hikari.

"Tell me you called her; that you summoned..."

"Iie mistress, I did not call Masumi-sama." Hikari said, all the while watching as her leader and new master fought against the two leaders of Akatsuki.

"Rage..."

"No mistress, as I stated before. Izakura-sama has signed the contract; she is our master as well." Rage replied seriously while snarling and turning around and facing those who were approaching. However when she smelled the blood sighed and stood down.

"Where's Kenji? Where's Akiko and..." Sasuke called as he stumbled out into the clearing. Instantly Sakura was holding him up while Hikari went to Shisui's side. Both men looked beaten but it was clear thy were the victors after the battle they'd endured.

"Ka-san is with them."

"As is V." Hikari confirmed for Sasuke and Sakura, all the while everyone keeping their eyes open and their guard up. Sure they had all finished and won their own battles but it was clear that war was in Konoha and that war wasn't over. At least not yet it wasn't.

"Where is..."

"Over there, with Masumi-sama and Naruto." Sakura whispered as she stepped away from Sasuke. His internal wounds fully healed and gashes sealed. However upon hearing her words Sasuke's and Shisui's eyes widened.

"I thought that..."

"She summoned them, left Mikoto-san with Kenji, Akiko, Fugaku-san and V." Hikari explained with a distant look in her eyes. At that Sakura turned.

"Can you talk to her?"

"Iie, but I am able to reach V, she was fully released of the summoning." Hikari responded. Before Sakura could ask that she be connected to Mikoto-san however, she heard a loud snarl and her daughters furry filled scream. Instantly all eyes turned to her and the battle against the Akatsuki's leaders.

When they turned they found their daughter healing a gash across her stomach, furry in hey eyes and all the tomoes in her eyes spinning wildly, changing from one color to another while her chakra threw elemental jutsu after elemental jutsu.

"Wow, she's pissed." Daiske muttered as he and Shin appeared from the shadows. Instantly all eyes were on them. Narrowing her own eyes Sakura turned on the two and quickly pulled rank.

"Why the hell aren't you with my daughter?" She practically snarled, causing Itachi to take her hand and the boys to take a step back.

"She's leader to our squad, she instructed us to finish the mist rogue and dispose of the body." Daiske said seriously, not backing down and confident in demonstrating his loyalty to Izakura. At that Sakura was surprised and managed to calm her self down some.

"The sword was a bit trickier though." Shin muttered before turning and facing his teammate. She was running circles, dodging attacks left and right while Masumi-sama was setting traps and lines.

"She's up to something." Shin noted with a grin, causing everyone to turn and look at Izakura's fighting style. Realizing that her daughter wasn't as confrontational as she usually was in battle she couldn't help but to feel as if though Shin were right.

"What have you observed Shisui?" Itachi demanded. Though it was true that he was her father, that he trained with her and assisted her when they both had some time off, the truth was that said time off was rare. If he wasn't busy with clan business or missions, then Izakura was on a mission or training with her own teammates.

Sakura, upon listening to her husbands voice took his side and unconsciously stuck her hand out to set it on top of Hikari. The instant that the contact was made she could hear V, listen to her hissing and snarling, but knew that she was not in battle. Instead she was keeping up a barrier, sending out long distant attacks and killing all of the traitors off while Mikoto was with Kenji.

_**Well, at least I know they're safe. **_Sakura's inner thought in relief as she let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"She's like Sakura, her best defense is a good offense. Problem is right now she's sticking to long distance and not hand to hand. She's created a couple of lethal combinations and techniques. However she's not using a single one. More like she's buying time and storing chakra. Hmm...Sakura can..."

"Iie, she summoned Masumi-sama, not me. The communication won't work unless Izakura wills it." Sakura sighed with complete and utter frustration. Grinning Shisui nodded and turned to face his other two students just as they moved to stand beside him.

"Sensei is right, she's planning something but she didn't tell us what it was. We'd ask..."

"Or try to join for that matter." Daiske muttered, interrupting Shin before shaking his head and sighing. "But truth is she probably wouldn't let us get past that nasty barrier she's invented.

"Barrier?" Sakura gasped as she turned and used her medical chakra to sense the atmosphere. What she found, what she knew that her husband had just sensed as well, shocked them both.

There was a sphere of chakra surrounding the battle ground, forcing the two akatsuki leaders to stay in the center of the meadow and away from the edges that Izakura was using to her advantage. The sphere was made up of a deadly ninjutsu mixed with a poison sort of chakra made from her medical knowledge. In reality Sakura recognized the barrier she's created to be at the same level of some of her shishou's techniques, techniques that she was only now mastering!

"When did she develop this?"

"A while back when we were sparing and while sensei was on a mission. Had we been at her side it would have been more deadly considering our roles on the full barrier, but on her own it's still..."

"Full barrier? There's another level?" Shisui demanded as he turned and faced his students with wide eyes. Though it was true that he kept their training at a certain speed it seemed that the reason why they advanced so much in such a short time was because of Izakura and not his teachings.

"Umm, well you see..."

"Enough, we may hear the explanation at another time. How can we break it?" Itachi demanded upon noticing his wife's worry and anger.

Sakura was anxious to get to her daughters side, to fight along side her when facing the two leaders to the shinobi worlds deadliest rogue organization. As her parents Itachi felt it was only right that they fight along side her, and as shinobi they knew it was their duty to protect their hokage; not that of a genin shinobi.

"You don't, the only way to get past it is to know the release seal." Shin said, knowing that what they were about to refuse to do was going to get Daiske and him in trouble.

"Release it." Their sense ordered sternly. He wasn't as injured, and with healed gashes she was ready to fight. The problem was the chakra levels he had were low but still; Izakura was his niece and his student and as such he would jump in the fight as soon as he was able to.

"Iie." Daiskue responded instantly and simultaneously, all of the older shinobi around the two genin turned and narrowed their eyes. Neither one of the two genin gave in though. They knew that Izakura wanted to finish this on her own, what was more was that they had complete faith in her.

"Daiskue, you will..."

"Iie, neither Daiskue nor myself will release the barrier. Izakura has a plan, one that will keep the hokage alive and finish this all once and for all. We, as her teammates, will stand behind her and do as she requested of us."

"Do either of you two realize the danger she's in? The risk you're taking by not following orders and..."

"With all due respect Uchiha-sama, but do any of you recognize Izakura-san's strength?" Shin countered before turning to the tiger before him.

"Do you Hikari-san? She is now your master, surely you must recognize the skill she holds if she's able to sign and still stand on her first attempt." The animals eyes narrowed; as did Rage's own eyes.

Both animals knew what kind of power and strength was needed to sign their scroll. They had seen a great strength and recognized in Sakura when she'd first summoned them and even as an infant they had seen strength in Izakura. A strength that Sakura herself had refused to see and would not hear of. They knew that Itachi, as her father, had seen it but would always see her as a child that needed his protection.

"This has nothing to do with how I see my daughter. As your ranking officer, and medic, I order you to..."

"Neither Daiskue and I are injured Captain Uchiha-sama, and therefore we answer to our sensei."

"And with all due respect sensei, we will not follow your command. Not when we've given our word to our teammate. After all it is you who taught us that abandoning ones teammate is lower than the lowest of things any shinobi can do." Shisui's eyes widened as his students quoted him, as he realized, and silently, gave in to their decision.

Sakura was about to scream, to charge at the barrier herself with medical chakra in hand but before she could move she saw a flash of bright light and suddenly Izakura was gone. Masumi was at Naruto's side, healing his wounds and keeping the barrier in place. With tears in her eyes Sakura tried to get closer only to be stopped by Itachi.

"Sakura..."

"No..." she whispered while shaking her head. "No! Masumi-sama where is she? Where is my daughter?!" Sakura screamed heart brokenly. All the while Rage and Hikari kept their heads bowed.

"She is well Sakura-sama, I promise you that. It seems she has taken the Akatsuki leaders into her mangekyou world. A place I may not follow." She answered upon finishing.

Though he could not show his relief Itachi mentally sighed and was thankful for having shown his daughter how to control the technique as soon as he'd realized she was able to access the world. After the first day of having had her limits pushed, Itachi had seen her advancement, had realized that summoning the sharingan's full potential was like second nature to her; and most relieving of all was knowing that due to his wife's medical background she would not risk her eyesight. There was no price for the power she weld.

"She will be well Sakura, she's mastered that level." Itachi cooed to his wife.

"So you taught her how to..."

"Iie, the first time I pushed her she unlocked the mangekyou. She is a true Uchiha prodigy; my daughter will surpass my strength." Itachi explained to Shisui. All the while using a proud tone of voice.

It seemed like an eternity passed by before there was any sort of reaction. Sakura all the while kept a hold of Itachi's hand, Rage and Hikari stayed alert, and Izakura's teammates were at the ready. The instant they sensed the barrier was growing unstable they would ignore the request and release it. Even Izakura had told them she would understand if that was what needed to be done.

Then, suddenly, just when Sakura was about to demand that her husband go in search of their daughter there was yet another flash of bright light. Soon after Naruto started to scream, he was in pain but Sakura couldn't get to him, could try to heal him because of the barrier her daughter had set in place.

Everything after that happened so fast. One moment there was a bright light covering the entire battle field, Naruto was screaming, and the next everything was still and quiet. Then, when the light cleared Sakura saw that he daughter had been standing in the center, she watched as Masumi-san bowed in recognition and then swiftly caught her daughters falling form.

"No...no!" Sakura screamed as she ran toward her daughters side. Beside her, her husband. Daiske and Shin had been closer, were already at Izakura's side but no matter what they said Izakura was still asleep.

"I've not been fully released, however Hikari will help you." Were Masumi-san's last words before she faded. Instantly Itachi was holding on to his daughter, holding her out and allowing Sakura to check for any injuries.

"She is all right, right?"

"Why isn't she waking up?" Daiske and Shin asked, worry and anxiety in their tone of voice.

Meanwhile Sakura focused, she told herself that this was just another kunoichi that needed her help and looked for what could possibly be wrong. Then, as soon as her medical chakra gave her access, showed her what was wrong that all went out the window. Instantly tears were streaming down her face, dread and panic were surfacing and they were surfacing fast.

"I need room." Sakura cried as she turned and looked around the battle field. Cursing mentally she realized that Naruto still needed looking into.

"Hikari!" Sakura screamed, that time unable to keep her desperation from her tone of voice. Instantly everyone knew that Izakura was in trouble, that her body had sustained more damage than what it appeared to have sustained.

"She's going to be all right, right? She's strong, it's Izakura..." Shin started ranting, while Daiske balled his hands and started to shake. Both felt bad, guilty that they hadn't released the barrier but they knew they'd done what Izakura had wanted.

"Enough, there's a village and civilians that need help. Daiske, Shin with me."

"But sensei, Izakura is..."

"Is being taken care of. Sakura-san knows what she's doing, now lets go." Shisui demanded. In truth he was tired, and worried, and all he wanted to do was to check on his own family but he also knew that as a shinobi the life of the civilians and the well being of the village would always come first. Giving in the boys nodded and teleported away along side of their sensei.

"Sakura, what..."

"Not now Sasuke, just get Naruto and follow me. Itachi stay with Hikari, keep them guarded and protected, I'll send Shizune and shishou over as soon as I've found them." Sakura said, her tone of voice empty of all of her emotion.

Alarmed Itachi looked up, he looked over his wife with sharingan eyes and found himself torn between his daughter and his wife. He wanted to be there to support them both, to protect them both but there was nothing he could do to help his wife. She was pushing herself, was suppressing all of her emotions to get her work done and though it wasn't healthy it needed to be done. In addition, to saving their hokage, they needed to check on civilians and all the other shinobi.

"Sakura-san, what am I..."

"Her internal organs and her nervous system, it needs tending to immediately." Sakura answered in a whisper and instantly Hikari had her chakra surrounding the young girl. With wide eyes Itachi used his sharingan to look over his daughter and froze.

His wife was falling apart, closing herself off emotionally and mentally because he knew, could see how serious the matter was. His daughter was walking on a fine line between life and death; what sane parent would be able to cope with that calmly?

"Sakura, be careful." Itachi called out in a tension filled tone of voice.

"I will, you just keep our daughter safe. No one other than Hikari, Shizune, or shishou is to touch her." Sakura said, her tone of voice hard and cold. She wasn't speaking as a medic or a kunoichi then; not even as a captain. No, Itachi knew that the tone of voice she was speaking in, that the title she was using was the mother to his children and the matriarch to the Uchiha clan. As such her orders were to be followed, otherwise all hell would break loose.

"Hn." Was all Itachi said before she disappeared along side Sasuke. They both ran in sync, had mastered it over years of training at Sakura's insistence. It was something that Sasuke had grown to appreciate and be thankful for.

"Will they be all right?" Sasuke whispered as they ran, knowing that Sakura would know he was not only questioning their hokage's current state but that of her daughters as well.

"Yes, Hikari is more than capable of helping Izakura, and shishou will be an even bigger help. Naruto isn't injured as badly, and really it's just from the prolonged use of the kyuubi's chakra." Sakura explained as she finished healing the open wounds and moved on to restore some of the nerves and chakra paths.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as they arrived at the hospital. There was chaos everywhere, but the nurses were keeping everything running, organizing everything and everyone to the best of their ability. Then, the instant that Sakura showed herself everyone crowded toward her.

"Get the hokage into the suite next to shishou's office, we need two ANBU guarding the door at all times, operating rooms 3 and 6 were just fixed so you can move shinobi that need immediate attention there. I will tend to them."

"Hai Uchiha-san." They said, nodding Sakura then turned to Sasuke. "Get to the compound, find your mother and Kenji, tell them that V is fine and that she faded because of Izakura's chakra depletion. Have them brought here and take them to my office. I'll have Rage stand guard then."

"Hn, anything else?" Though he may not have voiced her title or addressed her as his leader, Sakura knew that he was taking her orders and following them as the matriarch of the clan, but she wasn't about to remind him that that wasn't needed. Not when there was so much going on.

"Yea, when you're done you're dismissed. Go to your own family."

"Hn." And with that Sasuke was gone. Taking in a deep breath Sakura turned and headed toward the operating rooms. On her way to she ran into Shizune and sighed a little.

"Where is shishou?"

"Just wrapping up, where is Izakura and Ino?"

"Ino is on her way, she's probably just meeting up with Shisui. Listen, I need you to help me keep the hospital in check. Izakura...shishou needs to get to her." Sakura admitted, all the while keeping her emotions at bay and fighting with herself so that she wouldn't break down.

"Of course."

"Of course what?" Tsunade-sama asked as she stepped out into the hall. Quickly Sakura got to explaining and soon, within a matter of a couple of minutes she and Shizune were running the hospital while Tusnade-sama was racing to find Hikari.

Meanwhile, Itachi did as he had been instructed. He stood guard, he watched the tiger work and whenever he sensed someone close by he'd set a trap, or warn the shinobi to head back toward the direction of the village. It wasn't until he'd sensed lady Tusnade-sama's chakra that he relaxed and disposed of all of his traps.

"Stood guard?"

"Hn."

"Hikari-san, what is..."

"Internally she's burned, most of her organs have been injured and her chakra pathways need clearing. They've all been scared." Hikari explained without hesitation. Cursing Tsunade-sama got to work along side the tiger and then there was silence again.

After what felt like hours Tsunade-sama finally stopped, she allowed for the tiger to finish to save chakra for the other injured, and turned to face the Uchiha leader. His chakra was suppressed, he was on edge and though his face was calm, Tsunade-sama could only imagine what sort of pain he was going through. His wife was cutting herself off from the world, diving into her work so as to cope, while he was left to witness his daughters fight for life.

"We've done all we can do, the rest is up to her. However, considering she's so much like both her parents, I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up within the next couple of days instead of weeks." She taunted lightly but that only seemed to cause more tension. Sighing she turned to face the direction of the hospital.

"The place is full, and we have people going in and out constantly, it'll be that way for a while, but if you insist on keeping her close to Sakura and myself we can get her a room. It's that or take her back to the compound." She spoke seriously.

"What would you recommend?" Itachi asked, before suddenly tensing and without hesitation throwing his kunai dead center into a rogues chest. He'd been watching from the shadows, had been waiting when they all relaxed before attacking but Itachi had sensed him.

Sure he wasn't as strong as his daughter was, but he knew bloodlust when he sensed it, could feel it in the air, and as such had no doubts that the man was out to kill his daughter. Well, he'd messed with the wrong family, and he'd been foolish for thinking he could take him on, on his own. It didn't matter though, a life of a rogue was nothing compared to the life of his daughter.

"We'll also add ANBU."

"Hn." Itachi agreed immediately. Nodding Tsunade-sama turned to Hikari.

"Can you teleport them both? I need to..."

"Hai, and if you need it I will be more than happy to help heal the wounded."

"Great." Tsunade-sama said with a warm smile before all three of them were suddenly at the hospital.

As soon as they appeared the nurses gathered around for orders. Most of which were instructed to keep the patients calm and comfortable until she herself, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, or Hikari were available. Then, two of the newer nurses were instructed to prepare a room for Izakura and have two ANBU members stand guard outside of her room until either her mother or her father were available to stay.

**A/N: Sorry that took me a while but hope you liked the chapter and the update I've done :D**


	23. Chapter 22: Being Set Free

**Chapter 22: Being Set Free**

Upon arriving I found oji-san fighting against the two akatsuji leaders. His chakra was erratic, the Kyuubi's especially, and his anger was consuming him. A part of me realized that Hinata-oba-san could probably sense him but like with all clan leaders she was probably helping her clan and saving the villagers from the rogue attack. When it looked as if though the blue haired woman was about to tie oji-san down I jumped in and burned the paper to ash.

"You are a bur on my side." The woman hissed while Naruto-oji-san's eyes widened at my appearance.

"Izaku-chan get out of here. Go to your..."

"Iie, hokage-sama, I am here to end it." I said seriously while keeping my eyes locked on the enemy before me. The man seemed arrogant, confident, and above all else it was clear that he was going through several calculations.

"Masumi-sama, stay with the hokage." I instructed while mentally cursing as I sensed Ka-san, Otou-san and the others growing near. Thankfully I also sensed Daiskue and Shin so I knew that upon setting the barrier into place they'd make sure that it wouldn't be broken. So, without hesitation I set the barrier in place and grinned when both akatsuki members cursed.

"You will come with use unconscious or willingly, but you will follow us."

"Over my dead body." I hissed as I released a several different types of ninjutsu. Being highly trained rogue operatives themselves they dodged all of the attacks without hesitation. Cursing I kept from using much more chakra and went in for hand to hand combat.

A part of my mind had been tracking my family, was waiting for them to get close only to realize that they couldn't fight along side of me. Really I shouldn't have been paying attention to that part of my mind but I was and so hissing before screaming I jumped back and started to heal the gash that I'd received from the woman in blue. She I would kill first.

"Izakura, stop this. Let me..." Naruto-oji-san started but when I noticed the shift in his tone and the way the Kyuubi was close to breaking lose I sighed and knocked him out. Upon doing so the akatsuji leader started to laugh.

"Izakura-sama, perhaps that was unwise. For the extraction the host bust be still." Masumi-sama informed me. With wide eyes I began to use my sharingan again, throwing jutsu after jutsu their way.

This wasn't going to end soon, I was just wasting chakra but I was damned if I'd let them hurt my oji-san. We went back and forth for a while, my attacks and their counters were relentless. There was a point in time where Masumi-sama had listened to my plan, had realized what it was I'd been planning from the beginning but the warnings she gave me weren't taken. Instead I focused on the fight before me. It wasn't until they did something, some sort of seal and that oji-san started to scream that I paused and shook my head. Enough was enough.

Sure it probably wasn't a wise decision, I probably should have listened to Masumi's warnings completely before acting, but really something told me we were running out of time. What was more was that the life of a kunoichi and shinobi was that of it's village. It was their duty to protect and to save as many lives as possible while on duty. Yes, I hadn't officially been called in to this fight. Yes, I had taken it upon myself to save and protect Naruto-oji-san, but the shinobi world needed him.

So, without hesitation I'd build up my chakra, I'd let it explode the instant I'd activated my mangekyou sharingan and without hesitation I'd called all of the tailed beasts, and the leaders to the akatsuki to my realm. Everyone was chained down, allowed some room to move; all except for the leaders. They I kept on the cross, I stared them down, and I narrowed my eyes. These were beings who had caused a lot of pain to my family and home.

"She is capable as we suspected. Konoan, knock her out and..."

"Not so fast, see this is my world, I make the rules and my rules dictate that you are not allowed to move an inch on that cross." I growled as the chains tightened themselves further. Narrowing his own eyes the leader glared at me and when he did I could feel his chakra burning my insides. He was trying to force me to let him and his associate go.

"That's painful but it won't work; the pain is nothing compared to what you've caused my family and my village. You're not going anywhere." I sneered before turning to the tailed beats and bowing. While in my world they would be unable to harm me, to fight, or to kill; but they were intimidating nonetheless and as such I would give respect where respect was deserved.

"It's an honor to meet you all, and I do apologize for the way we are meeting but you must understand that this is the safest route to take. My village is close by and my loved one's even more so." I explained, causing the cat to hiss and the others to growl.

"Why speak to us formally? You have the power this man seeks, knowing you can control us why not makes us your pet?" Sneered the Kyuubi as he took charge, stood before all of the other tailed beasts and then inched his way further.

"We all have a code by which we live by, whether you're a ninja or not; chakra demon or not. As such, we will not break said code. My code states to show respect where respect is due and not harm those who are innocent."

"We are not innocent child, surely even you must see the blood we carry. After all those eyes came from blood and war." Taunted one of the other chakra demons before laughing darkly. Sighing I nodded before using my world and silencing his laughter.

"Keeping that in mind, I suggest you tread lightly Son Goku-san, that along with what I can see I can also will within this domain. I am master here because it is my world and my eyes the power that sustains it." It wasn't meant to sound as a threat but as soon as the words had left my lips I realized that that was how they were interpreted.

"What is it that you want then child?" It was the Kyuubi who questioned, causing everyone, including the two akasuki leaders to freeze. Taking in a deep breath I quickly got my thoughts organized before facing him. Clearly of all the demons he was the most respected and the leader.

"There's a lot of things I want, but what I want from you is an oath and a contract." My words were full of confidence, they would be until they either gave me what I wanted or they angered me. I was hoping they went with the, give her what she wants, method but there was no way to guarantee that they would.

"You are asking for your death." Sneered the two tailed cat. Sighing I shook my head.

"No, for the offer I have is one that you need more than I."

"Name your terms and conditions child, and then we shall..."

"You are all foolish. As demons you can rid yourself of the child, help us unite the shinobi clans and villages and bring peace to our world. No longer will you be hunted but treated as the deities you deserve to be treated as." The akatsuki leader growled as he fought against my chains. Narrowing my eyes I tightened the chains and with clones continuously pierced his body with blade after blade.

"This child is strong." One of the chakra demons muttered as I kept my back to them and focused on torturing the akatsuki leader.

"As she is cruel, she will be listened to." It was the Kyuubi who spoke, causing me to pause in my actions and turn to face him. Though I'd never had any sort of interations with him, had only ever slightly taken a glimpse of him while Naruto-oji-san and Ka-san were sparing, I had never met the demon.

"You speak of me as if you know me. Why?" It was bold of me to ask, but if he was acting so familiar with me then I would have no reservations about being the same with him.

"Over the years I have seen you grow through the eyes of my host, I have seen you live to your code without fault. Even as an infant I could see power." He answered before sighing and growing in the direction of the two akatsuki leaders.

"They have been a thorn on our side for quite some time, have they not?" He questioned, that time aiming it toward the others. Instantly everyone growled, they pulled on their chains and forced me to use more chakra so as to restrain and to endure. Already I could feel my subconscious taking a portion of my chakra and converting it to healing chakra. What I was doing was no easy task and it was definitely not without price.

"Perhaps we should discuss a price for the audience you so graciously have put together."

"What is your price?"

"We want the life of those who pursued and persecuted us and our hosts." One of the demons said with sorrow and rage in their town of voice.

It was then that I knew my theory had been correct. It didn't matter how a host and a demon had come together; over the course of their lives, as the years went by, and they endured trials together friendships and bonds had developed. It was only wise to assume that there would be demons with deep wounds and with vengeance on their minds. Giving them the honor of killing the akatsuki leaders would be sad and a little dissatisfying for me, but it was the least I could do for their cooperation.

"Ha! Trading lives would make you no better than the rogues and murders of this world. You are no god to..."

"That you are correct Pein-san, I am no god to place judgement. However if corrupting myself and covering my own hands in blood rather than the hands of my family is possible, then I will take said opportunity without hesitation." I hissed before facing the woman in blue.

There was sorrow in her eyes, anger, and guilt. She loved the man beside her, had probably followed him because of that love, but had done so while blinding herself to the truth and the depth of her emotions. Emotions she should have listened to, used to help him see the truth but instead had ignored.

"You know not what you speak of foolish child. You have never..."

"Never what? Seen true horror? Trust me I have, and I've seen it at the hand of my father thanks to those rogue you send after me." I snarled, for once letting my anger get the best of me and taking a step toward the crossed. The blades had long since stopped but now it was my turn to act; to be the once to inflict pain on those who came at me.

"They were not to..."

"You should know better than to trust rogue, they are after all the very beings you wish to dispose of the most." I hissed as the chains tightened. Behind me I could feel the demons watch me, waiting to see whether I'd take the payment they wanted for themselves and thus place me at their mercy.

"The lives of those that persecuted you and your hosts is not one I deem too steep. However in exchange I require an oath of equal value." I said, my mind already working in over time, thinking toward the future and what it would mean for not only Konoha but for all of the shinobi world.

"What is this? You lead us on and then take back your oath. Perhaps that man is right, you are still too young to..."

"If you do not trust me then go ahead, take it. Take the lives of those you seek." I said with as calm of voice while teleporting Pein and his companion in front of the chakra demons.

Instantly all of their eyes widen as I let their own chains fall. No matter what they did or how much they fought I knew with the power that was running through me there was no way that they could harm me. Of course with how my healing chakra was also rapidly acting, moving through my system I knew that prolonging this much more than necessary was not only reckless but it was lethal too.

"What trickery is this?"

"None. Their lives are yours to take. As I've mentioned, it matters not to me. However, you must know that no matter how long it takes, you will remain in this realm until you've given me your oath and allegiance." I swore, my tone of voice cold and business like.

The Kyuubi's eyes locked with mine, he seemed to be searching for something, was hesitant and uncertain as to whether I could be trusted or not. That was up to him to decide, and clearly it was his opinion that mattered, but that didn't mean that I would back down or show fear. No, my sharingan would bind them, it would lock us all in place until I had my oath. It didn't matter the cost, not even that of my own life. Not so long as it meant that my family and my village was safe.

"Very well, we shall take payment first and then listen to your..."

"You demons are all worthless! How can you just listen to a child when she herself has not seen what war is like. Surely you..."

"And what of you child?" The Kyuubi challenged, his rage exposed in his eyes and his power flaring. Though I didn't show it, though I held my hiss and gasp within my mind, I felt pain flare in me. The Kyuubi's chakra burned.

"I am no child, I am the leader of the shinobi world, and once I've disposed of this girl and used her eyes to..."

"You are child still compared to us." One of the other beasts growled as it stepped up and exposed claws and teeth. Why it wasn't using it's own chakra was beyond me but I was thankful for it.

"You throw a tantrum, cope with loose by spilling blood and wanting to conquer what it not yours to take. Yes, you are a child still; one who has ensured out wrath and your demise."

Once the demon was done speaking it fully stepped out into the forefront and then locked it's eyes with mine. I'd never seen it, he had been taken from his host long before I'd ever been conceived, but I knew of the demon. He was the one who had been sealed within Garra-oji-san. He was the demon who, when extracted, had been the cause of his first death. However thanks to Naruto-oji-san, Ka-san and a sand elder, they had revived him. It had been at the cost of the elders life, but she'd saved him.

"I am Shukaku, the one tail and had been demon to Garra of the Sand. Your mother and the elder saved his life, to you I bow and follow." He swore before walking toward Pein-san and then wrapping him in what appeared to be sand. It wasn't like any sand I'd ever seen, specs of red woven in the sand, almost like blood droplets.

"I take my payment." He growled and without hesitation closed the coffin around the leader to the akatsuki. Instantly the blue haired woman screamed, tears ran down her face and she thrashed on the cross. She wouldn't get free though, not with the hold I had on her.

She looked sorrowful, enough so that I felt bad about what was going on. However, before I could do anything about it, Rokubi stepped up and silently killed the woman. His form kept shifting, never once being still or the same thing again. It was hard to make out what he was, but the Kyuubi, he warned me with his eyes not to ask and not to speak. So, I stood back, I watched, and I silently dealt with the pain of the demon's chakra.

Once they were disposed of I found myself suddenly surrounded. The Kyuubi was facing me directly, staring me down while the other tailed beast spread out around him, and thus around me. Taking in a deep breath I stood up, I took in a deep breath and silently I made my chakra stop the healing. The wounds would be immense, they would have me out cold for at least a day, but they wouldn't kill me. Not with how Hikari-san was with ka-san and not how with her there was Tsunade-sama.

"We have received our payment, what is it that you request in return."

"With all due with respect but I am not requesting, I am demanding. As Pein-san mentioned, I alone have the power to set you free, all of you, to a plane where you will no longer be persecuted, or to persecute you myself." I said seriously. All the while turning a full circle in place and locking my eyes with each demon briefly. This was lethal, but I meant my threat. If I were killed or attacked then I wasn't going to go down without a fight and I sure as hell wasn't going to go down alone.

"What makes you think that we are not able to..."

"To what? Break from my hold? Go ahead, leave now, if you can; but know that if you leave, if you turn your back on the offer I have for all of you then you sign your death warrants." I hissed, almost snarled in response to the eight tailed beast.

Their annoyance I had expected, their chakra flaring had been a guarantee, but what I hadn't been expecting was forcing the chains back into place on the two tail and revealing a long, thin, emerald blade. My mind was clearly acting instinctively, giving me what I needed, when I needed it, and how. Still, it stung; it was burning my skin from the inside out and making my blood boil.

"What you ask is high and valuable young one. What makes you..."

"I saved you and Naruto-oji-san, I've given you the lives you asked for; does it not make sense to want to guarantee my loved one's safety? To reunite them with what they once had?" I countered, that time stopping and facing Shukaku.

"As for the rest, well what's wrong with meeting my demand when I could create a place for each of you to live and rule in? To have a home of your own?" At said comment I felt the pressure that had been building life and the burning ease.

"Prove it." The seven tail growled so before anyone else would taunt me I showed them a realm, I created the perfect one for the seven, and I blocked him from it.

"You will have my support." The two tailed said with a bow. Soon one by one they all bowed and agreed to meeting my demand. Smiling, I started on creating a realm for each but before I could get anything done each of them exposed their chakra and directed it at me.

"You will be the keeper to our realm, when summoned we will listen; but know this young one. We will act though in return the price you pay is the risk of death. The demons in you, the eight of us, will be in you." They all growled before suddenly their chakra was surround me, mixing to form one intensely powerfully chakra force.

"Upon my life, I give you my word and my oath, that I shall give you your homes and only call when it is of true importance. I shall be the keeper to the seven." I swore, allowing my chakra to flare, to be exposed and to receive what was being forced into me.

Again it felt as if though I were on fire, as if though my blood was boiling and my skin melting but I knew that there would be no wounds. Why would there be when this was all essence, chakra and life force that we were working with. Gasping I took a knee, I focused, and quickly, before it became too hard to think of anything else I created each of their realm, opened the door and watched them go. As soon as they'd left there would there was another wave of bright white light.

As the light extended itself, as it seemed to grow endlessly bright I could feel and hear Masumi-sama again. She was calling to me, holding a barrier to keep the others at bay and contain the amount of chakra that was now surrounding us both. The last attack that Pein-san had been able to send before I froze everything took it's course but it missed me. Once the attack was over I felt my body burn even hotter! Seriously, this shouldn't have been possible.

Most amazing of all though, was realizing that the pain I had sworn to endure, the price I had agreed to pay in return for the meeting of my demand, was one that had been beyond my expectations. The amount of pain was unlike anything I could have ever imagined, or one I doubted had ever been experienced by anyone. Even from Naruot-oji-san and Kazekage-oji-san when their demons were inserted, and/or taken from them. Then, for a brief moment there was a bright light covering the entire battle field, and in the background I could hear screaming.

The first one I recognized was Naruto-oji-san, then there was Ka-san and Masumi-sama. They were screaming at me too. Finally, in the back of my mind, as they were leaving to their respected realms, as promised, I could hear the demons and their warnings.

_ Remember the oath you have taken Uchiha, Izakura. We shall answer to none but you and you're kin, those who have mastered your technique and who are strong enough to endure the pain you have endured. _It was the two tailed who spoke before she faded away. Mentally I nodded, I acknowledged their words and then, the next thing I knew, everything was still and quiet.

It seemed as if though there'd be no response, as if though everyone were waiting for me to stand up and say it was all okay; but the truth was I couldn't stay standing much longer. Already I could taste blood in my mouth, and sense the scaring in my internal organs. Mentally cursing at myself for having underestimated the power of all of the demons together, I let myself fall.

"No...no!" Ka-san screamed as I sensed her running towards me; and of course Otou-san was at her side.

"I've not been fully released, however Hikari will help you." Were the last words I consciously heard before fading into the darkness and giving in to my bodies demand...

**A/N: So it's a short chapter but I hoped you all liked it ^^ I'm so excited, it's almost at an end! XD Again thanks for reading and please don't forget to review :D **


	24. Chapter 23: Aftermath

**Chapter 23: Aftermath**

Three days later and still she hadn't woken up. I had checked and triple checked her charts but everything was normal. Hikari and shishou had managed to heal all of her injuries, there was no scaring, no risks, nothing. It was just as if though she had suffered through chakra exhaustion. Yet still she wouldn't wake up. Shishou and Hikari had both told me that it was more than likely her minds way of coping, that she just needed the extra time but I still couldn't help but to worry. She was my daughter, my first born, and as such I would worry.

"You must rest." Itachi noted as he walked into my office and caused me to look up and away from the files before me. They were charts on the shinobi that had needed surgery after the attack.

"There are shinobi that need keeping watch, Kenji is safe with you and Mikoto. I need to stay here, to be here when she wakes up." Sakura said, once again fighting to keep her emotions at bay.

"All will be well. Izakura will..."

"Uchiha-san!" Screamed a nurse as she barged in the door. Instantly Sakura was standing putting her coat on.

"Has the ANBU team..."

"It is Izakura-sama, she is awakening, her monitor is reacting and we noticed movement." The nurse said with hope and worry in her eyes. Instantly, without waiting for her husband, Sakura was running down the hall and demanding that they call Tsunade-sama immediately.

The instant that Sakura walked into her daughters hospital room she saw her sitting, looking around, and then before she could remove the IV that was in her Sakura exposed her chakra. Instantly she watched her daughter stop, she watched as she kept her eyes down and avoided said eye contact.

"You should know better than to remove an IV without approval."

"Hn, Uchiha-san, however I no longer need the substance and must get up to use the rest room." Izakura answered with a sigh. Tears were instantly in Sakura's eyes, her daughter was fine. She was her teasing, logic making, distant, and loving self. Even her chakra was finally seeping through, exposing itself and proving that she was no where near chakra exhaustion.

"Nurse?"

"Hai Uchiha-san?"

"Wait outside." Sakura instructed just as Itachi walked in. Freezing he rose an eyebrow and Sakura smiled and shook her head. Informing him silently that it had not been him she was addressing.

Once the nurse was out Izakura looked at the her mother, the IV and back again. Wiping away the tears Sakura nodded and without hesitation Izakura removed the IV she'd been strapped to and healed the wound. Then, she stood on her own, and with a confidence that Sakura had known was in her daughter, would one day show because of who her father was but had not yet found, walked toward the rest room. Quietly the door was shut behind her.

"Is she well?"

"Hai. There's not signs of wounds, her chakra reserves are at their peak, higher than what they used to be in fact, and she's walking on her own with no limps."

"My internal organs are also healed, and my scaring is gone; hmm, was that Hikari-san's doing?" Izakura asked as she walked out with her hair wet from a brief shower. Instantly Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You used you're chakra?"

"Hai, I wanted to check myself." Izakura said, answering without hesitation and her tone of voice a little more worried than what Sakura had been expecting. Even Itachi noticed how his daughters usual confidence had wavered and knew that it was because there was something they were unaware of.

"What are you not telling us Izakura?" Itachi demanded, that time allowing for his own sharingan to be revealed. Sighing Izakura looked around the room, all the while mentally deciding how to word the experience she had.

"Where are my cloths?" She asked, and the instant the question left her lips her teammates entered her room via the window with a scroll in hand and grins on their faces. Smiling Izakura took said scroll.

"You boys have gotten better at sensing chakra." Izakura noted happily only to frown when they both took on a sheepish look.

"No, we were just standing guard outside. When we heard talking we waited, and when you asked for your things we came." Daiske explained before he and Shin turned and bowed in greeting.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama." They greeted with a bow at the same time. Smiling Izakura started to go toward the bathroom to get dressed when suddenly the door flew opened and Tsunade-sama walked into the office.

"You, young lady, should not be on your feet." She growled while walking toward Izakura with chakra raising to the surface. Instantly Izakura took a step back and shook her head.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I can assure you of that Tsunade-sama. In fact, Ka-san has already made sure of that." She explained before bowing. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get dressed before we go to the hokage's office and I give my report. One in which I'm sure all of you have been eager for." Izakura said seriously. Sighing Sakura nodded before turning to her shishou.

"Will you get everyone at the hokage's office?"

"Of course, it's good to see you on your feet and awake; you had us all worried. And as for you two, make sure you stay close. I'm sure the hokage will want your report as a team seeing as how you've refused to give it until you're team member woke up." Tsunade-sama ordered before walking out.

Turning to face said teammates Izakura rose her eyes brow in their direction and silently asking what it was the woman had meant. Rolling her eyes Sakura walked toward the door, all the while announcing that she was going to go officially end her shift and asking her husband to stay along side their daughter.

"See, you were out and they wanted a report as to how our fight with the mist rogue went, but we didn't think it would be right to give a report without you. So, we waited." Shin explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Shaking her head Izakura walked into the bathroom and started getting ready.

**~POV Change~**

As soon as I could feel my limbs memories came crashing back and with everything the reminder of what it was I'd done with the chakra demons. The Kyuubi had insisted on staying with Naruto-oji-san, something I had allowed so long as he'd access and unify himself with his dark side; with the side of him that was locked away with the memory and message Naruto-oji-san's father left behind for him in his mind. Once the nurse I'd sensed ran out of the room I removed the annoying heart monitor and sat up.

Unfortunately, the instant I did sit up Ka-san and Otou-san walked into the room. They were in shock, seemed extremely worried, so I took that as an opportunity to remove the IV. Before I could though Ka-san snapped out of her trance and narrowed her eyes at me. She was upset, that much was clear.

"You should know better than to remove an IV without approval."

"Hn, Uchiha-san, however I no longer need the substance and must get up to use the rest room." The instant I'd answered and sighed, tears welled up in her eyes. Mentally smiling I tried to reassure Ka-san, let her know I was okay and so slowly I started to show my chakra; to release it.

"Nurse?"

"Hai Uchiha-san?"

"Wait outside." Ka-san instructed just as Otou-san walked in. Then, before Otou-san could demand why it was Ka-san wouldn't want him with her she explained herself. Mentally I laughed. Ka-san had a knack for knowing when Otou-san had a question and what that question was. Most of the time when they were talking, it was hard to tell what it was about because half of their conversations were always without words.

Nonetheless, once the nurse was out I looked to Ka-san, then to the IV and back to her again. While wiping her tears away, Ka-san nodded and so without hesitation I removed the IV I'd been strapped to and healed the wound. When that was out of the way I went to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"Is she well?"

"Hai. There's no signs of wounds, her chakra reserves are at their peak, high than what they used to be in fact, and she's walking on her own with no limps." I could hear Ka-san and Otou-san speaking to each other, each of them worried about me and smiled.

I would never stop being their little girl, not in their eyes, and though it was enduring to know that I was loved so much, I knew that when in regards to my career, to me being and becoming the kunoichi that I was striving to become, I would no one and nothing come in the way. My teammates would help me ensure myself of that, they would help me when I was pushing it, and I would support and help them when they needed it. We were strong, we were close, and we would be just as Ka-san and her team was now. Strong as individuals, and indestructible as a team.

"My internal organs are also healed, and my scaring is gone; hmm, was that Hikari-san's doing?" I asked, while drying my hair off. Instantly Ka-san narrowed her eyes in my direction.

"You used you're chakra?"

"Hai, I wanted to check myself." It wasn't as if though I didn't trust the staff, Ka-san or the work that had been done to me. However it was my body, and seeing as how I was a medic myself I couldn't help but to want to double check on the work that had been done. Of course normally I wouldn't have been confident either way, but considering the deal I'd made with the demons and what I'd allowed them to do, I didn't want anyone to know what I'd done until the official report.

"What are you not telling us Izakura?" Otou-san demanded of me, that time allowing for his own sharingan to be revealed. Sighing I looked around the room, all the while mentally deciding about how to word the experience I'd had. Not to mention it was apparent that he'd noticed my uneasiness.

"Where are my cloths?" Hospital gowns were too exposing and seeing as how I could feel my teammates outside, keeping watch and waiting I needed them to make an appearance and a distraction. So, asking for my cloths and watching as they appeared, I took the scroll they offered.

"You boys have gotten better at sensing chakra." I noted happily only to frown when they both took on a sheepish look. It seemed that they hadn't been waiting for the right time. Hmm...we needed to fix that.

"No, we were just standing guard outside. When we heard talking we waited, and when you asked for your things we came." Daiske explained before he and Shin turned and bowed in greeting toward Ka-san and Otou-san.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama." They greeted with a bow at the same time. Smiling I started to go toward the bathroom to get dressed when suddenly the door flew opened and Tsunade-sama walked into my room.

"You, young lady, should not be on your feet." She growled while walking toward me with glowing hands. Instantly I took a step back. Ka-san and Hikari-san may not have noticed what it was I'd done, the deal I made, but given Tsunade-sama was the lead medic in all of the shinobi nations, she'd be able to see. As such I would not allow her to touch me until after I'd given my report.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I can assure you of that Tsunade-sama. In fact, Ka-san has already made sure of that." I explained before bowing again. It was important to show her that I hadn't meant any disrespect toward her or the help she'd tried to offer me.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get dressed before we go to the hokage's office and I give my report. One in which I'm sure all of you have been eager for." My tone of voice was all business like, it left no room for argument and with a nod of the head she agreed to get the hokage ready.

"Will you get everyone at the hokage's office?"

"Of course, it's good to see you on your feet and awake; you had us all worried. And as for you two, make sure you stay close. I'm sure the hokage will want your report as a team seeing as how you've refused to give it until you're team member woke up." Tsunade-sama ordered before walking out.

Turning to face my teammates I rose an eye brow in their direction and silently asked what it was Tsunade-sama had meant. Before they answered however, Ka-san left, she informed us all that she needed to clock off from her shift and turn in her reports before meeting us at the hokage's office. It wasn't a surprise when Otou-san followed after them.

"See, you were out and they wanted a report as to how our fight with the mist rogue went, but we didn't think it would be right to give a report without you. So, we waited." Shin explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Shaking I held back a smile and walked toward the bathroom to get dressed.

It took me all of ten minutes to do so, and once done and I was standing back in my room Daiske had my weapons in hand, Shin was strapping his, and Otou-san was leaning against the door. Ka-san was missing but upon expanding my senses I knew she was two floors up and in her office.

"Kenji and Oba-san, was V-san able..."

"Hn, they are well and safe with thanks to you." Otou-san answered as he stood up straight.

"What of the clan? The traitors I felt were large in number and..."

"They have all been taken care of. Those that were not killed in battle are now within the prison."

"Hn, then we should go. The others are waiting in the hokage tower and I can feel how anxious they all are. I'm not sure why though, it's only been a day since..."

"Umm, Izakura? It's been three days since we fought against the Akatsuki." Shin said and instantly I froze. I ground myself in place and once again used my own chakra to look for any signs of hidden injuries. Physically and mentally. The demons were not a force to take lightly, especially not when in regards to the bargain I'd made.

"Izakura, are you..."

"Hn, Otou-san I am well. A little startled by the time is all. Let's go." I mumbled, for once allowing myself to show the insecurities I felt, for one allowing them to seep through before and be the little girl I was to him.

Of course, before anyone could call me on my lie or try to force the truth from me I teleported us all into the hokage's office and bowed immediately. Naruto-oji-san look tired, annoyed, and above all else tense. Thankfully all of his injuries were healed and by the look he was giving I knew that the Kyuubi had not only stayed as he'd sworn to do so, but that he'd had actually talked to Naruto-oji-san and agreed to be corporative, but that he'd mentioned what I'd done as well.

"Sasuke." Was all he said for Sasuke-oji-san to set the silencing jutsu in place and the others to take positions to guard the entry points within.

"Izakura Uchiha, you and your team are long over due for a report. Daiske and Shin, begin." Naruto-oji-san spoke. His tone wasn't cold or anything, but it was serious. Much more than any of the previous emergency status we'd all ever been in.

"When the alarms went off Daiske and I met up. We were waiting for Izakura to get a hold of us, she was going to have us run along side of her until we all reached the hospital. The plan was to guard the outside while Izakura helped." Shin began, his tone of voice calm, easy going, and yet serious at the same time.

"However, when we didn't get Izakura's call right away we knew something was wrong. Then, when she started fighting and we could fill the mist rogues chakra we ran in said direction. She was the one who faced him in the mortal realm so he would be looking for her." Daiske answered before turning to me. Nodding I told him it was okay for him to keep going, to let them know what had happened during our battle with Kisame and the right hand to the akatsuki leader.

"When we found Izakura she was already in battle along side Masumi-sama. They were facing the mist rogue and the other, Konan-san I believe was her name, in battle. When we jumped in we covered each other's backs and brought the mist ninja down. When the other female noticed, and suddenly sensed something she fled, so Izakura had us dispose of the body while she went after the woman." When finished Daiske and took a step back and made it so that I was once again in the lead and he and Shin were at my flanks.

"Izakura Uchiha, you..."

"After dealing with the rogue known as Kisame, I left my team members to deal with his body. Using my senses I'd sensed you in trouble hokage-sama, and far from the nearest shinobi available. Therefore I chased after the woman and jumped into battle along side you." I explained. This was going to be the hard part, this was going to be the time I revealed the truth, confirmed their theories and risked Ka-san's wrath further.

** "**We all know what happened during the battle Izakura, what happened to the bodies of the akatsuki leaders, why did you have Masumi-sama hold that kind of barrier, and how did you disappear from my side and reappear out of thin air?" Naruto-oji-san growled anxiously as he stood and narrowed his eyes.

There was a glint there, one I knew was coming from the Kyuubi and one I knew was him giving me permission to tell my loved one's the truth. Smiling I shook my head before looking around, expanding my senses and feeling the Kazekage-san hiding in the shadows. Giggling I turned to where exactly he was hiding and bowed.

"Hi Kazekage-oji-san, how are you and Shukaku doing?" I asked and when I did everyone's eyes widened as the Kazekage-san walked out of the shadows and listened to the truth I was speaking.

"We are well, it is good to you see you awake." He noted before moving to stand beside Naruto-oji-san.

"Izakura, how did you..."

"When the barrier went up and I saw that Pein-san was going to try to take the Kyuubi and kill oji-san I trapped him, Konan-san, and the demons they had with them in my mangekyou world. Holding and trapping the demons is what caused all of the scaring." I admitted, knowing that secretly Ka-san had been trying to figure out what had caused all of my injuries.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Had it not been for shishou and Hikari you..."

"Hai, I am aware of the consequences of my actions, much more so than what Shukaku-san and Kyubbi-san have informed oji-san's of." I said a bit too sadly because as soon as the words left my lips Ka-san had her hands over me, double checking my healing despite having already seen it herself.

"There is no..."

"Just stand there and let me do my job." Ka-san hissed and so I gave in. All the while Otou-san had his eyes locked with the Hokage and the Kazekage-san. Though they were well aquatinted they didn't know each other well enough to have silent conversations.

"As a sign of truce I allowed the chakra demons to claim the akatsuki leader's lives. They killed them and took the bodies to the realm I promised to create for them. As the Kyuubi has told the Hokage-sama, I'm sure, and Shukaku has told you Kagezame-sama, I used my mangekyou to create a world for each of them. A place to call their home." As I explained Otou-san and Sasuke-oji-san looked over me with their sharingan glowing eyes.

Though I knew what they were looking for I knew they weren't going to find it. Not without my opening my chakra to them, revealing my sharingan and the true essence behind my chakra. Yes, it was changed, it was no longer just my own, and it was at the same strength of the Kyuubi's, but to use it's full potential came with a price. One that I wasn't willing to pay unless it was an absolute emergency.

"The pact that you made with them, what..."

"Made with who?" Ka-san demanded upon the hokage further questioning me. It was clear then that the Hokage-sama and the Kyuubi were having their own internal monologue.

"With the chakra demons." It was the Kazekage-sama who answered, and when he did his sand was surrounding him. Sighing I nodded and didn't fight it when both my parents were at me side and holding on to my hand.

"I'm fine, really and what the hokage and the kazekage speak is true. I promised to create a world for each of them, those that did not want to remain here with a host anyway, so long as they swore to not harm Konoha and her allies." I answered, before taking in a deep breath and bracing myself for what I was about to do.

The pact I'd made was unique, as such the fact that now when I needed to talk to the demons, or rather certain chakra demons I was instantly given the information I needed so as to partially summon them. Not completely and not ripping them out of their hosts, but enough so that those around us would be able to hear them. As such, I quickly went through the hand seals and before long the Kyuubi and Shukaku were standing next to Naruto-oji-san and Kazekage-oji-san.

"You really are a prodigy kid." the Kyuubi taunted, causing me to bow and the others to gasp.

"Enough, is what..."

"Yes, what she says is true but the young one hasn't spoken of everything. With the pact there is a price, one she will have to pay and relive every time we are fully summoned." The Kyuubi growled, causing everyone's eyes to narrow. Great, even the chakra demons were out to get me in trouble. Good to know.

"Wait a minute, I..."

"You will tell us the truth Izakura Uchiha." Naruto-oji-san growled. "Is what the Kyuubi says true?"

"Yes, the jutsu to summon the chakra demons for aid is a risky one, and the price I pay is pain. Furthermore, if done too many times or incorrectly then I risk my life. It is for that very reason that I have sworn not to use said jutsu unless it is a dire emergency."

"This young one is powerful, already she is healed, he has tripled her chakra reserves, and is able to kill. She should not be looked down upon, however she is wise in choosing not to use the jutsu." Shukaku noted before turning to face the Kazekage-sama.

"This girl of yours is a hell of a..."

"Not now shishou, please." Ka-san groaned before sighing and releasing a hold on me. Slowly she turned, and mentally I began to brace myself. Ka-san was also so cautious with me, she was over protective and though I loved her I knew that it was not needed. I had strength that I worked to build to protect myself, my family, and my village. Being watched was no longer needed.

"Izakura, I'm sorry." She whispered before wiping a tear away.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, you are a powerful shinobi, an incredible kunoichi, and a gifted healer. The way I fret is just because of my motherly instincts, but you're not a baby anymore and I need to accept that." She cried silently before hugging me.

"I love you." She swore and then Otou-san was hugging me too. Instantly I was swept in a wave of emotion. The primary being astonishment.

This was the first time Ka-san had acknowledged me as the shinobi that I was, as the kunoichi and medic that I'd trained to be. It was also the first time she had subtly promised me to try to remember it. Then, when she and Otou-san let go my teammates were standing at my side were done, we were done with out mission report and as such they wanted to leave.

"Well, then, it seems we have a lot to discuss. For the time being, you three are dismissed. You will be off of active duty for a week before being placed on the active roster again. You are dismissed." The hokage sighed while signing the paper work before him.

Smiling I bowed, Daiskue and Kenji bowed as well, and then we were heading for the door. I knew they'd be discussing out futures, that they'd be worrying and fretting about the information I'd given them and the truth that the two demons were sure to share but I didn't care. I was just happy that my home, my family, and my teammates were all safe. But above all else I was glad that the threat to the village, and possibly all of the shinobi world, was gone.

"Hai." The boys cheered before they teleported me out of the office and right into our clearing. Raising a brow I sat at the base of my favorite tree.

"We're not training, we just figured you'd need some time to yourself before your grandmother got to you. She's furious with you." Daiskue explained, causing me to wince.

Oba-san was scary, she was lethal, and despite appearance she was merciless. Which was why the majority of my life I'd spend it trying to avoiding getting into trouble, or at the very least caught, and thus lectured at! She could go on for hours, but it was all for my well being; she did it because she cared.

"Thanks." I smiled before falling back and looking toward the sky. It seemed as if though it was lighter, more clear, and the calmness of it all revealed promise.


	25. Epilogue: Looking to the Future

**Epilogue: Looking to the Future**

As Sakura sat on the bench over looking her garden she smiled and sighed as she held her stomach. In the garden she watched as her oldest, the heir to the Uchiha clan and prodigy of all prodigies played with her younger brother. A little boy who, though was naturally strong and powerful, used it all to help and to heal. While he would still receive training to become a shinobi somewhere deep down in her heart Sakura knew that Kenji would become a true medic; and the first in all of the Uchiha clans history at that.

"Ka-san!" Kenji cried as he ran toward his mother. In one hand he held on to his older sister and in the other he had a bundle of flowers. All of which were white roses. Sakura smiled at her children.

"Yes, Kenji?"

"Iza-nee-chan and I made you this." He said happily and handed the bundle to Sakura. Nodding Sakura took it from her son and then hugged him gently.

"Thank you, both of you." Sakura said before turning to face the back walls of the garden. Standing on the wall, perfectly balanced and waving hello was Daiske and Shin; Izakura's teammates. They were good boys, Sakura had known that from the moment she'd met them and she knew that like with Sasuke, Naruto, and herself, when they were fighting there was no breaking their bound.

"Good afternoon boys." Sakura said as she started to walk into her home. The renovations had just been completed, she and Itachi had added a couple of more rooms, one for the twins she was expecting and another for their guests.

"O-hayou Uchiha-san, Keji little man! What's up?" Daiske greeted, always doing so formally though Sakura had insisted that it wasn't necessary.

"Good afternoon." Shin responded easily as he jumped and landed silently on the porch. Izakura smiled and walked inside to get her training gear. She and her teammates had just gotten into the habit of training early afternoon to late evening with their ANBU advisor.

"I'll be back later tonight Ka-san, don't wait up." Izakura assured her as she strapped her weapons into place. Nodding Sakura just continued with putting the flowers in a vase. Then, just as she was done the front door to her home opened and in ran a small, blue eyed boy with black hair and pale skin.

"Oi, where's your mom Hachirou?" Izakura said as she picked the little boy up and tossed him in the air. Instantly his laughter filled the room, then his mothers joined in.

"You and Shisui spoil him too much." She said half heartedly. Smiling Izakura handed him to his mother as she started to leave.

"Have fun!" Ino-san called and with that Izakura and her teammates disappeared. Nodding in approval Ino watched as Sakura tried to desperately arrange the flowers that were given to her.

"You were never good with that forehead." She said tauntingly while taking the vase and fixing it herself.

"Where is Shisui?"

"Out meeting his new team, though he won't admit it he's sad about losing his old." Ino said seriously. All the while Kenji helped Hachirou into the living room and started to get all of his toys out.

"He could have just gone back into ANBU full time actively and they would have been set, how he finds teaching to be more enlightening is beyond me." Ino said with a scowl on her face. Though in all honesty she understood why and what it was that made her husband so happy about being a Jounin sensei for genin teams.

"Yea, yea, keep telling yourself that pig." Sakura taunted, knowing that her friend was aware of her realization and was just refusing to admit having gotten to understand Shisui so well. Hell who would considering the type of Uchiha he was, but he was also loyal and honest; two qualities that Ino loved in a man.

"So does Hinata know about..."

"No, she'll get a hell of a surprise. Especially with Tenten and the others coming. Kami it's been so long." Sakura said with a smile as she started to set up the appetizers on the table. She had volunteered to host Hinata's baby shower.

"Good morning Ino-san." Suddenly came Itachi's tone of voice before looking around and finding his son and his cousin drawing in the living room. They were drawing maps again.

"Seriously, how many times am I going to have to..."

"Just let it go pig." Sakura taunted as she handed her husband some rice balls. He was dressed for a day of paper work at the ANBU tower, a day of filing and reporting.

"Will you be home for dinner?"

"Hn, where is Izakura?"

"She and the boys already left. They're meeting their ANBU instructor." Sakura said, noticing a mischievous glint in her husbands eye.

"Itachi, do you know who..."

"Hn."

"You sure are a sly one, ain't ya Uchiha?" Ino taunted and with her taunt Itachi disappeared in a cloud of cherry blossoms. Smiling and remembering how he'd insisted that I teach him my teleportation jutsu I shook my head. Like daughter like father.

"What are you going to do with those two?" Ino taunted but Sakura just smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing but look forward to the future." Sakura said with a loving, warm tone of voice.

Thinking back she'd gone through a lot to get the love of her life, one she hadn't realized she had until she'd found. Then, just when they were trying to fight the clan she had been given a gift, one that she'd almost lost to protect all that she held dear. Then there was the akasuki some years back...she'd nearly lost her daughter then. But she was healthy, strong, stronger than anyone would have ever thought possible and now she was pregnant again. Pregnant and happy to face the rest of her life along side her husband.

Kenji is 7

Izakura (15) and training for ANBU

Cousin 6 1/2

Sakura pregnant again

_**~Fin :D **_

_**A/N: And so ends our journey ^^ Hope all liked the story and though it doesn't have a definite ending I hope it was to everyone's liking. Who knows, maybe one day I'll think of a stand alone with izakura ^^ **_


End file.
